


Sugarcoated

by mikayuu4life



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU (alternate universe), M/M, Yaoi, Yaoi almost every single chapter, some kind of usage of rape or something, some underage sex, wine and alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 88,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuu4life/pseuds/mikayuu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is a weird one. Why Ciel decided to be with such a despicable man as Sebastian Michaelis, he may never know. They argue in the morning and decide not to talk each during the day. Then, when the evening comes, they apologize and then fuck like rabid bunnies in heat. Nobody else knows about what happens behind the apartment doors, not even their friends. Everything is just...sugarcoated.</p><p>*WARNING! THIS STORY HAS YAOI IN ALMOST EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Don't like? Then, don't read! Also, if you have come to bitch about how this sucks, then don't read, either*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my next story, Sugarcoated. Honestly, this story has an interesting concept that I think might confuse you guys a little. First off, let me tell you a little about how this story came to be. My inspiration? Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry! AS I listened to this song on my iPod, I began to wonder, what if Ciel and Sebastian were in a relationship that was like this? Their relationship is like a cycle. Remember this and I think you might understand the jist of it: fight, ignore, apologize, sex, repeat.
> 
> As you all know, Kuroshitsuji is not mine (sadly). All I own is this pretty whacked up story! So, please read onward! :D
> 
> *This story shall take place in Brooklyn. Ciel is 19 years old and in college while Sebastian is 26 and is a famous race car driver. The warnings for this chapter are: YAOI (boyxboy), language*

**Date:** August 16  
 **Time:** 11:45 pm  
  
"Ah...Haa...Haaaaa..."  
  
A sapphire orb stared down into ruby ones as the person delved in their pleasure.  
  
"Ciel..." a man with ruby eyes and ebony hair pulled away. "You're so beautiful." he commented.  
  
Ciel scoffed at this.  
  
"Hush." he brought the man's head back down near his erect member. "Keep sucking." he said.  
  
"Okay, my sweet little dear." he said before going back to sucking on the mushroom tip.  
  
Ciel moaned, throwing his head back as he grabbed for locks of ebony. He didn't know if he was moaning in pleasure due to the fellatio or the way the man spoke to him in that sexy voice of his.  
  
He bucked his hips up, wanting more. But, the man held his hips down. Ciel snarled in frustration.  
  
"Sebastian, just what the- - -Nnnngh!" Ciel let out a cry as he came inside Sebastian's mouth.  
  
The man eagerly swallowed up everything. He looked up into a dazed sapphire eye.  
  
"You idiot..." Ciel mumbled.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy's. Ciel moaned into it as he kissed back. He tasted his semen on the older man's lips.  
  
Sebastian pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting their lips.  
  
"Are you really being that impatient with me?" he questioned.  
  
"Fuck me already, you damn idiot." Ciel snapped.  
  
He then reached for Sebastian's pants and he pulled them down, revealing the man's hardened cock. He pushed Sebastian down onto the bed and he took the piece of hardened flesh into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, lubricating it.  
  
He heard Sebastian grunt as his hands went on top of his head. He yanked him down softly.  
  
"Go further." he said.  
  
Ciel complied to Sebastian's wishes and he went down further, occasionally deep throating him. He moaned onto the man's cock, which made Sebastian let out another grunt. Ciel felt himself begin to harden again and he reached down to palm his reawakened cock. He stroked himself slowly, rubbing the leaking tip with his thumb.  
  
"I'm going to cum. Swallow it all." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel kept sucking him off, increasing his pace. He groaned onto the man's cock as cum was shot down his throat. At the same time, he came onto the bedsheets. Ciel pulled away, snapping the thin string that connected his lips to the tip of the cock.  
  
"That's better. Now," he looked up at Sebastian. "You better make it feel good." Ciel said.  
  
"Of course." Sebastian rested Ciel onto the bedsheets. "What good of a sex partner would I be if I couldn't do this much?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel chuckled at that.  
  
"That is very true." he bit his lip, feeling the tip of Sebastian's cock press against his entrance. "Put it in or else I'll never have sex with you. And I know how sex deprived you are." Ciel threatened.  
  
"I mean, leaving me to refrain myself for a month...that is purely cruel." Sebastian noted.  
  
"This makes for sour conversatio- - -Ah!" Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian push past the ring of muscles.  
  
"What makes for sour conversation?" Sebastian questioned in a teasing voice.  
  
Ciel glared up at Sebastian, which made the man chuckle a little.  
  
"Shut yourself." Ciel growled.  
  
He then hissed as he felt himself being stretched. No matter how many times he had done it, it still felt that way. But, because he had done it so many times, he is used to doing it without prep. It didn't bleed like the first time he had done it with this man.  
  
Sebastian finally sheathed himself inside of him. Ciel bit his lip and he glanced up at him with lust in it. Sebastian knew what he was trying to tell him and he began to slowly thrust into him.  
  
Ciel lolled his head backwards into the pillows, the moans freely flying out of his mouth. He gripped onto the sheets as he felt Sebastian continuously pounding into him.  
  
"Oh god! Go faster! Ahnnn!" he moaned again.  
  
Once he felt his prostate being nailed, he let out an ear-piercing scream that could've woken up the whole of Brooklyn.   
  
"Oh, fuck! Hit there again!" Ciel let out another cry as it was nailed again. "Ahnnn!"   
  
His back arched in pleasure as Sebastian pounded into him with no mercy. The man probably tore something in him by now, but he could care less. The pleasure was too good.  
  
He felt like he could see stars as his eye rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"AH! Seba- - -Agh! I'm going to cum!" Ciel shouted.  
  
Sebastian went faster, his movements growing jerky as he did. Ciel screamed with each thrust as he felt himself growing nearer and nearer to his peak of zenith.  
  
"Oh, god! AH!" he let out one final scream before reaching his climax, cum spurting out onto his chest and some on Sebastian's.  
  
They both moaned in unison as Sebastian filled him up with his seed. Sebastian slowly pulled out, watching his semen mixed with Ciel's blood oozing out of the boy's entrance. Ciel moaned softly at the loss of the man's cock in him.  
  
"I wanna sleep..." Sebastian murmured, falling down next to him.   
  
Ciel smiled softly as he pulled the sheets over them. He gingerly turned over on his side and he stroked Sebastian's cheek softly.  
  
"I'm tired, as well. Good night." Ciel whispered.  
  
He then leaned in and gave the man's lips a sloppy kiss. And they stayed like that until sleep took them captive.

* * *

 

 **Date:** August 17  
 **Time:** 7:00 am  
  
"Don't start bitching around with me!"  
  
Ciel shot daggers at Sebastian as he stormed down the small hallway in the apartment and towards the man, who was sitting on the black couch in the living area.  
  
"Since when would I be?" Sebastian questioned, hearing the sound of Ciel's sock-clad feet pad across the light wood flooring furiously.  
  
Ciel stood in front of the man, fury evident on his face.  
  
"What is up with the fucking blood on the sheets? Huh?! You tell me that!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"That is your mess, not mine." Sebastian stated smartly.  
  
A slap echoed throughout the apartment. Ciel seemed to be growing more pissed with each second.  
  
"Don't act like you're some smart ass! Don't give me your shit." Ciel growled.  
  
"You know what?" Sebastian stood up suddenly, almost startling Ciel. "If you would've let me prep you, then we wouldn't be in this kind of situation." Sebastian said.  
  
"Oh! Oh, okay! I see how it is." Ciel walked away from Sebastian and into the kitchen. "You're trying to shift the blame on me!" he shouted.  
  
"Ciel, that is not- - -" Ciel cut him off.  
  
"You're saying that **I'M** the one to blame for the damn blood on the sheets! Who's the one that made me bleed on the sheets?! You think I fuck myself for a fucking living?!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"Ciel, can you please- - -"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Get the hell out!" Ciel shouted, pointing at the door.  
  
"Ciel- - -"  
  
"Don't speak to me! Get out of my house!" Ciel shouted again.  
  
Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly slammed it back shut. He knew Ciel wouldn't budge no matter what he tried to say. So, he turned and headed out of the apartment towards his one, which was next door.  
  
Once the soft click of the door was heard, Ciel let out a small curse, leaning up against the fridge. He buried his face in his hands as he let out a halfhearted chuckle.  
  
"I guess this is how I start my day off again..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: YAOI (boyxboy), Language, Mention of masturbation, Underage stuffish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back! And damn. 14 kudos and 138 hits?! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! That much over a night?! That. is. amazing! Well, this will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, so hold on tight. :3
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned here! All I own is this cute little story here. Sorry if some of the information here is inaccurate. Has anyone noticed that I know zut about racing and racing spots in New York? You'll see what I mean later.
> 
> Anywho, please read on! :D

**Date:** August 17  
**Time:** 7:25 am  
  
Ciel fixed his button up shirt cuffs and he made his way down the street and towards the bus stop, where he would meet up with his three best friends: Mey Rin, Finny, and Alois.  
  
He had been stuck with those three ever since kindergarten. They had gone to school together and they grew up together. They were practically inseparable!  
  
Finny was the one who had taught Ciel to be nice. He had always been quite the rebel in his middle school years with his loud voice and rebellious actions. But, when they got into ninth grade, Finny was determined to change that. In exchange, Ciel taught Finny taekwondo. They had a tight bond.  
  
Ciel and Mey Rin had tons in common. They both wanted to become lawyers. He wanted to be as great of a lawyer as his father. After his father died when he was twelve, he strived to be like him. The same went for Mey Rin when her mother passed away when she was six. She also wanted to take over the family business. Sometimes, the two would joke around with one another and say, "We should totally create our very own firm! We could work side by side and deliver justice to everyone out there!" But, they would eventually laugh it off and say that it would never work out.  
  
But, when it came to Alois, their bond was the tightest. He was the one Alois would call after a family breakout or a breakup. He was the one who Alois would stay the night with when things got rough. They would joke around about very little thing and Alois was also the one who befriended Mey Rin and Finny. Alois was the one who had brought them together and Ciel was grateful for that.  
  
Ciel smiled softly at the thought of his friendship with them as a familiar voice reached his ears.  
  
"Ciel!"  
  
Ciel's eye sparkled as he excitedly waved.  
  
"Hey! Alois!" he shouted.  
  
He made his way over to them and he beamed.  
  
"I guess we're going to go through college together..." he trailed off.  
  
"Um, no duh!" Alois whirled around before hugging Ciel. "We've been together since forevs! It's to be expected!" he declared.  
  
He had on the male university uniform that both Ciel and Finny had on, which was a white button up shirt with khaki pants and black loafers. He had on a red tie that he didn't even bother to tie up. He also had a black backpack swung over his shoulder.  
  
"And it's also to be expected that you would not even bother to tie your tie." an annoyed Mey Rin made her way over to Alois and she reached for his tie. "What, am I supposed to be your mother or something?" she asked.  
  
"You don't have to be." Alois stated.  
  
Mey Rin rolled her hazel eyes behind her glasses.  
  
"Whatever..." she muttered.  
  
She had on the female university uniform, which was a white button up shirt with a slightly ruffled collar with a khaki pencil skirt, white tights, and black pumps. She had her red violet hair in a high bun with some curly strands falling in her face.  
  
Once she finished that, she gave Finny and Ciel a small wave.  
  
"Hello, boys." she greeted.  
  
"Hey." they both replied in unison.  
  
The bus arrived at the stop and they got on. The bus was nearly crowded with other kids that go to the university. They managed to find seats by the window and they sat down with Mey Rin and Alois on one side and Ciel and Finny on the other.  
  
"So! How was summer vacation?" Alois asked.  
  
"Good. I helped out at a local lawyer firm." Mey Rin said.  
  
"I was studying like crazy for the entrance exam in our Economics class." Finny said.  
  
"I had been working at that bar I told you about." Alois looked over at Ciel. "What about you? What did you do?" he asked in his normal chirpy voice.  
  
Ciel nearly stiffened at that question. What was he supposed to tell them, I fuck around with my next door neighbor and we get into arguments all the time after it all? They had no idea of his life behind the apartment door. They had never known of it for three years.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he remembered the first time he had met Sebastian and his first time doing 'it' with him.

* * *

 

 _ **Date:** September 14; 3 years ago_  
_**Time:** 9:30 am_  
  
_Ciel woke up to hear the clatter of objects in the room next door. He let out a guttural growl._  
  
_"What the hell? I thought nobody lived there!" he thought to himself._  
  
_He stumbled out of bed and threw on a black and white plaid robe over his shirtless body and he tied the string securely around his waist. He slipped on a pair of black bedroom slippers and he made his way down the hall and over to the door. He swung it open and stormed over to the room next door. He rose his fist up and knocked on the door._  
  
_"Open up!" he hollered, not caring if it was early in the morning._  
  
_He heard footsteps padding across the room and the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened and Ciel began firing off, not caring to look at the person he was speaking to._  
  
_"What do you think this is?! Huh?! You think you can make all the noise you want here?! Well, I say no! You are not allowed to disturb my sleep ever, ever, eve- - -" a deep masculine chuckle cut off Ciel's last words._  
  
_"You're quite funny, firing off even though you don't know who I am."_  
  
_Ciel's eye shot up to lock on ruby eyes that danced with amusement. He then scanned him and then realized how good-looking he looked. Ebony locks of hair framed the man's face, contrasting with his alabaster skin. His ruby red eyes seemed to tantalize him a little. He hadn't even realized that he had been rudely staring until the man spoke again._  
  
_"Do I really look that hot?" the man questioned innocently._  
  
_Ciel gasped, his eye darting away from him instantly. The blush that had unknowingly crept up his cheeks willed itself away._  
  
_"Sh-Shut up! You insult me greatly!" he then shot a glare at him. "How could you have the nerve to insult a Phantomhive? Don't you know your damn place?!" he snarled._  
  
_The man let out another chuckle, which sent chills down Ciel's spine._  
  
_"Should I? With such a cute boy in front of me...I don't really know if I could resist you." the man wondered out loud._  
  
_"Just what are you- - -" a small gasp escaped his lips as an arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled into the room. The room door closed and he stared at him with what might've been fear._  
  
_"You are quite exotic. These navy blue locks and that lonely blue eye...you are just beautiful." he said._  
  
_"Um...I...Wha...We just met!" Ciel stammered out, his cheeks beginning to grow a bright red._  
  
_"So what? Are you embarrassed of a stranger calling you beautiful?" the man questioned._  
  
_Ciel's face almost exploded due to how embarrassed he was._  
  
_"I- - -" he felt a hand on the knot he tied on his robe and he gasped softly._  
  
_"Shhh..." the man rested a finger on Ciel's lips and he singlehandedly untied the knot, pushing the soft fabric of the robe away a little to reveal Ciel's chest. "My, my. Exposing much?" the man questioned deviously._  
  
_"What the...?! Don't mock me!" Ciel snapped angrily._  
  
_"How do you know I even am?" the man questioned._  
  
_Ciel was about to shoot a comeback at him when he felt a finger trail up his chest. He hissed lightly in between clenched teeth as the man's fingertip grazed over his nipple._  
  
_"I know you want to call for me." the man said._  
  
_"Why would I?" Ciel snarled back._  
  
_"Sebastian." he purred into Ciel's ear seductively. "That is my name." he said._  
  
_"I do not want to call for you! I barely know you!" Ciel snapped._  
  
_He bit back a small moan as he felt Sebastian's finger keep tracing his chest. He then felt Sebastian's other hand crawl up and down his clothed back. At this point, he knew it was beginning to grow harder to keep silent. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but it felt kind of good. It felt weird to have a man touch him in certain ways that made him feel good rather than disgusted._  
  
_A moan fell from his lips at the stimulation. He gasped, realizing what had come from him. If his face could, it turned even redder. He heard the man's deep chuckle next to his ear, which made him slightly jolt._  
  
_"It was nice meeting you, neighbor." Sebastian pulled away from Ciel so the boy could have his space. "I hope to see you again." he said._  
  
_Ciel quickly reached for the doorknob and turned it, swinging the door open. Before he could leave, he turned to shoot daggers at him._  
  
_"You are such a molestor!" he shouted before slamming the door in Sebastian's face._

* * *

 

 _ **Date:** December 14; 3 months later_  
_**Time:** 8:51 pm_  
  
_Ciel never knew he'd see the day where he would kiss his next door neighbor. But, here he was. Ciel Phantomhive was leaning against the mirror in the bathroom with his mouth caught in a lip lock with Sebastian Michaelis._  
  
_His fingers ran through the silky locks as he tasted cherry vodka on the man's lips. He felt Sebastian's tongue slither out and run against his bottom lip. He let out a small noise, parting his lips a little to let the man's tongue enter._  
  
_Ever since he first met Sebastian three months ago, the man just wouldn't seem to leave his mind alone. His mind would always wander and he would think of the dirtiest things his mind could ever think of. Just the mere thought of him in a sexual relationship with that man would either make him shiver with delight or make him get uncomfortably tight in his pants. He had ended up masturbating to the thought of him each night and the sexual tension between the two wasn't really helping him, either._  
  
_Now, he couldn't hold it anymore. He had to take the first step, even if it was very embarrassing. So, when he found him alone in the hallway, he thought of it as the perfect opportunity. The lust was driving him crazy. He didn't know if it were his true hormonal feelings acting up or the coconut rum he just drank, but he could care less right now. He wanted to relieve himself of these crazy emotions. And he was quite surprised when he found out that Sebastian felt the same way._  
  
_Ciel moaned, feeling Sebastian's tongue prod and poke lightly at his. He moved his tongue against Sebastian's, engaging themselves in a small, sensual tango. He felt his arousal begin to tent up in his jeans, which made him groan into the kiss._  
  
_The groan didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian as he slowly pulled away. He watched as Ciel's eye fluttered open to reveal the sparkling lust in it. His once pale lips were a rosy red and his cheeks were red, as well._  
  
_"Did you think I wouldn't notice how hard you are?" Sebastian whispered huskily._  
  
_"I...I knew you'd try to tease me if I did..." Ciel murmured softly._  
  
_"Hmmm...instead of teasing you, I should probably make you beg for it." Sebastian stated._  
  
_Ciel's eye grew wide at this._  
  
_"Beg for i...?!" a sharp gasp escaped his lips as he felt Sebastian's mouth connect with his neck._  
  
_Sebastian suckled a little on the skin, marking a hickey on it. He then moved a little lower towards his collarbone. He pushed away a little of Ciel's mahogany red v-neck Aeropostale shirt, briefly taking a sniff of the Dior cologne and gingerbread that scented the boy's skin. He licked his lips a little before nibbling on Ciel's collarbone._  
  
_"Ah!" Ciel flung his head back, his eye wide in surprise. He gritted his teeth, watching how Sebastian ignored pulling off his shirt and began to tease his body a little. He jerked a little each time Sebastian applied slight pressure to his private parts._  
  
_He felt Sebastian trace his erection through his jeans and it made Ciel begin to wonder what it would feel like to have Sebastian's mouth wrapped around his arousal. The thought made Ciel groan in pleasure as he bucked his hips up a little._  
  
_"What? You growing a little restless over there?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_Ciel snarled._  
  
_"You know what I want." he growled out._  
  
_"No, I don't." Sebastian glanced up at him, the innocence clearly reflected in those ruby pools. "May I ask for you to tell what it is that you want?" he asked._  
  
_Ciel glared at him, but then sighed. He could tell he would not win this fight. He may be mature, but he is only sixteen. He couldn't win against a twenty-three year old._  
  
_"Suck me off." he stated._  
  
_"Suck me off what?" Sebastian questioned._  
  
_Ciel blinked his eye twice at the man, wondering what he had meant by that. A few moments later, it clicked in his head and he groaned._  
  
_"Please...I want you to suck me off." he watched the man with a lustful eye. "I want to feel your mouth around my erect cock." he said in a sexy voice._  
  
_As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted them instantly._  
  
_Why did he have to give into him?_  
  
_Moments later, his jeans and boxers were discarded of and thrown into one corner of the bathroom. Sebastian's mouth instantly enveloped the tip and Ciel moaned loudly. He realized how loud he was and he covered his mouth with a balled up fist to block out the noise._  
  
_Sebastian's tongue swirled up and down the piece of flesh, occasionally deep throating him. He licked up the underside of the boy's cock, making Ciel moan and groan into his fist._  
  
_Without warning, Ciel shot his seed into Sebastian's mouth. The man eagerly swallowed it all, making sure none of it dripped down his chin. He stared into Ciel's eye before coming up and kissing the boy on the lips._  
  
_Ciel pulled him closer, his cock rubbing a little against Sebastian's black Ferrari jacket. The coolness of the zipper against his heated flesh made Ciel shiver a little. He moaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through the man's hair. Ciel tilted his head a little in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He tasted his semen on Sebastian's lips, which almost made him jerk backwards in shock. But, Sebastian's arms wound themselves around his petite waist, pulling him closer._  
  
_They slowly pulled away from the kiss after a few moments and stared into each other's eyes. Sapphire held onto ruby before the sound of a belt unbuckling broke their eye contact. Ciel's eye shot down towards the sound and it grew wide._  
  
_"Wh-What are you...?!" he watched as Sebastian successfully unbuckled his belt._  
  
_"I want to take you." Sebastian stated suddenly._  
  
_"Wha...?" Ciel did not know what to say to him. He was speechless._  
  
_"I want to take you. I think you are quite cute and you have been haunting my dreams for so long." Sebastian said._  
  
_"Have...Have you always dreamt of sex with me?" Ciel questioned._  
  
_"For a month. I was attracted to you, but I didn't know how attracted I was. I want you and I know you want me, too." Sebastian explained._  
  
_It was silent between the two besides the muffled sounds of Winter Wonderland playing on the stereo and people chatting and laughing. Ciel broke the silence with a sigh._  
  
_"I...I have dreamt of sex with you for three months. After I slammed the door in your face the day we met, I began to think of you and that night, I dreamt of sex with you and as a result, I had my very first wet dream. So," Ciel tugged off his shirt and threw it off to the side. He then spread his legs a little wider. "I'm ready. I'm ready to let you f me. But first, you should take off the rest of your clothes." Ciel suggested._  
  
_He reached out and unzipped the jacket, pushing it off his shoulders to reveal a black shirt with the Corona symbol on it. As he pulled it over Sebastian's head (with said man's assistance) and he flung it over to where his jeans and boxers were, they heard footsteps nearing the bathroom door._  
  
_They both froze, staring at each other in horror._  
  
_"Where do we go?!" Ciel hissed quietly._  
  
_"Hmmm..." Sebastian scanned the dimly lit room and found a door near the tub/shower. "Linen closet." he promptly stated._  
  
_"Linen clo- - -" a hand went over Ciel's mouth and in an instant, they were both in the linen closet._  
  
_Surprisingly, it had enough space for the two to have some wiggle room. There were shelves along the walls of the closet and they had neatly folded towels along with rolls of toilet paper and toiletries on them._  
  
_Sebastian scooped Ciel up and had him against the wall._  
  
_"I'm ready." Sebastian pulled out his now erect cock and he lined it up with Ciel's entrance. "Are you?" he asked, looking into the boy's sapphire orb._  
  
_"In here?! When someone else is in the bathroom?! Are you crazy?!" Ciel hissed._  
  
_"Very much so." this made Ciel's eye go wide. "But, I like being that way." Sebastian told him._  
  
_It was silent between the two before Ciel swung his arms over the man's broad shoulders, interlocking his hands as he turned his head away._  
  
_"Whatever...let's just get this over with..." he murmured._  
  
_Sebastian nodded before pushing into him. Ciel put his fist to his mouth in order to muffle the noises that were threatening to fall out of his mouth. He then felt himself slip all the way in suddenly and he let out a muffled scream._  
  
_It stung like hell. He knew that the first time would hurt, but he didn't think it would hurt that much. He wondered if the man had torn something._  
  
_As Sebastian slowly thrusted into the warm heat, he looked down and saw blood slowly trickling down his length. He gritted his teeth a little._  
  
_"Shoot. I forgot he's a virgin..." a soft whimper sliced through his thoughts. He looked up and saw some tears slip down the boy's porcelain cheeks._  
  
_"Move...it hurts when you don't..." he whispered._  
  
_Sebastian nodded slowly before resuming with slow thrusts. As he did, he brought Ciel's head down and he pulled away his fist from his mouth, kissing him softly._  
  
_"Mmmnn..." Ciel groaned into the kiss as he kissed back. He felt the pleasure begin to take over him as Sebastian began to pick up the pace. He gasped onto Sebastian's lips, feeling those bundle of nerves being nailed._  
  
_"Oh my god..." he stared at Sebastian with a dazed eye. "Hit there again..." he whispered._  
  
_Sebastian complied as he kept nailing Ciel's prostate. He then leaned in to whisper into his ear._  
  
_"They're gone. You can make all the noise you want." he said._  
  
_Ciel nodded slowly as he let Sebastian abuse his sweet spot. The moans he had been holding back fell from his lips with wild abandon._  
  
_"Ahnn! Se-Sebastian! I...I'm going to cum!" he cried out._  
  
_Sebastian kept ramming into him, bringing the boy closer and closer to the edge. Ciel felt like he was seeing stars as he closed his eye._  
  
_"Sebastian!" he came, calling for Sebastian as he did. Cum spurted out onto their bare chests._  
  
_A few moments later, Sebastian came, filling Ciel up with his seed. Ciel moaned deeply in pleasure as he was being filled. The silence between them seemed to be stretched forever. The only noises that came from them were uneven pants._  
  
_"Mmmm...that felt good..." those were the last words that came from Ciel before he fell asleep, his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder._  
  
_"Ciel?" the boy's name sounded a little foreign on the twenty-three year old's lips. "Ciel? Wake up." he said, shaking the boy a little._  
  
_He gently pulled out of him and rested him on the cool tile floor. Ciel's arms were still around his neck as he slept peacefully._  
  
_Ciel slept like a child, the man's voice growing more distant. Before he drifted off to dreamworld, he heard him say one more thing._  
  
_"Why do I seem to get into very sticky situations?"_

* * *

 

 **Date:** August 17; Present Day  
**Time:** 8:15 am  
  
Ciel was so caught up in the thoughts of the man that he didn't realize that Alois was talking to him.  
  
"Oi! Hello!" Alois smacked Ciel in the back of his head with an apple.  
  
"Dude!" Ciel whirled around to face Alois. "What the hell?!" he growled.  
  
"I'm trying to talk to you! But, you won't listen." Alois sighed deeply as he plopped down in a chair. "We have arrived at Homeroom." he stated.  
  
"Wait, what?" Ciel blinked his eye twice and he found himself standing in Homeroom at the university. "We're here?" he questioned.  
  
"No duh. We stepped in this room three minutes ago." Alois reached into his khaki pants pocket and pulled out a stick of Extra Spearmint gum, sticking it into his mouth. "What, were you daydreamin' or suthin'?" Alois questioned.  
  
"Or suthin'..." Ciel trailed off as he slowly sat down in his seat in front of Alois.  
  
As he did, the bell rang and the professor walked into the room.  
  
"Welcome to college. I am Mr. Spears and I will be your Homeroom teacher. I may see you back here for Chemistry 101 later throughout your day." Spears said in a monotone voice.  
  
Ciel heard a small, quiet squeal next to him. He mentally groaned, knowing anyone with that voice.  
  
"May I ask why I'm stuck with you again." Ciel grumbled, looking to his left to look at the redhead he sat next to.  
  
"Geez, Ciewoo! You're so mean! First off, you chose to sit here. Also, it is because we are friends." the redhead chirped, a hurt look on the redhead's face.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye.  
  
"Shut up, Sutcliff." Ciel snapped.  
  
Grell Sutcliff was a person Ciel was not fond of. However, he reluctantly befriended him during his freshman year of high school. People had seen the redhead as a loser and a huge geek. Ciel didn't befriend him because he wanted to. He did it out of sympathy. He had been in the redhead's place before back in middle school and he pitied him for being in that same position.   
  
Grell had gotten himself a part-time job a year ago that nobody knew about. Everyone thought it was some lame job. Even Ciel thought that, too.  
  
If only he really know what geeky Grell Sutcliff did for his part-time job after classes...

* * *

 

 **Location:** Race Track, Outside of NYC  
**Time:** 9:35 am  
  
A twenty-seven year old man with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes behind black sunglasses watched the red race car that sponsored Corona whizz around the race track like as if it were in a hurry. A Marlboro cigarette dangled from his lips as he kept his eyes on the car.  
  
"Damn...just what the hell has gotten into Sebastian?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Who knows..." a man with black hair and hazel eyes behind glasses made his way over to the twenty-seven year old. "Let's just hope he doesn't burn the rubber on those tires." he stated.  
  
"Let's just hope, my arse! Claude, we all know he's stressed out!" the twenty-seven year old growled.  
  
"Precisely correct, Bard." a man with silver hair and hazel eyes made his way over to Claude and Bard. "Maybe we should call him over." he suggested calmly.  
  
"Good idea." Bard snatched up his whistle from one of the chairs and he blew it. "Oi! Sebastian!" he hollered.  
  
However, Sebastian ignored him and he kept zooming down the empty track.  
  
"I don't think he could hear you..." Claude trailed off.  
  
"Well, maybe this'll get 'im." Bard said before stomping over to the track.  
  
The silver-haired man's eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
"Bard! Just what are you- - -" Bard cut him off.  
  
"Agni, calm yourself. I know what I'm doing." he reassured him as he went to go stand in the middle of the track.  
  
"Oi! You idiot! Slow your car down!" Bard shouted.  
  
From behind the wheel, Sebastian's eyes went wide from behind his helmet as he brought the car to a screeching halt just inches away from Bard's legs. Bard's feet in the combat boots he wore were slightly quaking as Sebastian got out of the vehicle and he pulled off his helmet.  
  
"What were you doing just now?! I could've knocked you over!" Sebastian dropped the helmet and he walked over to Bard, shaking him so hard that the cigarette fell from the older man's lips. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bard?!" he shouted in his face.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with ME?! What the hell is wrong with YOU?!" Bard pushed Sebastian away from him. "You were speeding down the road like some madman!" Bard shouted.  
  
"Please do tell why you are like this, Sebastian." Agni said, making his way over to Sebastian and Bard with Claude following from behind.  
  
Sebastian sighed, running his gloved hand through his hair.  
  
"I just...had a rough morning." Sebastian stated, sitting on the hood of the race car.  
  
"How so?" Bard asked.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it." Sebastian stated quickly.  
  
What was he supposed to tell them, I got into a fight with the next door neighbor who I have sex with? It just sounded awkward and a little weird.  
  
Bard sighed deeply.  
  
"Do we need a bar break here?" he asked.  
  
Agni arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"So early in the morning?" he questioned.  
  
"It's not too early for beer." Bard stated.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"I guess I could go for a bottle or two..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Sweet!" Bard smacked Sebastian lightly on his arm. "Come on, let's go park that sweet baby and get us some beer!" he declared.  
  
Sebastian chuckled a little as he made his way back over to the driver's seat.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in a few." Sebastian said before getting in, starting up the engine, and driving off towards the garage for his car.

* * *

 

 **Date:** August 17  
**Time:** 8:30 pm  
  
Ciel stepped out of the shower later that night with a towel around the bottom half of his body and another one draped over his shoulders.   
  
He picked up that towel and used it to dry his hair as his phone began to vibrate against the countertop. He stopped drying his hair and he rested the towel in the sink. He picked up his phone and he saw that he got a text from Sebastian.  
  
_"Huh? A text from Sebastian?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He was tempted to ignore it, for he was still frustrated with him. But, there was something telling him to look at it and see what he had to say. He looked at his phone, gnawing at his bottom lip. He then came to a conclusion and he swiped his finger across the screen and it instantly took him to the Messaging App.  
  
**I apologize for dirtying the bedsheets. It was very careless of me. I have something to show that I am sorry. You up for dinner @ 9 on the roof?**  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he read the last line in the message. They hadn't done that ever since their first argument.  
  
"I'm on for tonight." he said to his phone before putting it down back down on the countertop and heading off into his bedroom to find something to wear.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, fluff, underage drinking (wine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Thanks for da kudos, hits, and comments! Seriously, this is amazing. :3 Btw, it's okay to ask questions. I had one person asking about what EXACTLY is Ciel's relationship with Sebastian and what kind of point am I trying to make with this damn story. I am glad to explain everything to you guys, if you need it.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this crazy wild fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 8:59 pm  
  
As Ciel went up the emergency exit stairs in a blue Monsters Inc. shirt that looked like it was two sizes bigger than him and blue Converse, he began to think of what kind of dinner it could be.  
  
 _"I hope it's Italian...I've been craving Italian food for some reason recently. But, what if it's a lie? What if he tried to trick me so that he could get a quick fuck in?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then remembered the small P.S. note Sebastian had left for him. He took out his phone and he looked at it.  
  
 **P.S. I do not lie when I say dinner. I actually mean a nice meal under the stars rather than a quick fuck. ;)**  
  
However, that winky face at the end was troubling him. Maybe the man was really lying. But, how would he know? How would he know if the man was lying to him? Phones never really show emotions when you text.   
  
That was what emoticons were for. But, even those didn't satisfy Ciel whenever he texted. He honestly preferred to call a person rather than text them.  
  
He approached the door that led to the roof. He hesitated a little, his hand mere inches away from the knob.  
  
 _"Should I really?"_ he asked himself.  
  
 _"No, don't do it. He's lying to you. He wants a quick fuck and then he'll leave you out in the cold."_ one voice said.  
  
 _"Do it! He's being sincere!"_ another voice spoke up.  
  
 _"Listen to ME, not that goody two-shoe voice. I am obviously always correct._ " the first voice said.  
  
 _"Don't listen to the first voice. Trust me when I say you should go. Besides, since when has he ever lied to you?"_ the second voice asked.  
  
What the second voice had told him made Ciel stop in his tracks. He hated to admit it, but the goody two-shoe voice was right. Since had Sebastian ever lied to him?  
  
His hand curled around the knob and he turned it, opening the door and stepping out onto the roof.  
  
The first thing his eye locked on were the dim lights of a few candles. He walked closer to it and that was when he saw Sebastian.  
  
The man had laid out a red and white checkered picnic blanket and he had lit four candles for each corner of the blanket and one in the center. There were two plates set on opposite sides and it had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs covered in marinara sauce and Parmesan cheese sprinkled all over it. There was also a slice of buttered bread on the side along with two wine glasses filled with some kind of liquid. The scene looked too romantic.  
  
"Wow..." he gasped out.  
  
He watched Sebastian turn his head and their eyes locked on one another. They stared at each other for a few moments before a smile broke across Sebastian's lips.  
  
"Ah. It seems to be that you have made it." he stated, standing up and making his way over to him.  
  
A blush dusted Ciel's cheeks as he watched Sebastian stop a few inches away from him. He took Ciel's hand in his and he lifted it up, his lips brushing against the back of Ciel's hand.  
  
Ciel felt his heart flutter a little. He looked down at his blue Converse and how one of the neon orange laces were untied.  
  
"You came in your pajamas, but that's okay." he intertwined their fingers, bringing Ciel's hand back down. "Come." he said before taking him over to the blanket.  
  
"B-But...But I feel a little underdressed..." Ciel murmured coyly.  
  
"It's okay. It's just dinner on the roof." Sebastian stated.  
  
He brought Ciel over to his plate and he sat him down before making his way over to his own plate. Ciel watched as Sebastian sat down, took the wine glass and sipped on it.  
  
"Is that wine?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Pinot Noir." he stated.  
  
"But..." an bashful blush colored his cheeks as he looked away shyly. "I'm underage...I can't drink wine just yet." he stated.  
  
"Spoil yourself a little. It's not like I'll call the cops and tell them that a nineteen year old took a sip of Pinot Noir." Sebastian joked.  
  
Ciel laughed a little at that, but he was more concerned about the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach like a whirlwind. They wouldn't stop coming and he didn't know how to stop them.  
  
"Well, eat. You don't want it to get cold, do you?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel shook his head as he picked up his fork, swirled the pasta around it, and put the forkful into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm..." he swallowed the pasta. "This is good..." he murmured.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. I worked pretty hard on that." Sebastian said.  
  
"Wait, you made this?" Ciel asked in surprise.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I may be a race car driver, but my passion lies with cooking. I have always loved making food." Sebastian explained.  
  
"So...why didn't you just become a chef, then?" Ciel asked, taking more pasta into his mouth.  
  
"My parents. They thought that being a chef sounded dorky and they knew of the hardships of it. Being isolated from life and being a social outcast...they did not want that of me. So, they got me into racing. The speed and adrenaline runs through my veins, but I still love to cook." Sebastian explained.  
  
"I understand that part. But," Ciel took the glass and sipped on it. "There are some chefs that can balance work and social life. I believe you can do it. So, why can't you?" he questioned.  
  
Sebastian stopped eating for a moment, processing what Ciel had just told him in his mind. He then resumed eating, putting a meatball into his mouth.  
  
"That is just how life works. You don't always get what you want." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel decided not to go further with this subject. He sliced his knife into a meatball and he gasped.  
  
"Oh my god..." he stabbed it with the fork and he showed Sebastian it. "You melted cheese in the middle?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged as he put another meatball along with some pasta in his mouth.  
  
"It was just an experiment." he stated.  
  
"Or a happy accident." Ciel put the meatball into his mouth. "This tastes pretty damn good." he stated.  
  
"I am glad you like my food." Sebastian said.  
  
As they ate, they spoke of other things and Ciel told him a little about his first day at university. They finished eating a few minutes later and they just sipped on their glass of wine while staring up at the star-studded sky.  
  
"Do you bake?" Ciel asked, finishing his glass.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, baking is one of my specialities." Sebastian said.  
  
"So...if you bake, then where is our dessert?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You think I wouldn't forget about dessert?" Sebastian questioned as he reached inside a basket and he pulled out a tiramisu cake. Ciel gasped, watching as Sebastian rested the beautifully decorated coffee cake onto the blanket.  
  
"You in the mood for some tiramisu?" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Oh, am I never?" he giggled as Sebastian cut a piece for him and put it on a plate.  
  
Ciel picked up a plastic fork that Sebastian handed him and he dug into the cake, putting the Italian concoction into his mouth.  
  
"How did you know I wanted Italian food?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I didn't know. I was just in the mood for Italian food." Sebastian replied simply.  
  
A smile danced across Ciel's lips as he finished his slice. He looked up and saw that there was some marscapone cream on the corner of Sebastian's lips.  
  
"Sebastian, there is some cream on your mouth." Ciel said.  
  
"Really? Whe- - -" Sebastian stopped speaking as he watched Ciel put his empty plate on the blanket and he leaned in towards him.  
  
Ciel's lips landed over the cream and he stuck his tongue out, lapping up at the cream. He moaned softly, which almost drove Sebastian crazy. He pulled away to only have Sebastian pull him back in.  
  
He sat on his lap, his hands resting on Sebastian's shoulders as he looked up at Sebastian. The man's hands were on his lower back. Sebastian then leaned in and he pressed his lips to Ciel's.  
  
Ciel's eye was wide at the sudden attack. He then felt Sebastian push a little more against his mouth and he moaned, willingly parting his lips.  
  
However, the kiss was short-lived as Sebastian pulled away. Ciel pouted cutely, wondering why he just stopped.  
  
"Come." Sebastian suddenly stood up, bringing the boy up with him. "I have to show you something." he said before taking Ciel over to the other side of the roof.  
  
"Huh? What else is there for me to se- - -" Ciel was pulled onto another blanket and he laid next to Sebastian.  
  
"Look up." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye up to the sky and he gasped, watching the twinkling stars shine in the dark sky like diamonds.  
  
"So pretty..." he breathed out.  
  
"Isn't it?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel felt Sebastian pull a navy blue comforter over them as they watched the stars. He sighed in content as he cuddled up closer to Sebastian, one arm swung over the man's abdomen and his head on the man's chest.  
  
"Mmmm...this is so nice..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly, moving his hand to stroke the soft strands of hair.  
  
"Yeah..." he glanced down at the college student. "Since you seem to accept my apology, can we do it?" he asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
Ciel shot a glare at him once Sebastian dropped that on him.  
  
"Fuck no." he snarled.  
  
Sebastian chuckled, pulling Ciel a little closer.  
  
"Oh well. At least it was worth the try." he stated as they stared up at the sky for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy), aprons (you'll see why later on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Mmmm, this chapter's gonna be an interesting one...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story, as you all know. All I own is this crazy fanfic.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**Date:** August 18  
 **Time:** 7:45 am  
  
Ciel woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, which was a song by the Jackson 5. His eye fluttered open to be met with the glaring rays of the sun.  
  
"Ugh...shit..." he grumbled.  
  
He slowly rose up from the ground and looked around at his surroundings. He then realized that he was on the roof.  
  
 _"How did I- - -Oh, wait. I got here because of a dinner date with Sebastian..."_ he told himself.  
  
He looked to his left and saw said man sleeping peacefully on the ground, a snore leaving his lips every once in a while.  
  
"I never knew he snored..." Ciel said to himself out loud.  
  
He then looked down at the time on his phone and gasped.  
  
 _"Shit! I'll be late!"_ he looked back at Sebastian. _"But...what about him?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then shrugged his shoulders. He was sure the man would be fine without him at his side. He leaned in and pressed a sweet, innocent kiss to Sebastian's lips. As he pulled away, he whispered something onto his lips.  
  
"Sorry I have to leave you, but I have classes today. I'll see you later." he whispered before getting up and covering Sebastian properly. He then quietly made his way over to the emergency exit stairs and he made his way to his apartment room so he could get himself ready for the day.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:30 am  
  
"Now, we will be talking about expectations for this class. You are to know how to thoroughly annotate and throughout the course of the year, we will be reading a few books." Miss Landers, who was the teacher for Ciel's World Literature class, handed a few kids a few stacks of packets. "Pass one out to everybody." she said.  
  
The students nodded before quickly moving to pass them out.   
  
As Miss Landers went back to speaking about the expectations of the class, he heard Alois yawn in a loud, sarcastic voice behind him.  
  
"Oh, gawd!" he heard Alois pop a bubble from his bubblegum. "I shoulda skipped..." he mumbled.  
  
"Why are you here, then?" Ciel whispered to the blonde.  
  
"Because." he stated.  
  
Ciel was about to question his friend further when he felt Mey Rin tap on his shoulder. He glanced over at her.  
  
"Um...why can I hear your phone ringing?" she asked timidly.  
  
He was about to tell her that he had turned his phone off and that it wasn't going off until he heard the faint sound of You're On My Mind by Imposs ft J. Perry coming from his briefcase. An embarrassing blush colored his cheeks as he frantically dug through his briefcase in search of his phone. He whipped it out moments later to find out that the ringtone had gone off.  
  
He turned it on and saw one thing that had caught his eye.  
  
 **Missed call from: Sebastian Michaelis**  
  
His eye went wide as he read that message over and over again.  
  
 _"Shit! He was probably calling to ask why I left so suddenly this morning!"_ his mind shouted.  
  
"Who is Sebastian Michaelis?" Mey Rin asked, looking over Ciel's shoulder at the message the phone had on it.  
  
"Good question. Who **IS** Sebastian Michaelis?"  
  
Ciel gulped, knowing exactly who was standing behind him. He slowly turned his head around to lock eyes with Miss Landers.  
  
"M-Miss Landers! I- - -"  
  
"Phone, please." she said, holding out her palm for Ciel to place his phone in.  
  
"Um...I don't think you would want to do that..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Oh, I think I do. I am confiscating it for the rest of the day." she said sternly.  
  
Ciel was about to protest, but he didn't want to give himself more trouble. He sighed deeply, putting his iPhone 6 into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Thank you. Please come by for it at the end of the day." she told him before walking off.  
  
"Eeeek!" Ciel turned to face Mey Rin, who looked extremely guilty. "I...I'm so sorry! Because of me, I got your phone confiscated for the day..." she trailed off.  
  
Ciel put a gentle smile on his face, knowing that he couldn't be mad at his best friends.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I didn't need my phone for much today." he rested his hand on top of hers. "Plus, I wouldn't have noticed that my phone had gone off without you." he told her.  
  
"Ah. Well, thanks." she said.  
  
Miss Landers dropped Ciel's phone into one of the drawers in her desk and she made her way back to the center of the classroom.  
  
"Okay. I would like for Maurice to read the first paragraph on the grade breakdown. Maurice, will you please..." Ciel drowned out Miss Landers' voice instantly and he dropped his head onto the desk, drifting off to sleep and thinking about Sebastian for the rest of the class period.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:30 pm  
  
"Dude, I can't believe you got busted for falling asleep during Miss Landers' class." Alois said as the bus pulled up at their stop.  
  
"Her voice is like a lullaby. And not in the good sense." Ciel stated as they got off the bus.  
  
"Since when is it ever in the good sense?" Alois asked.  
  
"It...It can be." Ciel said, his mind drifting off to elsewhere.  
  
He knew when it worked in the right sense. Sometimes, when he woke up from a rough night of sex, he would hear Sebastian humming a tune that would lull him back to sleep. It was like the perfect melody that would make him go to sleep with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Um...dude, why are you smiling?" Alois' voice brought him back into reality.  
  
Ciel instantly willed the smile away and he looked at Alois.  
  
"I wasn't smiling." he stated promptly.  
  
"Are you sure? Because it looked like you were." Alois noted.  
  
"No, I was not." they arrived at the intersection where him and Alois would normally split off at. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Ciel said.  
  
"See ya!" Alois chirped before taking a left and skipping down the sidewalk.  
  
Ciel sighed before heading off to his apartment complex. He had to try and make sure his friends did not know what was going on with him.  
  
He wanted the perfect life and he had achieved that façade perfectly. He had always been good at pretending. But, he was beginning to feel like his friends were getting smarter (no offense to them) and they were starting to see the small cracks in his façade.  
  
And it was all because of that phone call.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth as he stepped into the building and he climbed the stairs up to the eleventh floor.  
  
"I have to make sure this kind of stuff doesn't happen again..." he thought to himself.  
  
He whipped out his phone and tried to get ahold of Sebastian. However, after a few rings, Sebastian's voicemail went off.  
  
"Hello, this is Sebastian Michaelis. Sorry I could not come to the phone at this time. Please leave a message so I can get back to you. If you're an advertising company, save it. I would not like to buy anything from you. However, if you're a certain boy with an eyepatch, then leave all of the messages you want. I love to hear your voice." he heard Sebastian's smooth, silky voice float through the speakers, making his heart flutter a little.  
  
"At the tone, please leave a message. When you're finished recording, you may hang up or press 1 for more options." the monotone voice said.  
  
A beep was heard and Ciel began speaking.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Look, I know you're mad at me for leaving this morning. But, I had classes today and I couldn't answer your call, for my World Literature teacher took my phone for the whole day. Plus, I got detention. But, that is not the case here. I called to say I am sorry and that I...I want to make it up to you. Come by at 7:30 and we can talk. Call back at 237-6047 or just pop by." Ciel hung up after his long speech.  
  
He then sighed as he rested his phone on the coffee table and he made his way into the kitchen.  
  
 _"How am I supposed to make it up to him, though?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He swung open the pantry door and he began to dig through there for a snack. As he pulled out a cracker package with some cheese, he saw an apron hanging off a hook behind the door. An idea came to him, a smirk curling his lips upwards.  
  
"Aha."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 7:30 pm  
  
Ciel stirred some soup in a small saucepan, feeling nervous yet embarrassed at the same time. Nervous because he didn't know how Sebastian would react to this. Embarrassed because he had on an apron with nothing on underneath.  
  
He felt like it was a good idea, but now, as he thought about it, he wondered if he was going a little too far.   
  
Why did he even bother doing this kind of thing?  
  
That made him stop stirring the soup, letting it simmer a little.   
  
 _"Why, exactly? Why do I do so much to keep that despicable man next to me?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Before he could try to answer his own question, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's open!" he called out, turning the heat off on the stove. As he took out two bowls from the cabinet, he heard the door click open and he heard Sebastian step in.  
  
"I'm glad you came." Ciel said as he took a ladle and spooned some soup out, pouring it into the two bowls. "I hope you like New England Clam Chowder." he said.  
  
"You made dinner?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah." he saw that Sebastian still had on his shoes. "Make yourself at home. Take those shoes off." Ciel said.  
  
"I don't have time. I have to meet a friend in about fifteen minutes." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Well, you might as well eat quickly." Ciel leaned against the wall, holding the two bowls in his hands. "Or would you prefer something different to eat? Something quick?" Ciel questioned in an innocent voice.  
  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ciel chirped as he made his way over to the table, hiding his back as he did.  
  
Sebastian eyed Ciel weirdly as he watched how Ciel was walking around.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You're walking weird." Sebastian noted.  
  
"There is." Ciel walked over to Sebastian, swaying his hips a little. "You've been ignoring me." he stated.  
  
"What?" Sebastian asked, obviously confused.  
  
"My calls and texts. You've been ignoring them. I stole my phone during lunch period and texted you sixteen times and called you three times, including the one from this evening." Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's, looking up at him with a round, glassy orb. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I...you...nothing. You did absolutely nothing wrong." Sebastian stammered out.  
  
"So, why ignore me if I did nothing wrong?" Ciel questioned innocently as he pressed his body against Sebastian's lightly.  
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel, taking in the flushed face, the pursed lips, and the lone orb glazed over with lust. He then felt something lightly poke at his leg and that was when he realized what Ciel was trying to do.  
  
"Aha. I've seen this trick multiple times." he moved his hand to the small of Ciel's back and he trailed it down towards the boy's bottom. "Why try something as dirty as wearing an apron on naked?" Sebastian asked as he began to grope one of Ciel's butt cheeks in his hand.  
  
Ciel moaned, his hot breath hitting Sebastian's ear as he did.  
  
He was like putty in the man's hand. He let him contort him into different shapes and he let the man play with him all he wished. Sometimes, he felt like he had lost his pride during those moments. He would go from sadistic to masochistic in a heartbeat because of him.  
  
"Wh-What? Y-You think I'm pure or something?" Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Who ever said that?" Sebastian questioned as he moved his other hand to grope the other butt cheek.  
  
Ciel moaned again, his lips parting to let out the noises Sebastian was letting him make. His legs quivered a little at the pleasure, threatening to buckle at any moment and let him fall to the ground.  
  
"Haaa..." he looked dazed as he locked eyes with Sebastian. "You know what to do..." he whispered softly.  
  
Sebastian nodded as he scooped the boy up and carried him into the kitchen, resting him on the island. Ciel eyed him weirdly, but decided not to ask the man why he brought him in here rather than in the bedroom.  
  
"I guess you're skipping out on your meeting with your friend." Ciel noted.  
  
"I guess I am." Sebastian replied before leaning in and capturing the boy's lips.  
  
Their lips moved together in sync like they were dancing. Ciel weaved his fingers through Sebastian's hair, his legs going around the man's waist. He used his legs to pull Sebastian a little closer to him.  
  
Sebastian rested his hands on either side of the boy as he pried Ciel's mouth open, pushing his tongue in. Ciel moaned into the kiss, moving his tongue to play with Sebastian's. They batted at each other playfully, swirling around one another and battling with each other for dominance. However, Ciel knew he was losing the fight.  
  
They pulled away from the heated and sloppy kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together. Sebastian broke the string and he planted a kiss on the corner of Ciel's lips, leading a heated trail of butterfly kisses down towards his neck. He then attacked the shea butter-scented skin, making Ciel cry out.  
  
"Nnnngh!" Ciel felt Sebastian suckle roughly on the skin in an attempt to mark a hickey. As Sebastian did, he reached behind Ciel and untied the first knot of the apron, which was around his neck. Before he could pull the first part down, he looked to see what the apron said.  
  
"Fuck the chef..." he gave Ciel a devious look. "It sounds like you planned on having sex in the kitchen all along." Sebastian noted.  
  
Ciel snorted, kicking Sebastian's back with the heel of his foot.  
  
"Don't act so fucking snide. Continue." he snarled in annoyance.  
  
Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's attitude.  
  
"So fussy..." he murmured in amusement before pulling down the first half of the apron to reveal the boy's chest and perky nipples. He then resumed peppering the boy's skin with kisses, making him sigh softly in pleasure.  
  
Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue poke out and swirl around his skin. It would occasionally run over one of his nipples, which made him grunt. Sebastian then encircled a nub with his mouth and suckled on it harshly, making Ciel cry out in a sultry voice.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh, god! Sebastian!" he gasped out.  
  
His head flung back in pleasure, his eye squeezing shut. He groaned and moaned at how rough Sebastian was being with him. As Sebastian switched nipples, he tweaked the slick one between his fingers. A deep moan fell from Ciel's lips.  
  
He felt himself growing harder and harder the more Sebastian stimulated him. He felt the heat build up in him as it grew more harder to contain.  
  
"Unnngh...ah..." Ciel glanced at Sebastian, his eye half-lidded in lust. "D-Down there...I need..." he couldn't form a sentence properly.  
  
However, the man understood him. Sebastian reached for the next knot and he untied it. He yanked the apron off of him, leaving Ciel completely naked. Ciel looked down to see his arousal proudly sticking up against his chest. His cheeks flushed a bright red in embarrassment as he instantly swung his arms in front of him in an attempt to hide it.  
  
"Don't hide it." Sebastian moved Ciel's hands away. "How am I supposed to relieve you if you hide your little problem from me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel was about to answer back when deep moans replaced the words he was going to say. He rolled his eye down to watch as Sebastian took his heated and throbbing erection into his mouth. His hand slid down to thread his fingers through the raven black locks. All he could think of at the moment was how sexy Sebastian looked right now.  
  
"So sexy...Unnngh..." his head lolled back to face the ceiling.  
  
Sebastian spread Ciel's legs a little wider, his hand resting on one of the boy's thighs. He sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down a little. He occasionally deep throated Ciel, which made said boy cry out loudly.  
  
"Unnngh! M-More..." Ciel breathed out as he bucked his hips up in an attempt to fuck Sebastian's mouth. The man had always done it to him on certain nights, so why not return the favor?  
  
However, that dream was short-lived as Sebastian held his hips down. Ciel grunted in anger as he tried to fight him.  
  
"Stop it, you fucking- - -Nnnnn..." Ciel felt himself growing closer and closer to his peak. He curled and uncurled his toes, soft moans falling from his lips.  
  
He was close to tipping over the edge as Sebastian pulled away from his cock with a small 'pop'. Ciel shot a questioning look in the man's direction.  
  
"What the hell? Don't stop." Ciel snapped.  
  
"Too bad." Ciel bared his teeth like he were ready to pounce on Sebastian like he were some kind of prey. He then reached for the man's red Puma hoodie and began to try and yank it off. This caught Sebastian off-guard. "Just what is it that you're doing?"   
  
"Stripping you." he successfully pulled the hoodie off of Sebastian. "It's already embarrassing enough that I'm fully naked, but when you're dressed, it makes me feel like I'm the only one who agreed to have sex." Ciel stated.  
  
Sebastian looked at his young sex partner in wonder as Ciel tugged his grey wife beater over his head and he reached for the buckle on his jeans. Ciel yanked his jeans down and he instantly hopped off the counter and dropped down on his knees, taking the hardened length into his mouth.  
  
He moaned onto it as he swirled his tongue around. He rested his hand on the man's thigh, bobbing his head up and down. He pulled away before going back in and swallowing the man's girth.  
  
Sebastian groaned, his head lolling back as he fisted his hand in Ciel's navy blue locks. He yanked Ciel's head further, causing Ciel's gag reflex to kick in. He gagged almost suddenly as he quickly pulled away. Sebastian stared into the dazed orb in confusion.  
  
"What is up with that?" he asked.  
  
"What is up with what?" Ciel questioned innocently.  
  
"The gag reflex. The last time that kicked in was when we had sex on your birthday two years ago." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel remembered that night for a split second before shrugging.  
  
"I don't know. I guess...it just did." Ciel stated.  
  
It was silent between them for a few moments before Sebastian yanked him up from the ground by his hair. Ciel felt himself being turned around so that his back was facing Sebastian.  
  
"Bend over and grab onto something. You've really turned me on tonight, Ciel." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel willingly bent over the counter of the island and he gripped onto the edge of it, spreading his legs wantonly.  
  
"Fuck me already." Ciel pronounced firmly.  
  
He rested his head on one side so he could watch him as he roughly fucked him.  
  
"I will." Sebastian said.  
  
He positioned the tip of his cock to the boy's quivering, pink entrance. Small moans fell from Ciel's lips as Sebastian slowly pushed into him.   
  
"Oh god...stretch me more..." Ciel breathed out.  
  
Sebastian kept pushing into him until he was completely inside of him. He then began to slowly thrust into him, listening to Ciel's small moans as they fell from his lips.  
  
The sounds of their panting and skin against skin resounded throughout the otherwise quiet room. Ciel's voice began to raise in volumes as Sebastian rammed into him roughly.  
  
"Oh...Seba- - -Ahnnn!" he felt Sebastian nail his prostate seconds later. "Oh, God! More!" he shouted.  
  
Sebastian began to aim for Ciel's sweet spot as he leaned in towards Ciel, their bodies flushing together as he rested his hands over Ciel's.  
  
"The Lord has nothing to do with this." Sebastian's hot breath against the shell of Ciel's ear made the boy moan. "Call for me." he whispered before nibbling lightly on his ear.  
  
Ciel shivered as he felt Sebastian's tongue glide over the shell of his ear. He moaned again as he felt Sebastian snap his hips forward into him. He arched his back in pleasure, his head swinging back into the crook of Sebastian's neck.  
  
"Oh...Ah...Se-Seba-Nyaa~" Ciel purred in pleasure.  
  
"You like this, don't you? Don't you like this, Ciel-pyon?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Nnngh! I...I love this. Abuse me, master..." Ciel breathed out.  
  
"Of course, my little kitten." Sebastian said as he kept thrusting into him.  
  
Ciel let out whimpers and silent screams as his sweet spot was being abused. White hot pleasure coursed through his veins as he felt himself growing closer to his release.  
  
"Ah! Oh, G- - -Sebastian!" his erect cock kept slamming up against the side of the island. "Oh! Sebastian! Sebastian, oh! I'm close!" he shouted.  
  
"So close that it hurts?" Sebastian purred huskily into Ciel's ear.  
  
"Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Make it hurt! Pleaaaase!" Ciel cried out. "Unnnh!"   
  
More white hot pleasure coursed through him. His eye fluttered shut as he let out another lust-filled scream. Sebastian thrusted into him a couple of time before Ciel came, letting out a quiet scream. His cum splattered onto the side of the island, staining the dark cherrywood.  
  
Sebastian felt Ciel's walls tighten around his cock. He bit his lip as his thrusts grew jerky. After a couple of minutes, he filled Ciel up with his seed. Ciel moaned deeply as he felt Sebastian's cum fill his hole.  
  
Ciel moaned at the loss of Sebastian's cock as the man's semen trickled down his thighs. His legs began to give way and he began to fall. Before he could collapse, Sebastian caught him.  
  
"Let me take you to bed." Sebastian suggested.  
  
Ciel moaned tiredly as he leaned a little into Sebastian.  
  
"Mmmm...that sounds nice..." Ciel murmured.  
  
Sebastian scooped Ciel up and he carried Ciel to his room bridal style, forgetting about the discarded clothing on the kitchen floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol consumption, some suggestive content, pick-up lines (don't ask why)
> 
> * Pick-up lines from: http://www.gotlines.com/lines.php *
> 
> *Some pick-up lines were altered to either fit with the character or their texting style*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Thanks for all the kudos, hits, and comments! Really, this is amazing (and for only four chapters, too!)
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything that may be mentioned in this story. All I own is said story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 19  
 **Time:** 1:30 am  
  
"Babe."   
  
"Mmmm?" Sebastian planted a soft kiss onto the junction where Ciel's shoulder and neck met.  
  
"My friends saw." he said.  
  
"Saw what?" Sebastian questioned as he sat up in bed with him.  
  
"Your call." he leaned into Sebastian's touch as he let the man wrap an arm around his naked waist and pulled him closer. "When you called earlier today, my friend Mey Rin saw your caller id. I began to panic. I have kept this relationship a secret from them for three years and now, I think my façade's cracking." Ciel admitted.  
  
"You're trying to live the perfect life like me, huh?" Sebastian guessed.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"I guess I am." Ciel turned his head to look into vermillion pools. "You never told your friends at the track? About me?" he questioned.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No. It is not that I am embarrassed just being with you. It is because I want to live the perfect life, just like you." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel sighed as he let Sebastian pull him back down onto the mattress.  
  
"I guess we're both the same." Ciel turned to face Sebastian as he snuggled closer to him. "Gimme a kiss." he requested.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian replied before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to the boy's lips.

* * *

 **Time:** 11:55 am

Ciel quickly raced off to the library, hoping to quickly talk to Sebastian before his friends came to look for him. He whipped out his phone and he began to text Sebastian.  
  
 **Sebastian? U there?**  
  
He leaned up against a bookshelf in the corner that held mystery books just as Sebastian replied to his text.  
  
 **Caught me just in time. Was about to leave for race track. (Sebastian)**  
 **Ah. So, I guess it was a good thing, then. (Ciel)**  
 **What? You miss me? (Sebastian)**  
 **I guess...(Ciel)**  
 **You want a quick f, don't you? (Sebastian)**  
 **0//////0 That was definitely NOT wat I meant! U screwed me so hard last night that I almost decided against going 2 university today. Next time, no sex in the kitchen. (Ciel)**  
 **Aw... (Sebastian)**  
 **No fussing will change my mind, you damn bastard. (Ciel)**  
 **Hey, you wanna go with pick-up line? (Sebastian)**  
 **Sure :). Start firin' away. (Ciel)**  
 **Kay. If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand. (Sebastian)**  
 **Aw... (Ciel)**  
 **Don't get emotional on me now, Ci. (Sebastian)**  
  
Ciel's cheeks flushed at that nickname. Sebastian almost always called him that every time he grew flustered.  
  
 **I'm not. Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal ur heart, and you'll steal mine. (Ciel)**  
 **I think I already have. ;) (Sebastian)**  
 **Shut up! Ur such a bastard... (Ciel)**  
 **Continue on, my dear Ci. (Sebastian)**  
 **It's ur turn, tho... (Ciel)**  
 **Ah. No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eye. (Sebastian)**  
 **Oh my god...that is such a beautiful pick-up line. (Ciel)**  
 **What, the fact that all the blue is in that one gorgeous eye? (Sebastian)**  
 **Um...yeah. I'll be Burger King and u be McDonald's. I'll have it my way, and you'll be lovin' it ;) (Ciel)**  
 **Oh really now? I thought you were the submissive one. (Sebastian)**  
 **Shut up!!!!! (Ciel)**  
 **Your lips look so lonely...Would they like to meet mine? (Sebastian)**  
 **...Cocky bastard! U can get ur damn kiss later. (Ciel)**  
 **When we can play this again? (Sebastian)**  
 **This evening. With new rules. (Ciel)**  
 **Nice ;) (Sebastian)**  
 **I'm rolling my eyes at u now. Anyway, this is my pick-up line: I've got Skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow? (Ciel)**  
 **Oh, I've got the perfect one: If you don't like turkey, I've got another kind of meat you'd want. (Sebastian)**  
  
Ciel eyed Sebastian's last pick-up line, wondering what that supposed to mean. It then clicked in his head moments later and he gasped sharply, his hand flying over his mouth in surprise.  
  
 **Oh my god! Ur such a fucking bastard! (Ciel)**  
 **Proud to be one. (Sebastian)**  
  
Before Ciel could type out an angry reply to his secret lover, he heard Alois' voice from the front of the library, asking the librarian where he was.  
  
 **GTG. See u 2nite. Multiple kisses 2 u and drive safe around the track. (Ciel)**  
 **Kay. If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me? (Sebastian)**  
 **Bye, babe. (Ciel)**  
  
Ciel turned off his phone just as Alois made his way over to him.  
  
"Dude, where were you?! You just suddenly fled from Ms. Landers' class when the bell rang." Alois said.  
  
"Sorry." Ciel quickly slid his phone into his khaki pants pocket. "I was just texting a friend." Ciel said.  
  
"Ah." Ciel could tell Alois knew he was lying, but he shook it off. "Come on! Jimmy John's is calling our name, baby-kinz!" Alois shouted before grabbing ahold of Ciel's arm and he pulled him out of the library.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:15 pm  
  
"Dude, you did such an awesome job today." Bard said as he downed some Mike's Hard Lemonade in a bottle.  
  
"Thanks." Sebastian replied as he sipped on some Corona.  
  
"Dude, at this point, you could beat Aleister at the upcoming race!" Agni declared.  
  
Sebastian froze at the mention of Aleister. The last time he encountered the man was two years ago, when he had gotten into an accident. It broke his leg and kept him in a cast for almost five weeks. He even forgot who Ciel was for about two weeks! That was the last time he had ever seen the boy so broken, so shattered.  
  
"Dude," Claude rested a hand on Sebastian's back. "Don't worry about Aleister. What happened two years ago will not happen again. This time, you WILL walk home with the trophy." he reassured him.  
  
"You mean we." Bard corrected just as a male with long red hair and green eyes stepped into the bar.  
  
"Oh! Hey!" he called out.  
  
Claude groaned a little, knowing that annoying and peppy voice by heart.  
  
"Oh god...it's Grell..." he grumbled.  
  
"Sebby~" Grell rested his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "I haven't seen you in a while~" he purred.  
  
"Me neither. Get your hands off my shoulders." he shrugged Grell's hands off his shoulders. "Sit down and have a drink or something." Sebastian suggested.  
  
Grell eagerly took the glass of Skyy vodka Claude handed him and he sipped on it.  
  
"Where do you go? You know, for college." Sebastian asked.  
  
"Mmmm." Grell rested the glass on the bar table. "St. Francis." he said.  
  
Sebastian's eyes went wide, instantly recognizing the university name. He had remembered Ciel telling him that he was currently attending college there.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Grell looked behind him. "Is there a ghost behind me?" he asked.  
  
"No, dumbass." Claude growled.  
  
"Look, it's nothing. It's just that...I know someone who goes there." Sebastian said.  
  
"Oooh, really? Do you know their name? I can say hi to them if you want." Grell said.  
  
"He wouldn't like it if I told anyone. He'll be too embarrassed." Sebastian said.  
  
"Hn." Bard finished his alcoholic lemonade. "Let's head back to the track. Grell, you'll help until your lunch break is over." he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Changing the tires and filling up the tank." Grell said with a knowing sigh.  
  
"Dealing with the filth. Must be nice to clean up your own kind." Claude sneered as they headed out of the bar.  
  
Grell let out a guttural snarl. Before he could fire back a comment, Sebastian sliced his hand in between them.  
  
"Cut it out!" Sebastian looked back and forth at Grell and Claude. "Geez! I know you guys hate each other, but can you at least act like friends for just one second?" he growled angrily.  
  
Claude and Grell instantly shut their mouths, deciding on not squabbling until Sebastian got in the race car.  
  
As they walked down the sidewalk, they heard a loud voice call out to Bard.  
  
"Oh my god! Bard!"  
  
Bard whipped his head over to the other side of the street and almost instantly, a wide smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Finny!" he called out, waving at the strawberry blonde haired boy that was running across the street with three other people behind him.  
  
Sebastian scanned them and that was when his eyes locked on an oddly familiar bluenette next to to a blonde-haired boy and a red violet-haired girl. His eyes went wide as he watched the bluenette getting closer and closer.  
  
"Ciel..." he breathed out.

* * *

 

Ciel walked down the sidewalk with his friends, a chocolate pocky stick dangling from his lips. He zoned out and thought of all of the pick-up lines Sebastian had texted him. He then thought back to the one that made his heart pound the most and his cheeks burn an embarrassing red.  
  
 _"No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eye."_ he could almost hear the man purring that into his ear seductively.  
  
 _"That sexy voice..."_ he thought to himself as Finny's voice sliced through his thoughts.  
  
"Oh my god! Bard!" he called out, waving at the man on the other side of the street.  
  
The guy looked away from a guy with silver hair and hazel eyes and he broke out into a smile, waving at him.  
  
"Finny!" he called out.  
  
Finny grew a little giddy as he looked at them.  
  
"Come on! I want you guys to meet my boyfriend!" he declared.  
  
"Your wha...?!" Alois didn't have time to finish his sentence, for Finny began sprinting down the crosswalk without a care in the world.  
  
The blonde huffed out a sigh before grabbing ahold of Mey Rin and Ciel's wrists.  
  
"Come on! Let's go before we lose Finny." he said before dragging them down the crosswalk with him.  
  
"Whoa!" Mey Rin shot daggers at Alois. "Don't sprint down the damn crosswalk like that!" she snapped.  
  
Ciel laughed nervously as his eye drifted over to Finny, who had practically jumped into the arms of the older blonde haired man. He then looked to see that there were four other people with him.  
  
 _"Are those his boyfriend's frie- - -"_ his eye then locked on ruby pools and he silently gasped, his eye growing wide.  
  
 _"Shit."_ his mind said as they approached them.  
  
Finny pressed a kiss to the male's mouth before pulling away.  
  
"Hey! I never thought I'd bump into you here." Finny said.  
  
"Same here." the man noticed Ciel and the others. "Those your friends?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Bard." Finny looked at Bard. "Bard, these are my friends. We've been best friends since kindergarten." Finny introduced.  
  
"Your best friends?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah! Haven't I told you many times about them?" Finny questioned.  
  
"Ah, yes. The girl's Mey Rin, the blonde's Alois, and that bluenette is Ciel. Right?" he asked.  
  
"Correct! We consider ourselves the Inseperable Four, but Alois thinks it's better to call us the Fantastic Four." Finny explained.  
  
"Ah. So, you guys must have been going to the same school together for a long time, then?" Bard guessed.  
  
"Yeeup! We went through elementary, middle, and high school together. Now, we're tackling college together." Alois said.  
  
As they continued to converse, Ciel's eye traveled over to Sebastian. The man gave him one quick look before turning and conversing with a man that had black hair and hazel eyes. For some reason, he felt his heart drop.  
  
"Does he not notice me? I mean, I know that we're trying to hide our secret, but still. Put on an act or something!" he thought to himself.  
  
"So!" Finny looked over Bard's shoulder. "You hanging out with friends, too?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." he looked over at his friends. "Guys, this is my boyfriend." he introduced.  
  
"I know you!" a familiar redhead shouted. "You're Ciel's friend, aren't you?" he said.  
  
"Grell?" Finny questioned in surprise.  
  
"You know me! Oh, how I feel so loved!" Grell skipped over to Ciel. "I never knew you hung out in town during lunch." he noted, his arms going around Ciel.  
  
"I always have. And get off of me!" Ciel shook him off. "I never said you could touch me." he snapped.  
  
"But...!" Grell moved closer to him. "You're such a pretty boy. With that blue eye, you could've possibly drawn the blue out of the sky." Grell said.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, hearing the tweaked version of the pick-up line Sebastian dropped on him this morning.  
  
"Shut up, you damn homo. Where do you go during break, then?" Ciel asked.  
  
"The track." Grell stated simply.  
  
"The track...?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"So! I guess you know Grell already. Lemme introduce you to the rest of the gang." Bard motioned over to the other guys. "Silver haired guy's Agni, black hair with glasses is Claude, and the man who's starin' you down like as if you're the prettiest thang in the world is Sebastian." he introduced.  
  
Ciel almost blushed at the thought of Sebastian staring him down like as if he were pretty. But, he kept his calm.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" Finny skipped over to Sebastian. "Did you know that Sebastian is a race car driver? Bard works with him." Finny said.  
  
Alois' aquamarine eyes sparkled.  
  
"Oh my god! You're "the" Sebastian Michaelis! I have always wanted your autograph." he gushed as he went over to Sebastian and he clung onto his arm.  
  
Ciel felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through him as he watched his friends cling onto his man. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, since their relationship was based off of sex and needs rather than love. But, he couldn't help but feel like that.  
  
He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 12:52. He looked up at his friends, who were still going gaga over Sebastian.  
  
"Guys, let's go. Lunch break is almost over." he barked out a little harsher than he meant to.  
  
Alois looked over at Ciel and he smirked.  
  
"Aw, Ciel...are you jealous?" he walked over to him. "You can go touch him if you want. I'm sure he'll give you lots of love~" he hinted suggestively.  
  
"O-Oi!" Ciel moved away from Alois. "I never said I wanted to touch him!" he growled, his cheeks dusting themselves a light red.  
  
 _"I have done more than just touch his arm. I've kissed him, I've made love to him, and I've put my mouth around his damn- - -Okay, Ciel. Shut up before you get an erection in front of everyone."_ he snapped at himself.  
  
"Well, we have got to get going now. Lunch break's almost over." Finny walked over to Bard and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you on Saturday." he said.  
  
"Alright. Bye." he said as they began to head off to their destinations.  
  
As Ciel walked by Sebastian, he felt the man's fingertips brush against his hand lightly. That was what it took for a single tear to roll down his cheek.  
  
"Ciel, what's wrong? You're crying." Alois stated.  
  
Ciel gasped as he swiped it away, knocking the pocky stick out of his mouth in the process.  
  
"I wasn't. Something probably got in my eye." he stated quickly.  
  
Alois eyed him weirdly, but shook it off as he began to speak.  
  
"Well, let's get going. We don't want Mr. Landers to have our heads, do we?" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded as they headed down the sidewalk and back to university, hoping they didn't end up getting late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, pick up lines, light fluff, guns (yeah, I'm stupid), YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Damn, this story is quite popular...thanks so much! :D Now, let us get down to business.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward!

**Time:** 6:45 pm  
  
Ciel sat on the couch in a green Grinch shirt that was pretty big on him and green ankle socks on his feet, watching Safe Haven on HBO.   
  
He sipped on his cup of hot chocolate, watching as the girl moved in to kiss the guy. He felt a few lumps being dropped into his stomach, making him feel a little emotionally uncomfortable.  
  
He was so stuck in his personal thoughts that he didn't even hear the apartment door open or footsteps making their way over to the couch.  
  
Ciel rested his cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table just as a hand went over his eye. He gasped sharply, wrenching the hand away, whipping a gun out from behind a couch pillow, and he whirled around.  
  
"Hands up, bastard!" he shouted.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! It's just me."  
  
Ciel saw that it was Sebastian, his hands up in the air like he had said. He let out a sigh of relief as he lowered the gun, the weapon falling onto the plush couch seat.  
  
"Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
"Come here." Sebastian said, motioning for the boy to come over to him.  
  
Ciel gave him a look before jumping up on the cushions and right into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian staggered back a little as he felt Ciel's arms wrap themselves around his neck and his legs going around his torso.  
  
"You fricking scared me, bastard..." Ciel mumbled into the crook of Sebastian's neck.  
  
A soft smile spread across Sebastian's lips as he carried him back over to the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you." he sat down on the couch just as Ciel rose his head up to stare into his eyes. "Just what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.  
  
A devious smirk curled Ciel's lips upwards as he leaned in towards his ear.  
  
"Fuck me." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian's eyes went wide at Ciel's request. Before Sebastian could ask if he was serious, the boy burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Can't you see I'm joking?" Ciel got off of him. "Stay and cuddle with me. I'll make you hot chocolate." he said before heading off into the kitchen.  
  
Sebastian watched as the college student stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a green and white striped mug from one of the upper cupboards.  
  
As he filled the mug with some hot chocolate powder and put it under the Keurig, he felt a pair of arms go around him. He looked up to meet with ruby eyes.  
  
"What? Were you feeling lonely over there?" he asked, sounding a little amused.  
  
"Nah." Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel's head. "Just wanted to know what took so long." he stated.  
  
Ciel scoffed as the Keurig finished filling the mug with hot water.  
  
"Lonely ass." Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and stirred the hot chocolate powder and hot water together. "You want milk in yours?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel made his way over to the fridge and he pulled out the carton of milk, opening it and pouring some into the mug. He stirred it around a little and handed the mug to Sebastian.  
  
"For you. Now, let's go and sit down." they made their way over to the couch. "Don't think I didn't forget about our little game." Ciel said as they sat down.  
  
Sebastian took a small sip from his mug and he rested it on the coffee table.  
  
"What are the rules?" he asked.  
  
"We are to start saying random pick-up lines that would make one of us either flustered or flattered. However, we are not to show that those lines embarrass us or they flatter us." Ciel explained.  
  
"Ah. Sounds good enough." he said.  
  
"So, let's begin." Ciel picked up his mug and sipped on his hot chocolate. "You're first." he said.  
  
"Okay. I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." Sebastian said.  
  
"You're the hottest thing since sunburns." Ciel said.  
  
"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in an attempt to get Ciel flustered.  
  
Ciel tried his hardest not to blush. Mentally, he was. He cleared his throat in order to will away the blush that was mentally spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Kiss me if I am wrong, but isn't your name John?" Ciel pursed his lips, trying to tempt the man into kissing him. However, it didn't work.  
  
"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?"   
  
"What's a pretty boy like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"  
  
"I know somebody who likes you a lot. And if I wasn't so shy, I would tell you who it is."  
  
"There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms."  
  
"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"  
  
"If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry. I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas." Sebastian said, following up on what Ciel said before.  
  
"You have the academic look I just lust after." Ciel said, trying to sound like a dreamy, lovestruck high school girl.  
  
"You look so familiar…didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry."  
  
"Know what's on the menu? Me-n-u."  
  
"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel almost snickered at that one, but bit his lip to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Aren't you the guy who's supposed to buy me a drink?" he asked in a slightly innocent voice.  
  
"Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eye!"  
  
"Can I please be your slave tonight?" Ciel asked in a low, seductive voice.  
  
"Can I have directions?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel cocked his head sideways, confused by Sebastian's question.  
  
"To where?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian smirked as he leaned in towards him, pointing his finger at his heart. "To your heart." he told him.  
  
Ciel bit his lip in slight embarrassment, his heart racing like a race car.  
  
"Um...Can I flirt with you?"  
  
"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"  
  
"Kissing is a language of love, so how about a conversation?"  
  
"Kissing takes up 5 calories. How about a workout?"  
  
"Excuse me, but what pick up line works best for you?"  
  
"I had a pick-up line, but your beautiful eye continues to interrupt me."  
  
"Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"  
  
"Put down that cupake...you're sweet enough already."  
  
"You must be one hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room." Ciel said with a seductive wink.  
  
"If I were a cat I'd spend all 9 lives with you."  
  
"Baby, I might not be Sriracha sauce, but I sure will spice up your life."  
  
"Your eye is bluer than the Atlantic ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea!"  
  
"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"  
  
"Are you a cat?" Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel's ear, making said boy tense up. "Cause you are purrrfect." he purred seductively in his ear before kissing it softly.  
  
Before Ciel could stop it, a fierce blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire. His heart began pounding so quickly that he swore Sebastian could hear his heartbeat.  
  
A deep chuckle made the hairs on the back of Ciel's neck stand up on end.  
  
"Did I make you flustered, Ci?" he asked.  
  
"N-No! I- - -" Sebastian rested a finger on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Don't lie." Sebastian looked at his flustered lover. "Besides, I think you look cute when you're flustered." he noted, pulling Ciel onto his lap.  
  
Ciel let out a small snarl, his arms swinging themselves over Sebastian's broad shoulders.  
  
"Bastard..." he grumbled angrily.  
  
Sebastian chuckled again as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip of Ciel's nose.   
  
"Proud to be one." he told him.  
  
They then spent the rest of the night watching more Nicholas Sparks movies, joking around about stuff, cuddling with one another, and kissing each other until they felt like they needed to come up for air.

* * *

 

 **Date:** August 20  
 **Time:** 7:30 am  
  
Sebastian woke up to find the spot next to him on the couch empty. He frowned at this.  
  
 _"Hmmm? Where's Ciel?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He slowly got up from the couch and he began to search the apartment room for him. As he stepped into the bedroom, he saw Ciel buttoning up a white button up shirt, probably getting ready for another day of class.  
  
"Ciel?" he called out.  
  
Ciel stopped buttoning his shirt, whirling around to face Sebastian.  
  
"You. Get over here, you damn bastard." he snarled.  
  
Sebastian looked at Ciel as he slowly made his way over to him.  
  
 _"Why's he acting so bitchy today? What the hell did I even do?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"You wondering what you did wrong, huh?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian said nothing, just nodded his head as he stood a few inches away from the boy.  
  
"Well, you fucked up everything, you damn genius!" he shoved Sebastian away, which surprised the older man.  
  
Before Sebastian could give him a reply, Ciel let out a scream.  
  
"What the fuck?!" he flung the lamp on his nightstand down. "Just what the fuck did I do to deserve this?!" he shouted.  
  
He shot Sebastian a look, his face looking miserable. There were dry tear trails on his cheek and his eye was puffy and red.  
  
"What did I do wrong to you?! Huh?!" he shouted.  
  
"Ciel, explain yourself." Sebastian said, completely lost with what Ciel was saying.  
  
"I don't need to explain shit! You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about!" Ciel shouted.  
  
Ciel stomped over to Sebastian and he grabbed ahold of him by his shirt, yanking the taller man down to his height.  
  
"Why did you act like I didn't exist?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I act like that?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Aaaaaagh!" Ciel let out a frustrated scream as he pushed himself away from Sebastian. "It's the same bullshit! Same damn bullshit that's been going on for the three years we've started this! You act like you don't know what the fuck you did when in reality, you know exactly what you fucking did!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"What if I really didn't know?" Sebastian asked, raising his voice a little.  
  
"Oh, to hell with that! To fucking hell with that!" Ciel shot daggers at him. "Yesterday, you acted like as if I didn't fucking exist! You didn't even show some kind of sign that you knew me in some way!" he shouted.  
  
"What the hell did you think I was supposed to do?!" Sebastian stormed over to Ciel and he put his hands on the boy's shoulders, shaking him. "Did you want a strong façade or a weakened one?! Huh?! If I acted like I knew you right then and there, our friends would definitely know there is something between us!" Sebastian shouted in his face.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide, showing surprise in it. However, it was there for a split second before he scoffed darkly.  
  
"Fuck it..." he swatted Sebastian's hands away. He walked over to the window and he rested his hand on his forehead. "And them?" he murmured in a soft voice.  
  
"What?" Sebastian questioned, not hearing what he had said.  
  
"And what about them?! My friends? They clung onto you like fricking lovestruck high school girls and what did you do?! Fucking embrace it! You let them cling to you like as if I weren't there. Didn't you see me?! Didn't you notice me?!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"Ciel, can you please just shut up?" Sebastian asked, his patience beginning to wear thin.  
  
"No! Why don't you shut the fuck up?!" Ciel turned back around to glare at him. "You let them cling to you! And even worse, you're friends with Grell fricking loser Sutcliff! What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Did you let him touch you? Or did you possibly fuck the damn redhead before coming to screw me? Huh?! Did you screw the redhead?! Did you let him give you a fucking amazing blowjob? Did you fuck his mouth? Did you let him fuck your mouth like how you wouldn't let me? I bet you had some really good fun with that redhead. Didn't you?! You're such a damn- - -" the rest of the words Ciel planned on saying were cut off as Sebastian slammed him against the window, pinning him there.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about?! Do you really think I have sex with anyone else besides you?!" Sebastian saw how wide Ciel's eye grew and that was when a single thought swam through his head. "Are you...jealous?" he asked.  
  
Ciel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fuck no. Who'd be jealous of some race car driver who fucks a redhead by day and then comes home to screw a useless bluenette by night?" he sneered.  
  
Sebastian began to press his body against Ciel's, making him slightly groan.  
  
"Do you really think I would do such a ridiculous thing? Do you?" Ciel whimpered at the rough edge in Sebastian's voice.  
  
"Fuck you." Ciel snarled.  
  
"I'll make that wish come true." Sebastian said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Wh-What the...?!" Ciel began to struggle in Sebastian's grasp. "Let me go, you cur!" Ciel growled in anger and slight frustration.  
  
He gasped, watching as Sebastian ripped his button up shirt open, popping the buttons off it. He parted the shirt slightly and attacked a nipple, making Ciel gasp sharply.  
  
"Ah!" a startled moan mixed with a gasp escaped his lips as Sebastian began to roughly suckle on the hardened nub. As he did, he took the other hardened nipple and twisted it, tugging on it roughly. Ciel began groaning and moaning, liking the rough treatment. Sebastian switched nipples, giving them the exact same treatment.  
  
Ciel could tell that his knees desperately wanted to buckle under the deep pleasure. But, he tried to stay up. He was not letting his pride go just yet.  
  
"G-Get away..." Ciel tried to push Sebastian away, but the man was as still as a stone statue. "I...I hate you." Ciel snapped.  
  
"No." Sebastian pulled away from the other bruised nipple with a loud 'pop' sound. "No, you do not." Sebastian moved a little so that their lips were barely touching. "You lust for me. You hunger for me. You want me." he whispered the last sentence in a deep, husky voice before capturing Ciel's lips.  
  
Ciel began whining and complaining, trying to fight him. He rose his fists and began pounding them onto the man's clothed chest. He felt Sebastian's hand move down to massage and rub his hardened, bruised nipples while the other one unzipped his khaki pants and slipped into his boxers, palming his half erect cock. Ciel moaned loudly onto Sebastian's mouth, reluctantly giving in to the older man's actions. His fists slumped down to his sides as Sebastian's tongue made its way into the boy's hot and moist cavern.  
  
Their tongues tangoed together in a heated and sultry dance. Drool began to dribble down Ciel's chin as Sebastian pushed his tongue further down. He groaned loudly, the kiss growing more and more intense. He unconsciously bucked into Sebastian's hand, wanting more.  
  
"Haah..." they broke away from the kiss after three minutes, searching for oxygen. "Fondle me more...Mmmm..." he let out breathless moans as Sebastian began to pepper his body with heated open-mouthed kisses.  
  
He let himself slide down to the floor, stopping Sebastisn from what he was doing. He wiggled out of the khaki pants he had on, letting them pool at his ankles. He let out a pleasured-filled high-pitch moan as he began to stroke himself.  
  
"Mmmm...ah..." his thumb rubbed the tip, smearing pre-cum over it. "I want release soooo badly..." he moaned out.  
  
The sight was too much for Sebastian to handle. He practically pounced on the boy, yanking the khaki pants and boxers off and flinging them to the side. He wrenched Ciel's hand away from his throbbing erection and he circled his mouth over it.  
  
Ciel screamed in rapture, his eyes screwing shut as he flung his head backwards into the window. His cheeks were permanently stained a beet red as he felt Sebastian's tongue swirl around his manhood.  
  
"Mmmmah!" Ciel bucked his hips up in pleasure. "Oh,  god!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian spread the boy's legs apart a little to get more access. He pulled away from the boy's cock and he planted a few kisses along the inside of Ciel's thighs. Ciel sighed, the feather-like touch of Sebastian's lips against his skin driving him wild. He then went back to envelop Ciel's cock in his mouth, which drove him over the edge.  
  
The loud, melodic scream that was torn from Ciel's throat next was like music to Sebastian's ears. Ciel's back arched as he came, his milky cum shooting into Sebastian's moist cavern in long, rapid shots. Sebastian eagerly swallowed it all, tasting the slight sour zing to it. He pulled away from the boy's now flaccid cock with a satisfying 'pop.'  
  
"Mmmm...you taste sour today..." Sebastian rose his head up so that he was at eye level with Ciel. "Are your emotions the reason why, perhaps?" he asked.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he pulled the man towards him, mashing their lips together. His tongue slithered out and he licked at Sebastian's lips lightly, tasting his cum on them. He moaned at the taste as he pulled away.  
  
"Bastard..." he whispered onto the man's lips, his eye fluttering open.  
  
He felt himself being slowly pushed onto the wood floor and he watched as Sebastian pulled down his sweat pants to reveal his hardened cock.  
  
"Hold onto something." he said.  
  
"Wh- - -Aaaah!" a loud cry came from Ciel as Sebastian began to grind his cock against his own.  
  
Jolts of pleasure shot through Ciel as Sebastian continued to grind against him. His hands swung up to wrap themselves around Sebastian's neck, pulling the man close to him. His erratic breaths hit Sebastian's ear, turning him even more on. Sebastian leaned in to nibble on Ciel's neck, making him moan.  
  
"Ohhhh...ah!" Ciel arched his back, his head lolling back a little. He craved more and more of the delicious friction they were making together. He moved his hips around a little to gain more friction. However, Sebastian pinned him down before he could.  
  
"Mmmnn!" he glared at Sebastian. "Screw...you...damn...bastard..." Ciel breathed out in between uneven breaths.  
  
He felt himself jolt a couple more times before he came once again, his body shuddering as more cum spurted out onto both of their chests. Ciel looked up with a dazed sapphire orb, the lust evident in it.  
  
"Why...haven't you cum...yet?" Ciel panted out, his eye locked on Sebastian's.  
  
"I'm punishing you. I'm going to f you so many times until I release my semen inside of you." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel snapped out of his daze suddenly, his eye widening in horror.  
  
"What the...? No!" Ciel felt himself being whirled around so that he was on all fours on the floor. "Stop! Please! I never said that I- - -Nnngh!" Ciel let out a pained cry as Sebastian suddenly rammed into him without preparation.  
  
Sebastian ignored all of Ciel's cries as he began to pound into him mercilessly.   
  
"No! No! Fuck! Fuck!" his body was already beginning to grow weak. "Stop! It hurts! Please!" he pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry," Sebastian leaned in towards him. "It'll get better." he whispered softly.  
  
Ciel growled in between gritted teeth. He turned his head to glare at Sebastian.  
  
"Fuck you." he growled.  
  
"I'm already buried deep inside of you. What else do you need?" Sebastian purred.  
  
Ciel began to moan and groan a little in pain. Once he felt his prostate being nailed, his arms gave way.  He screamed loudly, the side of his face coming in contact with the cool wood floor as his ass was roughly fucked.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaugh! Nooooooo! Please! Stop!" tears were uncontrollably rolling down his cheek at this point. "It still hurts! Stop! Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaan!" he screamed out.  
  
"That sounds much better." Sebastian said as he kept thrusting into him.  
  
"Oh my god! Please! No more!" that all-too-familiar feeling of heat pooling in his chest made him moan. He looked to see that his cock had grown erect again. The tip was dripping pre-cum all over the floor. His hand shakily reached out and he began to pump his length vigorously.  
  
He moaned at the feeling of his hand going up and down his shaft. He hissed, feeling Sebastian's fingernails dig into his hips as his hands landed on his sides.  
  
"Oh, god! I-I'm cumming! Ah!" he let out a startled gasp as he came for the third time that morning. He didn't feel Sebastian's cum fill him up, which frightened him a little. He did not know when he would finally release his load or how long it would take for the older man to reach that peak of zenith.  
  
Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and he yanked him up, pushing him against the window with his cheek pressed to the glass.  
  
He felt Sebastian's cock between his two butt cheeks, which made him moan softly. His hands curled up into fists against the glass as Sebastian began to push into him. In no time at all, Sebastian's cock slipped in and he was sheathed in Ciel's warmth.  
  
Sebastian grunted a little before thrusting into the warm heat again. Ciel moaned at the feeling. His body began to rub agains the glass, which aroused Ciel even more.  
  
He hated how his cock kept reawakening after every orgasm and as for Sebastian, he still didn't orgasm. He hated how he easily gave in and he hated how he couldn't stand up for himself. Just what did this man do to him?  
  
He felt Sebastian turn him around carefully so that his body was facing Sebastian's and he picked him up, burying himself deeper inside of Ciel. Said boy moaned loudly in pleasure as his legs instantly went around the man's waist. Sebastian picked up the pace, pounding faster into him.  
  
"Nnnnn...Shit." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian kept pounding inside of him for a few more moments before hitting his prostate again. Ciel screamed loudly in delight as his sweet spot was continuously abused.  
  
"Oh, yes! Fuck yes! Hit me more! Mmmmmm!" he felt like he had seen stars with each hit to his prostate. His hands snaked up and into Sebastian's hair, where he fisted them there. His nails dug into the man's scalp a little as he felt him about to tip over the edge.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Sebastian!" he shouted out as more cum spurted out like ribbons of white.  
  
Ciel panted harshly as he tried to recover from his fourth climax. His panting was cut off by Sebastian pressing his mouth to Ciel's. Ciel moaned deeply into the kiss as they backed up onto the bed. Sebastian laid the boy down on the bed and resumed fucking his aching ass.  
  
"Ah! Oh, fuck!" Ciel's back arched as he felt his eye roll into the back of his head due to the intense pleasure.  
  
The pleasure was white hot, making him feel like he was set on fire. A few seconds later, those bundle of nerves were hit once again. More screams filled the air as they continued to have sex on the bed. There was also the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans and screams of Ciel Phantomhive reverberating off the walls.  
  
"Oh, shit! Seba- - -" their lips connected before Ciel could say anything else. Ciel moaned loudly into the kiss, parting his lips to let Sebastian's tongue slither in. His hands went to rest on Sebastian's shoulders as the pleasure grew too much for him to handle.  
  
"Se-Sebastian...It's gonna- - -Nnnnnn!" he let out a little whimper as he came once again. He shuddered and jolted as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
Sebastian felt Ciel's walls clamp down on him and he hissed, thrusting into him a bit more before cumming inside of him. Ciel moaned loudly, his body shaking a little in ecstasy as Sebastian's cum filled him up.  
  
They panted harshly, trying to catch their breath. Sebastian pulled out of him just as Ciel sighed.  
  
"Mmmm...Sebastian..." he murmured.  
  
"Hm? What is it?" Sebastian asked, thinking that the boy was asking him a question.  
  
However, Ciel didn't answer. All that came from him were soft snores and his breathing. Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned in towards him.  
  
"Huh...I guess you're going nowhere today..." he whispered softly before planting a kiss on Ciel's lips and rolling over on his side so he could rest, too.

* * *

 

 **Quotes came from these three sites:**  
  
•<http://www.gotlines.com/lines/funny.php>  
  
•<http://www.pickup-lines.org/blog/uncategorized/cheesy-pickup-lines/>  
  
•<http://www.pickuplinesgalore.com/cheesy.html>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff (coming close to the end), some language, the movie Frozen (this movie needs its own damn warning; that's how much this movie sucks), a pick-up line
> 
> Recipes for:  
> • Duck Stew-http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/emeril-lagasse/old-fashion-smoked-duck-stew-recipe.html
> 
> •Brie-Stuffed Mushrooms-http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ree-drummond/brie-stuffed-mushrooms.html
> 
> •Éclair Cake-http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/paula-deen/eclair-cake-recipe.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! We're back with Sugarcoated! Thanks for the kudos, hits, and comments (and the 3 bookmarks)! Those make my day. Really, they do. :3
> 
> I do not own Kuro, Hallmark (don't ask why; just read) or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this cute little story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 12:45 pm  
  
Ciel slowly opened his eye to find himself back in his room. The sheets were not pulled over him, for he was naked from the hip down and his button up shirt was torn open and caked with dry cum along with his shirt.  
  
"Ugh..." he moaned groggily as he turned his head to gaze at the alarm clock. It currently read 12:45. His eye went wide at this.  
  
"Oh, god!" Ciel stumbled out of bed, his body colliding with the wood floor. "Shit! Shit! Ah, fuck!" curse words flew freely out of his mouth at the sharp pain in his backside.  
  
He rose back up, nursing the bottom half of his back just as Sebastian burst into the room.  
  
"Ciel! Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Ciel looked up at him and his face flushed a bright red. The man was half naked with a towel wrapped around his bottom half and another towel swung over his broad shoulders. His alabaster skin shined with the water on it and some droplets dripped down and onto the towel from his ebony locks. To Ciel, he looked like a god. A huge masterpiece.  
  
"I...I..." he was completely speechless, his eye still fixated on the man's hot, chiseled chest. There was only one word circling around in his mind.  
  
 _"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot..."_ he didn't even realize that the man had made his way over to him until the man's hot breath tickled his ear.  
  
"You know, it's rude to stare."   
  
Ciel gasped, his head snapping up to stare into dazzling ruby pools. They were so seductive, the deep red wine color making his heart beat against his ribcage. His lips parted a little only to press back together in a thin line. He then remembered that he was mad at him and he glared at him.  
  
"You fucking idiot! Do you know what time it is?!" he snarled.  
  
"12:51, why?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"I missed school! Now, thanks to you, I can't go and my ass is sore!" he shouted in his face.  
  
"Next time, don't yell at me and indirectly confess that you were jealous." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel was seething in anger. This man was beginning to drive his crazy. Before he could either shoot a comeback at him or pounce on him like some hungry predator, Sebastian scooped him up bridal style.  
  
"What the...?! Fuck you!" Ciel began pounding his tiny little fists onto the well-built chest. "Lemme go!" he shouted.  
  
"You have to take a bath. There is dry cum all over you. Do you want to smell like sex for the rest of the day?" he asked.  
  
 _"Not unless you reek of it, too."_ that thought stayed in his mind as Ciel let himself be taken into the bathroom.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 1:15 pm  
  
Ciel sat on the couch with a tub of cookies and cream ice cream on his lap and a spoon in his hand as he watched Sebastian emerge from the hallway.  
  
"I noticed you had made a grocery list in the kitchen earlier this morning. So, I'll go do it for you. Is there anything else I need to get for you?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"Nah. Not really." Ciel said.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian made his way over to Ciel, who was on the couch. He ruffled his hair a little and then planted a kiss on his forehead. "I will be back, dear." he whispered before pulling away and heading over to the door.  
  
"Oi. Never whisper things in my ear in such a seductive voice ever again." Ciel threatened.  
  
Sebastian chuckled deeply, making Ciel nearly melt.  
  
"I'll be back in about an hour." Sebastian reassured him before stepping out of the apartment room.  
  
Once the door clicked shut, Ciel's free hand instantly flew up to his forehead, where the man had pressed his lips against. He could feel that burning sensation still there, his heart pitter pattering as his stomach began to do belly flops. His cheeks began to burn as he began to speak to himself.  
  
"That damn bastard..."

* * *

 **Time:** 1:30 pm

Sebastian stepped out of his red Bentley coupe and he locked it, heading into the huge supermarket. He grabbed a shopping cart and began to go around, looking for the items Ciel put down. He then noticed how detailed the list was.  
  
"Ingredients for meals?" he questioned, stopping in the produce aisle as he read the list over.  
  
 **-Ingredients for duck stew:**  
    -Celery  
    -Carrots  
    -Onions  
    -Parsnips  
    -Baby Beets  
    -Garlic  
    -Smoked duck meat (about one pound)  
    -Red wine (preferably Merlot or Pinot Noir)  
    -Duck stock (brown stock if there is no duck stock)  
  
 **-Ingredients for Brie-Stuffed Mushrooms:**  
    -White Button mushrooms  
    -Green onions  
    -White wine (Sauvignon Blanc)  
    -Brie cheese (8 oz)  
  
 **-Ingredients for Éclair Cake:**  
    -Graham crackers  
    -Instant French vanilla pudding (2 boxes)  
    -Frozen whipped topping  
    -Confectioner's sugar  
    -Cocoa  
    -Corn syrup  
  
 **-Other:**  
    -Broccoli  
    -Green beans  
    -Strawberries  
    -Hershey's chocolate bar (one milk, one milk w/almonds for Sebastian)  
  
 ***Don't tell Sebastian about this! He must not know!!!!!!***  
  
Sebastian looked at the beautiful, slanted handwriting, almost being mesmerized by it. He then snapped back into his senses as he eyed the list again.  
  
 _"What kind of list is this? And why does he not want me to know? Maybe...he's making me dinner?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He shook his head at that silly prediction as he picked up a container of strawberries.  
  
 _"Nah, that doesn't sound right. Ciel would never cook in a million years. The only thing that comes close is hot chocolate and microwaveable dinners."_ he snickered to himself at the thought as he continued to go around Wal-Mart and check everything off the list.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 2:45 pm  
  
Ciel was officially bored. He had eaten out the whole tub of ice cream and had watched The Lucky One and a Hallmark movie called Loving Leah, which was about a Jewish bachelor who decided on marrying his rabbi brother's widow, Leah, in order to honor him. He had also watched an episode of The Fosters, but he quickly grew bored of it.  
  
As he watched another movie whilst eating a slice of raspberry cheesecake from a box of Cheesecake Factory cheesecake in the freezer, the door opened and Sebastian brought in at lease twelve shopping bags (at least, that's how much he thought he brought in).  
  
"Hey, darling." Ciel drawled a little, rolling his eye to the side to glance at Sebastian.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian kicked the door shut and he brought all of the bags into the kitchen. He made his way over to Ciel and frowned, seeing what the boy was watching.  
  
"Frozen? Really?" he questioned.  
  
"What?" Ciel watched as Sebastian sat down next to him on the couch. "It was the only movie on." he said.  
  
"So? You could've picked a better movie." he stated.  
  
"Like what?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"I dunno...maybe one of those Hallmark channel movies that you love so much." Sebastian suggested.  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped, his eye going wide. He looked at Sebastian in surprise.  
  
"How did you...?" he was at a loss for words.  
  
"One night, I went to find something in your fridge and I saw you curled up on the couch, fast asleep. The TV was on the Hallmark channel, so I assumed that you liked watching stuff on there." Sebastian explained.  
  
It was silent between the two, the only noise in the room was Olaf singing about summer. Sebastian then broke it by changing the channel.  
  
"O-Oi. I never said you could change the damn channel." Ciel snapped angrily.  
  
The slightly aggravated bluenette watched as Sebastian went into the Hallmark channel.  
  
"Come Dance At My Wedding..." Ciel breathed out.  
  
"Huh?" Sebastian turned to look at Ciel. "You know this one?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded as he put another forkful of cheesecake into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah. I watched this a couple of years back when Alois and I decided on having a movie night. It's probably one of my favorite romance movies besides The Notebook." Ciel said.  
  
"What's it about?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Well, there is this guy named Tanner Grey, who finds out that he has a 25 year old daughter by the name of Cyd after his ex-wife, Andrea, dies. Tanner had met Andrea on a cruise ship 25 years ago, where they had worked as dance instructors. They fell in love and got married. Andrea wanted to settle down in her hometown and take over her parents' dance studio. But, Tanner wanted to go travel. So, he did. But, when he had wanted to come back, Andrea told him not to. Now, Cyd is being pressured into selling the studio to a land developer. Andrea had put Tanner in the deed so that he had to agree to the sale. As he gets to know her, he thinks that she shouldn't sell the studio." Ciel finished summarizing the whole story up for Sebastian.  
  
"Hmmm...doesn't explain if anyone went dancing at the wedding, but it sounds pretty good." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Sebastian!" Ciel looked at him with a whiny pout. "The dancing part is referring to the dance studio." he whined.  
  
Sebastian chuckled. He liked it when Ciel whined like a little child. It made him sound cute.  
  
"Okay, okay. So, does she end up selling the studio?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged, a small smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"You just have to watch the movie and find out." he said teasingly.  
  
Sebastian let out a disgruntled grunt as they began to watch the movie. However, the way Ciel was putting that cheesecake into his cute little mouth was distracting him a little. His mouth moved slowly, savoring the taste of the cheesecake.  
  
Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel's ear so he could whisper into it.  
  
"Apart from being so fricking sexy, what do you do for a living?" he whispered huskily.  
  
Ciel jumped, the plate and fork nearly falling from his hands. His head whipped around to face Sebastian.  
  
"Shut up and watch the movie, you damn- - -" he was cut off by Sebastian's lips pressing against his.  
  
Ciel moaned softly as he kissed back. His eye fluttered shut as he let Sebastian pry his mouth open.  
  
The movie was now long forgotten as they engaged themselves in their make-out session, kissing until they had to come up for air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Thanks so much for the hits, kudos, and comments! I mean, there's not much comments, but whatever.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned in this story! All I own is said story and the fact that I suck a car knowledge. :/
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**Date:** August 22; 2 days later  
 **Time:** 8:15 am  
  
It was now Saturday and Ciel was happy for that. He could now relax the day away. As he looked down at his somewhat lover, who was fast asleep on the bed next to him, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
The man looked simply adorable when he was asleep. He was like an innocent angel in the disguise of a devious devil. Ciel ran his fingers along the side of the man's face, occasionally brushing against the ebony tresses.  
  
"Hnnn..." Sebastian began to stir, which startled the half naked bluenette a little. "You know what the definition of beautiful is?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"What?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he reached up to stroke Ciel's cheek.  
  
"Your eyes." his hand slipped a little under the silk black eyepatch and he took it off, exposing a scarred eyelid.  
  
The boy flinched a little at the feeling of Sebastian's thumb softly brushing over the scar.  
  
"Don't. I won't hurt you." Sebastian said in a reassuring voice.  
  
Ciel wanted to retaliate, but he actually liked Sebastian's touch. He leaned into it as his other eye fluttered open to reveal a glassy, discolored orb. Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned in and he pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek.  
  
"I like every part of you, scarred or not scarred." he said before moving up to kiss the closed eyelid, which had fluttered shut.  
  
A light blush colored his cheeks as Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"K...Kiss me." Ciel requested before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. He gasped softly, his eyes widening as he slammed his hands over his mouth. Did he really say that? Did he really just request for Sebastian to kiss him?  
  
"That is pretty cute. You haven't requested of anything in such a long time." he said, pushing the boy back down onto the bed lightly and moving in to capture Ciel's lips.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:00 am  
  
Ciel sat in the living room with a smoothie in his hand as he patiently waited for Sebastian to finish breakfast. The comforting smell of cinnamon French toast and hickory bacon made Ciel's mouth water, his stomach on the edge of grumbling.  
  
"Sebastiaaaaaan! When will you be done?!" he whined childishly, setting the smoothie down on the coffee table.  
  
"Hold on, my princess. Just three more minutes again." he said.  
  
Ciel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at the TV, watching the Hallmark channel movie that just came on. As the beginning credits finished rolling, a plate of cinnamon French toast, hickory bacon, and sunny side-up eggs were placed in front of him. He eagerly picked up the plate and began to devour the hickory bacon. Sebastian chuckled as he sat down beside him.  
  
"You like my food that much?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It tastes good." he told him.  
  
Sebastian looked at the TV and arched an eyebrow at the movie that was on.  
  
"Huh...which one is this?" he asked, looking over at Ciel.  
  
"Strawberry Summer. It's a pretty cute movie." Ciel said.  
  
"What's it about?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"This high school music teacher named Beth Landon invites this world-famous country singer named Jason Keith to perform at her rural town's Strawberry Festival. However, Jason has got this bad reputation for canceling shows and showing off a nasty attitude. Her mother does not think he is reliable. Beth tries to stand up for him, but when she meets him, she thinks differently of him. He's got a secret that can change this whole festival around. She convinces him that this festival can kick back up his career and as they spend more time together, his attitude changes and he falls for her, and blah blah blah." Ciel explained.  
  
"What's the blah, blah, blah for?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Meh. Just added it for effect." Ciel said, finished eating his breakfast.  
  
Sebastian chuckled, resting his empty plate on the coffee table. He grabbed Ciel by the wrist and he pulled him onto his lap.  
  
"You know, you are just too adorable." Sebastian complimented, reaching up to brush some navy blue locks away from his sapphire eye.  
  
Ciel pouted as he glared cutely at Sebastian.  
  
"Stop trying to flirt with me. It won't work on me." he stated.  
  
"No wonder the sky is grey, all of that gorgeous blue is in your eye." Sebastian said, making the boy blush up to his ears as he leaned in and captured Ciel's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:00 pm  
  
"Where are we going?" Ciel asked as Sebastian drove away from Brooklyn.  
  
"Manhattan." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Why?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Surprise." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel pouted, huffing out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Stop acting so secretive. It's not nice." Ciel snapped.  
  
"It has to be a secret. Or else, it would be no fun." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel growled.  
  
"You just do this just to bug me." he said.  
  
"What? You look cute like that, though." Sebastian pointed out teasingly.  
  
"Shut up or I'll shut you up myself." Ciel snarled, his anger beginning to boil a little.  
  
"How so? Will you put those sweet, sugar-tasting lips against mine?" Sebastian asked, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
Ciel's face flushed furiously at that comment. He was tempted to unbuckle his seat belt and pounce on the man. But, that could send off the wrong vibe and then Sebastian would have the advantage. He tried to keep his cool as he spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't give me your shit." he spat.  
  
"Don't start sassing. That just makes you even more irresistible." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel wanted to say something, but he kept silent. It was no use trying to win an argument with this man. He leaned back in the chair and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hurry up and get to where we are going. If it's boring, then no sex for a week." Ciel stated promptly.  
  
Sebastian let out a small chuckle as they entered Manhattan.   
  
"Alright. Don't worry, this place'll surely impress you."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:30 pm  
  
Sebastian pulled up in a parking lot and he turned off the engine. He turned to lightly nudge Ciel, who had been trying to take a short nap.  
  
"Wake up, princess. We're here." he said.  
  
"Ugh..." Ciel opened his eye as he slowly rose up from his sleeping position. "We are...?"   
  
He unbuckled his seat belt and he climbed out of the car. He closed the door and he looked at the building in front of him.  
  
"Whoa...pretty big..." Ciel turned to look at Sebastian. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"The stadium. Come," Sebastian took Ciel's hand. "Let me take you to the garage." he suggested as he dragged Ciel across the parking lot.  
  
"Wait, garage?" Ciel questioned.  
  
However, Sebastian didn't answer him. They went in and towards the garage, which was a pretty big space. Ciel looked around and tried to click the pieces together.  
  
 _"Garage? Stadium? How do these two things connect?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then figured it out and gasped.  
  
 _"This is the...!"_ he couldn't finish that thought, for Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"I want you to say hello to the vehicle." Sebastian said before flipping on a switch.  
  
One by one, the lights turned on. The last one turned on to reveal a red race car with multiple logos on it. Ciel stared at the car in awe, his jaw slowly dropping.  
  
"Wow..." he breathed out.  
  
"Ain't she a beauty?" Sebastian tapped his hand on the hood. "Been riding races with this thing ever since my first race." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Crashed only once." Ciel said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah...only crashed once." Sebastian walked over to Ciel and he rested his hand on the boy's cheek. "Ciel."   
  
The boy stayed silent, not wanting to talk more about the incident. He then gasped, feeling Sebastian pull him into a hug. Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel's head.  
  
"Look, I know that those days were your toughest. Especially when I had lost my memories and had forgotten about you. But, those days are over. I am here." Sebastian whispered soothingly.  
  
Ciel felt something trail down his cheek and that was when he realized that they were tears. He abruptly pulled away and he quickly swiped at them.  
  
"Why am I crying?" he sniffled. "I shouldn't be crying..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian pulled Ciel's hand away from his face and he leaned in towards him.  
  
"It shows that you still care." he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to Ciel's.  
  
Ciel's eye went wide at the sudden attack. But, he quickly reciprocated the action. His hands fisted themselves in Sebastian's hair as he screwed his eye shut.  
  
 _"I just pray the accident doesn't happen again..."_ he thought to himself as he lost himself in the kiss.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 4:50 pm  
  
"That car has got to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen..." Ciel trailed off as they drove back to the apartment complex in Brooklyn.  
  
"Isn't she now?" Sebastian glanced over at Ciel. "One day, I'll let you drive in it with me." he promised.  
  
A small smile appeared on Ciel's lips.  
  
"I would like that." he said.  
  
A few minutes later, Sebastian pulled up at the complex. They got out of the vehicle and they went in, taking the stairs up to their apartment rooms.  
  
They approached Ciel's and Ciel stepped in. He turned to look at Sebastian and he frowned, noticing that Sebastian wasn't coming in.  
  
"Huh? You're not going to stay the night?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"Sorry. But, I would've loved to cuddle with you." he kissed the tip of Ciel's nose. "My friend Claude called and said he wanted me to come by. He said that he just broke up with his girlfriend." he explained.  
  
"Oh...Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Your friend must be more important than staying the night with me." Ciel said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ciel, I know what you're trying to say here." he leaned in towards the college student's face. "You want a proper kiss." he said before capturing Ciel's lips in a kiss.  
  
Ciel smiled into it, kissing him back. His hands went onto Sebastian's shoulders just as they pulled away. Ciel pulled him back in for a soft peck on the lips.  
  
"Drive safe." he whispered before stepping away from Sebastian.  
  
"I will." Sebastian said before heading down the hall back towards the stairs.  
  
Ciel waved as he watched Sebastian disappear down the stairs. He sighed as he stepped into the apartment room, closing the door behind him.  
  
As he padded into the kitchen to find something to eat, he remembered back to when Sebastian gave him that sweet, tender kiss in the car garage. His heart began pounding twice as fast and his cheeks flamed up like a wildfire.  
  
"What the...?" he rested his hand against his mouth as he continued to think about that moment.  
  
 _"Why am I thinking about that? Why the heck am I feeling this way?"_ he shook it off as he opened the fridge, snatched a Dasani water bottle from it, and he headed into his room to try and cool himself down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! So, there was one comment that said that I probably shouldn't go slow build, but the slow building is kinda sorta needed in order for this story to flow. So, you can just wait until this story is over and then check out the next one. So, good day. :3
> 
> I will do a double update today! One, I love you guys. Two, this chapter is a little too much of a filler and kinda short to me. So, I'll reward you with two chapters today.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitusji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this cute little fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward to ze next chapter! :D

**Date:** August 23  
 **Time:** 11:30 am  
  
Ciel was sitting on the couch, watching Alien vs. Predator on TV while licking vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone. As the movie came to a gruesome part, he heard his phone begin play Apple Bottom Jeans on the coffee table. He swiped his phone off the table and he answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ciel? It's Alois." the blonde said from the other end.  
  
"Oh, hey." Ciel replied.  
  
"May I ask why you did not show up for classes yesterday?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel froze at Alois' question. He couldn't tell him the real reason why. He couldn't say that his ass was sore from being roughly f-ed by his neighbor. He just couldn't!  
  
"I...Um...I caught a horrible cold." Ciel quickly hatched up a lie, hoping that Alois would believe him. To his relief, the blonde did.  
  
"Really? Wow."   
  
"Yeah. I'm doing okay now."  
  
"Great! On Tuesday, I want you, Finny, and Mey Rin to pop by the local strip bar. I'll tell them that you're with me and that you guys don't need alcoholic drinks. It's on me."   
  
"Alois...I...You don't need to."   
  
"I am doing it because I want to. Either you will agree and bring your little ass to Bangerz on Tuesday or you can stay at home and fuck around with your neighbor."   
  
Ciel stiffened. He knew that Alois was being sarcastic, but he didn't want to let Alois know how right he was. The male had always been a smart ass, but acted stupid to hide his intelligence.  
  
Ciel choked out a nervous laugh, trying to hide the fact that he was startled.  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny, Alois."  
  
"You know I'm only kidding with ya, Ciel. I know you'd never do that."   
  
"Anyway, how did Mey and Fin react when they found out I was gone?"   
  
"They were worried. Actually, I think Finny's- - -"  
  
Ciel heard a knock coming from the apartment door. Ciel muted the TV and he made his way over to the door. He peeked through the peephole and smiled.  
  
"Speak of the devil. Finny's arrived." he joked.  
  
"Told you. Well, I'm going now. I'll be going to meet someone soon." Alois told him.  
  
Ciel arched a brow as he unlocked the door and opened it for Finny.  
  
"Hold on a sec." he turned to look at Finny. "Hey, bud." he greeted as he closed the door.  
  
"Hey." Finny chirped as he made his way over to the couch.  
  
"I'll he there in a sec, Fin." he then put the phone back to his ear. "Wait, you're going to meet someone?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Alois replied.  
  
"Look...you shouldn't be recklessly be jumping into another relationship like that. I mean, after that incident with Timber a year and a half ago, I- - -" Alois cut Ciel off.  
  
"I am quite alright, Ciel. I can take care of myself now." Alois explained to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure." he heard the sound of things rustling around in the background. "Look, I gotta go. I'll call you back?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel stayed silent for a moment before sighing deeply.  
  
"Alright. See you." Ciel said.  
  
"See ya! Bye for now!" Alois said into the phone now.  
  
"Bye." Ciel replied as he hung up on Alois. He put the cell phone into the sweat pants pocket of the sweats he wore and he turned, flashing a wide smile at Finny.  
  
"Wassup?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just wondering where the hell you were these past few days." Finny said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye at that as he made his way over to the couch.  
  
"Sorry." Ciel sat down next to him. "I got a little under the weather." he lied.  
  
"Figured as much." Finny said as he unmuted the TV and watched the credits to Alien vs. Predator. "May I change this to Hallmark for you?" he asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Ciel said.  
  
Finny changed the channel and another movie began to play, which was showing a princess movie.  
  
"I hate these princess movies. I may love the Hallmark channel, but these kind of movies are ridiculous." Ciel said, snatching the remote from Finny.  
  
"H-Hey! Don't just- - -" Finny watched as Ciel changed it to HBO. "Aw...I wanted to watch it..." he trailed off.  
  
"My house, my rules." Ciel lounged back on the couch, crossing his legs over one another as he rested them on the coffee table. He put the remote next to him, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
Finny pouted as he swiped the remote away. Before Ciel could complain, he watched Finny change it to the guide to see what the movie was.  
  
"Expendables 3." Finny flung the remote back down onto the couch. "Movie's okay, I guess." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Ciel let out a small chuckle as they continued to watch the movie. It was silent between the two as the sound of gunshots and cursing filled the air. That was when Ciel decided to break the silence, picking up the remote and lowing the volume down a little.  
  
"So...when you said goodbye to Bard, you told him you'd see him on Saturday." Ciel noted.  
  
Finny nodded slowly, his deep turquoise eyes flickering down to the hem of his black Angry Birds shirt.  
  
"Yeah...he took me for dinner and a movie." he said.  
  
"Give me details. I have to know as much as you can remember. And no lying." Ciel said.  
  
Finny pouted a little at the no lying rule, but he opened his mouth to speak about the date.  
  
"We went to a hibachi place and took me to see an action movie. Don't really remember the movie name, but it was a pretty good movie. He tool me back to the townhouse I live in and we..." Finny trailed off at the end, which made Ciel grow curious.  
  
"And you...?" Ciel urged the strawberry blonde boy to continue.  
  
"We...We kissed!" Finny blurted out, his cheeks turning a bright red.  
  
Finny looked at Ciel and jolted, seeing the mad psychopath-like grin on the bluenette's face.  
  
"Aw...you two kissed..." the grin on Ciel's face only grew wider, watching how the blush began to slowly spread. "Finny and Bard, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes the cutesy little baby in the baby carria- - -" Ciel was cut off by a pillow being thrown at his face.  
  
"Shut up!" Finny whined childishly, the blush now reaching his ears.  
  
Ciel began laughing uncontrollably and sooner or later, Finny joined in on the laughter, as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, kinky food/drink play, YAOI (boyxboy)
> 
> *Almost Heaven is a cocktail made with Absolut vodka*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Welcome to update #2! This one's pretty long and has some kinky smex. Mm. 
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this cute little fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D
> 
> *Look, I know Ciel isn't one to easily break down, but hey. Why not go a different route with his character? Don't know what I mean? You'll see as you read this chap.*
> 
> *I will do a side story eventually on what they did in Cancún. Don't know what I mean? Keep reading.*

**Date:** August 24  
 **Time:** 12:05 pm  
  
Ciel sat in the library by himself, skimming through the many text messages he had engaged in with Sebastian.   
  
He had almost gotten scolded by Ms. Annafeloz during his Calculus 2 class and was publicly embarrassed by his bitch of a teacher, Ms. Landers. He was so upset that he had stormed out of the room in an angry rage and he skipped the rest of the class. He texted Sebastian to see if he could catch him, but the man hadn't replied yet. Maybe he was too busy racing around the track.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply, turning off his phone.  
  
 _"He'll never answer. He knows better than to text me during school hours, anyway."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Before he could get up and go search for a book in the library, he heard his phone vibrate. He quickly snatched it up and saw that Sebastian had texted him. He swiped his finger across the screen and read what the man had wrote.  
  
 **You seem desperate to try and get me.**  
  
Ciel quickly typed out his answer and he replied to him.  
  
 **Yeah. I need 2 talk 2 u. (Ciel)**  
 **Like, call me? (Sebastian)**  
 **Yes. Can I? (Ciel)**  
 **Aren't you in class, though? (Sebastian)**  
 **I skipped. Plus, class is over and lunch break is on. I am in the library. (Ciel)**  
 **K. I hope this is worth listening to. (Sebastian)**  
  
Ciel rolled his eye at that last comment. He seemed to have more fun drinking with his buddies rather than listening to his troubles. He went in and chose Sebastian's number in his Contacts. He put the phone to his ear and he waited for Sebastian to pick up. Once he heard the sound of music and chatter, he began to speak.  
  
"Sebastian." he whispered quietly.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Ciel could hear loud rock music blaring in the background and loud guffawing in the background from where Sebastian was. He was probably out drinking with his friends, like he had predicted.  
  
"I...I don't feel so good." Ciel told him.  
  
"Why?" he could hear the concern coming from the man. "Babe, tell me what is wrong." Sebastian urged.  
  
Ciel let out a shaky sigh, memories from not too long ago coming back to him.  
  
"My teacher, she...she insulted me." he said after a couple of breaths.  
  
"Your teacher insulted you?" the man questioned.  
  
"Y-Yes." he stammered out softly, trying not to annoy the librarian.  
  
"May I ask what she told you to upset you so?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I...My friend Alois was falling asleep in class and I tried to wake him up as Ms. Landers was going over the first two chapters of Fahrenheit 451. She caught me and told me to stop talking to him. I tried to defend my case and say that I was only trying to wake him up. However, she started going on about some shit that I don't remember and then she...she said that I am a huge disgrace to my father and that he...he would be very disappointed in m-me..." Ciel felt the sobs wrack his body no matter how many times he kept telling his body to stop it. "It...It hurt me and angered me to think that she would bring my father into this...and now I...I...I..." Ciel couldn't form anymore coherent sentences as he began to break down.  
  
"And you're not with your friends because?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I just wanted to be alone...They understood and let me go my way." Ciel choked out.  
  
It was silent between the two. The only noise that was being made was the loud laughter and rock music by Sebastian and Ciel's shaky breathing from the small crying fit just moments ago.  
  
"You said you were at the library, right?" Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Y-Yeah." Ciel stammered out. "Why?"  
  
"Why? I'm coming to get you." Sebastian said. The sound of a bar stool scraping against wood flooring made Ciel's eye widen.  
  
"What?! No! You...You don't have to do that! You're probably out drinking with your friends and I don't want to take you away from them. Besides, they're more important than a petty situation like this." Ciel told him.  
  
"I drink with them everyday. It's not something that is once in a lifetime. If my baby is crying, then that is something I should concern myself with first." that made Ciel blush madly, his heart fluttering like a butterfly. "Look, I'll be at St. Francis in ten minutes tops." he said.  
  
"Look, this is your last chance to change your decision and leave me be." Ciel said, hoping that the man would stay rather than drop everything and come be with him.  
  
"Ten minutes tops, babe. Be ready by then." the phone cut off and Ciel sighed, realizing that Sebastian wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.   
  
He put his phone down on the table and he put his face in his hands.  
  
 _"Why? Why do I always have to play the stupid damsel in distress?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:05 pm (before Ciel called)  
  
Sebastian sipped on his Blue Moon beer bottle just as Ciel sent him another text. He unlocked his Samsung Galaxy S5 with the passcode he came up with and he read the text.  
  
 **Yes. Can I?**  
  
Sebastian looked at it before replying to it.  
  
 **Aren't you in class, though? (Sebastian)**  
 **I skipped. Plus, class is over and lunch break is on. I am in the library. (Ciel)**  
 **K. I hope this is worth listening to. (Sebastian)**  
  
Once he sent that, his phone began to play Sexy Eyes by Mihai Ristea, which was the ringtone he had for Ciel. He quickly picked it up and he heard the boy whisper to him.  
  
"Sebastian."  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" he could hear Bard loudly guffawing at something that Agni had said from behind. The man had obviously gotten drunk on the rum he had ordered.  
  
"I...I don't feel so good." Ciel told him.  
  
"Why? Babe, tell me what is wrong." Sebastian grew concerned, hearing the way Ciel spoke to him.  
  
The line was silent between them. After a couple of breaths, Ciel spoke into the phone.  
  
"My teacher, she...she insulted me." he finally said.  
  
"Your teacher insulted you?" Sebastian questioned. He arched an eyebrow in confusion at this.  
  
"Y-Yes." Ciel stammered out softly.  
  
"May I ask what she told you to upset you so?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I...My friend Alois was falling asleep in class and I tried to wake him up as Ms. Landers was going over the first two chapters of Fahrenheit 451. She caught me and told me to stop talking to him. I tried to defend my case and say that I was only trying to wake him up. However, she started going on about some shit that I don't remember and then she...she said that I am a huge disgrace to my father and that he...he would be very disappointed in m-me..." he could hear Ciel sobbing on the other end and it made his heart ache. "It...It hurt me and angered me to think that she would bring my father into this...and now I...I...I..."  
  
Sebastian consumed all of the information that he was given. He then noticed that all of the people he could talk to about this, he chose him. Where were his friends in all of this?  
  
"And you're not with your friends because?" he questioned.  
  
"I just wanted to be alone...They understood and let me go my way." Ciel choked out.  
  
It was silent between the two for a few moments. He could hear the boy's shaky breathing as he spoke again.  
  
"You said you were at the library, right?" Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
He knew what he had to do. He hated seeing, let alone hearing, Ciel in such a state. He would never admit this to the college student in a million years, but it broke his heart each time the boy got upset.  
  
"Y-Yeah." Ciel stammered out. "Why?"  
  
"Why? I'm coming to get you." Sebastian said, standing up from the bar stool suddenly. The loud noise of the stool scraping against the wood flooring startled his half drunk friends and possibly a shocked Ciel.  
  
"What?! No! You...You don't have to do that! You're probably out drinking with your friends and I don't want to take you away from them. Besides, they're more important than a petty situation like this." Ciel told him.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth at this. He was kind of annoyed that Ciel would deem himself unimportant to him. The boy was everything to him and more. Even in such a dangerous relationship like this, he cared for Ciel a little. Just not as much to make it seem like he was in love with him.  
  
"I drink with them everyday. It's not something that is once in a lifetime. If my baby is crying, then that is something I should concern myself with first. Look, I'll be at St. Francis in ten minutes tops." he told him.  
  
He could tell that his friends were eyeing him weirdly, but he could care less.  
  
"Look, this is your last chance to change your decision and leave me be." Ciel said. Sebastian could tell that the boy was saying that in hopes of making him stay with Agni and the others. However, he was about to prove him wrong.  
  
"Ten minutes tops, babe. Be ready by then." he hung up on Ciel before the boy could protest once more.  
  
He took out $40 and he put it on the bar table next to the half-filled bottle of Blue Moon. He slid his phone into his skinny jeans pocket just as Bard began to speak.  
  
"Where you goin'?" he asked in a slurred voice.  
  
"Yeah. Who is this "babe" you were speaking to?" Claude asked, swirling some remaining tequila in a glass.  
  
"A close friend." Sebastian looked at them. "Look, I gotta go. I'll be at the track tomorrow, promise." he promised them.  
  
"Forget it and you'll find yourself in a hospital." Agni replied jokingly.  
  
They both chuckled before Sebastian made his way out of the bar. He slid into his Bentley coupe and began to drive off in the direction of St. Francis University.  
  
 _"I hope Ciel didn't go off without me...If he does, I'll make him pay for it."_ an evil smirk crossed Sebastian's lips as he took a sharp left and continued down the road.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:20 pm (after Sebastian hung up)  
  
Ciel stood at the top of the stairs at the university entrance, his briefcase by his foot. He stared at the sky with a lost look in his eye, thinking of what Sebastian had told him.  
  
 _"It's not something that is once in a lifetime. If my baby is crying, then that is something I should concern myself with first."_ he sighed deeply.  
  
 _"Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I live a normal life where I am straight and in love with a beautiful woman rather than gay and in a crazy relationship with my next door neighbor, who is a famous race car driver?"_ he asked himself.  
  
A flash of red suddenly caught his eye and he watched as a familiar red Bentley coupe pulled up in front of the building. The door opened and Sebastian stepped out, closing the door behind him. He began to make his way over to the building. Their eyes then locked on one another, making Sebastian stop just a couple of feet away from the coupe.  
  
"Ciel." he said in a serious voice. It almost gave Ciel chills just by hearing it. "Ciel, come on. I'm taking you for lunch." he called out.  
  
Ciel was completely frozen, his eye still locked on Sebastian. He quietly scanned the man up and down in his dark grey v-neck shirt, black biker jacket, skinny jeans, and checkered Vans. He normally thought of men wearing skinny jeans is disgusting (especially for him, since he thought that skinny jeans would look disgusting on him). However, the skinny jeans on Sebastian made the man look delectable.  
  
He slowly picked his briefcase up from the floor and he found himself flying down the stairs and towards the man. Sebastian extended his arms as Ciel ran into them.  
  
He could hear the boy silently cry into his chest. His hand moved down to his back and he began to soothingly rub circles into it, attempting to calm Ciel down.  
  
"Shhh...shhh...shhh..." he hugged the boy closer to him. "Don't cry. She won't insult you. I'm right here." he cooed into the boy's ear.  
  
The boy's cries became more audible as Ciel tried to speak.  
  
"I...I...I didn't think you'd come..." he choked out.  
  
They pulled away from the hug and Sebastian took Ciel's hand, leading him to the car. He opened the door for Ciel and he let the boy step in. Once Ciel buckled into his seat belt, Sebastian closed the door ad went over to the other side. He opened the door and got in, buckling in his seat belt and closed the car door. He turned on the engine and he looked at Ciel.  
  
"I hope you don't mind burgers for lunch." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he slightly shrugged his shoulders. Sebastian turned on the radio, letting it play country music quietly as he drove off, the ride being silent the whole way there.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:45 pm  
  
They had gone to get lunch at Dairy Queen. Ciel ate some of his Cookies and Cream Blizzard as Sebastian began to drive back to the complex.  
  
"Okay, we need to talk." Sebastian took a sharp turn into a non-gated complex and he pulled into a parking spot. "You have not said anything to me ever since we had left the university." he said, turning to look at Ciel.  
  
Ciel stayed silent, his eye on the one quarter-empty Blizzard cup. He stiffened a little, feeling Sebastian's hand slide on top of his.  
  
"Ciel, tell me what is wrong." he said.  
  
Ciel looked at the Blizzard one last time before putting it into the cup holder and he began to speak.  
  
"I...I just feel mad at myself." he curled up into a ball, shying away from Sebastian's touch. "I am always up for a challenge and I always win them. I just feel frustrated that I let myself go too far this time and I got my family name insulted." Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Why do you not say anything? You don't sound so concerned. You don't show that you are. So, why don't you?!" Ciel shouted in anger, a couple of tears managing to escape.  
  
They stayed silent for another few moments. Their eyes were on each other the whole time. The only noises in the car were Neon Light by Blake Shelton playing at a low volume and Ciel's harsh breathing after shouting.  
  
Sebastian then unbuckled his seat belt and he got out, which scared Ciel a little.  
  
"No...where are you going? Sebastian, please don't go." the door closed and more tears slid down the boy's cheeks as he began to scream. "No! Sebastian! No! Please! Don't go..." his voice cracked a little as he continued to cry.  
  
He never knew he'd find himself reduced to this. He didn't think he would stoop this low. But, here he was. He was sobbing in his secret lover's car, thinking Sebastian had left him.  
  
He heard a knock on the car window. He looked up and he saw Sebastian standing in front of it.  
  
"Open the door." he heard Sebastian's muffled voice and he quickly reached for the door handle. He opened it and instantly, their positions swapped. Sebastian was in the car seat and Ciel was sitting on his lap. Sebastian closed the door and he cradled Ciel in his arms.  
  
"Were you crying?" he asked.  
  
Ciel curled up on Sebastian's lap, his face buried in Sebastian's chest.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, bastard. My ego's been broken enough already..." he mumbled.  
  
Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back soothingly as he pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't." he told him as he began to rock him back and forth until Ciel had calmed down.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:45 pm  
  
Ciel put the finished éclair cake into the fridge to cool down just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Door's unlocked!" he hollered as he skipped off in the direction of his bedroom.  
  
The door opened and Sebastian stepped into the apartment room. He then noticed that Ciel was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ciel?" he closed the door behind him. "Ciel? Where are you?" he called out.  
  
"In here! Agh!" he heard Ciel call out from his bedroom.  
  
Sebastian stepped out of his black Vans with red shoelaces as he walked in the direction of Ciel's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and he was shocked to see what was in front of him.  
  
Ciel was in a red sweater dress with tights and he was currently trying to zip up some boots. He watched as Ciel zipped up the second boot and he stood up from his bed, smoothing out the dress a little. His eye then locked on Sebastian.  
  
"Hey, there." he walked over to Sebastian and he stood a couple of feet in front of him. He reached for his jacket and he pulled it off. "Come, make yourself at home." he said in a slightly seductive voice as he stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
Sebastian followed him soon after and Ciel hung the jacket on the coat rack next to the door. He turned and made his way over to the man.  
  
"Come, sit." he motioned for Sebastian to come and sit at the dining table just as he made his way over to the table. "You must be hungry." he said as he sat down.  
  
Sebastian went up to the empty chair and sat down, noticing the plate of food in front of him.   
  
"Smells good. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Duck stew." Ciel stabbed his fork into a piece of duck meat and he put it into his mouth. "Try it." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian looked at Ciel for one split second and then tried a little bit of food. Once it entered his mouth, he stopped. The way Sebastian stopped eating concerned Ciel a little.  
  
"Sebastian? Is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.  
  
Sebastian shook his head quickly.  
  
"No! It's nothing, I..." he picked at a piece of carrot floating around in the stew broth. "Did you make this?" he asked, looking over at Ciel.  
  
The boy's cheeks were a light red as his eye flickered down to the bowl of stew.  
  
"J-Just tell me if it's good or not!" he stammered out.  
  
"It's good. I just want to know if you made this or not." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel scoffed a little as he put some of the stew into his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I did." he admitted.  
  
"And didn't you say you couldn't cook to save your own life?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered that conversation." Ciel remarked sarcastically.  
  
"This is pretty damn good." Sebastian commented.  
  
Ciel reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth with it as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I...wanted this to be a surprise for you. When you had gone off with my shopping list, I didn't think that it was this one until after you stepped out of the apartment room. However, I didn't want to go after you in fears of you deeming me suspicious. So, I left it alone." Ciel explained as he finished off his stew.  
  
Sebastian ate his food as he began to think of something.  
  
"I was right all along." he thought to himself.  
  
"Was it...Was it to your liking?" Ciel piped up in a nervous voice.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he finished his stew.  
  
"Babe, you did excellent." he complimented, which made Ciel blush furiously.  
  
"D-Don't call me that." Ciel stammered out.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he lounged back in his chair.  
  
"Why not? It makes you sound cute." he noted.  
  
Ciel's heart skipped a beat as he quickly snatched a plate with the Brie-stuffed mushrooms on it in an attempt to distract himself from his wildly beating heart.  
  
"Brie-stuffed mushrooms?" he offered.  
  
"Sure." Sebastian said as he took one and they ate in silence.

* * *

 

"I have made dessert." Ciel said as he opened the fridge in the kitchen.  
  
"What kind?" Sebastian asked as he popped the last Brie-stuffed mushroom into his mouth.  
  
"Well," Ciel took the cake out of the fridge. "I knew how much you love éclairs. So, I made an éclair cake." Ciel explained as he rested the cake down on the dining table.  
  
"Whoa..." Sebastian trailed off, watching the French pastry-turned cake in front of him in awe.  
  
"I'll cut you a slice." Ciel said, showing him the silver cake cutter with a Celtic pattern on it in his hand.   
  
He sliced into the cake, taking out a piece he had cut and put it on a small saucer. He handed the man the plate and a fork as he went in to cut a slice for himself. He put some into his mouth and he moaned in content.  
  
"Mmmmm...this cake is actually quite good." Ciel noted.  
  
Sebastian had taken two bites out of the slice he had gotten. He turned to look at Ciel and noticed something.  
  
"Hey, you got some frosting on your mouth." he noted.  
  
"Really? Where?" he asked, trying to move his finger around to get the frosting off.  
  
Sebastian stared at him and for some reason, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss those candy pink lips and taste his favorite French pastry dessert on them. If there was anything that he liked, it were éclairs and Ciel Phantomhive. The two of them combined sounded like a divine combination.  
  
Before Ciel's finger could brush over the frosting, Sebastian grabbed his arm and yanked him down to his height.  
  
"Seba- - -" Sebastian's lips connected with Ciel's before the boy could say anything else. His sapphire went wide, but he reciprocated the action.  
  
He moaned softly, his eye fluttered closed as he enjoyed the sweet kiss. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss moments later, which made Ciel whine.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he whined.  
  
"Because I'm sitting in a chair and the angle is just weird." Sebastian got up from the chair and he pulled Ciel closer to him. "This is better." he said before dipping his head back down into a kiss.  
  
Ciel moaned, his hands going up to fist themselves in the blue v-neck shirt Sebastian had on. His tongue lashed out at Sebastian's lips and almost instantly, Sebastian's tongue came out to play. Their tongues engaged in a sexy battle as Sebastian's hands trailed down toward's Ciel's bottom. He began to grope them, making Ciel moan a little louder.  
  
"Don't...tease...me..." Ciel murmured breathlessly in between kisses.  
  
"Who ever said I was?" Sebastian questioned, moving one hand up to tug lightly on the collar of the sweater dress. " **This** is in the way." he stated, emphasizing the first word in the sentence as he stared down the sweater dress.  
  
"Just take it off, then." Ciel said as he moved back in for another kiss.  
  
Sebastian moved his hands over the the bottom of the dress and he began to pull that up. They broke away from the kiss for a few seconds so that Sebastian could pull it over his head. He threw that off to the side and his lips moved down to the boy's neck, latching onto a sensitive spot.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly, his head lolling back a little in pleasure. He turned his head a little to give the man more access.  
  
Sebastian nipped at the skin and that was when an idea struck him. A smirk crossed his lips as he pulled away. This concerned Ciel a little.  
  
"Um...why are you smirking like that?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you think?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion. His eye then landed on the éclair cake and that was when it all clicked.  
  
"What?! No! I won't have you destroy my cake!" he snapped as Sebastian rested him on the table.  
  
"I'm not going to destroy it." he scooped up some of the frosting with his finger. "I'm going to use some of it." he stated before beginning to spread the frosting over Ciel's exposed chest.  
  
Ciel hissed when the cold icing made contact with his skin. The sensation sent jolts throughout his body. He felt Sebastian graze his frosting-covered finger over his nipples, which made him moan deeply.  
  
"St-Stop..." he moaned out.  
  
"Why? I thought you liked kinky food play." Sebastian noted, a smirk crossing his lips.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously as he watched Sebastian rub one of his nipples with his thumb.  
  
"Wh-What?! I never said I- - -" Sebastian cut him off before he could continue speaking.  
  
"Don't deny it, my cute little Ciel. You like when I put food all over your sexy body." he moved in to lap at some of the frosting on Ciel's chest.  
  
"N-Nooooo..." a loud moan fell from his lips as Sebastian kept lapping at the icing.  
  
"It seems to be that your mouth and body don't want to work together." Sebastian brushed his tongue against one of Ciel's nipples, making his body jolt a little. "See? Your body is so lewd that it won't tell me no." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel bit his bottom lip as he continued to lick at the icing. Once he got down to by his navel, he began to speak again.  
  
"Don't you remember the last time we played around with food?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head as his fist flew up to his mouth.  
  
"N-No! I...don't want to remember!" Ciel snapped, his cheeks stained a bright red at this point.  
  
"We were down in Cancún last summer and we had a private section of the beach all to ourselves." Ciel whimpered a little as Sebastian licked around his navel. "You were laying out on the sand while I was sitting on a beach chair. You called out to me and said that you wanted something to drink. You had an Almost Heaven that one of the servants made for you and I asked you, "What do I get in exchange for giving you the drink?" Sebastian rose his head to stare at Ciel. "How did you answer me?" he asked.  
  
The memory of that day in Cancún was driving Ciel crazy as he remembered what happened next. But, he was too embarrassed to tell Sebastian what had happened.  
  
"I...I don't know..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, you do." he spoke onto Ciel's stomach. "You're lying. Would you like for me to tell you what had happened after I asked you that?" he asked.  
  
Ciel let out a small grunt as he quickly shook his head no.  
  
"Well, you got up from the beach towel you were laying on and you made your way over to me. Your hands went on my shoulders and you said, "Would you also like a drink?" I gave you a questioning look and asked you what you had meant. You then reached for your swim trunks and pulled those down to reveal your hard, erect cock." he whispered onto his navel.  
  
Ciel jolted a little yet again. He felt his cock grow harder with each word the man spoke and it began to tent up in the tights he wore. He whimpered a little in frustration. Without Sebastian even noticing, his hand tentatively slid into the tights and he began to pump his erection lightly.  
  
"You then told me that I could have some milk as long as I gave you your cocktail. So, we fooled around a little. I poured some of the cocktail on you and licked it off of you and then, you let me suck you long and hard, feeding me your essence." Sebastian moved his head back up and moved in to whisper in Ciel's ear. "It was quite a hot experience, wasn't it?" he whispered hotly.  
  
"I- - -Nnnngh!" he whimpered out a cry as he came into his hand, his orgasm making him shake a little.  
  
Sebastian was confused by the boy's sudden reaction. It was not like his sexy talk made the boy act like this.  
  
He watched as the cause of Ciel's jolting in ecstasy withdrew from his tights. His fingers were covered in his semen, which probably meant he was sort of jacking off while he gave him dirty talk. This drove Sebastian a little mad.  
  
"You were masturbating?" he questioned incredulously.  
  
"What?! It was feeling a little tight! I had to relieve myself someway!" Ciel whined.  
  
"Why, though?! Can't I satisfy you?!" Sebastian growled.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for not meeting your fucking expectations, bastard!" Ciel hopped off the table and unzipped his boots, stepping out of them and ridding himself of the now soiled tights. "You know, if you really wanted to give me a fucking good blowjob, you should've went faster!" Ciel snapped back.  
  
It was silent between the two males for a few moments. That was when Sebastian grabbed him and whirled him around, making him hold onto the chair.  
  
"Then, since you're so fussy, let's get to it." Sebastian suggested.  
  
Sebastian reached to unbuckle his belt and he released his large, engorged cock from its refines in his boxers. He parted Ciel's butt cheeks a little and rubbed the tip against Ciel's entrance teasingly. He moaned at the feeling.    
  
"Oh god..." Ciel turned his head slightly to look at Sebastian. "Can you put the damn thing already?" he growled.  
  
"Okay then, my lord." Sebastian said jokingly as he positioned himself better. He then pulled away a little before ramming into him head-on, instantly hitting his prostate. Ciel screamed loudly, his eye screwed shut as his head flung back. His short navy blue hair went flying backwards as his back arched beautifully.  
  
"Ah, shit!" another rough thrust hit his prostate again. "Fuck me harder! Fucking fuck me harder, dammit!" he screamed out in rapture as he kept getting rammed into.  
  
The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The room began to smell like sex and sweat, intoxicating Ciel's senses a little. Ciel groaned as his insides were roughly fucked.  
  
"So...rough...so fucking rough! Annngh!" a cry flew out his mouth as he kept climbing to his climax.  
  
His sapphire eye filled with lust rolled down to look at his member, which was completely erect and standing proudly against his chest. His hand shakily moved from its hold on the chair and it went down to stroke his member. He moaned softly as he kept stroking himself. He then felt Sebastian's hand yank his hand away from his cock, which made him whine.  
  
"The fuck?!" he complained like an upset child.  
  
"You did it to yourself before. Isn't it only fair if I also get a shot at manhandling you?" Sebastian questioned in a seductive voice.  
  
Ciel shook his head quickly as he felt Sebastian lean in towards him.  
  
"N-No! You always dominate! I hate tha- - -ooooooh! Ah! Fuck! Se-Sebastian!" he shouted out as Sebastian suddenly snapped his hips into his own. His back arched again as Sebastian spoke against the shell of his ear.  
  
"But, you like when I top, don't you?" Sebastian's hand encircled the boy's shaft and he began to pump it at the same speed he used to thrust into the warm heat. "Don't you like to be dominated? Doesn't it satisfy you to feel me manhandle you and fuck you until you grow weak?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shivered as he felt Sebastian's tongue dart out to lick at the shell of his ear. That familiar heat began to build up in him, making his cock pain a little.  
  
"Unngh...oh, fuck. I'm going to cum." he whispered out.  
  
"Cum for me." Sebastian whispered back, making Ciel moan softly.  
  
"Nnnngh! Ah!" he let out a loud, ecstatic cry as he came. Cum spurted out and onto the chair. He trembled a little as he rode out his climax.  
  
He moaned a little, his eye half-lidded in lust as Sebastian shot his seed inside of him. They stayed still, trying to catch their breaths after what just happened.  
  
Sebastian pulled out of him just as Ciel fell backwards into his arms.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel mumbled as he drifted off into dreamworld.  
  
Sebastian chuckled quietly as he picked up the boy bridal style and he headed into the boy's bedroom so that they could both get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol consumption, YAOI (boyxboy), masturbation
> 
> *Ciel's drink is a Bacardi/beer cocktail, Sebastian's is a raspberry vodka one, Agni's is a tequila one, and Bard's is a Jamaican dark rum/gin one*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back! Aaaah, just a few more hits and we're at 1000...please make it possible or else I will be driven mad! Muh. And please comment more! I've noticed that comments have gone down a little. :(
> 
> Honestly, this has got to be one of my favorite chapters (if not, maybe my favorite). The things Ciel says and the things Ciel does in this is quite humorous.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this story! All I own is said story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 25  
 **Time:** 8:00 am  
  
A loud slap echoed throughout the apartment room. Sebastian stumbled backwards into the wall as a frustrated Ciel made his way over to him.   
  
"Thanks to you, my dining table is a fucking mess!" he pointed at the messy dining table before pointing at his chest. "Not only that, there is also dried icing on my chest. What do you have to say for this?" Ciel growled.  
  
"That you let this happen." Sebastian replied smartly.  
  
Another slap was delivered to his face. Ciel was piping mad at this point.  
  
"Fuck you!" he shouted as he kept slapping Sebastian.  
  
That was when Sebastian grabbed Ciel and whirled him around, pinning him against the wall by the arms. Ciel's wide eye stared into Sebastian's stern ones.  
  
"Stop running off your mouth like you think you're the boss of everything. Did you forget that I am older than you?" Sebastian growled.  
  
Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes, shock evident in them. But, that was only for a second before he shoved him away.  
  
"Fuck you! I'll let my mouth run all the f I want!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"No, you don't!" Sebastian shouted back.  
  
"This is my fucking house, not yours! So, you don't start setting up shit he- - -" Sebastian tried to speak, but Ciel cut him off. "No, no, you listen to me! You may be some fucking hotshot on the track, but here, you're just Sebastian Michaelis. Nothing more, nothing less." Ciel hissed.  
  
They were both silent, staring into each other's eyes. Their little staring contest was cut off as Sebastian made his way over to the coat rack.  
  
"Fine, then. Suit yourself." Sebastian said before throwing on his coat and stepping out of the apartment room.  
  
Ciel stared emotionlessly at the man's retreating figure as the door slammed shut. After a few moments passed by, Ciel collapsed to the floor on his knees as tears willingly flowed down his cheek. Sobs wracked his body as he began to bawl loudly.  
  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit..." he let himself fall the rest of the way down to the ground and he continued to sob.   
  
Unknown to Ciel, Sebastian had heard every little cry that he had made.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:55 am  
  
"Ugh." Alois chewed some pink bubblegum in his mouth. "You're almost always late, Ciel." he grumbled as he listened to Mr. Spears' long speech on recycling and how good it was for the environment.  
  
"I get that." Ciel said as he nervously nibbled on his pencil eraser.  
  
"Why was your eye puffy, anyway? You seemed like you had been crying." Mey Rin whispered quietly so that Mr. Spears didn't hear her.  
  
"Nightmare. It made me cry." Ciel said quickly, not wanting to elaborate (or tell what really happened).  
  
"Aw..." Mey Rin trailed off as her hand went over his and she held it.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as the bell went off.  
  
"Homeroom is over. Have a good rest of your day." Mr. Spears said in a monotone voice.   
  
Everyone left the room and Ciel turned in the opposite direction of the literature hall.  
  
"Ciel! Just where the hell are you going?!" Alois hollered over the loud noise.  
  
"I'm skipping!" he hollered back as he made his way towards the library.  
  
He had always thought of the library as his safe haven. He pushed the door open and he stepped into the library. He made his way over to a table by the window in the back of the library and he rested his bag on the table, plopping down in one of the comfy chairs. He sighed deeply as he rested his arms and head on the table.  
  
 _"What the fuck is wrong with me? I never cried over Sebastian like that before. I don't think I'm in love with him, yet I don't really hate him..."_ Ciel mentally punched himself. _"No, that is not right. I am in a sex buddies relationship with him and that's that."_ he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:30 pm  
  
Ciel was driving into New York City just as he got a call. He stopped at a stop light and he quickly answered it, putting it on speaker phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ciel! It's Alois." Alois chirped on the other end.  
  
"Hey, there. Just so you're wondering, I'll be there in about 5-7 minutes." Ciel said loudly so that Alois could hear him.  
  
"Sweet! But hurry up, though. My performance starts in 15." Alois told him.  
  
"Okay, on it. I'll be there in a little bit." Ciel said as the stop light turned green, giving him the ok to keep driving.  
  
"Kay, see you!" Alois said.  
  
"Bye." Ciel said as he heard Alois hang up.  
  
A few minutes later, he found himself at Bangerz. He stepped out of his navy blue Mercedez-Benz and he headed into the club.  
  
"Cieeeeeeeeeel!" he heard a familiar shout over the loud music.  
  
Ciel turned his head and watched as his friend made his way over to him dressed up like a Barbie doll.  
  
"Hey, Alois." he greeted.  
  
"I am so glad you could make it! Mey Rin and Finny should be getting here soon, so make yourself comfy! My performance will be soon." he explained before skipping off.  
  
Ciel waved at his friend's retreating figure before sighing. He walked over to the bar and sat on one of the bar stools.  
  
"Hey." he waved a bartender over. "May I get a Flaming Orgasm, please?" he asked.  
  
"Okay." the bartender said before walking off.  
  
Ciel propped his elbows up, resting his face in his hands as he stared at the club. Honestly, it looked a little boring to him. Maybe it got more lively when Alois was on stage...  
  
He was given his drink moments later and he went to find a seat at a booth. He slid into it and he sipped on it, enjoying the taste of the slightly burned Bacardi and beer.  
  
"Mmm...this is pretty good..." he murmured as he continued to drink it.  
  
He watched as some more people flooded into the club. What caught his attention was an oddly familiar man in a black shirt with jeans and black shoes with two other people with him. Once he saw the crimson eyes scanning the room, he realized why the man looked so familiar.  
  
"Shit...it's Sebastian..."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:55 pm  
  
"Sad Claude can't come, huh?" Bard guessed as him, Sebastian, and Agni made their way over to the bar.  
  
"Claude's been pissed for a while. That girl he broke up with crushed him." Sebastian explained.  
  
"I knew that Hannah woman wasn't good for him." Agni noted.  
  
"And talk about the **HUGE** age difference!" Bard waved over an Indian bartender with short, wavy purple hair and hazel eyes that seemed brown in the dim light of the club. "She's 35 with Claude bein' 26. Talk about disgustin'!" Bard hollered.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend's attitude.  
  
"Geez, Bard..." he trailed off as the bartender came up to them.  
  
"Hello! How may I possibly assist you tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I will have a Raspberry Sex." Sebastian said.  
  
"I would like a Georgian Sunrise." Agni said.  
  
"And I would like a Jamaica Glow." Bard said.  
  
"Okay! I will be back with your cocktails." the Indian chirped before heading off to make the cocktails.  
  
Bard glanced over at Agni, who had been staring at the bartender for a little too long.  
  
"You seem to be staring at that bartender for a little too long." Bard poked Agni's arm. "You in love?" he drawled.  
  
"N-No!" a deep blush colored Agni's cheeks. "Why would I be?!" he stammered out.  
  
"You're staring at his ass, that's why." Bard stated bluntly, which made Sebastian burst into laughter.  
  
Before Bard could make another comment, the Indian came back with their cocktails.  
  
"Here you go! If you need me, my name's Soma. Give me a holla if you want refills!" Soma shouted the last part over the booming music before heading off.  
  
Agni sipped on his cocktail while Bard took a huge swig from his.  
  
"Damn, this shit is good." he looked at Sebastian. "How's yers?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good. I quite like it." Sebastian stated.  
  
He looked around the nightclub and that was when he saw Ciel by himself at a booth. There were four empty mugs on the table and the fifth one was in his hand. The cause for his uneasiness was sitting right there before him, looking very sexy in a white v-neck shirt, motorcycle jacket, jeans that hugged his slim legs just right, and white Converse. His hair shone in the light of the strobe lights and his twinkling sapphire eye was staring off into space as he finished his drink.  
  
"Hey, I'll be back." Sebastian said suddenly, getting up from his stool.  
  
Bard eyed him weirdly as he gratefully took the next Jamaica Glow that Soma had brought him.  
  
"Where you goin'?" he asked.  
  
"I think I see someone I know." he said before walking over to where Ciel was.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:15 pm  
  
The female hostess he had waved over moments before came back with his sixth glass of the Flaming Orgasm. He took it from her and winked.  
  
"Thanks, gorgeous." he slurred a little in an attempt to act seductive.  
  
The girl giggled before waving and walking off to go serving someone else.  
  
Ciel watched the girl take some guy's order just as he felt someone sit next to him. He looked to his left and that was when he saw Sebastian sitting next to him.  
  
"Oooooh." he hiccuped a little. "Hi..." he trailed off.  
  
"Hello." Sebastian replied as he sipped on his drink.  
  
"Wat chu doin' here?" he slurred out.  
  
"Bard said he wanted to come here. I didn't think I would run into you here, though..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Mah friend work here. He told me to come tonight." Ciel replied as he sipped on his drink.  
  
Sebastian eyed the drink Ciel was drinking.  
  
"That looks pretty good." Sebastian noted.  
  
"It is." Ciel pushed the glass in Sebastian's direction. "Want a taste?" he asked, that big azure eye blinking innocently.  
  
Sebastian stared into his secret lover's eye, getting drawn into it for a moment.  
  
"Um...yeah, sure." he took Ciel's glass in his hand and he pushed his glass over to Ciel. "You can try my Raspberry Sex if you want." he offered.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he watched Sebastian take a small sip. He took another sip and put the glass down on the table.  
  
"Mmmm...and it tastes pretty good, too..." he looked at Ciel. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
He almost immediately regretted even asking him, watching that sexy smirk dance across his plush, pink lips. Ciel crawled onto the man's lap with his drink still in his hands, his legs going on either side as he stirred the drink with the cocktail stirrer it came with. He leaned in as he whispered onto the man's lips in a sexy voice.  
  
"My semen. It's my Flaming Orgasm." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian stared into the sapphire eye in utter shock. He swore he felt himself grow a little hard due to the sexy boy straddling him at the very moment. The drunk version of Ciel was such a turn-on.  
  
Ciel batted his eyelash as he pursed his lips cutely.  
  
"Mmmmm...now, I should have sex with the raspberry..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian's face flushed a deep red as he watched Ciel tilt the glass back a little, the stirrer hitting his face lightly as the liquid slipped past those juicy lips. He gulped it down and he looked into Sebastian's eyes.  
  
"Mmmm...sex with the raspberry is fucking good..." he put the now empty glass on the table and he found his arms over Sebastian's shoulders. "But, sex with you is better." Ciel said as he licked his lips at the mere thought.  
  
Sebastian mentally noted the lustful look in Ciel's eye as he waved over a hostess.  
  
"Gimme anutter one o dem Flaming Orgasms and a Raspberry Sex." he slurred out, using his hand to shoo her away.  
  
Ciel turned back to Sebastian and he stared into the ruby orbs.  
  
"I wanna fuck around." he stated suddenly.  
  
He watched as Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprise. He licked his bottom lip tentatively as Sebastian spoke.  
  
"You wanna what?" he asked incredulously.  
  
He turned his head a little and he watched Agni converse with Soma and Bard bursting into laughter, practically shouting out, "Sebastian's getting hit on by a boy!"  
  
Ciel frowned at how Sebastian wasn't paying attention to him. He turned Sebastian's head back so that he could look at him again.  
  
"I wanna fuck around." he stated again as the hostess rested the two drinks down on the table. Ciel reached for the Flaming Orgasm and sipped a little on that.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I no mad. I just drunk. Now, fuck around with me." he slurred.  
  
"But, I don't want to take advantage of you and then be blamed for it a- - -" Ciel cut him off, resting a slender digit against Sebastian's lips.  
  
"I care less. Me wanna fuck with you..." he quickly gulped down the Raspberry Sex and he slid off of Sebastian's lap. "Come, boy." he purred, pulling Sebastian out of the booth.  
  
Sebastian wanted to reject, but he couldn't find the right words. So, he just let himself be pulled out of the club.  
  
"My car." Ciel said as he yanked Sebastian over to his BMW. He clumsily unlocked the car and he stumbled into the back seat.  
  
"You stay in here." Sebastian took the car keys from him. "I'm driving you home." he said before slamming the car door shut and going over to the driver's seat.  
  
Ciel giggled as Sebastian got into the car.  
  
"Oooooh, I'm being kidnapped~" a hysterical giggle fell from Ciel's lips as Sebastian slammed the car door. He turned on the engine and he drove off.  
  
The drive was silent besides the faint sound of the radio playing Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton and Ciel occasionally giggling.  
  
The sight of Ciel in the rearview mirror was beginning to distract Sebastian a little. The boy just looked a little too delectable in the back, sprawled out along the seats and that twinkling lustful orb staring back at him in the mirror. His cherry red lips were pursed and possibly tasted of beer, Bacardi, and raspberry vodka combined. His cheeks were flushed a light pink and some of his navy blue bangs were in his face, covering his eyepatch and a little bit of his eye.  
  
He reverted his eyes back onto the road just as a whine pierced through the silence.  
  
"Mmmmmhnnn!" Ciel stretched a little in the back. "Iz so hawt!" he whined.  
  
"We're almost there. We'll be back at your place in- - -" Sebastian looked through the rearview mirror and his eyes went wide at the sight.  
  
He watched as Ciel rolled over on his back and his hands reached for his pants, pulling the pants zipper down. He pulled his jeans off and then pulled his boxers down, revealing his awakened hard-on.  
  
"Oh..." he heard Ciel breathe out a moan and he watched Ciel's hand go around his shaft, pumping it lightly. "Mmmm, god..." he murmured.  
  
Ciel's thumb moved up to play a little with the engorged tip, smearing pre-cum all over it. He moaned softly as his toes curled.  
  
"Mmmah...! Se-Seba- - -oh...!" his back arched in pleasure as he picked the pace up a little.  
  
Sebastian watched the boy masturbate in the back as he felt his own pants tighten at the show Ciel was unconsciously putting on for him. He then figured out that he couldn't keep driving with that sexy treat in the back there, calling out for him and saying in breathless whispers that he wanted him to take him and f him.  
  
He found a spot along the curb by some stores and he pulled over, not caring about the hours he was allowed to park there or if he'd get a fine. He got out of the car and he went around to where Ciel was.  
  
As Ciel continued to masturbate in his drunken state, he noticed that the car had stopped.  
  
 _"The car stopped...and just where the fuck is Sebastian? I want him to fucking fuck me..."_ his drunken thoughts were starting to mix with his rational ones as the car door opened and Sebastian crawled in, straddling him where he was.  
  
"You know, you need to stop being a little minx in the back here." Sebastian said as he closed the car door.  
  
A seductive smile curled Ciel's lips upwards as he used his free hand to run his fingers through the ebony locks of hair.  
  
"I like bein' sexy. Iz my job." he slurred out before removing his other hand and yanking the man's head down in a searing kiss.  
  
Ciel moaned into it as his pre-cum covered hand moved to unbutton the buttons on Sebastian's black button up shirt. With each button he unbuttoned, his finger brushed over the exposed alabaster skin. Sebastian coaxed Ciel into opening his mouth and his tongue darted in. His tongue ran along the boy's teeth and he tasted the many kinds of alcohol that Ciel drank. His tongue brushed along the roof of Ciel's mouth, making said boy moan. Their tongues began to battle sensually as Sebastian's hands moved themselves to pull the jacket off and throw it to the ground.  
  
They broke away from the kiss moments later, saliva connecting their tongues together.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." Sebastian whispered softly, watching how the saliva on Ciel's lips made them shine a little.  
  
His hands moved to Ciel's chest, where his thumbs had gone over Ciel's nipples through his shirt. He began to rub them, making Ciel moan sensually.  
  
"Mmmmmfuck..." he felt Sebastian's lips move down to pepper his neck with kisses. He tilted his head a little to give Sebastian more access. He felt Sebastian nip lightly at his skin, which made a moan fall from his lips. "Fuck, keep going..." he whispered out.  
  
Sebastian reached for Ciel's shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving the boy completely naked.  
  
Ciel reached for Sebastian's now unbuttoned shirt and he pushed the article of clothing off of the man's broad shoulders as Sebastian moved in to latch onto a hardened nipple.  
  
"Oooooh, fuck!" a loud cry escaped Ciel's lips as his back arched in pleasure. He threw his head back, his eye screwed shut as Sebastian suckled and licked at the nub. He bit it occasionally, making Ciel moan loudly as he bucked his hips up, his naked crotch hitting Sebastian's clothed one.  
  
"Do you really want me to fuck you?" Sebastian asked, pulling away from his nipple.  
  
Ciel let out a whimper as he glared at Sebastian cutely.  
  
"Fucking do it already..." he whispered before yanking Sebastian's head back down and pressing their lips together.  
  
As they continued, Sebastian's hand traveled down to Ciel's erection. His hand encircled and he began to pump it.   
  
Ciel broke away from the kiss, a moan falling from his lips.  
  
"Fuck..." he rolled his eye up to look into Sebastian's. "More..." he breathed out.  
  
Ciel knew he was rambling nonsense at this point. The alcohol had intoxicated him and Sebastian made him officially lost. His mind was gone and all of his inner thoughts were starting to come to the surface. He knew he was supposed to mad at Sebastian for what he did and frustrated with himself about how he was feeling. But, he could care less right now. That cocktail tasted a little too good.  
  
"Do you like this? Do you like having me manhandle you?" Sebastian asked in that sexy, deep voice of his.  
  
Ciel nodded his head as he felt himself reach closer to his peak.  
  
"Y-Yeah...I like having you touch me like this. I l-like it when you- - -Ah!" he gasped as he came, semen spurting out.  
  
Sebastian withdrew his hand and he brought it up to Ciel's face.  
  
"Want a taste?" he asked.  
  
Ciel brought Sebastian's hand to his mouth and he began lapping at it without hesitation. Sebastian watched Ciel as he seductively sucked on his index finger.  
  
"You must be way more honest when you're drunk." he noted.  
  
"Mmmmm...I guess..." Ciel pushed Sebastian lightly, making him lean against the door. "I honest when alcohol get in brain." he mused before reaching to unzip Sebastian's pants.  
  
He pulled those down along with his boxers and he palmed the man's cock in a curious way. His fingers then curled around it and he began to tentatively lick at the tip.  
  
"Whoa there, ranger." Sebastian lifted Ciel's head up so that he could stare into the lust-filled orb. "You're being fast." he noted.  
  
"Lemme suck you..." Ciel trailed off as he tried to move back down. However, Sebastian held him where he was.  
  
"I wanna occupy that cute mouth of yours, though." Sebastian said before bringing Ciel back in for a kiss.  
  
Ciel moaned into it, his hand going up to cup the man's cheek. He used his other hand to move down and pump Sebastian's cock.  
  
Sebastian poked his tongue out the same time Ciel poked his out. Ciel laughed a little as their tongues began to tango. Ciel found himself lost in the kiss as he tilted his head a little to deepen it.  
  
"Mmmmm..." he pulled away from the kiss slowly, his eye slowly fluttering open to look into dazed ruby ones.   
  
"You're lusting for me, dear." Sebastian noted, running his fingers along Ciel's cheek lightly.  
  
"I know." Ciel shifted his body a little so that the engorged tip of Sebastian's cock was pressed against his entrance. "Jus lemme put this bad boy in me." he whispered before lowering himself down.  
  
He bit his lip, suppressing his moans as the man's cock began to push through the rings of muscle.   
  
Sebastian panted unevenly, watching the delectable sight before him as Ciel kept going lower and lower. The only light came from the lamppost not too far away. He watched how it illuminated his face and skin, seeing how the small droplets of sweat made his skin glisten. He grunted as he was swallowed to the hilt.  
  
Ciel sighed in content at the feeling of Sebastian's cock filling him up. He moaned softly at how it pulsated inside of him. He stared into Sebastian's eye one last time before beginning to bounce on him.  
  
"Mmmm...ah...oh, god...oh, Jesus Christ..." he breathed out as he kept bouncing.  
  
Sebastian began to feel his patience wearing thin. He was about ready to switch their positions and have Ciel's face in the car seat as he f-ed him roughly.  
  
"Mmmmmgod..." Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes. "More..." he breathed out.  
  
That was when Sebastian lost all control. He rolled them back over and began to pound ferociously into Ciel's hole.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh God!" he cried out.  
  
His back arched as his head lolled back in pleasure. His eye screwed itself shut as more moans fell from his lips.  
  
The loud moans reverberated throughout the vehicle as the car shook a little from Sebastian's merciless thrusts. Ciel could feel the heat grow in the small space as Sebastian hit his sweet spot.  
  
"Mmmmmfuck! Fuck! Hit there agai- - -Nnnn!" he began to scream in pleasure.  
  
Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel and he pushed a kiss to his lips, silencing him.  
  
Ciel's hands moved up to tangle themselves in Sebastian's hair. He moaned as he felt Sebastian bite lightly on his lower lip. As Sebastian's tongue darted in, he moved his hands to hold onto Ciel's lips.  
  
Ciel broke away to take in some oxygen.  
  
"I...I'm cumming! Ah!" he gasped in pure bliss as he came, his semen spurting out and onto their bare chests. Some got onto their chins.  
  
Sebastian kept ramming into Ciel's body until his shot his load inside of Ciel. Said boy moaned at the feeling, Sebastian's cum coating his insides. They stay connected together for a few moments before Sebastian slowly pulled his cock out of the boy's entrance.  
  
Ciel began to shiver a little, which caught Sebastian's attention.   
  
The man smiled softly as he took his button up shirt and threw it over the now sleeping boy.  
  
"Sleep. We'll be home soon." he said before throwing back on everything except for his shirt and he got back into the driver's seat, starting back up the car and driving back to the complex.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy), slight violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Welcome back to Sugarcoated. Thanks for the 1000+ hits! You guys are so amazing. So, this chapter...I wonder if anyone has realized how Ciel argues over the littlest things and how he accuses Sebastian of something that he hadn't done? Redundant? I know.
> 
> Okay, so I have this weird story about Fahrenheit 451. So, I was looking this up to find what kinds of books college kids read. So, I decided on Fahrenheit 451. Then, I went to my Honors World Lit class and BAM! My teacher was all like, "We're going to be reading Fahrenheit 451" and I'm at my lonely table going "Wha!?" So...yeah. My interesting high school life...*sighs*
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 26  
 **Time:** 2:30 am  
  
Sebastian laid on the couch in Ciel's apartment, trying to find a way to sleep.  
  
After that sexy session in Ciel's BMW, he was officially sleep deprived. He couldn't think of a way to make himself fall asleep. The images of a drunk Ciel riding him were still fresh in his mind.  
  
 _"That damn child..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then heard the sound of feet padding along the wood floor and the fridge opening. He rose up from his spot on the couch and he made his way over to the kitchen, where he found Ciel shifting through the fridge.  
  
"Babe." he yawned tiredly. "Why are you up? It's two thirty in the morning." he stated sleepily.  
  
"Drink." Ciel stated, his voice slightly slurred as he pulled out a full bottle of peach Cîroc.  
  
Sebastian's eyes grew wide as Ciel popped the bottle open. Before Ciel could tilt the bottle backwards and pour the liquid into his mouth, Sebastian snatched the bottle from him.  
  
"Nah ah ah. I believe that is enough alcohol for tonight." Sebastian said sternly as he put the bottle on the island.  
  
"Why nut?" Ciel questioned. "I do whatever I want. My house, my rules." he reached for the bottle and tried to drink it again. However, Sebastian snatched the bottle from him again.  
  
"No. You're still drunk and you need sleep." Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms. "I'm taking you back to your room." he stated before making his way down the hall.  
  
He then began to feel Ciel grinding himself against his hip. He stared into the bluenette's eye in bewilderment.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm!" a whimper fell from his lips as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I wanna...Nnngh..." he kept grinding against Sebastian, wanting more.  
  
"What," Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel, their noses barely touching. "You want to have sex in the hallway?" he whispered.  
  
A cute blush colored his somewhat lover's porcelain cheeks as his eye flickered away from the intimidating ruby red gaze.  
  
"Do what you want..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's answer to his question.  
  
"Good enough." he said, leaning in and capturing Ciel's lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
Their lips moved together in complete sync. Ciel weaved his fingers through ebony locks as Sebastian licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ciel moaned a little, parting his lips to let Sebastian's tongue dart into his mouth.  
  
Their tongues danced together in a sensual tango. Ciel moaned softly, bringing his arms over Sebastian's shoulders and pulling the man closer to him. Sebastian shifted him a little so that their crotches were barely touching. Ciel gasped in delight as they touched.  
  
"Mmmm..." he felt himself being pushed against the wall, his legs wounding around the man's torso. "Can you fucking fuck me already?" he whined into the kiss.  
  
"Be patient, dear. Be patient." Sebastian said onto his lips before reaching for the shirt he had thrown on him earlier that night. He took it off and he let it fall from his hand and onto the ground. He rolled his eyes down and smirked.  
  
"You're hard." he noted.  
  
"St-Stop mocking me..." Ciel murmured, the blush on his cheeks beginning to spread.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"I'm not." Sebastian said as he put Ciel down.   
  
Once Ciel's feet touch the ground, his hands went to unzip the man's jeans. He yanked those down along with his boxers and he palmed Sebastian's cock in his hand. He then leaned in and kissed the tip before engulfing it with his mouth.  
  
Sebastian drew in his breath, watching as Ciel took a little more of his erection into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a little, trying to get more in. He swirled his tongue around the man's shaft.   
  
His hand went to rest on Sebastian's thigh as his other hand moved down to pump his own erection. He moaned onto Sebastian's cock, which made him grunt.  
  
"Mmmmm..." he pulled away from Sebastian's cock for a few moments. "So tasty..." he breathed out before moving back in to engulf Sebastian's cock again.  
  
He pulled away once again before moaning, reaching his climax. Sebastian watched in utter surprise as semen spurted out of Ciel's cock and onto the wood floor.  
  
Ciel panted a little, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You are such a naughty child." Sebastian picked Ciel up and had him against the wall, his cock lined up with Ciel's entrance. "You can reach your climax, but I can't?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel shrugged a little as his arms went around Sebastian's neck and his legs around Sebastian's torso.  
  
"My house, my rules..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"Well, not right now." Sebastian said before ramming into him.  
  
A loud moan was torn from Ciel's throat as Sebastian completely filled him up with one thrust. He then began to thrust into the warm heat. Moans tumbled from Ciel's lips with wild abandon.  
  
"Mmmmah...Seba- - -" he screamed, his prostate being nailed. "Oh, fuck! More!" he shouted.  
  
Sebastian kept ramming into Ciel's prostate, wanting to hear more and more of Ciel's delicious screams and moans.  
  
Ciel slowly opened his eye and rolled it down to his cock, which was slapping against his bare chest. His hand slowly slipped down Sebastian's bare chest and he began to pump himself.  
  
"Oh...ahnn..." he lolled his head backward a little, his head hitting the wall.   
  
"Call for me." Sebastian whispered softly.  
  
"Nnnngh! Ah, fuck! Sebastian!" he felt the pleasure building up inside of him. "Sebastian! Sebastian! FUCK! Cum inside of me!" he shouted.  
  
"Of course." Sebastian said.  
  
"Nnnnnah!" he cried out in rapture as he came, his semen coming out in long spurts. He then felt Sebastian shoot his cum inside of him, which made him jolt a little as he moaned loudly.  
  
They stayed silent for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. Sebastian slowly pulled out and he held the sleeping Ciel in his arms.  
  
"You're so cute when you are asleep..." he said to himself before going off to the room so that the two of them could rest.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:30 am  
  
"Just what the fuck?!"  
  
A blazing cerulean orb locked on ruby red ones as he began to speak.  
  
"What the fuck did you do last night?!" he growled.  
  
"What you told me to do." Sebastian stated simply.  
  
"So, I basically said that I wanted to f with you twice last night?!" Ciel shouted, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Pretty much." he said.  
  
Ciel slapped Sebastian across the face.  
  
"Fuck you! I could give a shit about your fucking lies!" he yanked Sebastian off the bed and down to his height. "I know when you lie, bastard." he snarled.  
  
"And I know when you do, too." Sebastian whirled them around and he pinned Ciel down to the bed.  
  
Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes with a wide eye as Sebastian spoke.  
  
"You may be drunk, but you expressed way different feelings than you do when you're sober." he said.  
  
Ciel snarled at that.  
  
"Fuck you!" he began to kick around a little.  
  
"You were crying yesterday morning when I had left. Not only that, did you know that you confess your inner thoughts when you are drunk?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel's eye grew more wide as he tried a little harder to struggle out of Sebastian's grip.  
  
"Fuck off! Leave me the fuck alone, dammit!" he shouted.  
  
He glared into Sebastian's eyes as he spat out his next sentence.  
  
"You took advantage of me! You fucked around with me while I was drunk! You cur! Fuck y- - -" if Ciel's eye could, it widened even more as Sebastian captured his lips in a searing kiss.  
  
He was about to kiss back when he had realized that he was supposed to be pissed. He forcefully pulled away from the kiss and slapped Sebastian, pushing the man off of him.  
  
"Fuck your fucking self over!" he shouted before racing out of the room and heading out of the apartment as quickly as he possibly could.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:25 am  
  
"Man! Where were you?!" Alois nearly exclaimed as him, Ciel, Mey Rin, and Finny exited Calculus 2 together.  
  
"Sorry. I slept in late." Ciel lied, not wanting to tell them how he drove his car to university and then laid in the backseat, which smelled oddly of sex, until he decided he was ready to go to class.  
  
"You know, you seriously need to stop skipping classes." Mey Rin pushed her glasses up a little. "You'll fall behind and that won't be good." she noted.  
  
"I know that, but..." he caught himself before he could go into more detail. More detail equalled Sebastian and mentioning Sebastian equalled explaining the huge show he had been putting on for three years.  
  
"But?" they all questioned in unison, their eyes trailed on Ciel.  
  
"I...It's nothing!" he stammered out.  
  
"Nothing?" Mey Rin questioned.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing." Finny noted.  
  
"Can you guys just stop?! If it's nothing, then it's nothing!" Ciel snapped angrily as they entered Literature class.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the young man standing in front of the white board in the classroom, writing something down on it with a blue Expo marker.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Who's he? A sub?" he questioned.  
  
Alois shook his head.  
  
"No. You probably weren't here when he came. He's our new teacher, Mr. Wordsmith!" he chirped.  
  
"Wha...?!" he stared at Alois incredulously as they sat down in their seats. Ciel whirled around in his seat to face Alois. "Since when?! What about Ms. Land- - -"   
  
"She got fired." Finny stated.  
  
Ciel's head whipped over to the strawberry blonde, who was sitting next to Alois.  
  
"Fired?! How?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed.  
  
Finny shrugged.  
  
"I don't know much about it, but I think someone called the school and told them something that made them fire her." Finny explained.  
  
"I think they called her down the day after you ditched school that day when she had insulted you. Maybe she was fired because of that?" Alois suggested.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide, only one possibility racing through his head.  
  
 _"He did it..."_ he thought to himself, his hand going over his mouth as a blush colored his cheeks. "Sebastian..." he whispered into his hand before he could stop himself.  
  
Mey Rin arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you say something?" she asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head, moving his hand from his mouth.  
  
"No." he said just as the bell rang.  
  
He spun around in his seat to face forward and Mr. Wordsmith began to speak.  
  
"Welcome back, class! For all you new faces there, I am Mr. Wordsmith, your replacement teacher. Ms. Landers was fired due to profane language used among one of the students in this class. Now, I would like for you to pull out your Fahrenheit 451 and we will go over the pages that you had to read for homework." Mr. Wordsmith said.  
  
Ciel began to mentally panic.  
  
 _"Shit! I wasn't here for this!"_ he mentally screamed.  
  
Without even thinking twice, his hand shot up. Mr. Wordsmith spotted his hand and he spoke.  
  
"Yes, over there?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I...I wasn't here." Ciel stuttered out.  
  
Ciel had moved from mentally screaming to mentally beating himself up at this point. Why this was happening to him, he would never know.  
  
"Then, don't worry about it. I will discuss to you what went down yesterday once I assign an activity to the class, alright?" Mr. Wordsmith told him with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Ciel didn't know why, but a fierce blush colored his cheeks at how Mr. Wordsmith smiled at him. In order to hide the blush, he quickly reached for his book in his briefcase and he brought it up to his face.  
  
Mey Rin nudged him, which startled him for a moment. He forced himself to turn his head to look at her.  
  
"Isn't he just dreamy?" she asked as she went back to daydreaming.  
  
Ciel didn't know how to comment back. As her words kept swirling around in his head, he could only think of one person who was dreamy.  
  
Sebastian.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:45 am  
  
"Ey! Can you slow yer damn car down?!"   
  
Bard pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the race car zoom down the track.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this idiot...?" he grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"You know, Bard, I am quite surprised." Agni sipped on his bottle of water. "You were completely drunk last night and yet, you recovered so quickly for today." he noted.  
  
"That's how I am." he stated just as Claude began to run over to them.  
  
"Guys! We have trouble!" he shouted.  
  
"Like wha?!" Bard shouted back.  
  
"Flashy!" Claude called out.  
  
Bard's eyes grew wide in horror, the cigarette falling from his lips. He knew only one person that they nicknamed Flashy.  
  
"So soon...?" he shot a worried look at Agni. "Flag Sebastian down." he commanded.  
  
Agni nodded before grabbing the black and white checkered flag and making his way over to the starting line. He began waving it furiously, hoping to catch Sebastian's attention.  
  
"Stop! Sebastian, stop your car at once!" he hollered.  
  
He watched the vehicle stop just mere inches away from the flag he was waving. Sebastian stepped out of the car, took off his helmet, and he gave Agni a questioning look.  
  
"Why'd you stop m- - -"   
  
"Oh, Sebaaaaaaa! There you are!" a high pitch voice made Sebastian freeze where he was.  
  
He slowly turned around and saw a man with ash blonde hair and mauve colored eyes make their way over to them. He had on a black and dark grey striped fedora on his head, a light pink button up shirt tucked into his black pants, a black tuxedo vest, and black combat boots that looked squeaky clean. That was the signature look of his rival and Sebastian knew that much.  
  
The helmet tumbled out of Sebastian's hand as the preppy ash blonde haired man stopped in front of him.  
  
"It's been a while." he chirped.  
  
"Wh...What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, shocked beyond belief.  
  
"I'm here to see you, of course." the ash blonde replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Why so early?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Why not?" the ash blonde countered back.  
  
"Cut the crap, Chambers. What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian snarled.  
  
"Why be so formal? You can call me Aleister. As for why I am here," Aleister jabbed his index finger into Sebastian's chest. "I'm here to gather some info." he stated.  
  
"What the...?! That's cheating!" Agni shouted.  
  
"Agni." Sebastian said, shooting the silver-haired Indian a look.  
  
Agni bit his lip as Aleister continued to speak.  
  
"I want to see how much you've improved since that day we raced. Then, I'll just take that and use it to my advantage." he said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
Sebastian gutturally growled as he pushed Aleister away from him a little.  
  
"You fucking stalker. Just what more do you need?" Sebastian snapped.  
  
Aleister let out a dark laugh, which scared the others a little.  
  
"Oh ho. But, I know everything. I even know about your relationship with that b- - -" a punch was swung at Aleister's jaw before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"You shut the fuck up." Sebastian growled before pouncing on him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Sebastian!" Claude exclaimed as they watched the two rivals tussle on the floor.  
  
Sebastian kept swinging punches at Aleister's face, wanting to make it look as bloody as possible. Aleister got some punches in here and there, but it was mainly Sebastian dominating the battle.  
  
"Sebastian, stop." Bard grabbed ahold of Sebastian. "You'll kill him. It's not like what he was saying was really that important." he said.  
  
"Like fuck it isn't!" Sebastian shouted as his hands managed to go around the ash blonde's windpipe, hoping to crush it.  
  
"Sebastian! Stop!" Agni and Claude all helped Bard to yank Sebastian off of Aleister. They finally managed to get Sebastian off of him and Bard (with the help of Agni) pinned Sebastian to the floor. Claude helped Aleister up and shoved him in the direction of the entrance.  
  
"Get lost, you ass." he snarled.  
  
"Alright. But, just so you know, history will repeat itself." Aleister said before heading out of the arena.  
  
Sebastian managed to push Bard and Agni off of him, making them land on the track with an 'ummmph.'  
  
"I'm going to wash off." he said before heading off to the showers.  
  
When he got in there, he immediately stripped himself of the suit, leaving himself in a pair of boxers. He turned on the water, leaving it hot as he stood under it. He ran his hand through his hair and he cursed silently to himself.  
  
"Goddammit..." he growled as he let the water hit his body until it got cold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff, vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is fucked up. So, I had about 18 or so bookmarks, right? Well, with that stupid server thing, it reduced my number to 5. Five! Has that happened to any of you? Because I think this is pretty ridiculous! They said that data hasn't been lost and all that crap. Well, then where are the rest of my fucking bookmarks?!
> 
> Okay, enough of my ranting. Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! As you guys know, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything that may be mentioned. All I own is this cute little fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 5:30 pm  
  
Ciel stepped into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes at the entrance and he walked into his apartment space, flinging his briefcase onto the dining table.  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
 _"Why do I always seem to be so lonely in here?"_ he reached for the button up shirt he wore and he unbuttoned it, exposing his chest.  
  
His finger had accidentally brushed over one of his nipples and a soft moan fell from his lips. He blushed furiously at the small noise that came from his mouth.  
  
"Hnnn..." Ciel rubbed his nipple with his thumb and he began pinching it. "Ah..." he then looked down to see his erection tenting up in his pants.  
  
 _"Great...I'm horny now..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He made his way into his room and into his closet. He pulled out a black velvet box that said, Do Not Peek Inside, on a sheet of paper he had taped onto it. He opened it and shifted through the many toys he had in it.  
  
In the three years he had been in this relationship with Sebastian, he had never told him about how he had collected sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, you name it. He had everything tucked away in this little box of his. He would never let Sebastian see any of these even if his life depended on it.  
  
He then pulled out a baby blue vibrator and eyed it. He turned it on and a ghost of a smile fell upon Ciel's lips, feeling the toy vibrate in his hand.  
  
 _"Perfect."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He closed up the box and put it back where he had found it, closing the closet door.  
  
He leaned against the door, slumping down onto the floor. He put the vibrator on the floor and he reached for his pants, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, releasing his throbbing erection from its confines. He shakily reached for it and began to pump it lightly.  
  
"Ahnn..." he moaned, his head lolling backward into the closet door. He reached for the vibrator and touched it to the tip of his cock.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Ah!" he screamed in pleasure at the jolts the toy shot through him. "Shit!"  
  
He hadn't played with these toys in forever. The last time he did was the night before him and Sebastian first had sex at that winter party three years ago. These tingling sensations were enough to drive him wild.  
  
"Nnnngh!" he ran it along the underside of his erection and then down to his quivering erection. He moaned softly as he slowly pushed the vibrator inside of him.  
  
He turned it to medium and his cries began to gradually grow louder as he slowly thrusted the toy inside of him. As he put the setting up to high, it hit his prostate.  
  
"Fuck! Shit! Ah!" his back arched as he continued to thrust it into his prostate. "Oh, fucking Jesus! Goddammit!" his screams reverberated off the walls as he got closer and closer to his climax.  
  
 _"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastiaaaaaaan!"_ his mind kept screaming.  
  
His eye screwed shut as he let out one final scream.  
  
"Mr. Wordsmith!" he screamed out as he came, cum spurting out uncontrollably and onto the floor.  
  
His eye flew open, quickly realizing whose name just slipped out of his mouth. He pulled the vibrator out and turned it off, throwing it off to one side of the room. His hand flew over his mouth in shock as he tried to comprehend the situation.  
  
 _"I cried out for my Lit teacher...and yet, Sebastian's name was running through my mind..."_ his cheeks grew as red as a beet in embarrassment.  
  
"Fuck..." he mumbled before burying his face in his hands and telling himself how much of an idiot he was.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 7:30 pm  
  
Sebastian was still resting an ice pack to his cheek even after the swelling had stopped. Every time he spoke, his cheek would ache. So, they cut practice short for today. The race was in two weeks and he didn't want to find himself injured right before it.  
  
He flicked through the channels on his TV, wondering what he could watch. However, there was nothing good.  
  
 _"Maybe Netflix has something good..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Before he could change the channel, he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head to it and he would've shouted out that it would take a moment if it weren't for his swollen cheek.  
  
Another knock was heard and this time, it was accompanied by a voice.  
  
"Sebastian? Are you home?"   
  
He froze, hearing that familiar voice make its way to his ears.  
  
"Sebastian?" another knock.  
  
He didn't have to see who it was to know that it was Ciel. But, why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be mad at him?  
  
He quickly got up from the couch and he made his way over to the door. Just as he swung it open, he saw Ciel making his way back to his apartment room.  
  
"Wait." he said, grabbing ahold of Ciel's arm.  
  
Ciel stopped in his tracks as he turned his head.  
  
"Seba- - -" Ciel gasped softly as he felt Sebastian pull him towards him, his body crashing into his chest.  
  
"Why did you come by?" Sebastian asked, his breath tickling the tousled navy blue hair.  
  
"I...I wanted to see you..." he mumbled as he slowly pulled away from the hug. He looked up and gasped.  
  
"Huh?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow up in confusion. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Your...Your cheek!" he pulled Sebastian into the apartment. "Oh my god, it's so bruised. We need to do something about it right now!" he exclaimed, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Sebastian watched Ciel as he scurried off into the kitchen.  
  
"Look, I'm okay. There is no need for you to get me some more ice. I have an ice pack over the- - -" Ciel cut him off.  
  
"That one probably melted out by now." he wrapped a plastic bag filled with ice in some paper towels and he walked up to Sebastian. "Here, use this." he suggested.  
  
Sebastian took the bag and slowly rested it against his bruised cheek. He watched Ciel pick up the ice pack he had used before and he groaned.  
  
"Oh god! What did I tell you?!" Ciel picked up the perspiring bag filled with water. "I knew the ice would've melted out in this bag by now!" he exclaimed.  
  
He stomped over to the kitchen and dumped the contents into the sink, dropping the bag in and making his way over to Sebastian. He took the man's hand in his and put on a small smile.  
  
"Come. Let's sit." he said before bringing him over to the couch and they both sat down.  
  
Sebastian watched as Ciel spoke, his rosy pink lips moving as he looked at him, occasionally stroking his hand.  
  
Just what the hell was happening? Ciel was supposed to be pissed at him for fucking him while he was drunk, not taking care of him and comforting him at this very moment! He swore the boy had mood swings. If he had ever told the boy that to his face, that would've earned him a swift kick to the gut.  
  
"Sebastian."   
  
Sebastian stared into the azure orb that he had grown to like.  
  
"Yeah? What's wro- - -" he was caught off-guard as Ciel's arms went around his torso. He was shocked beyond belief as Ciel began to speak.  
  
"You did it, didn't you?" he stated.  
  
"Did what?" Sebastian questioned, obviously confused.  
  
"Got Ms. Landers fired." Ciel crawled onto Sebastian's lap and his hands moved up to rest on Sebastian's shoulders. "You called the university and got her fired, didn't you?" he guessed.  
  
He was momentarily surprised by Ciel's question. But, he recovered from his surprise and he began to speak.  
  
"Yes, I did." he said.  
  
He was expecting Ciel to react in a way that consisted of him leaving or him yelling at him, asking why he would do something so stupid. But, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. He didn't expect Ciel to rest his right hand on his left cheek and lean in, pressing his sweet cherry red lips against his own.  
  
Sebastian's eyes grew wide in surprise as Ciel moved his lips against his.   
  
Ciel whined, pushing his fingers into the man's shoulders in order to get him to kiss back. Sebastian slowly kissed back, making Ciel smile into it as he pulled away from it slowly.  
  
"Why...?" he whispered onto Sebastian's lips.  
  
"Why what?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
It was silent between the two males for a few moments. Sebastian then sighed, breaking the silence.  
  
"I guess...I was kind of frustrated. I thought that it was sickening to be compared to your parents and calling you disgusting." he stated.  
  
"Like with what happened with your childhood?" Ciel guessed.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"I guess so. I was always put down and considered a disgrace to my parents back then. It wasn't my fault that I was reckless. It wasn't my fault that I was crazy. And most of all, it wasn't my fault that I was being me." Sebastian sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Then, I heard from you that your teacher thought you were a disgrace to your father. That angered me and made me call the university and tell them about the situation." he finished his explanation.  
  
Sebastian watched a small smile curl Ciel's lips upward as the college student softly stroked his cheek.  
  
"You're so sweet." he whispered before leaning in and recapturing Sebastian's lips once again.  
  
This time, the man kissed back almost instantly. Their lips molded together and danced, emitting small noises from Ciel. He parted his lips a little and he let Sebastian's tongue dart in. Their tongues batted at each other playfully and danced together in a sensual waltz. Ciel moaned into the kiss as they slowly pulled away from it.  
  
Ciel panted, trying to catch his breath. He stared into ruby orbs and Sebastian quickly noted the small trace of lust in the sapphire pool.  
  
"Play with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (and lots of it, too), fluff (a little bit, I guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...welcome back! I should tell you why I'm updating so early in the damn morning. Well, I'll probably be busy the rest of the day entertaining some guests, so I'm updating now. 
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned in this fanfic! All I own is said fanfic. :3
> 
> So, please read onward and get ready for some freaking smut! :D

**Time:** 8:15 pm  
  
"Haaah...Haaaah...Haaah...Unnngh...Oh god, Sebastian...!"  
  
The room felt steamy to Ciel. His mind was spiraling out of control, his rational thoughts mixing with his irrational ones as Sebastian continued thrusting into him.  
  
"Ahnn! Oh, god!" his shouts filled the room as he rolled his head backward into the couch cushion. He turned his head, trying to hide the beet red blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears as his fist flew up to stifle his moans and lustful cries.  
  
His clothes were discarded of, excluding his black socks. He quickly glanced up into the vermillion pools of his secret lover, which seemed slightly dazed. All he had on was the light grey button up shirt that Ciel had unbuttoned to make him look sexy as he fucked him. The man's hair stuck to his face, sweat droplets slowly rolling down that beautiful alabaster face.  
  
A loud cry was torn from his throat, signaling that Sebastian had just hit his sweet spot.  
  
"Hnnn!" he let out a small cry into his balled up fist. "Se-Seba...Sebastian...gosh, keep going..." he breathed out.  
  
He felt Sebastian pick up the pace, making him moan louder and louder into his fist. He felt like he was seeing stars. The pleasure coursed through his veins. His mind was going crazy as he kept getting closer and closer to his peak of zenith.  
  
"I want to hear you." Sebastian reached for Ciel's fist and he pulled it away from Ciel's mouth. "Call for me. Scream for me." he said as he began to go rough with him.  
  
"Ahnnn! Shit! Oh god!" Ciel's eye screwed itself shut. "I...I'll cum at this rate!"  
  
"Then, cum. I want to see your cute face twist up in ecstasy as your semen spurts out of your cock." he told him.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly at Sebastian's sexy voice. He would never moan at how Sebastian said his words. However, today seemed to be different for him.  
  
"Oh, god! Ahnn!" he let out one last scream before he came.  
  
At the same time, Sebastian shot his seed inside of Ciel. Ciel felt his back arch, rising off of the couch a little as his toes curled.  
  
They stayed connected together for a few moments before Sebastian pulled out.  
  
Ciel panted harshly, trying to catch his breath.   
  
"I'm tired now...Ciel, we should- - -" he was cut off by a small stutter.  
  
"Pl-Play with me more..."   
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel in pure shock.  
  
"What...?" he questioned in surprise.  
  
"Play with me more..." he slowly rose up from his laying position and he lightly pushed Sebastian down onto the couch. "I want you to fuck me more..." he whispered softly.  
  
Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he watched Ciel straddle him on the couch.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel's fingers lightly brushed over the underside of Sebastian's cock. "I can feel it...this big, bad boy wants to be back inside of me again..." he murmured.  
  
He then lined himself up and he began to lower himself down onto Sebastian's erection.   
  
"Oh...Sebastian..." he moaned out the man's name as he continue to lower himself down.  
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel with wide eyes. He knew for a fact that Ciel was not one for having another round of sex. This situation was making his head spin as Ciel's hole swallowed him to the hilt.  
  
Ciel's back arched a little as he let out a content moan. He rolled his lust-filled eye down to stare at Sebastian.  
  
"You like this, don't you?" he rose himself up a little and then slammed back down, a moan falling from his lips. "You like it when I ride this fat cock of yours, hm?" he asked seductively.  
  
He kept bouncing on Sebastian's cock, moans continuously falling from his lips as he tilted his head back a little. A half-lidded eye looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"Mmmm...ah!" he gasped, feeling Sebastian's hands rest themselves on his hips. Sebastian assisted him with his bouncing.  
  
Ciel cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit.  
  
"Mmmmmfuck! Se...Sebastian..." Ciel stared at Sebastian as his prostate was continuously nailed. The white-hot pleasure washed over him as he climbed closer and closer to his peak.  
  
His lips parted to let out the small noises as his half-lidded orb stayed locked on Sebastian. He rested his balled up fists on Sebastian's chest, screaming loudly in ecstasy as he came once more.  
  
Milky cum spurted out of his cock and onto both of their chests. Ciel moaned as Sebastian filled him up once again.  
  
Ciel pulled out after a few moments and he let Sebastian carry him into the hallway. They stepped into Sebastian's bedroom as Ciel's erection woke up again, standing up proudly against Ciel's chest and rubbing against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked down and his eyes grew wide.  
  
 _"Shit! So soon?!"_ he looked at Ciel with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Look, I should probably put you to- - -" Sebastian was cut off by a grunt. He watched as Ciel's eye fell on his hardened cock and he rolled his hips a little into Sebastian's.  
  
"Mmmm, fuck that. Fuck me again." Ciel murmured.  
  
As Sebastian stared into Ciel's lustful sapphire, one thought dawned on him.  
  
It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

 **Date:** August 27  
 **Time:** 2:30 am  
  
Sebastian woke up to the sound of a loud, sultry moan. His eyes flickered open and he glanced over to his left.  
  
Ciel's pajama pants were sliding down his legs and Sebastian watched as Ciel thrusted into his hand. He could hear the very soft moans escaping his lips as he continued.  
  
"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered.  
  
He wanted to see if he was awake or not. However, if he were truly asleep, then he didn't want to wake him up, no matter how erotic his dream was. If he were awake, then he didn't want to startle him.  
  
He tentatively reached out and lightly poked Ciel's arm. A moan was his response.  
  
"Sebastian..." since Ciel did not have on his eyepatch, he slowly opened both eyes and looked at Sebastian.  
  
That tantalizing gaze was enough to make Sebastian freeze. The sapphire orb was beautiful enough, but what captivated him was the glassy eye that he had gotten from the devastating car accident that not only took the eyesight from his left eye, but it also took his father's life.  
  
"Mmmm...my bae's awake now..." he slowly sat up and crawled on top of Sebastian, straddling him. "I can fuck around now..." he murmured.  
  
To be honest, Ciel had no idea on what the hell was coming from his mouth. He must've gotten drunk on sex or was desperate to get those distant thoughts of his Literature teacher out of his mind. He didn't want to cry out for Mr. Wordsmith. He wanted to hear Sebastian's name fall from his lips each time, whether he was actually fucking around with the man or goofing around with some of the sex toys he owned.  
  
Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"This...This is your twelfth time, though!" he watched in shock as Ciel tried to tug down the pajama pants that he wore. "Aren't you tired already?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
Ciel shook his head as he freed Sebastian's now erect cock from its confines.  
  
"I wanna good fuck..." he murmured before lowering himself back down on Sebastian's cock. "Mmmmm, fuck...this feels so good...hnngh..." his eyes fluttered shut as his head rolled back to stare at the ceiling.  
  
He began bouncing a little, the pleasure rushing throughout his body. The sexy moans that slipped past his cherry red lips was beginning to drive Sebastian a little crazy.  
  
"Fuck, you're driving me crazy." he switched their positions so that Ciel was on all fours. "So crazy that it makes me want to devour you whole." he said before thrusting into the tight heat.  
  
Loud moans tumbled from the delectable lips as Sebastian snapped his hips forward into him. Ciel threw his head back a little, his back arching beautifully as Sebastian draped his body over his.  
  
"Mmmm...this feels so...gooooood...!" Ciel moaned out as his head landed in the crook of Sebastian's neck.  
  
"I'm glad you feel this way. Will this be your last round?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Hnnn! M...Maybe..." he murmured.  
  
"I can't live with maybe. It's a yes or a no." Sebastian growled into the college student's ear as he rammed into his prostate.  
  
A loud scream was ripped from Ciel's throat. It was so loud that Sebastian was convinced he had gone deaf along with the whole of New York.  
  
"Ahnnnn! I...I don't knoooooooooow!" he screamed out as Sebastian continued to abuse his sweet spot for what might've been the twelfth time that night.  
  
"I can't live with that, either." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he turned his head a little to gaze into the ruby pools.  
  
"I don't care. Get f-fucking used to it...shit...you dunce- - -Ah!" he said in between moans. "I'm gonna cum!"   
  
Sebastian kept snapping his hips forward, eliciting moans from Ciel. He then let out a scream, calling out for Sebastian as he came. His cum came out in long shots, making Ciel jolt a little.  
  
Sebastian kept ramming into him before grunting, shooting his seed into Ciel. Ciel let out a soft cry as he felt himself being filled.  
  
Sebastian pulled out, watching as Ciel collapsed down onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough." he told him as he pulled Ciel back under the covers with him.  
  
Ciel let out a content moan as he cuddled a little closer to Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Ciel's torso and he pulled the boy closer, closing his eyes and he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 7:30 am  
  
Sebastian woke up to the bright sun shining in his face. He groaned a little, the sun irritating him.  
  
He had been woken up by Ciel at three thirty, who was in between his legs and sucking on his cock like he were desperate. They then fucked three more times, finally tiring Ciel out and making Sebastian more sleep deprived than he was before.  
  
He yawned just as Ciel's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morning, babe..." he whispered out as he rested his hand on Sebastian's cheek, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips.  
  
"Morning." Sebastian said into the kiss, which made Ciel laugh.  
  
"You tired?" Ciel asked, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"I'm as tired as hell, babe." Sebastian said.  
  
"I can tell. Those dark circles give it away." Ciel brushed his finger over one of the dark circles. "That's my fault. Sorry." Ciel apologized.  
  
Sebastian watched as Ciel stared at him with what might've been love in his eyes. He then remembered of a piece of what happened last night.   
  
 _"Mmmmm...if only I had fricking boobs. Then, I'd let you fuck them until you were satisfied..."_ Ciel's sexy voice sent a shiver through Sebastian's body.  
  
Ciel leaned back in so that their noses and foreheads were touching.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered before capturing the man's lips again.  
  
Sebastian's eyes grew wide at that bold statement.  
  
"What...?" he whispered onto Ciel's lips.  
  
Ciel gave him a questioning look as he spoke again.  
  
"I love you." he swiftly pecked Sebastian's lips. "Is there something wrong with that?" Ciel questioned innocently as he wrapped the sheets around his naked body and he got out of bed.  
  
As Ciel disappeared into the bathroom, Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"But...loving me is against the rules..." he whispered out.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:28 am  
  
"Why are you late again?" Alois asked Ciel as they walked into their Literature classroom.  
  
"Slept in." Ciel stated simply.  
  
"You've been sleeping in a lot..." Mey Rin trailed off.  
  
"Yeah! What's up with that?!" Finny exclaimed.  
  
"Do you study too hard? Do you not get enough sleep in the night?" Alois asked as they sat down at their seats.  
  
Ciel shrugged.   
  
"I don't know, honestly." he smiled at them. "But, don't worry about it. I am fine." he told them as class began.  
  
Mr. Wordsmith began to go over the next section they read and he went on about the annotations they had to do for that particular section.  
  
Ciel found himself drifting off into dreamland, thinking about this morning.  
  
 _"Why was there no argument like usual? Why did I not spur one up? Furthermore, why did I feel...content?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Ciel Phantomhive!"  
  
Ciel jolted awake from his daydream and he watched as Mr. Wordsmith's eyes trained themselves on him. His cheeks flared up, realizing that he had just embarrassed himself again.  
  
"Um...yes?" he answered lamely.  
  
"Ciel, what did I ask you?" Mr. Wordsmith asked.  
  
"I...I don't know." Ciel bit his lip tentatively. "Could you possibly repeat the question?" he asked.  
  
A chorus of laughter rang throughout the room as Mr. Wordsmith sighed.  
  
"I asked for you to summarize the section..." concern washed over his features. "Ciel, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Ciel quickly nodded his head, willing the embarrassing blush away.  
  
"Yeah. I just...have a lot on my mind."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:15 am  
  
Sebastian sped around the track a little quicker than he should. He knew his friends knew what this meant. He was stressed.  
  
And they were right.  
  
What Ciel had said to him this morning was driving him crazy. Add the dark circles under his vermillion-colored eyes and the big loss of sleep from last night due to Ciel's huge need for sex and you have got yourself a stressed out Sebastian.  
  
 _"I love you...I love you. Is there something wrong with that?"_ those words made Sebastian grit his teeth as he unknowingly pressed harder on the gas.  
  
He looked at where he was going and gasped, eyes growing wide.  
  
He skidded a little and slammed his foot down on the brakes. He managed to stop the car mere inches away from the bordering by the bleachers.  
  
He quickly unbuckled himself out of the car and he got out just as Bard and the others made their way over to him.  
  
"Dude, what the flipside?!" Sebastian tore off his helmet as Bard ran up to him and began to shake him. "You almost crashed!" he shouted.  
  
Bard scanned Sebastian's face and that was when he noticed the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Dude! What the hell is up with you?! You're practically sleep deprived!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You need to rest." Claude suggested.  
  
As they headed over to the bleachers, Agni shot Sebastian a worried look.  
  
"Sebastian, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I just...have a lot on my mind." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy), mentions of sex toys and masturbation, minor alcohol consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was a little too busy. So, I was reading some of the comments (cuz dat's just how I do) and I keep seeing what might've been complaints? I don't know. However, I know that it's not from my loyal readers. Gosh, you know, if you're going to complain about certain things in the story, then don't freaking read! And I don't think I've ever mentioned fucking rape in this AT ALL and if I did, it would be in the freaking warnings!
> 
> *pants* Goddammit...Now, lemme start over: Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Thanks for the comments, kudos, and hits! Dang, this story is crazy popular...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story. :3
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**Date:** September 10  
 **Time:** 11:35 am  
  
Alois sat in Literature class with a bored look on his face. He doodled a little in his composition book as Mr. Wordsmith began to speak.  
  
"You guys may get started with the activity. And I also need to speak with Ciel." Mr. Wordsmith said.  
  
"Not here!" Alois hollered.  
  
"Not here?" Mr. Wordsmith questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Nope! He said he had to go somewhere." Alois explained.  
  
Mr. Wordsmith only nodded his head before going to his desk.  
  
Mey Rin's jaw dropped as she stared at Alois in shock.  
  
"What?!" she nearly screamed.  
  
"He did." Alois stated simply.  
  
"But...where did he have to go that was so important?" Finny questioned.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:30 pm  
  
Ciel made his way to the bleachers and went to find a seat. He sat down and he stared at the track, patiently waiting for the race to begin.  
  
He wore a cap that had 02 on it along with a red shirt that had the Corona symbol on the front and 02 on the back with jeans and red Reebok sneakers.  
  
He watched as the cars made their way to the starting line on the track and the announcer began to speak.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Long Island Speedway for our first race of the year! We've got fifteen lucky racers here today. Number 1! Aleister Chambers!"   
  
There was a lot of cheering from the opposite side of the track as a guy with ash blonde hair and mauve eyes in a white racing suit came out of the white vehicle. He waved and blew kisses out to the audience.  
  
Ciel put a thumbs down. He had hated Aleister for what he had done to Sebastian two years ago. He wanted nothing more than to pop that man's head off of his body and put his decapitated head on a pipe.  
  
 _"Shit...going into French Revolution mode..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Number 2! Sebastian Michaelis!"  
  
The side that Ciel was on jumped up from their seats, screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs. Ciel found himself jumping up and screaming, as well.  
  
"Sebastian!" he waved like a maniac, hoping to catch Sebastian's attention. "Go, Sebastian!" he hollered.  
  
He watched as Sebastian turned his head to wave at his fans and his eyes then locked on Ciel. He watched the wine red eyes widen in shock, making Ciel mentally grin.  
  
He never told Sebastian he was coming to see him race.  
  
He watched Sebastian quickly recover from his shock and he smiled, waving at him before blowing a kiss. He knew that kiss was meant for him and only him. He could tell just by how he stared into his eye.  
  
The group of fangirls next to him went crazy, screaming and shouting about how Sebastian blew a kiss to them.   
  
Ciel rolled his eye at them as he caught the kiss Sebastian blew to him and he brought his fist up to his heart.  
  
"Drive safely around the track and stay clear of any accidents. Don't let Aleister win like how he did two years ago. Please." he whispered under his breath as he watched Sebastian put on his helmet and get into the car.  
  
"Racers, into your cars!" everyone got into their cars and the countdown began.  
  
"3, 2, 1...Go!" the cars sped off and everyone began cheer for their favorite racer.  
  
"Oooooh, look at 'em go! Aleister has instantly with Sebastian not too far behind!" the announcer hollered.  
  
Ciel sipped on his cup of soda just as he heard someone call out to him.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Ciel?"  
  
Ciel looked over to his right and he watched as an oddly familiar man with black hair and hazel eyes behind glasses made his way over to him with a huge cup of soda and a plate of nachos.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah..." he watched as the man took the seat next to him. "You're Claude, right?" he questioned.  
  
Claude nodded.  
  
"Indeed." he picked up a chip covered in cheese and he put it into his mouth. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. Ah, thanks." Ciel took a cheese covered chip that Claude had offered him. He dropped a jalepeno onto it and he popped it into his mouth. "My friend was going to go, but something came up and so, he gave me the tickets. Besides, I like watching car races every once in a while." Ciel stated.  
  
"This ain't your typical Tokyo racing in the streets at night thing, you know." Claude stated.  
  
"I know." Ciel said as the announcer spoke.  
  
"It's only lap 2 and we're in a huge accident!" he hollered.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide as Claude stared at the track in horror. There was a huge plume of smoke and fire on the track. Nobody could see which cars had collided. As Ciel scanned the track, realization struck Ciel like a brick to the head.  
  
Sebastian had driven right into it.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:35 pm  
  
"Aaaaagh! It's hopeless!" Alois whined, throwing his phone back into his bag.  
  
Mey Rin sighed as she took a sip from her glass of iced tea.  
  
"Leave him, Alois. Maybe he just wants to be alone." she suggested.  
  
"Look!" Finny shook Mey Rin. "The race is on today!" he said, pointing at the TV above the bar.  
  
"Oh, yes. I totally forgot about that." Alois said as they watched the screen.  
  
"It's only lap 2 and we're in a huge accident!"  
  
They stared at the screen and they watched the plumes of smoke rise up. They then saw racer #2 drive into the smoke and their eyes grew wide. That meant only one thing.  
  
Sebastian was in the middle of it all.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:40 pm  
  
Ciel swore Claude could hear his furious heartbeat as his eye was trained on the smoke. His eye flickered over and watched Finny's boyfriend shout into the ear mic furiously before going back to the smoke.  
  
A familiar red car zoomed out and the audience went into a loud roar.  
  
"What a miracle! Sebastian has survived the accident and is going strong, snatching first place!" the announcer hollered.  
  
Ciel felt himself choking out a sob as the tears welled up in his eye. His hands went over his mouth as the cars went into lap 3.  
  
"Thank god..." he whispered.  
  
Claude noticed how emotional Ciel was getting over the miracle.  
  
"You're getting emotional over something like that?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm just...relieved." Ciel stated.  
  
Claude chuckled a little as he sat back down.  
  
"You know, you may not look like it, but you're a pretty big fan of him." Claude noted.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ciel said as he looked over at the red car.  
  
He bit his lip as the racers finished up lap 3.  
  
 _"Don't crash, Sebastian. Please..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 3:30 pm  
  
"It's the final lap! Sebastian and Aleister are now neck-to-neck with each other. Who will take home the win?!" the announcer hollered.  
  
"Aaaaaagh..." Ciel took a nacho chip from the third batch Claude bought and he bit into it. "It took so long to get to the frigging 100th lap..." he murmured.  
  
"What did you expect? These races take pretty long." Claude noted.  
  
Ciel watched the two cars round around the bend and zoom to the finish line.  
  
"They're almost there!" he shouted with some nacho chips in his mouth.  
  
"Sebastian! GO!" Claude hollered.  
  
Sebastian's car sped down, almost making it to the finish line. Aleister was not too far behind, the white car slowly catching up to him.  
  
Ciel quickly twisted his index finger over his middle finger on both hands.  
  
"Oi! Don't jinx it!" Claude snapped as he reached over to untwist Ciel's fingers.  
  
However, Ciel moved them away. Claude growled a little as he reached back over to try and untwist them. Ciel found himself laughing as Claude occasionally jabbed at his sides. They then heard the announcer holler into the mic.  
  
"So close! Let's watch that replay." he said.  
  
Claude stopped fooling around with Ciel as they watched Sebastian and Aleister's cars zoom to the finish line on the screen. The two cars crossed the finish line at the same time, but Sebastian edged him out just slightly.  
  
"Sebastian is the winner! He finds himself a spot in the next race in Wysox, Pennsylvania!" the announcer said.  
  
Claude let out a holler as he jumped up from his seat next to Ciel.  
  
"Yeah! We did it! We fricking smoked Flashy!" he looked at Ciel, pulling him up from the chair by the arm. "Come on, let's go congratulate him!" he declared as he began to drag him over to the stairs.  
  
Ciel shook his head as he pried Claude's fingers off of his arm.  
  
"You should go. I have places to be." Ciel stated.  
  
"Why, though? Don't you want to congratulate him?" Claude questioned, confused by Ciel's rejection.  
  
"Why, though?" Ciel shrugged a little. "I'm just a fan." he stated before heading off to the exit.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 3:45 pm  
  
Sebastian made his way over to the exit, racing suit still on and helmet in his hand.  
  
 _"You know that cute bluenette that you were giving bedroom eyes to a couple of weeks ago? Well, he dropped by to watch you race. You should catch up to him before he leaves."_ Claude's words raced through his head as he took a left.  
  
 _"I can't believe he actually came...I thought he was at university."_ he told himself.  
  
He finally saw the exit and he saw a figure leaning against the wall. The person turned their head and a smile broke across their face.  
  
He watched as Ciel ran towards him, running into his arms that he knew he hadn't outstretched before.  
  
"Oh my god, you won..." he murmured into his chest.  
  
Sebastian was still surprised beyond belief as his arms went around the petite waist.  
  
"Ciel..." they pulled away a little. "Wha...Why are you here? I thought you had classes..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"I tricked you." Ciel stated simply.  
  
"Trick me?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes with an innocent look in his sapphire orb. "I wanted to surprise you, you see." Ciel said.  
  
"Why, though?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"I...Remember how I told you about the car accident that took my father and the sight in my left eye?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Well, when you got into the accident and you finally regained your memory, I told you I would never go to a car race ever again. It pained me too much to watch cars flip over, especially yours." Ciel went back in for another hug, his tiny hands clenching into the fabric of the suit. "But, I decided that I needed to get over it and so, I bought tickets." Ciel stated simply.  
  
"Since when?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Two months." Ciel replied.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he leaned in, their foreheads and noses touching.  
  
"You're so good at being bad." he told him, which made Ciel laugh as he leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:15 pm  
  
"Ciel fucking Phantomhive! What took you so long?!" Alois shouted as Ciel stepped out of the apartment building.  
  
"Sorry. I was checking through my closet for something and- - -" Alois cut him off before he could continue.  
  
"Well, it must've been worth it, for you look pretty sexy." Alois noted, motioning to the white wife beater, black motorcycle jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots the bluenette had on.  
  
"Well, thanks." he looked over at Mey Rin and Finny. "You guys don't look bad yourselves." he noted.  
  
"Thanks!" Mey Rin chirped as they got into Alois' car and they drove off.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Ciel asked.  
  
"To the victory party! Bard invited us over to celebrate Sebastian's win at the race today." Alois explained.  
  
"Ah." Ciel stated as Alois drove into a gated community.  
  
To be honest, there was another reason why he took so long. For some reason, he grew horny over the thought of Sebastian and he ended up masturbating with one of the dildos in his private sex toy box.  
  
Ciel bit his lip at the thought as they pulled up at a townhouse.  
  
"We're here!" Alois looked over at Finny as he turned off the car engine. "This is the right address, right?" he asked.  
  
Finny nodded.  
  
"Yeah. The number is 34." he said.  
  
"I know." Alois replied.  
  
They got out of the car and made their way over to the house Finny told them to go to. Alois rang the doorbell and withdrew his hand, waiting for someone to get the door.  
  
The door opened and Bard looked at them.  
  
"Hey there, you guys! Yer just in time!" he declared as he stood to the side. "Come in, come in!"   
  
The four stepped into the house and Bard closed the door behind them.  
  
"Make yourselves at home. There are snacks and drinks in the kitchen." Bard said.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us." Alois thanked him.  
  
"Ah, no problem. Finny's friends are also my friends, anyway." Bard said before heading off into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone took off their shoes and they went into the kitchen to get some food.  
  
"When will the pizza get here, Agni?" Bard asked as he took some mozzarella sticks out of the oven.  
  
"In about five." Agni replied.  
  
"You guys, how long did I sleep fo- - -" they watched as Sebastian walked into the kitchen in a black wife beater and blue pajama pants.  
  
Ciel's face flushed a bright red, taking note on how sexy Sebastian looked while Alois sent the older man a sly smirk.  
  
"Man, you look sexy in PJS." he stated.  
  
"Okay, I totally forgot Bard invited you four. I should probably go change into something more presenta- - -" Alois cut him off.  
  
"No, no, that looks quite alright." Alois said.  
  
Sebastian said nothing, signaling that he decided to listen to Alois. He then walked over to Bard. His hand unconsciously brushed against Ciel's, which made the bluenette jump in surprise.  
  
"Bard, was that everyone?" he asked.  
  
"Well...we're still waiting on- - -" he was cut off by the doorbell ringing furiously.  
  
"Waiting on who?" Sebastian questioned as Claude (who was sitting in the living room all that time) went to go answer the door.  
  
"Well- - -" the door opened and two voices entered the room.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Sebastian groaned a little.  
  
"God...I totally forgot that we had invited Grell..." he trailed off.  
  
"I'm here, too!" the other voice piped in.  
  
Sebastian whipped his head around and he stared at the purple haired Indian in surprise.  
  
"What the...?!" he looked back at Bard. "You invited the fricking bartender?!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Agni did, not me." Bard stated.  
  
Sebastian looked in Agni's direction, hoping the silver haired Indian would answer him.  
  
"He's a nice guy. We became friends while that blue-haired boy at the club was crushing and hitting on you by acting seductive." Sebastian almost blushed furiously at how Agni was describing Ciel, but he controlled himself. "So, we got each other's phone numbers and I invited him over." Agni explained.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes as he picked up a jalepeno popper that Bard made and he popped it into his mouth.  
  
As he chewed, he watched how Alois and Ciel conversed with Claude. Alois and Claude burst into laughter while Ciel blushed in complete embarrassment, swinging a playful punch at Claude's arm. At that moment, Sebastian was wondering what they were talking about. However, his thoughts were cut off by the doorbell.  
  
"Pizza man!" Bard hollered, quickly abandoning the egg rolls and racing over to the door.  
  
Agni smiled as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Let's eat, shall we?" he asked.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:51 pm  
  
"Ugh..." Alois stumbled over to Ciel, a light pink drink sloshing around in a wine glass that he held. "Now I know why he calls this the Knockout Punch..." he sipped a little on it before resting it on the small coffee table in between the couch and recliner. "Dere's too much damn alcohol in it...driving mah brain craaaaaaaazy!" he slurred out before collapsing onto the floor.  
  
Ciel's eye drifted over to his friend's glass and sighed, rolling his eye a little.  
  
 _"Only one glass? Damn, I thought I was the lightweight..."_ he murmured to himself.  
  
He felt someone grab ahold of his wrist suddenly. He whirled around to lock on vermillion eyes. Before he could say something, Sebastian rested a finger on his lips to silence him.  
  
"Shhh...come with me..." he whispered before dragging Ciel towards the hallway.  
  
"E-Eh?!" he turned to stare at Sebastian with a wide eye. "But...! They'll see us!" he hissed.  
  
"Almost all of them are wasted, so it's okay." he told him.  
  
"Almost...?!" Ciel was shocked as he was pulled into a random bedroom and pushed against the door, his lips being attacked instantly.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide as he tried to fight him.  
  
 _"This shouldn't be happening."_ his mind kept repeating as he managed to break away from the kiss. Before he could say something, his lips were captured again.  
  
Sebastian pried Ciel's mouth open and his tongue darted into the moist cavern. Ciel wanted to snap, say that it was wrong. He didn't want to get trouble for f-ing around in one of Sebastian's friend's houses. But, he found himself slowly succumbing to the man's actions. His tongue began to slowly dance along with Sebastian's. His eye fluttered shut as his fingers went in to lace themselves in ebony locks. Sebastian lightly bit the tip of Ciel's tongue, which made the boy gasp.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss, completely breathless. Ciel's eye opened back and this time, there was a small trace of lust in it.  
  
"Bed..." he whispered out softly.  
  
Sebastian picked the boy up and he took him to the bed in the room. He rested him on it and straddled him, moving back in for another kiss.  
  
A soft moan came from Ciel as he eagerly kissed back. Their lips molded together as Sebastian's hand moved to remove the jacket. Before he could, Ciel stopped him.  
  
"Wait. Lemme do it." he said, lightly pushing Sebastian into a sitting position on the bed.  
  
He reached for the jacket and he slowly (and painfully) remove the article of clothing. Sebastian watched as the milky skin was revealed. He wriggled one arm out of the sleeve and he slowly pulled out the other one. He flung it off to the side and he reached for the wife beater. He slowly pulled it over his head. Once his nipples came into view, Sebastian immediately attacked the left one.  
  
He cried out in pleasure as he flung his head back, his eye half-lidded lustfully. He managed to get the rest of the shirt off and fling it off to the side as Sebastian gently pushed him back down onto the covers.   
  
Ciel's head rolled to the right, his eye locked on the closed door. Small pants and moans fell from his lips as Sebastian suckled and tugged on the other nipple like a wild beast.   
  
Sebastian trailed his tongue up to the boy's neck after bruising his right nipple and he began to bite and nibble on his neck, marking multiple hickies as he did so.  
  
"Ah! Oh god, Sebastian!" Ciel breathed out.   
  
Sebastian moved his head a little to nibble lightly on Ciel's chin before moving down to the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Ah...I forgot about these..." Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, his erect cock popping out of its confines. Ciel's face flushed a bright red at how wet and erect he was. He didn't think he would get like this in such a short amount of time.  
  
"You lewd boy...you're this hard already..." Sebastian moved a little lower to bury his face in between Ciel's legs. "I like that. It makes you sexy." Sebastian purred into one of his thighs before licking the underside of Ciel's cock.  
  
The boy's body jolted, which made him scream.  
  
"Ah! Sebastian!" at this point, he could care less about the volume of his mouth. All that mattered right now was Sebastian bringing him closer to his release.  
  
Sebastian moved to the tip and engulfed it. Ciel moaned as his head rolled back into the pillow. Sebastian moved his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the boy's length.  
  
"Oh god, Sebastian..." his hands went to fist themselves in Sebastian's black hair. "I'm gonna...cum..." he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian decided to go faster, wanting to bring Ciel to his release. Ciel then screamed, calling out for Sebastian as he came. Sebastian swallowed it all, making sure a drop didn't fall out his mouth.  
  
Ciel panted unevenly as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Come a little closer..." he whispered softly.  
  
Sebastian leaned in closer and Ciel's arm went around Sebastian's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Ciel's other hand went to the wife beater the man wore and he tugged lightly on it, wanting it off.  
  
"Off..." he whispered into the kiss before his lips were captured again.  
  
Sebastian helped Ciel with taking off the wife beater and he flung it over by where Ciel had thrown his clothes. Before he could go in for another kiss, Ciel instantly attacked his chest, planting kisses all over it.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold up." he made Ciel look at him. "You're pretty eager for someone who didn't drink any alcohol tonight." he noted.  
  
"I want you..." his finger then trailed down to Sebastian's erection poking up from his pajama pants. "And I know this big monster wants it, too." he said in a seductive voice.  
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel. This boy was going to drive him crazy and he hasn't even gotten started yet! He pushed Ciel back onto the bed gently and he pulled his cock out from his pajama pants, lining it up with Ciel's entrance.  
  
"I'm gonna push in, okay?" Sebastian asked, waiting for Ciel to give him an answer.  
  
Ciel slowly nodded, staring up into Sebastian's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." he told him.  
  
Sebastian kept his eyes on Ciel as he slowly began to push in. Ciel bit his lip as he felt himself being stretched. Sebastian finally pushed all the way in and he began to speak.  
  
"Should I move now?" he asked.  
  
"Now..." Ciel shot the older man a threatening look. "Or no sex for a year." he threatened.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Your threats never get old." he stated before beginning to thrust into him.  
  
Moans began to slowly float out of Ciel's mouth as Sebastian continued to thrust into him.  
  
"Unnngh...gosh, more..." he choked out.  
  
Sebastian's thrusts went faster and Ciel's moans grew louder. He swore that it could've woken up one of their friends who had passed out, but he could care less at this point.  
  
"AH!" a scream shot out from his lips as Sebastian nailed his prostate. "Sebastian! Right there!" he screamed out.  
  
The bed was creaking a little as Sebastian went faster, hitting Ciel's prostate each time.  
  
"Nnnngh! Ah!" Sebastian moved his head down to nip a little more at his neck. "Sebastian..." he whispered out.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sebastian said into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Sebastian...Sebastian, Sebastian..." he whispered out again.  
  
"Tell me. Why do you call for me in such a doting voice like that?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Sebastian..." he motioned for him to come a little closer. Sebastian moved his head a little to face Ciel's as he moved in to whisper in his ear.  
  
What Ciel had said made Sebastian's eyes widen as Ciel's face twisted up in ecstasy, a scream falling from his lips.  
  
As Sebastian shot his load into Ciel, those three words swam around in his mind.  
  
"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! You guys are awesome. I seriously have a headache. There's like, this serious (and honestly, kinda weird) debate on whether or not this should go under rape or not. I honestly didn't type Chapter 6 with the thought of rape in mind, so...yah. But! Thanks for the loyal users that supported me even though I didn't ask for it. You guys are fantastic. :3
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this cute fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D
> 
> *Btw, sorry if this chapter may seem short*

**Date:** September 11  
 **Time:** 10:55 am  
  
"We did WHAT?!"  
  
Ciel stared at Sebastian with a wide eye as they stood in his apartment.  
  
"Should I repeat it another time or did you hear me clearly enough?" Sebastian asked with a little bit of bite in his voice.  
  
"Don't act smart!" Ciel shoved Sebastian a little. "You're such a jackass!" he shouted.  
  
"And you're an arrogant fool!" Sebastian shouted back.  
  
"Fuck you!" Ciel fired back as he tried to swing a punch at Sebastian. However, Sebastian grabbed him by his wrist and shook him.  
  
"Can you stop and listen for once?!" Sebastian growled.  
  
"Fuck off!" Ciel glared at Sebastian, an angry fire lit in his cerulean orb. "Get it in your thick head! We had sex in your fucking friend's guest room!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"You didn't stop me!" Sebastian snapped.  
  
"You started it!" Ciel snapped back.  
  
"Don't you dare get me started..." Sebastian growled lowly.  
  
"Well, go the fuck ahead!" Ciel shouted in his face.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he slammed Ciel into the wall, momentarily startling him.  
  
"Do you even hear yourself?!" he asked.  
  
"Oh, just fuck yourself over!" Ciel pushed Sebastian away from him. "Do you even hear YOURself?! You're going on about how it's my fault when in reality, it was all you!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"And you?! Could you have stopped me?!" Sebastian growled back.  
  
"Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!" the loud scream reverberated off the walls, the room suddenly growing dead silent.  
  
Ciel padded over to the couch and plopped down, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Get the fuck out. Now." his voice cracked a little, surprising him a little.  
  
"Ciel?" Sebastian called out, hearing the sudden crack in Ciel's voice.  
  
"I said to get the fuck out, goddammit!" Ciel shouted a little louder, trying to sound confident.  
  
The room was silent before the sound of sneakers began to make their way over to the door. Ciel sighed shakily as a couple of tears slid down his cheek.  
  
He thought of this as pretty pathetic. He couldn't believe he was crying over the man that was about to step out of the apartment room. His confidence was shattering before his eye and it drove him insane. He wasn't supposed to feel so shattered, so broken. That was what he should've left in the past, but it was slowly coming back to him.  
  
"Wait." he choked out in barely a whisper.  
  
The sound of the door opening had faltered. It was surprising to think that the man could hear him after he had spoken in such a quiet voice.  
  
"I thought you had wanted me to leave." Sebastian's voice was thick with an emotion that Ciel couldn't identify.  
  
"C-Come back over here." he blinked more tears away and he slowly turned his head to look at the ebony-haired man. "And...close the door, too." he said.  
  
Their eyes were on each other for a couple more moments before Sebastian closed the door, not caring to lock it. He slipped off his grey Adidas sneakers and he made his way over to Ciel.  
  
"What?" he asked, standing a couple of feet in front of the bothered boy.  
  
Ciel glanced up into the ruby pools, practically swimming in those jewels. He then found himself reaching for Sebastian's arm and yanking him down, their lips colliding in a rough kiss.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:15 am  
  
Alois parked his car in the parking lot of the complex and he stepped out, pulling out a bag from in the trunk.  
  
"Ah...Today actually feels nice, for once..." he mumbled, remembering the two inches of snow and nearly zero degree weather they got a week and a half ago.  
  
He still wore a scarf around his neck just in case. He pulled it up a little more over his chin and he made his way over to the building. He opened the door and made his way up the stairs to the eleventh floor.  
  
 _"Aaaaagh, how can he manage climbing up this many floors? Doesn't he still have asthma or some shit like that?"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He arrived at Room 1115 and he knocked on it, waiting for Ciel to answer. However, the bluenette did not do so, which made Alois frown as he knocked again.  
  
 _"Huh? I hope he didn't forget. He's been so out of it recently..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
His hand went over the doorknob and he decided to move to his last resort: opening the door. He turned the knob and surprisingly, the door opened. This made the blonde arch an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
 _"Huh? Ciel rarely leaves the door unlocked..."_ he hesitantly stepped into the apartment room and he closed the door, slipping off his shoes. He spotted a pair of grey Adidas sneakers not too far away from his Puma Ferrari high tops.  
  
 _"What the...? Did he invite someone over?"_ he asked himself.  
  
As he rested his shoes next to the Adidas sneakers, he heard a sultry moan fill the air.  
  
"Ohhhh...Oh, god..."  
  
The situation was beginning to bother Alois.  
  
 _"Just what the hell is going on he- - -"_ he turned and his eyes grew as wide as saucers, his jaw slowly dropping.  
  
Ciel was completely naked on the couch, his back arched, his head rolled back to the ceiling, his eye squeezed shut, and his mouth open in complete ecstasy. One hand was fisted at his side and the other was fisted in raven locks.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Sebastian..." he heard Ciel choke out.  
  
His aquamarine eyes then rolled down to the man in between Ciel's legs, who was currently sucking Ciel off with his hands lightly resting on his thighs. Alois was about ready to faint at this point.  
  
 _"What the fuck?"_ the bag slipped out of Alois' hand and it fell to the floor.  
  
The loud thud must've startled them, for the two of them froze.  
  
"Sebastian?" Ciel's eye rolled down to look at Sebastian, who was slowly withdrawing from in between his thighs. "Did something fall?" he asked.  
  
"From that vintage bookshelf of yours? Not yet." he stated, looking up into Ciel's eye.   
  
The boy frowned.  
  
"Huh...I swore I heard something fa- - -" he turned his head over and that was when he saw Alois, jaw agape and eyes wide. His eye then traveled down to the plastic bag on the floor, which was what he probably heard fall.  
  
The room was dead silent, resembling that of a ghost town. It was then broken by a loud shout.  
  
"FUCK!" he kicked Sebastian away from him lightly, making him collide against the coffee table. "Get away from me, dammit!" he snapped.  
  
Alois was trying to comprehend just what the hell was going on as he slowly spoke.  
  
"Sebastian..." his eyes traveled over to Sebastian, who had his wife beater half pulled off and a small hickey near his collarbone. "...and Ciel?" his eyes then traveled over to Ciel, who was completely naked and marked all over with hickies. He had turned his head away in embarrassment as his hands covered his private parts.  
  
"Just what the...I am so confused." he admitted.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he turned his head to look at his friend.  
  
"I'll tell you everything. But, I need to get dressed first." Ciel told him.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:30 am  
  
"Ah...so that's how it is..." Alois trailed off once Ciel finished his explanation.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel stated.  
  
"How long have you two known each other for?" Alois asked.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel sipped on some hot chocolate that Sebastian had made him. "In three days, we will have known each other for four years." Ciel stated.  
  
"For **THAT** long?! I can't believe you haven't told me that you knew and live next door to Sebastian." Alois finished eating half of his BLT. "Why have you kept this a secret?" he asked.  
  
Ciel breathed out a sigh, resting his mug down.  
  
"Well...obviously, you know how I like to be perfect. I am the heir to my father's law firm, Funtom. I am destined to be a perfectionist. So, when I met Sebastian and got into this kind of relationship with him, I felt like that this was something to keep hidden under lock and key. I never told you guys and Sebastian never told his friends. And we've kept at it until now." Ciel explained.  
  
"Façade?" Alois guessed.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"I guess you could consider it like that." he stated.  
  
"Whoops. Then, I think I just cracked it. Sorry." Alois apologized.  
  
"No need to. I guess I'm kind of glad that I have someone else to talk to about this. But, please don't tell Mey or Finn. They must not know of this. They will find out when the time is right." Ciel told him.  
  
"Don't worry. This secret is safe with me." Alois said as Sebastian made his way over to them.  
  
"Look, I have to go down to the track now." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Aw..." Ciel looked at Sebastian. "So soon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. They need me out there." Sebastian planted a kiss on Ciel's temple, which made Ciel blush furiously. "I'll be back by seven, I promise." he promised him.  
  
"I hope you mean that. If you lied to me, then you can't touch me for a week." Ciel threatened.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"I'll remember to be on time, then." Sebastian said as he put back on his shoes.  
  
"Bye, Sebastian!" Alois called out as Sebastian headed out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Alois looked over at Ciel, who had gotten up from his seat and put his dishes in the sink.  
  
"You threaten him?" Alois questioned.  
  
Ciel shrugged, putting his dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"It's the only thing that keeps him with me." Ciel said, which made them slowly burst into laughter until their stomachs started hurting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Fluff, some suggestive stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! First, may I apologize for not updating yesterday? I was on the road and of course, you can't get service in Kansas. So, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. :/
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 12  
 **Time:** 10:05 am  
  
Ciel stared down at the ground through the window and then at Sebastian, who was watching a movie on his laptop.  
  
"Oi." he poked Sebastian's arm lightly. "What are you watching?" he whispered quietly.  
  
"Let's Be Cops." he replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.  
  
Ciel scoffed.  
  
"Retarded." he grumbled as he went back to stare out the window.  
  
"You're not scared?" Sebastian questioned, pausing the movie and looking over at Ciel.  
  
"What, scared of looking out the window from 30,000 feet in the air? No, not really." Ciel stated.  
  
"You are pretty weird." Sebastian noted.  
  
"Well, sorry for being a messed up child." he leaned back in his seat. "For some reason, I had been fascinated by airplanes." he explained.  
  
"Still weird." Sebastian stated promptly.  
  
"Says the one watching Let's Be Cops." Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian. "God, couldn't you do something else besides watching stupid movies?" he grumbled.  
  
"Would you like for my lips to dominate yours?" Sebastian asked, a devious smirk curling his lips upwards as he closed his laptop.  
  
"Wha...?" Ciel's eye grew wide at this. "Seba- - -" his lips were captured before he could say anything.  
  
"Mmmm, stop..." his hands curled up into fists and he tried to push Sebastian away. "We're on a plane and everyone can see us..." he said into the kiss.  
  
"So what? You were quite fine showing off your lewd little body in front of Alois as I sucked you off." Ciel shivered a little as Sebastian pulled away and trail his lips down to his neck. "So, what's wrong with a little kiss?" he asked.  
  
"I...It's embarra- - -" a whimper fell from his lips as Sebastian nibbled a little on his neck.  
  
"No...No hickey, okay?" Ciel pleaded, which sounded strange on his lips.  
  
"I can't promise that. Your scent is so intoxicating." Sebastian murmured into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Vanilla?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Mmmmm...and something else. Smells like cinnamon." Sebastian said.  
  
"Nnnngh!" he drew in his breath in between his teeth as Sebastian lightly suckled on the junction where his neck and shoulder met. "I told you not to mark a hickey." he snapped quietly.  
  
"And I told you that I couldn't promise that. Your smell is too addicting." he said as he continued suckling, a purplish-blue mark appearing on the porcelain skin.  
  
A soft moan escaped his lips as his eye fluttered shut. His hands moved up to rest themselves on Sebastian's broad shoulders as he licked at the hickey.  
  
"Lower..." Ciel's request came out as a low whisper, but Sebastian heard him.  
  
"Are you sure? If you really mean it, then I won't be able to stop myself." Sebastian said, moving his head back up to look at Ciel.  
  
"I- - -" a voice behind them was heard.  
  
"Um...may I ask what drink you would like?" the hostess behind them asked in a timid voice.  
  
Sebastian quickly jerked away from Ciel and he looked at the hostess, who had this furious blush on her face.  
  
"A sweet tea and a lemonade, please." Sebastian said.  
  
The hostess poured some iced tea into a small plastic cup and she handed him that along with a can of lemonade. She quickly made her way over to the next row, still flustered.  
  
Sebastian glanced over at Ciel, who had looked away with a bashful blush on his face.  
  
"Shy, Ci?" he whispered huskily before lightly licking at the shell of Ciel's ear. He could feel the bot jolt against him, which made him smirk.  
  
"O-Oi...stop being a damn exhibitionist..." Ciel grumbled.  
  
"I can't help it. You're so damn irresistible." Sebastian said, his mouth lowering towards the lobe.  
  
"Well, try to restrain yoursel- - -Nnngh!" Sebastian began to tug and nibble at his ear lobe. "St-Stop it! Please, no! That's enough!"

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:00 am  
  
Sebastian and Ciel took their luggage over to car rental counter and Sebastian went up to tell the lady up front about their rental car.  
  
Ciel stared around at the airport in wonder. In his nineteen years of life, he had never traveled anywhere else in the US. He had only been to the UK and Berlin, but that was a while back. This trip was making him feel a little giddy on the inside.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian snapped his fingers in front of Ciel's face, which made the boy snap out of his trance. "Come on, we're going." he told him.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he pulled his luggage along and followed Sebastian.  
  
They headed out of the airport and into a parking garage, where they saw a man behind a small desk. Sebastian went over to him and he began to speak.  
  
"Sir, we are here to get our rental." he said.  
  
The man looked down at a clipboard and then up at Sebastian.   
  
"Ah, you are here for the car?" he picked up a pair of keys. "Trust me, you will love it!" the man said in a thick Jamaican accent that Ciel couldn't quite make out.  
  
The man led them through the garage and when they got closer to the vehicle, the man stopped them.  
  
"Just a moment. I will go get it for you." the man said before running off.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Do they always do that?" he questioned.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"I guess they do..." he murmured.  
  
They then heard a loud rev echo throughout the garage. They turned their heads to the sound and Ciel gasped.  
  
"Oh my god..." he breathed.  
  
He watched as a deep red Camaro made its way over to them.  
  
"Tell me what kind it is. I know you know what it is." Sebastian said, nudging the boy lightly in the side.  
  
"I...It's a Camaro ZL1." he said as the car stopped in front of them.  
  
The guy got out and tossed the car keys in Sebastian's direction.  
  
"Here yo go." his eyes flickered over to Ciel. "Your little bro seems to like it." he commented.  
  
Ciel suddenly felt his heart drop. Little brother?! He had to be serious! It wasn't his fault that he was five foot four in the first place, anyway. He bit his lip as Sebastian spoke to him.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Sebastian said as the man walked away.  
  
He immediately got to work with packing their luggage in the trunk and the two got in.  
  
"Wow..." Sebastian's fingers ran along the leather of the steering wheel. "This feels nicer than the coupe." he buckled into his seatbelt and glanced over at Ciel. "Ciel, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Ciel seemed to have been staring into outer space, for he jolted a little and clumsily reached for the seatbelt.  
  
"Shit! S-Sorry!" he clicked the seatbelt in. "I was in complete la la land for a second." he said in a rush as his hands quickly found themselves in his lap.  
  
A small frown appeared on Sebastian's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared as he turned on the engine.  
  
"Well, hold on tight. This will be a pretty long trip." he said before starting up the car and driving off.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 3:45 pm  
  
They had just checked in at a lavish hotel in Wysox. They made their way into the stylish suite that they were set up in.  
  
"Not bad..." Ciel dragged his suitcase over to the closet, quickly abandoning it as he went over to the huge window that overlooked the city.  
  
"It's pretty spacious." Sebastian noted, closing the door behind them.  
  
Ciel looked around and saw the bed not too far away from the window.  
  
"Pretty big..." Ciel hopped on it. "King size?" he guessed, kicking off his blue Nike high tops.  
  
"That's what the lady up front told me." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel sighed a little in content as he rolled over on his side. He closed his eyes, wanting to nap a little before the evening came around. He felt the bed dip a little and a pair of arms pull him closer, enough made him gasp.  
  
"Get under the covers, at least." he felt the covers being pulled over his form. "You don't want to be cold in bed, do you?" he heard Sebastian ask him.  
  
He could only let out a quiet purr of satisfaction as he cuddled up next to Sebastian and lose himself to his dreams.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:15 pm  
  
Ciel sat up in bed later that night as Sebastian was watching a show on TV.  
  
"Hey, Sebastian?" he spoke up.  
  
"Hm? What's up?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel turned his head a little to look at Sebastian.  
  
"Am I really that short?" he asked.  
  
"Short?" Sebastian eyed him weirdly. "Why do you ask?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." Ciel looked away. "The guy at the car rental place thought I was your little brother. For some reason, it kind of offended me." he explained.  
  
The room was silent, excluding the noises the TV was making. Ciel then felt a pair of arms pull him into a built chest, which made him gasp softly.  
  
"Don't be upset over something as simple as that. It's not your fault that you're five foot four." Sebastian commented, resting his chin on the silky, apple cinnamon-smelling locks.  
  
Ciel's cheeks grew red.  
  
"Wha-Wha...? But, I- - -" a shiver jolted through him as Sebastian moved his lips down to plant a kiss on the nape of his neck. "Mmmm..." a small sigh of content fell from his lips.  
  
"You like that?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Mmmm, Sebastian..." his eye fluttered shut. "More..." he whispered out.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sebastian switched their positions so that Ciel was under him. "I won't be able to stop myself if you say so." Sebastian said.  
  
"I don't care. Hurry it up already." Ciel growled, glaring at Sebastian cutely.  
  
Sebastian chuckled before leaning in and capturing Ciel's lips. The smaller boy moaned, kissing back. Sebastian nibbled a little on Ciel's bottom lip, making him part his lips a little to let Sebastian's tongue dart in. Their tongues danced together, swirling around occasionally.  
  
"Mmmmnn..." Ciel moved his hands to lace his fingers through Sebastian's hair.  
  
Sebastian pulled away after a minute and he moved down towards his neck. He licked at it, making Ciel sigh.  
  
"Ohhhh, god..." he whispered out in a breathy moan as he rolled his head back into the pillow. His back arched a little off the sheets as Sebastian nibbled on the junction where his neck and shoulder met.  
  
"You know, these are the kind of nights where I am glad you do not have on a shirt." Sebastian noted.  
  
"Wh...Why?" he breathed out as Sebastian planted a kiss on his collarbone.  
  
"I have one less piece of clothing to get rid of." he stated simply as his lips trailed along the boy's chest.  
  
Ciel shivered a little at the contact. He then felt Sebastian's mouth encircle a nub, which made him cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Ahhnnn! Oh, god! Shit!" his back arched. "More...!" he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian's tongue swirled around it, poking at it. He occasionally bit and pulled at it, drawing melodic moans from Ciel's mouth.  
  
He did the same thing to the other nub, but he tugged on it more roughly. Ciel was a moaning and writhing mess under Sebastian. His body was growing hot with each passing second and his mind was starting to melt.  
  
"Oh, god. Oh, Sebastian..." he moaned out.  
  
As Sebastian began to pepper light kisses all over his chest, his phone began to ring. Ciel's eye popped open as it shot over to the iPhone resting on the nightstand.  
  
"Ph-Phone..." he choked out as he tried to reach for it.  
  
"I told you we weren't stopping, right?" Sebastian reached for Ciel's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I want you." he stated.  
  
"I...I know you do. But, it might be Alois." he unclasped their hands and reached for the phone. He put it to his ear as Sebastian moved up to his throat.  
  
"He- - -Nygaaaah!" Ciel glared at Sebastian, who had just planted a kiss on his throat. "Don't do that!" he snapped.  
  
"Don't do wha?"  
  
"Not you, Alois. I'm talking to Sebastian." Ciel said.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian moved to his neck, nipping and suckling at it. "When are you coming up?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. We'll be in Hershey."   
  
"Aw..." a cute pout danced onto his lips. "I really want to go the- - -" a loud moan escaped his lips as Sebastian marked a hickey on his neck. He licked at the purplish-blue mark appearing on the porcelain skin.  
  
"Ciel? Are you okay?"  
  
Ciel'a face flushed a bright red, realizing that Alois heard him just now.  
  
"Ciel?" the blonde's voice brought Ciel back into reality.  
  
"Yeah? What?" he asked.  
  
"Are. You. Okay?" Alois pronounced.  
  
"I am." Ciel said as he felt Sebastian move lower towards his abdomen.   
  
"Ciel, are you two fucking around there?" Alois asked in a low whisper.  
  
"I...Why would you assume such thi- - -" he felt Sebastian wrench the phone out of his hand.  
  
"Yes, we are, indeed. Now, may you please not interrupt us?" he said before hanging up.  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped as Sebastian put the phone back on the dresser.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" he hissed.  
  
"I want you. And nothing will stop me." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Yes, there is. I will stop y- - -Ohhhh..." a strangled gasp escaped his lips as Sebastian's tongue dipped into his navel.  
  
He cried out, feeling Sebastian bite lightly on the rim of it as his cell phone rang again.  
  
"You have to be fucking kidding me." Sebastian snarled in anger.  
  
"Oh, that's Mey." Ciel wiggled out from under Sebastian and he picked up his phone. "Sorry, I need to take this." he told him before padding off into the living room.  
  
As he spoke to Mey Rin on the phone, occasionally laughing at what she had said, Sebastian stared at the half-naked boy with an upset look in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, fluff, some pick-up lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, either. Gosh, I am like, off of it. So! Not much comments for the last one...*frowns*
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 14  
 **Time:** 9:55 am  
  
A half naked Ciel curled up next to a half naked Sebastian early that morning, their bare chests flushed against each other.  
  
He felt Sebastian's hand swing itself around his waist, pulling him closer. He purred into Sebastian's chest, which unknowingly woke up Sebastian.  
  
"My, my. Little neko, what is the matter?"   
  
Ciel gasped, immediately pushing away from Sebastian.  
  
"Idiot! Just what the fuck?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"You purred." Sebastian stated.  
  
"W-Well...I..." Ciel looked away from him in embarrassment. "I wanted to tell you something." he said.  
  
"Before you do, I also have to say something." Sebastian stated suddenly.  
  
"Really?" Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Like what?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly down at him as he spoke, running his fingers through his navy blue locks.  
  
"Happy four year anniversary, love." he whispered before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Ciel's lips.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide at the sudden action. They then pulled away seconds later and Ciel pouted.  
  
"You baka..." Ciel lowered his gaze down. "You took the fricking words out of my mouth..." he grumbled.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"I must be good at reading minds." he noted before leaning in and capturing Ciel's lips again.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:25 am  
  
"Sebastian?" Ciel knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you done?" he called out.  
  
"Almost. Do you need to come in?"   
  
"Um...I wanted to adjust my eyepatch, but I'll wait." Ciel said.  
  
"Nah, come in. I won't bite."   
  
Ciel scoffed, rolling his eye at the thought.  
  
"Like hell you won't..." his mind grumbled as he turned the knob and he stepped in.  
  
The first thing his eye locked on were the biceps that the man was sporting. The red sleeveless hoodie that he went with was showing them off nicely. Ciel almost licked his lips at the thought.  
  
He snapped out of his daydream and he went over to stand next to him. He adjusted his eyepatch, tying it so that it was securely around his head. He made sure it was covering his eye properly before sighing softly.  
  
"Come out soon." he murmured before making his way over to the slightly open door.  
  
Before he could step out, Sebastian reached out for him and pulled him into a hug. The boy gasped, his back crashing into his chest.  
  
"Wha-Wha...? Sebastian..." he whispered out.  
  
"Mmmm?" Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel's head, his arms wounding around and staying near his abdomen.  
  
"Y-You're treating me with so much love..." Ciel said.  
  
"I know that." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, his cheeks beginning to glow a bright red.  
  
 _"Loving me isn't supposed to happen, though..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
However, his feelings had been conflicting with one another for a while now. He didn't know when he had started questioning their relationship at where it was right now. Was it when they had gone to the track those many days ago? Or was it that night a year and a half ago?  
  
Ciel began to feel a little uneasy as pieces of that memory came back to him.  
  
 _"We-We can't have sex! My leg's broken!"_ his voice rang through his ear, which was quickly followed by Sebastian's. _"Then, I guess we have to be gentle."_  
  
Ciel's heart began hammering furiously in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he pushed himself away from Sebastian lightly.  
  
"Goddammit, hurry up already." he grumbled in slight annoyance to make it seem like he was bothered by it before heading out, closing the door behind him.  
  
He then leaned up against the wall, the blush spreading to his ears.  
  
"Fuck..."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:30 pm  
  
"Sebastian, just what the fuck?!"  
  
A blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and he was pulled out of the vehicle with caution.  
  
"Shhh...we're almost there." Sebastian said, closing the car door.  
  
"Fuck that! Where the fuck are we?!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"People can hear you cuss, dear." Sebastian said in a slight teasing voice as he locked the car and he took Ciel's hand in his.  
  
"So what?! I can hear them, too! And don't you fucking dare call me dear!" he wrenched his hand away from Sebastian's. "Fuck you!" he snarled.  
  
"Chillax yourself for a little bit. Besides, I know how much you love holding my hand." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel wanted to argue back, but he knew Sebastian was right. Their hands felt so nice together and it almost felt perfect.  
  
"Now, don't squeal like a little obsessive fangirl when I pull off the blindfold." Sebastian said as they stepped onto the sidewalk (well, Ciel almost tripped on it).  
  
Ciel scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Puh-lease. Like as if I would do something like tha- - -" Ciel felt the blindfold slide off of his face and he gasped, seeing the sight before him.  
  
His eye traveled along the roller coaster cart zipping around on a track as he heard the loud screams of people on roller coasters and the music and laughter coming from in the park. He felt pretty giddy on the inside. He was just about ready to squeal and jump around like an obsessive fangirl.  
  
His mouth opened and a squeal escaped his lips as he began fangirling.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" he jumped around a little. "It's the Hersheypark! Oh, god!" he squealed.  
  
He heard a snicker from next to him and that was when he saw Sebastian taping him with his iPhone 6. He had totally forgotten that Sebastian was next to him. His face flamed in embarrassment as he lunged out for the phone.  
  
"You fucking idiot! Fuck you!" he shouted.  
  
"Aw...but, you were so cute..." Sebastian trailed off, a ghost of a smirk crawling up on his lips.  
  
"Fuck you!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"Stop firing up like that. It makes you look sexy." Sebastian retaliated.  
  
Ciel growled in anger, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're such a meanie..." he grumbled.  
  
"I know that I am." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye as he went back to staring at the park. Sebastian took this time to draw in the beautiful sight. The navy blue hair glowed in the afternoon sunlight and the sparkling sapphire eye was so beautiful. He was just about ready to strip Ciel of his clothing and take him right then and there. Just the thought of Ciel's melodic moans was turning him on.  
  
He then snapped out of it and he began to speak.  
  
"Okay, you've seen enough." he took ahold of Ciel's arm. "Let's go." he said.  
  
"Wait a second, this isn't our destination?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"No." Sebastian stated as they stepped off the sidewalk and began to go over to the car.  
  
Ciel pouted, obviously feeling upset. He then felt Sebastian whirl them around and they walked back in the direction of the park.  
  
"I was only kidding. Of course we're going here! I wouldn't have bought tickets for nothing if I had told you no." Sebastian said, keeping the camera on him.  
  
Ciel stared up at him with a wide eye and then he began to grow angry, the anger evident in his orb.  
  
"You idiot! I fucking hate you!" he shouted as he tried to hit him. However, Sebastian snaked an arm around Ciel's torso and he pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide at the sudden attack. However, he kissed back. As they continued to kiss, Sebastian ended the recording. Sebastian was about to pull away when Ciel grabbed his sleeveless hoodie and pulled him closer.  
  
"God, you're driving me crazy." Sebastian breathed out in between the kiss.  
  
"Grow insane, then." Ciel replied as he parted his lips to let Sebastian's tongue invade his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, Sebastian's tongue gliding over his teeth and the roof of his mouth.  
  
They slowly pulled away from the kiss, saliva connecting their lips together.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel moved in a little more. "I want more..." he whispered.  
  
"I know you do. But, by the time we're done kissing, the day would've passed by." Sebastian noted.  
  
Ciel frowned.  
  
"Aw..." he found himself slipping his hand into Sebastian's. "Fine. But, I want another kiss by the end of the day." Ciel said.  
  
"Of course, my lord." he said teasingly before making their way over to the entrance to the park.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 3:45 pm  
  
Sebastian held the shaking boy in his arms as they continued walking around the park.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, looking down at the boy.  
  
Ciel whimpered a little, his face buried into the man's chest.  
  
"N-No more..." he stammered out.  
  
They had just gone on a roller coaster by the name of Wild Mouse, which had turns that made Ciel have the impression that they were going to be thrown off the edge. It horrified the college student and he burst into tears a couple of times. When they got off, he instantly clung onto Sebastian and they had been like that ever since.  
  
Sebastian spotted some tables near a food stall and he went over, resting Ciel in a chair.  
  
"Stay here. I'm going to get us some lunch." he told him.  
  
Ciel shook his head, his arms still looped around Sebastian's necks he pulled him closer.  
  
"No, don't go...please..." he pleaded, his head resting against Sebastian's chest.  
  
Sebastian was slightly surprised by Ciel's actions. However, he shook it off as he smiled softly.  
  
"Don't worry yourself. I'm not going far." Sebastian pointed at the food stall. "I'm going right over there. I promise." Sebastian said, pecking Ciel's forehead lightly and removing Ciel's arms from around his neck before heading over to the stall.  
  
Ciel watched as Sebastian got in line. He never knew he would end up showing this side of himself to Sebastian. He had thought his fear of heights would've dissipated by now. But, that ride seemed to make him think otherwise. He sighed deeply as he curled up in a ball.  
  
 _"This is so stupid...he wasn't supposed to know about this!"_ he snapped at himself.  
  
He then felt something cold touch the side of his face, which made him flinch a little.  
  
"Oi, stop thinking so critically. I have brought you lunch, my princess." Sebastian sat down in front of him, resting some food and drinks down on the table.  
  
"I'm not a princess..." Ciel grumbled, snatching the cup of lemonade from Sebastian and sipping on it.  
  
"You're my princess, though." Sebastian dipped a French fry in some ketchup and he bit into it. "So, tell me: how long have you been afraid of heights?" he asked.  
  
Ciel stopped sipping on the lemonade and looked away.  
  
"A while now..." he trailed off.  
  
"And you haven't told me anything because?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Look!" Ciel put his cup on the table. "I thought it had went away, okay?!" he snapped.  
  
"Don't act pissed, Ciel. Would you like for me to silence you, my little princess?" Sebastian asked with a devious look on his face.  
  
"Fuck no." Ciel snarled as he grabbed up a chicken tender and bit into it.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll try to stop flirting with you." Ciel glared at him when he said that he would try. "So, what do you want to do next?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, you pulled me on two roller coasters until I snapped. Before we went on that scary mouse one, we went on the Kissing Tower and saw all of Hershey." Ciel explained.  
  
He didn't even notice the wide smirk on Sebastian's face until he looked into the twin ruby pools.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.  
  
"Repeat that last part for me?" Sebastian requested.  
  
"Um...we went on the Kissing Tower and saw all of Hershey?" Ciel answered uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, think about it for a sec." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel began to ponder on that thought, wondering what it was supposed to mean. A few seconds later, it clicked in his head and he gasped.  
  
"Idiot! Just what the hell?!" Ciel snapped angrily.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Just think...I could've kissed you right then and there on that tower." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel growled as he picked up a French fry from the plate and threw it at him.  
  
"Fuck you. You're such a fucking pervert." he snarled.  
  
"You wanna know what's beautiful? Read the first word again." Sebastian winked, which made Ciel fume more.  
  
"Fuck you!" he stood up from the table suddenly. "I'm leaving." he snapped before walking off.  
  
As he was about to turn the corner, a stroller came whizzing in his direction.  
  
"Ciel!" he felt Sebastian pull him in, his back colliding with his chest.  
  
Ciel glanced up into worried ruby eyes, now feeling something pull at him. Was it guilt? He didn't want to think of it as so.  
  
"Gosh, don't do stuff like that..." he took Ciel's hand in his. "Come on, we're going to the carousel." he said.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow.  
  
"A carousel?" he questioned.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yeah. What, is it too childish for you?" Sebastian sneered.  
  
"Fuck off! A carousel can be enjoyed by anyone, even if they're a college student and a race car driver!" Ciel snapped angrily.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Well put." he stated before glancing off into the distance.  
  
Ciel didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop staring at Sebastian. The ebony-colored hair, the ruby red eyes, the alabaster skin, everything. Why he looked so perfect to him, he may never know. Why he was feeling the way he is right now, he would never know, either.  
  
Ciel found himself wrapping his arm's around Sebastian's arm and he rested his head on his arm, making the older man stiffen.  
  
"Ciel...?" he glanced down at Ciel in surprise.  
  
"I...like this kind of thing." Ciel directed his attention to what was in front of him. "We should do it more often." Ciel admitted, a cute blush adorning his cheeks.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he dipped his head down and planted a kiss to the boy's head.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying this." he said as they continued making their way to the carousel.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 4:10 pm  
  
Sebastian got onto a black horse on the carousel as Ciel began to look for a horse that he would like to ride. Before he could get on the white and blue horse next to Sebastian's, he felt the man grab ahold of his wrist.  
  
"Get on." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel opened his mouth in an attempt to argue back, but he quickly shut up. He reluctantly hopped onto the horse and sat in front of Sebastian.  
  
The ride began seconds later and the horse moved up and down in a slow motion.  
  
"Why make me ride with you when I could've just gone on the other horse?" he asked.  
  
"Why not? I like doing this kind of thing." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel scoffed at that as he leaned back into Sebastian's chest, resting his head near Sebastian's heart.  
  
"This kind of shit should be illegal." Ciel said.  
  
"I'm not hearing you say that you don't like this." Sebastian noted.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as the ride continued. He glanced up at Sebastian occasionally, but that wasn't enough to quell the conflicted feelings bubbling up inside of him. Maybe he was truly in love with him. Maybe he wasn't.  
  
As he glanced up at Sebastian for the fifth time, the man dipped his head down and captured his lips. Ciel's eye grew wide as he tried to process what was going on. Before he could kiss back, Sebastian pulled away slowly. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of moments before Sebastian opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"You didn't close your eye." he said.  
  
Ciel stared up at him for a few more seconds before moving his hand to rest on the nape of Sebastian's neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.  
  
This time, he kissed back more fervently. His tongue lashed out to lick at Sebastian's lips. Before Sebastian could fight back, the ride stopped. Ciel pulled away from Sebastian suddenly, hopping off the horse. An embarrassing blush colored his cheeks a beet red as he shyly looked away.  
  
Sebastian smirked a little as he hopped off the horse and he scooped Ciel up in his arms.  
  
"You look so cute right now. It makes me want to kiss you again." Sebastian said as they stepped off the carousel.  
  
The blush began to spread in the direction of his ears as he buried his face in the man's sleeveless hoodie.  
  
"Fuck you..." he murmured into the fabric, which made the man chuckle as they went back to wandering around the park.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 7:00 pm  
  
Ciel stood and stared out at the lit up city, his sapphire blue eye sparkling.  
  
"It's so pretty..." he murmured.  
  
"It is. Especially when you're watching it from this high." Sebastian noted, glancing out at the city.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he made his way over to Sebastian and sat down next to him.  
  
"Pick-up line?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure. Hit me up." Sebastian said.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ciel stared at the starless sky. "Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?" he questioned.  
  
"If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink or do you just want the money?"  
  
"You don't need keys to drive me crazy."  
  
"You're so hot, you would make the devil sweat."  
  
"Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business."  
  
Ciel laughed a little at that as he smiled at Sebastian. He then got up and sat on Sebastian's lap as the Ferris Wheel stopped at the top.  
  
"Come live in my heart, and pay no rent." Ciel said with a devious smile on his face.  
  
"Do you work at Starbucks?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion at that.  
  
"No...why?" he questioned.   
  
"Because I," Sebastian's hand moved over to the small of Ciel's back and he was pulled in towards him, their noses and foreheads touching. "like you a latte." he stated.  
  
Ciel's cheeks began to burn, turning into a bright red color. He then smiled, laughing a little as he stared into Sebastian's eyes.  
  
"I like you a latte, too." he admitted before leaning in and closing the distance between them.

* * *

 

 **Website used for pick-up lines:**  
  
• <http://www.pickuplinesgalore.com/cheesy.html>


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back! We're almost to 2000 hits...Gosh, I just can't believe it.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

Time: 10:00 pm  
  
"Mmmmm...Fuck, Sebastian..."  
  
Ciel's head lolled back into the pillow, the pleasure rapidly coursing through his veins as Sebastian continued to grind their unclothed cocks against each other.  
  
"Sebastian...Faster..." he choked out.  
  
Sebastian complied to Ciel's wishes as he picked up the pace. Ciel's moans grew louder and louder, that familiar heat pooling in his chest pretty quickly.  
  
"Oh, god! Sebastian! I...I'm going to cum!" he cried.  
  
The friction between their cocks was slowly beginning to drive Ciel over the edge. He then screamed, his cum shooting out of his cock and onto his chest and chin. At the same time, Sebastian shot his cum all over him. Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian rode out his surprisingly long orgasm.  
  
Ciel panted, his eyes half-lidded with his eyepatch resting on the dresser. Their cum mixed together on his chest and chin as he looked up at him.  
  
"Fuck...that felt so good..." he shifted himself around until the tip of Sebastian's cock was pressed against his quivering entrance. "Fuck me right here..." he whispered out in a sultry voice.  
  
Sebastian looked into the lust-filled orbs before shaking his head, withdrawing from Ciel and reaching for his pajama pants. Ciel's eyes grew wide at this.  
  
"The fuck?!" he snapped in anger.  
  
"I won't do it right now." Sebastian stated.  
  
"And why not?" Ciel questioned as a half naked Sebastian got off the bed and picked up his pajama pants from the floor.  
  
"It'll be a reward for when I win that race in four days." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel pouted.  
  
"Fucking meanie..." he grumbled in anger, crossing his arms over his naked, semen-covered chest as he looked away, puffing his cheek out into a pout.  
  
Sebastian chuckled softly as he reached over to pull Ciel's pajama pants up his legs and he cleaned up the semen with a portion of the sheet.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure I win. You'll get pissed if I don't fuck your insides on that night." Sebastian stated as he got into bed and pulled Ciel under the sheets with him.  
  
Ciel scoffed, turning away from Sebastian.  
  
"I...I never said I really wanted to fuck around with you..." he mumbled.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little as he pulled the string on the lamp and he cuddled up next to Ciel in the dark room.  
  
"Good night." he said before falling asleep with the pouting boy in his arms.

* * *

 

 **Date:** September 18  
 **Time:** 11:30 am  
  
Ciel stepped onto the bleachers and began looking around.  
  
 _"He told me he'd be here by now..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"CIEL!"  
  
Ciel turned his head in the direction of the voice and he saw Alois waving and jumping like a mad man. He smiled as he waved back.  
  
"Hey!" he called out as he made his way over to where Alois was.  
  
He sat down in the seat Alois managed to save for him as the blonde spoke.  
  
"It took you long enough!" Alois then leaned in to whisper in Ciel's ear. "What, were you busy sucking him off in the garage or something?" he jeered.  
  
Ciel's face went tomato red as he punched Alois in the arm playfully.  
  
"What the hell?! No!" Ciel snapped in annoyance.  
  
"Awie...you didn't at **LEAST** give him a good luck kiss?" Alois asked.  
  
This made things worse for Ciel as he looked away. He didn't want to have to tell his friend that he was correct.  
  
A sly, devious smirk found its way to Alois' lips as he jabbed Ciel's arm lightly.  
  
"Aha. So you did give him a good luck kiss." he said.  
  
"It...It was a small peck to the lips! Then, he went all French on it because he was quote on quote, 'excited.'" Ciel explained.  
  
He then noticed that Mey Rin and Finny were sleeping in their chairs with Finny's head on Mey Rin's shoulder and her head on his head.  
  
"They came, too?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah. They said they wouldn't miss it for the world." Alois looked over at them. "However, they flew out pretty late yesterday and got down here at around one this morning. So, they're pretty sleepy." Alois explained.  
  
"Huh..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"So," Alois looked at Ciel again. "When I had called you six days ago, you were moaning a little into the phone. At first, I was thinking you had gotten hurt. Then, the other one sounded lustful. Were you two fucking around?" he asked.  
  
"He...He wanted to! I wanted to talk to you, but he's just too damn horny!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"Who's fuckin' who?" a drowsy voice grumbled.  
  
They turned their heads to look at Mey Rin, who had just woken up along with Finny.  
  
"Yo mama fucking the dog, why?" Alois said jokingly.  
  
Mey Rin scoffed as she punched Alois in the arm harder than Ciel had.  
  
"God, you're so disgusting." she stated, which made everyone laugh as the announcer began to speak.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Wysox for the next race in the tournament! Who's ready to get started?!" the announcer hollered.  
  
Everyone screamed and shouted in response. The announcer laughed into the mic.  
  
"Now THAT'S the kind of attitude I wanna hear! Racers from all across the country that did their first race of the year have come out to drive in this race to see if they will make it to Fayetteville in North Carolina or not!" the announcer declared.  
  
As the announcer began to announce racers from different states, Alois began to speak.  
  
"Their cars look pretty good. But, Sebastian's is the best." he stated.  
  
"I know! That red beauty is enough for a woman to be sold on him!" Mey Rin gushed.  
  
"Gosh, you guys are so set on this..." Finny looked for Sebastian's station around the track and he found Bard chatting with Claude, glancing down at a clipboard every two minutes. "Bard! Do good out there!" he hollered as loud as he could, waving at him.  
  
Bard seemed to have heard Finny, for he had looked up from the clipboard and sent them a peace sign.  
  
Finny returned the action just as the announcer began to announce the final racer.  
  
"And now! For our final racer! He hails from Brooklyn in the NYC and is declared a roaring beast around the track from where he comes from! Very loved by the ladies and envied by the men, he's fast, he's furious, let's give it up for Racer 02, Sebastian Michaelis!" the announcer hollered.  
  
A loud rippled throughout the crowd and Alois squealed, shooting up and yanking Ciel up with him.  
  
"SEBASTIAN! You can do this!" he hollered.  
  
Mey Rin and Finny also cheered for Sebastian while Ciel just observed the man in his suit. He actually looked pretty sexy in it. Dirty thoughts swirled around in his mind, which made his heart pitter patter twice as fast.  
  
"Yeah!" Mey Rin looked over at Ciel. "Come on, Ciel! Cheer for him!" she told him.  
  
Ciel watched as Sebastian turned his head over to them and their eyes locked for a split second. He then watch a smile break across the man's face and he waved, blowing a kiss in his direction.  
  
The crowd grew louder at the action. Mey Rin practically died from her fangirling and nearly fainted in Finny's arms. Unknown to those two, Ciel had caught the kiss Sebastian blew at him and brought his hands to his heart. Alois noticed what Ciel did and smiled.  
  
"He really loves you." he whispered quietly as he nudged Ciel lightly.  
  
"Shut up. You know that our relationship doesn't work that way." Ciel snapped.  
  
Alois shrugged.  
  
"Whatev." Alois said as the countdown began.  
  
"3, 2, 1...GO!" the gun went off and the race began.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 4:00 pm  
  
"AND we're nearing the final lap of the race!" the announcer hollered.  
  
"Sweet damn." Mey Rin took a sip from the Coke Cherry that she bought. "Those were a pretty long three hundred laps." she stated.  
  
"These races are pretty long." Alois yawned. "How do people stand these things?!" he whined.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"I guess they just do." Ciel stated simply.  
  
Alois glanced over at Ciel.  
  
"By any chance, do you say a prayer before he gets out on the track?" he asked.  
  
"Depends. If we get off on the wrong foot and it's a day when he has to race, I don't. But, if things are going well, then I'll pray for him." Ciel explained.  
  
"If you get off on the wrong foot?" Alois questioned.  
  
Ciel realized that he had said something he shouldn't have and he gasped.  
  
"Don't mind what I just said. That kinda thing rarely happens, anyway." he said.  
  
"Hmmm..." Alois said as Mey Rin squealed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GURD!" she grabbed Alois' arm and she began to shake him. "He's about to cross the finish line!" she said.  
  
Ciel and Alois looked at the track just as Sebastian's car made it over the finish line.  
  
"And we have a winner! Sebastian is in first with Kyle coming in second and Jacob coming into third!" he declared.  
  
Alois jumped up and began screaming.  
  
"FUCK YEAH!" he hollered out loud, the crowd following in their screams and shouts soon after.  
  
Mey Rin clapped along with Finny and Ciel just smiled as Sebastian got out of the car and was immediately glomped by Claude and the others.  
  
 _"You did good again, babe. You did good yet again..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:45 pm  
  
"Heeheee..." Ciel pulled Sebastian into the hotel room by his shirt. "You more hansome when I drunk." he slurred.  
  
"Same to you." Sebastian said with a slight slur in his voice before whirling them around and pushing Ciel against the door, their lips mashing together.  
  
Ciel moaned into the kiss instantly. His hands went up to weave through the raven black locks, pulling him a little closer. Sebastian's hand went to cup Ciel's cheek while the other found itself around Ciel's waist. He licked at Ciel's lips, which made Ciel slightly part his lips to let Sebastian's tongue dart in.  
  
He tasted the bourbon and the peach vodka cocktail that Ciel had drunken at the bar not too long ago on the roof of his mouth. He poked around at his teeth and cheeks, which made Ciel moan softly. He pushed his tongue against Sebastian's and they began to fight with one another. Their tongues swirled around together in unison. The hand that was on Ciel's cheek had moved down to join the hand that was around his waist. He tugged on the faded red v-neck shirt that said 02 on the front and back in yellow as Ciel spoke.  
  
"Take it to the bed..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian wasted no time in picking Ciel up, the boy wrapping his legs around Sebastian's torso and Sebastian's neck. He carried him over to the bed and dropped him down just as Ciel pulled him back in for another kiss.  
  
Ciel grabbed for the black v-neck Aeropostale shirt that Sebastian wore. He tried to tug it up, but Sebastian moved his hands away. Ciel grunted in annoyance as he rolled his hips up.  
  
"Fuck...I need you..." he whispered out.  
  
"I need you, too. But, please wait." Sebastian told him as they broke away from the kiss.  
  
He moved his head lower, planting kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Ciel moaned, Sebastian's teeth lightly grazing along the porcelain skin. The room was a little cold, but to Ciel, it felt like he was overheating.  
  
"Ah!" he felt Sebastian begin to nibble on his neck as one hand moved up to toy with one of his nipples through his shirt. A grunt mixed with a moan fell from his lips.  
  
"Sebastian...Mark me as much as you would like..." he murmured as Sebastian suckled on the skin roughly.  
  
Sebastian only nodded as he licked at the hickey he just created. He moved down an inch away from the last hickey and he suckled on that spot, drawing more delicious moans from him.  
  
"Fuck...Sebastian...Sebastian, please..." he began to ramble off in his drunken state.  
  
"You want the shirt off?" Sebastian asked, reaching to tug lightly on the boy's shirt.  
  
"Can you just fucking tear it off already?! Goddammit, strip me already!" Ciel growled as he reached down towards Sebastian's hand and pulled it up more, trying to emphasize how much he wanted him.  
  
Sebastian chuckled against the crook of Ciel's neck, which made a jolt shoot through him.  
  
"So lewd...I like it, though." he stated before pulling the shirt off of him and flinging it off to the side.  
  
Before he could move lower, he could feel the college student's small hands grasp for his shirt.  
  
"And what is this?" he questioned teasingly.  
  
Ciel shot a glare in his direction.  
  
"Don't fucking tease me." he tugged on the shirt. "Take off the damn shirt already." he snarled as he tried to yank it up.  
  
"Okay, okay." Sebastian pried Ciel's hands off of his shirt. "I'll take it off." he said.  
  
He reached for his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it over by where Ciel's shirt was. He then went in and planted kisses on Ciel's chest. The boy sighed softly in content as he closed his eye.  
  
"More..." Ciel's plea came out as a breathy gasp as Sebastian moved down to his chest. He took a nipple in between his teeth, tugging on it occasionally before taking it into his mouth. A cry was torn from Ciel's lips as his head rolled back into the pillow.  
  
"Fuck!" Sebastian's tongue ran along the bud, circling it. "Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian suckled on it a little more before moving onto the other one. Ciel's back arched a little as Sebastian nibbled a little on the nub.   
  
"Oh, fuck." he bucked his hips up a little. "God, you're so hot." he said.  
  
"Am I now? Normally, you would die before those words even came out your mouth." Sebastian said, pulling away from the nipple.  
  
"Fuck what I do when I sober. Just fucking strip me already." he snapped.  
  
"Okay." he trailed his hand down to Ciel's jeans, feeling the bulge in them. "Wow. You got turned on over something as small as this?" he whispered huskily.  
  
"Hnnngh!" Ciel whimpered as he bucked his hips up into Sebastian's hand.  
  
"What is it that you would like, my dear?" Sebastian traced his finger along the bulge. "Do you want me down here?" he asked in a seductively teasing voice.  
  
"Unzip..." Ciel breathed out.  
  
"Unzip? That is not enough, Ciel. Tell me in great detail what you want me to do to you." Sebastian said, leaning in towards Ciel.  
  
"Nnnnn!" Ciel moaned at how Sebastian's breath hit his cheek. "Oh, fuck. Sebastian...I want you to take off the rest of my clothes and I want that hot, delicious mouth around my cock. I want you to suck me off until I reach my peak of zenith...Unnn!" he bucked into Sebastian's hand. "Please!" he pleaded.  
  
"Such a lecherous boy..." Ciel moaned a little. "But, you're so sexy like that." he said before unbuttoning his jeans and zipping them down. He pulled those down along with his boxers and he watched Ciel's cock pop out from its confines. He went down in between Ciel's legs and began planting kisses along the inside of his thighs.  
  
"Mmmnnn..." his hands went in to weave into the ebony locks. "Swallow me already, dammit." he choked out in pleasure.  
  
Sebastian moved in towards Ciel's erection and he lightly kissed his sac before kissing up the underside of the boy's cock. Moans were drawn from Ciel's lips as Sebastian made his way to the top and engulfed the tip.  
  
"Nnnn, fuck!" Ciel arched his back up as more moans fell from his lips. "God, Sebastian! Fuck, more!"  
  
"You sound so wanton, my dear." Sebastian pulled away and he blew lightly on the tip. "You're driving me so crazy." he said as he began to stroke him.  
  
"Mmmmm! Se-Sebastian! Ohhh, please..." he bucked into Sebastian's hand, his moans growing louder and louder. "I...I'm going to cum!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian picked up the pace while he lubricated two fingers on his other finger. He pushed them into Ciel's entrance, making him scream as he came. Cum spurted out in long shots, shooting onto Ciel's chest and his hand. Sebastian began to thrust his fingers inside of Ciel, scissoring occasionally.  
  
"Seba-Sebastian..." Ciel's eye was screwed shut as moans fell from his lips.   
  
Sebastian lifted Ciel's legs up onto his shoulders, burying his fingers deeper inside of him. He thrusted a little faster into the tight heat as he hit the boy's prostate.  
  
"FUCK! Oh, shit!" Screams flew from his mouth as Sebastian inserted a third finger. His moans grew to be more wanton as he felt himself getting closer to his peak.  
  
"Mmmmnn!" he tipped over the edge for the second time, cum spurting out of his cock. Another moan was drawn from his lips as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
Sebastian slowly withdrew his finger from Ciel's slightly stretched entrance and he unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hardened cock.  
  
"Fuck, just put it in...!" Ciel whined as he felt Sebastian teasingly push the tip against his entrance.  
  
"Calm down. You won't get your treat if you don't stay still." Sebastian told him.  
  
He then slowly pushed into him. Ciel moaned loudly as he felt himself being stretched.   
  
"Mmmmmf, Sebastian." Sebastian swallowed him down to the hilt, sheathing himself in the warm heat. "Move...I want to feel that hot, pulsating piece of flesh ramming into m- - -Ah!" Ciel's eye popped open as Sebastian suddenly rammed into him.  
  
Sebastian thrusted into him with no mercy, enjoying the delicious moans and cries from Ciel. Ciel turned his head into the pillow to muffle his screams and hide the embarrassing blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"Don't hide that pretty face." Sebastian snapped his hips into Ciel's as he turned the boy's face. "I want to see you." he said.  
  
What Ciel had wanted to say was replaced with a pleasure-filled scream as Sebastian nailed his prostate.  
  
"OH! Sebastian, fuck! Harder!" he shouted out.  
  
Sebastian picked up the pace, nailing his sweet sot each time. Screams came from Ciel as Sebastian picked him up from the bed and he made him bounce on his lap. Loud, low moans replaced the screams as the college student rolled his head back, his eye half-lidded with lust.  
  
"Sebastian!" the man moved in to pepper his neck and throat with kisses. "Sebastian..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
"Why are you calling for me in that doting voice again?" Sebastian said into the boy's neck.  
  
"Sebastian...Sebastian...Ohhhhh, Sebastiaaaaaaan..." a long moan was drawn from Ciel's lips.   
  
He pulled the man's head up by his hair to look into those dazzling rubies. He leaned in towards him a little.  
  
"Oh...Oh...Se-Sebastian...I...I love you..." the boy's nose brushed against Sebastian's cheek as he placed a kiss on it. "I love you..." he wove his fingers through the locks and fisted his hands in them. "I love you...I love you...God, I love you, Sebastian..." he whispered softly before kissing him.  
  
Ciel knew he was rambling nonsense. He knew he was confessing things that he shouldn't be. But, he could care less. The alcohol was all in his head and his body was on fire at this point.  
  
What Sebastian had said into the kiss was what stunned the bluenette.  
  
"I love you, too." Ciel gasped onto Sebastian's lips as he reached his orgasm, cum spurting out uncontrollably and coating both of their chests.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian shot his load into him. He could feel it leak out of him as Sebastian pulled out of him. He laid Ciel onto the sheets as he said it again.  
  
"I love you, too." he leaned in and planted a kiss on Ciel's cheek. "I love you, too." he pressed a kiss to Ciel's nose. "Goddamn, you are so beautiful, Ciel." he said before pressing a rough kiss to Ciel's lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back! :3 So...we've reached almost 2100 hits...THIS IS AMAZING! And now I'm crying because Kamisama Kiss 2 is over. TT_TT I wish they'd make a Season 3...*sighs*
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 19  
 **Time:** 1:15 am  
  
Ciel and Sebastian laid in bed together later that night, Sebastian's arm flung over the boy's waist and Ciel's head resting on Sebastian's heart.  
  
Ciel stirred a little, his eye fluttering open slowly. He looked up and noticed the position the two of them were in.  
  
"Mmmm..." he nudged Sebastian awake with his head. "What the fuck happened...?" he asked tiredly.  
  
Sebastian opened his tired crimson eyes and he looked at Ciel.  
  
"Got no fucking clue..." Sebastian ran his fingers through his ebony hair. "I think we got drunk." he stated.  
  
"Did we now?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we did." he stated.  
  
Ciel slowly sat back up as fleeting memories from earlier that night hit him. He gasped, remembering all the cocktails and bourbon he had drunk and what he tried to do to Sebastian.  
  
 _"Oh god...I want to fuck you so badly...Uhnnnnnn!"_ that lust-filled moan rang through his ears, which made him clamp his hands over his mouth as a furious blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire.  
  
"Hmmm? Ciel? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he sat up, as well.  
  
"I...I think we had sex..." he whispered out.  
  
"Well, I guess that explains why we're naked. Anything else happen that I should know about?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head slowly.  
  
"I wouldn't think s- - -" a gasp fell from his lips as a piece of a flashback appeared in his mind. ****

* * *

_**Date:** September 18_

_**Time:** 11:55 pm_

_"Sebastian!" the man moved in to pepper his neck and throat with kisses. "Sebastian..." Ciel whispered out._   
  
_"Why are you calling for me in that doting voice again?" Sebastian said into the boy's neck._   
  
_"Sebastian...Sebastian...Ohhhhh, Sebastiaaaaaaan..." a long moan was drawn from Ciel's lips._   
  
_He pulled the man's head up by his hair to look into those dazzling rubies. He leaned in towards him a little._   
  
_"Oh...Oh...Se-Sebastian...I...I love you..." the boy's nose brushed against Sebastian's cheek as he placed a kiss on it. "I love you..." he wove his fingers through the locks and fisted his hands in them. "I love you...I love you...God, I love you, Sebastian..." he whispered softly before kissing him._   
  
_Ciel knew he was rambling nonsense. He knew he was confessing things that he shouldn't be. But, he could care less. The alcohol was all in his head and his body was on fire at this point._   
  
_What Sebastian had said into the kiss was what stunned the bluenette._   
  
_"I love you, too." Ciel gasped onto Sebastian's lips as he reached his orgasm, cum spurting out uncontrollably and coating both of their chests._   
  
_Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian shot his load into him. He could feel it leak out of him as Sebastian pulled out of him. He laid Ciel onto the sheets as he said it again._   
  
_"I love you, too." he leaned in and planted a kiss on Ciel's cheek. "I love you, too." he pressed a kiss to Ciel's nose. "Goddamn, you are so beautiful, Ciel." he said before pressing a rough kiss to Ciel's lips._

* * *

 

Ciel's eye nearly bugged out of its socket as realization dawned on him: he had just confessed to Sebastian and the man had returned his feelings.  
  
"Hm? Tell me what's wrong. You remember something?" Sebastian asked, snapping Ciel out of his distant thoughts as his arms went to encircle Ciel's waist.  
  
Ciel's hands instantly shot down to try and remove Sebastian's arms from his waist, but then he quickly realized that he wanted to stay like this. He removed his hands as Sebastian slowly pulled him back onto the mattress. As their backs hit the mattress, Ciel opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I...I said something I shouldn't have and...and you..." Ciel didn't know how to word out what he had wanted to say properly.  
  
"What did you tell me?" Sebastian asked, resting his chin on Ciel's bare shoulder.  
  
"Um...I...It's too embarrassing!" he whined.  
  
"How could it be embarrassing, though? My dear Ci, tell me. I won't criticize you." Sebastian said soothingly into Ciel's ear.  
  
Ciel knew the man could feel that slight shiver course through his body. He knew the man could hear him gulp or hear his heart skip a beat before racing like the race cars on the track yesterday afternoon.  
  
"I...I told you that I loved you and you...you...you said you loved me, too." the tips of Ciel's ears began to burn. "As I think about it now, isn't loving each other supposed to be wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Not if you want to get rid of our sexual relationship. Look at me." Sebastian demanded.  
  
Ciel wanted to fire back and say he wasn't going to do such thing. However, he found himself turning around slowly in Sebastian's arms to look into his secret lover's ruby orbs.  
  
"If...If that was how you really felt about me, Sebastian..." he continued to look into his eyes. "What will become of this relationship? What would you consider us to be?" he asked.  
  
"If you want a relationship like that, then our sexual liaisons would need to be rid of. It's either we fuck around and not fall for one another or we date and not fuck in order to satisfy our sexual needs and desires." Sebastian explained.  
  
He watched Ciel tentatively bite his bottom lip, which probably meant he was trying to think it over. His eye flickered downward as he spoke.  
  
"Let me think about it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Don't. Not right now, at least." Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and he pressed a kiss to the cherry red lips that faintly tasted of alcohol. "Sleep." he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Ciel glanced up at the sleeping man with a look of worry on his face before closing his eye and falling asleep, too.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 3:00 pm  
  
"Uhbleugh!"  
  
Ciel had his face over the toilet seat in the small airplane restroom cubicle. Sebastian knelt down next to him, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he continued to throw up.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have gone out to drink last night..." he murmured.  
  
Ciel heard what he said and he turned his head to glare at him.  
  
"Fuck you. It's the hangovers I hate." Sebastian noticed that his eye was growing a little glassy. "How come mines come during the day? Why can't I be like you, throwing up at five in the morning rather than three in the afternoon?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian was about to answer that question when Ciel hiccuped a little and he broke into tears.  
  
"Hey...hey..." Sebastian reached out to wipe away the tears rolling down his cheek. "Don't cry." he whispered.  
  
Ciel hiccuped.  
  
"Fuck that shi- - -" he coughed a little, his hand flying up to his mouth. He then brought his head back over the toilet bowl, removing his hand just as more vomit gushed out of his mouth.  
  
He then resumed crying as the last of the vomit came out. Sebastian reached out for some toilet paper and he wiped Ciel's mouth.  
  
"Stop crying. It doesn't make you look cute." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Goddammit...I fucking hate this..." he murmured as he leaned in, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder as he continued to cry.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:25 pm  
  
Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's apartment with a little bit of difficulty and he stepped into the room with Ciel peacefully sleeping in his arms.  
  
He made his way over to the couch and he laid the boy down. He removed Ciel's hands from his neck slowly and he rested them at his side so he could go and bring the rest of his luggage in. He walked over to the door and he pulled some of his luggage in. As he was about to pull the last piece in, he heard a small voice call out to him.  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
He looked away from the luggage and he eyed the now awake bluenette curiously.  
  
"Oh, hey. You're awake." he stated as he brought the last of Ciel's luggage into the room.  
  
Ciel motioned Sebastian to come over to him. He complied and he walked over to Ciel as he spoke.  
  
"Are you not staying the night?" he questioned.  
  
"Would you like for me to?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"You don't have to. I just thought...it would he nice if you stayed." Ciel admitted, a cute blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned in, knocking foreheads and noses together.   
  
"Okay." he stared into the sapphire orb. "I can kiss you, right?" he asked.  
  
Ciel laughed a little.  
  
"Yes, you can. I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash." Ciel said, which made Sebastian chuckle as they closed the distance between each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy), use of sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! Oh my god, I just got on here and we've gotten over 2200 hits! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! *begins to party like Grell on steroids* I swear, this story is like, rockin'...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 20  
**Time:** 7:15 am  
  
"You are just so fucking insane!"   
  
The apartment room was filled with loud screams as Ciel and Sebastian fought yet again (what's new?). At this point, their neighbors knew better than to interfere. It became a routine for the two.  
  
"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Ciel ran his fingers through his navy blue hair. "Stop lying to me!" he shouted.  
  
"Lying about what?! What have I ever lied to you about?!" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Don't give me your shit! You lie about every little thing!" he snapped.  
  
"Bullshit! That is all fucking bullshit, Ciel!" Sebastian growled.  
  
"Don't say my fucking name, you bastard!" Ciel shot daggers at Sebastian. "You know what?! Forget it! I'm going to university." he said before grabbing his car keys and briefcase and storming out of the apartment room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:00 am  
  
"Okay, you guys! You may get to work on your project!" Mr. Wordsmith looked up at the class. "And if Ciel Phantomhive is here, I need to speak to you." he said.  
  
Ciel gulped, exchanging worried looks with Mey Rin.  
  
"Did...Did you do something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't think so." Ciel got up. "It's probably absent work." he said before heading down the stairs towards the bottom. He walked over to Mr. Wordsmith's desk. The older male greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hello there." he greeted.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Wordsmith. May I ask why you need to speak with me?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, yes." Mr. Wordsmith sat down at his desk and he clasped his hands on it, looking up at Ciel. "You've been absent for a while." he stated.  
  
"Yes, I have. How much do I have to make up?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Quite a lot." Mr. Wordsmith pulled out a yellow paper from a random folder and he handed it to Ciel. "We had begun a tic-tac-toe project for Fahrenheit 451 while you were away." he explained.  
  
"So...I have to make three things for the project?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes. It just has to make a line on the sheet." Mr. Wordsmith explained. "And not only that, you missed two reading check quizzes and a vocabulary matching quiz." he stated.  
  
"Whoops. I'm sorry for being absent, then." Ciel said.  
  
"Well, you can't help it. Whatever you had to do must've been important and I can't stop destiny." Mr. Wordsmith told him.  
  
A small smirk curled up on Ciel's lips as he scanned the sheet for a quick second and then at his Lit teacher.  
  
"You're quite the Lit teacher, sir." he noted.  
  
"And you're not supposed to be flirting with the teacher." a blush colored his cheeks a deep red, which made Mr. Wordsmith chuckle. "Go and sit down. I'm not going to send you to detention over something as small as this." he said.  
  
Ciel laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head before hurrying back to his seat. As he sat down, Mey Rin began to squeal.  
  
"Eeeeeee! Were you two flirting just now?!" she nearly exclaimed.  
  
"N-No! It...It's not like that!" Ciel whined as he hid his face behind the paper Mr. Wordsmith had given him.  
  
"Mey, don't tease him." Alois poked her with eraser on his mechanical pencil. "He's already crushin' on someone, anyway." he stated.  
  
"Really?!" she looked at Ciel with a surprised look in her hazel eyes. "Who?!" she asked.  
  
Before Ciel could say something, Alois beat him to it.  
  
"He won't say. That's as far as he'll go with that subject." Alois said.  
  
"Aw...meanie..." Mey Rin pouted as she went back to the crossword puzzle she was working on.  
  
Ciel glanced over at Alois and he mouthed out the words, nice save. Alois winked and mouthed out something along the lines of, it was nothing before going back to work on his project.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:00 pm  
  
Why Ciel texted Sebastian and told him to come by not too ago, he would never know. Why he was so damn horny right now, he would never know. And as for why he was going into his room to play around with his sex toys, he would never know why the heck he was going to do this in the first place.  
  
He walked into his room and he dropped his briefcase to the floor a few inches away from the door. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it, reaching to unbuckle his belt and zip his pants down as he opened the closet door. He dropped to his knees and he dug through the closet to find his secret box filled with all of his sex toys.  
  
He dug through the box and pulled out a blue dildo. He ran his finger along the veins of the toy.  
  
"Mmmm..." he licked the tip of the toy seductively, his eye fluttering shut. "So tasty..." he murmured as he began to lick the underside of it.  
  
As he moved back up to engulf it and suck on it, he imagined sucking Sebastian off. He could hear every grunt and groan Sebastian would make. He could feel the man's fingers weave through his hair, the pads of his fingers lightly grazing over his scalp as he bucked those hips upward, pushing the hardened length further down his throat.  
  
He moaned loudly onto the dildo, feeling the heat being harder to contain. He snaked his hand down into his boxers and he pumped his quickly awakening hard-on.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Shit." he thrusted the dildo into his mouth to emphasize the thought of Sebastian thrusting up into his mouth. "Buck those damn hips. Fuck my goddamn mouth, baby." he said onto the dildo.  
  
He pulled the dildo out of his mouth slowly and he took off his pants and boxers. He spread his legs open a little and he pressed the tip against his entrance teasingly. He moaned softly at the action.  
  
"Oh, goddammit to fuck." he rolled his eye up to the ceiling. "Push it in..." he breathed out as if he were talking to Sebastian.  
  
He then pushed the whole thing into him, which made him cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Oh god! Damn, why do you always shove it up in me so hard?" he began thrusting the toy in and out of him. "Ahnnn...oh, shit. Se-Sebastian, ah." he choked out.  
  
His moans grew louder as he thrusted the toy deeper and deeper inside of him. He rolled his head back to the closet door, his eye half-lidded.  
  
"Oh, fuck...Ahhhhh!" a long moan was drawn from his lips.  
  
He didn't even hear the footsteps padding around the house and down the hall nor did he hear someone calling his name.   
  
He screamed, the toy hitting his prostate.  
  
"Shit! Oh god! Faster!" he went faster, moans and screams filling the air in the bedroom.  
  
He then heard someone push the door open a little and he whipped his head in that direction to look into surprised crimson eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of moments before Ciel screamed, immediately crossing his legs and covering his private parts and dildo with his hands and arms.  
  
"Holy fuck! Wh-What are you doing here?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"You invited me over, remember? And just," Sebastian looked at how Ciel was covering himself. "what were you doing?" he asked.  
  
"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Ciel's eye flickered over to the box and he pushed it closer to the closet. "I mean it." he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
He noticed how Sebastian's eyes narrowed a little bit, which meant that he knew he was lying. He gulped as the man began to walk over to him.  
  
"Are you pretty sure that it was nothing?" he knelt down to Ciel's height. "Because I think you were just playing around with a toy." he said, pulling Ciel's hands away to reveal the blue dildo.  
  
This made Ciel blush furiously.  
  
"Stop it!" he covered himself again. "D-Don't look at me..." he stammered out, turning his head in the other direction.  
  
"Let me see." Sebastian pulled Ciel's hands away again and he looked down at the toy. "You were playing with a toy?" he asked.  
  
Ciel didn't reply. He was too embarrassed to speak. The man had figured out his secret in one of the worst ways possible. He then followed Sebastian's eyes and watched as he picked up the box he desperately tried to hide and he peered into it.  
  
"Sex toys?" Sebastian looked at the extremely embarrassed boy. "How long have you had these things for?" he asked.  
  
Ciel then diverted his attention down, mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"Ciel, I know you said something. Tell me." he said.  
  
"...Four years..." he mumbled.  
  
"For that long?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I...I kept getting dirty fantasies of you and me back those years ago and I needed something to pleasure myself. So, I bought a couple of toys and I used them." he explained.  
  
"A couple? You've got almost fifty toys in this box." he noted.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he made sure not to make eye contact with Sebastian.  
  
"When was the last time you had used these?" Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"That night when we first had sex." he said.  
  
"The winter party?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel then found the courage to nod his head.  
  
"Y-Yeah...I started re-using them recently. For some reason, I kept growing horny and I didn't know why. But, I didn't think much of it and so, I kept pleasuring myself." he explained.  
  
He then felt Sebastian cup his cheek and bring his head up to look at him.  
  
"You could've told me. I would've been more than happy to get rid of the problem for you." Sebastian stated.  
  
"But...! I knew you'd act like a pervert and tease me if I went to you!" Ciel whined, shutting his eye so he couldn't look at Sebastian.  
  
"Look at me." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel shook his head no, which made Sebastian sigh. He then leaned in and captured the boy's lips. Ciel gasped into the kiss, his eye popping open at the sudden attack. Sebastian slowly pulled away and he stared into the boy's lone orb.  
  
"Got you to look." he looked down at the dildo. "What got you so horny, my dear?" he asked in a low whispered as his hand moved to the toy.  
  
"Nnnnngh! Y-You...You got me hor- - -Mmmmnnn!" a moan was drawn from his lips as Sebastian 'accidentally' nudged the toy further in him.  
  
"You're acting like such a slut, babe. It's making me a little hungry." he stated.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Then, eat. I'm all yours." he whispered in a sultry voice.  
  
Sebastian smirked as he pulled the toy out without warning. Ciel moaned softly at the loss of the toy in him.  
  
"Get on all fours and put your face to the door." Sebastian commanded.  
  
Ciel slowly rose up from his sitting position and he got onto all fours like Sebastian had told him to.  
  
"Okay..." Ciel heard the sound of a belt unbuckling from behind and then he felt something against one of his ass cheeks. "What is it that you would like?" Sebastian asked, pressing the tip of the dildo against his entrance.  
  
Ciel let out a strangled, lust-filled whine.  
  
"Nnnnnn! I...I want you..." he let out a frustrated whine as he felt Sebastian slowly push the dildo in him. "Nuuuu! I want your fucking cock! Goddammit, please!" he pleaded.  
  
"Be patient. I do not think I've ever used a sex toy before. Especially on someone else." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel moaned and groaned as Sebastian slowly thrusted the dildo in and out of his hole. He turned his head a little to look at Sebastian.  
  
"Fuck...Sebastian..." he whispered out.  
  
Said man kept thrusting, slowly picking up the speed. He found Ciel's prostate moments later and the boy screamed in rapture.  
  
"OH! Again!" another lust-filled scream flew from his lips.  
  
Ciel felt his arms wanting to give way and collapse. However, he fought the urge to do so. He didn't want to collapse over the feeling of a dildo fucking his insides out. A familiar heat began to pool in his stomach.  
  
"Sebastian! I'm going to cum!" he cried out.  
  
"Cum for me. Spurt it all out onto the floor. I want to hear that lustful scream of yours." Ciel moaned wantonly as his head was thrown back in pleasure.  
  
"Mmmmm!" Ciel tried to meet Sebastian's thrusts with the toy. He kept crying out as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm.  
  
"You know," he thrusted the toy deep inside of him. "When I came in here and I heard you, I was beginning to think you were doing it with someone else." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly as his sweet spot was continuously abused by the toy.  
  
"Wh-Why would I..." another moan flew from his lips. "Why would I do su-such a thing? I...I'm committed to you and only you." he said.  
  
He then screamed, crying out for Sebastian as his orgasm hit him. His head was thrown back in pleasure as cum spurted out in long shots. The scene made Sebastian's erection twitch a little.  
  
"Now," he pulled the dildo out of him. "You shall get your reward for being such a good boy." Sebastian said, throwing the dildo off to the side and pushing into him.  
  
Ciel cried out in pleasure as Sebastian sheathed himself in one thrust. He moaned, feeling the man's length pulsing in him.  
  
"Ohhhhh god...Sebastian...move forward or no sex for a year..." he breathed out.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian said before thrusting into the tight heat.  
  
Ciel moaned as Sebastian moved in him. This felt better than playing around with the toy.  
  
"Do you like this?" Sebastian draped his body over Ciel's as he picked up the pace. "Isn't this way better than playing with toys?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmmm! I- - -" Sebastian hit Ciel's sweet spot moments later, making him scream. "Ah! Sebastian!" he hit there again. "More, harder." he demanded.  
  
Sebastian did as Ciel said, ramming into him harder. Curses and moans filled the room. Skin slapped against skin as Ciel found himself reaching closer to his orgasm. He moaned loudly, his head swinging back to stare at the ceiling with a half-lidded eye.  
  
"I'm going to cum!" he cried out.  
  
"I wish I could see you cum." Ciel shivered as Sebastian's hot breath hit his ear. "I wish I could see that cute, flushed face of yours as you scream in ecstasy, cumming uncontrollably." he purred seductively into his ear.  
  
"Th-Then...ohhh..." Ciel tried to meet Sebastian's thrusts as best as he could. "Turn me around if you're so desperate..." he whispered out.  
  
Sebastian growled into Ciel's ear, making him whimper in a sexy way as he was carefully whirled around so that he was bouncing on Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian...Sebastian...Sebastian, oh god..." Sebastian's name tumbled out of Ciel's mouth with wild abandon. His moans grew louder with each thrust to his sweet spot.  
  
Sebastian moved in to plant fiery hot kisses all over Ciel's chest and neck. He then tugged a little on a hardened nipple, which made Ciel cry out as his legs went around Sebastian's torso and his arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh, fuck! I'm- - -Ah, Sebastian!" he called out for Sebastian as he came once again. He jolted a little as he quickly rode out his orgasm.  
  
Sebastian pounded into him a little more before releasing his load inside of Ciel. He could hear Ciel moan into his ear as he filled him. They stayed in this position for a couple of moments before Sebastian pulled out. Some of his semen trickled down the boy's thighs.  
  
Ciel stood up, but almost fell back down when he felt Sebastian lick at his thighs.  
  
"Fuck." Ciel looked down at Sebastian. "Se-Sebastian...just what the hell are you doing?" he choked out.  
  
"Cleaning you up, why?" Sebastian questioned as he continued to lick at him.  
  
A soft moan fell from his lips as he rested his hands on Sebastian's head, fisting them in the ebony locks. Sebastian noticed how Ciel's legs were shaking a little, almost like as if he were to collapse at this very moment. He rested his hands on them as he moved to dart his tongue into his entrance.  
  
An alarmed squeak escaped Ciel's lips as he licked around.  
  
"Mmmmmm! Fuck, Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian licked a little more before pulling his tongue out and sucking on his entrance. Jolts of pleasure shot through Ciel as Sebastian pulled away. Ciel couldn't take it anymore as he found himself falling to the floor.  
  
Before he could hit it, Sebastian caught him.  
  
"You collapsed over a few licks?" he questioned.  
  
"Fuck you..." Ciel weakly punched Sebastian in the arm. "It was too pleasurable..." he said.  
  
"Masochist." Sebastian commented.  
  
"Screw you." Ciel growled as he glanced over at his bed. "Take me to my bed, manservant." he ordered.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he picked the boy up.  
  
"Yes, my dear little Ciel."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, blowjob, some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! And no, this chapter ain't no April Fool's joke (see what I did there?) Thanks for the hits, kudos, and comments! You guys are awesome. And 11 bookmarks?! Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting that. We're over 2300 hits! I wouldn't be surprised if we hit 2400 by tomorrow...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D
> 
> *Btw, sorry that this chapter's a lil' short*

**Date:** September 21  
 **Time:** 7:30 am  
  
Sebastian laid in bed with Ciel, an arm swung over the boy's petite waist and Ciel's head resting in the crook of Sebastian's neck.  
  
Sebastian slowly woke and he looked down at the sleeping boy, smiling.  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty." he whispered softly as he planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead.  
  
Ciel began to stir a little in Sebastian's arms as he stretched a little. He yawned, hot breath hitting Sebastian's neck as his eyes opened.  
  
"Mmmm...morning..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian kissed above his scarred eye and he looked at him.  
  
"You are so beautiful." he whispered.  
  
Ciel's face instantly turned red as he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. He then looked away, burying his face back into the crook of Sebastian's neck.  
  
"Shut up..." he mumbled.  
  
Sebastian could only smile as he pulled the embarrassed boy closer to him. He then felt something press against his thigh. He curiously pressed against it a little and Ciel moaned into his neck. He couldn't help but smirk at this.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Ci?" he asked.  
  
"N-No..." Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Are you sure? It seems like there is. There is something," he gave Ciel a devious smile. "hard pressing against me." he said, pressing a little more with his thigh.  
  
A louder moan was drawn from Ciel's lips as his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Sebastian smirked in satisfaction before going under the covers. This made Ciel eye the covers in confusion.  
  
"Sebastian...? Just what are you- - -Nnnnah!" he cried out in surprise as he felt something hot wrap around his erection.  
  
Sebastian's tongue swirled around his shaft, feeling the veins along his tongue. Ciel moaned and cried out as his fingers went to weave themselves through Sebastian's hair.  
  
"Sebastian! Oh god!" he threw his head back, his back arching a little as Sebastian sucked a little harder.  
  
Sebastian could feel Ciel twitch and writhe under him. His hand moved up to hold down Ciel's hips a little, since the boy was trying to desperately buck his hips up.  
  
"Sebastian! I- - -Mmmnnnh!" he gasped out in pleasure as he shot his load into Sebastian's mouth. The man swallowed and sucked on his cock a little harder in order to prolong Ciel's orgasm a little longer. A loud moan was drawn from Ciel's lips as his fingernails dug a little into Sebastian's scalp.  
  
Sebastian pulled away from Ciel and they both panted harshly. Ciel wiggled down under the sheets and he looked into Sebastian's eyes.  
  
"You're so naughty." he stated, a sly smirk crossing his lips as he traced Sebastian's lips with his index finger.  
  
Sebastian bit it playfully, which made Ciel laugh a little as Sebastian's arm went around his waist and pulled him closer.  
  
"You asked for it." he stated simply.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
  
"And it seems like you're asking for it, too." his hand moved down in between them and he began to palm Sebastian's cock.  
  
Sebastian grunted onto Ciel's finger as he released it, moving in to nibble and lick at Ciel's neck. The boy sighed in obvious pleasure as he ground his hips into Sebastian's sensually. He moaned at the contact before withdrawing his hand and coming up from under the sheets. Sebastian frowned as Ciel pulled the sheets off of their naked forms.  
  
"Hurry and get dressed. You're supposed to drop me off, remember?" he asked as he got out of bed and went to go get dressed, leaving a pissed off Sebastian on the bed.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:25 am  
  
Mrs. Annafeloz's eyes shot over to the door as Ciel opened it and walked in.  
  
"You are late, Mister Phantomhive." she stated coldly.  
  
"Sorry. I slept in." he said.  
  
Mrs. Annafeloz sighed deeply as she rubbed her temple in annoyance.  
  
"Same excuse as always..." she looked at him. "Sit down. Next time you come in late, you'll get a detention." she said.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he walked up the stairs and he slid into his seat in between Finny and Alois.  
  
"Late again?" Finny questioned.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Slept in." Ciel said as he got out his materials and took Alois' notes so he could copy them down.  
  
Alois observed his friend and he noticed how his navy blue hair looked a little ruffled up and his cheeks were flushed a light red. His eyes traveled down and saw how his shirt was wrinkled a little and his tie was very loose. He spotted at least three purplish-blue marks on his neck and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ciel." he whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ciel answered as he wrote a formula down  in his notebook.  
  
"Where'd you get the hickies from?" he whispered in a quiet voice so that Finny couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Sebastian." Ciel whispered back.  
  
"What were you two doing? You look like as if you just finished a quick fuck with him." Alois said quietly.  
  
"He tried to. He decided to drop me off to university today and he kissed me. He pulled me out of my seat and onto his lap, where he ended up giving me hickies. He gave me at least seven." Ciel explained.  
  
"Seven?! I only see three!" Alois hissed in between his teeth.  
  
"Three on the neck, one on my left shoulder, one on my right shoulder, one under my chin by my pulse, and one on my chest." Ciel told him.  
  
Ciel felt Finny nudge him a little. The two turned to look at their strawberry blonde-haired friend.  
  
"Don't gossip too much. Mrs. Annafeloz'll catch you before you know it." he warned.  
  
"Everyone knows that, Finny." Alois said knowingly as they got back to work.  
  
As they worked, Ciel remembered flashes of what him and Sebastian had just done in the man's coupe.  
  
 _"Oh, fuck. Ciel, you're so fucking hot."_ he could remember the tingling sensation that coursed through him as Sebastian had marked a hickey by his pulse under his chin. _"It makes me want to fuck you so hard right now..."_ he heard the man's voice in his head.  
  
His heart began pounding in his chest, his cheeks taking on a rosy red color as he finished up the notes that he had missed.  
  
 _"You're fucking hot too, Sebastian."_ he thought to himself as he tried his hardest to listen to the new lesson Mrs. Annafeloz had for them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy), fluff, sex toy use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! God, I'm so tired...I just wanna sleep right now...If I end up misspelling things on accident, then forgive me. I'm too sleepy. And please comment more! I miss reading your comments. :(
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**Time:** 12:30 pm  
  
Ciel and the others walked out of McDonald's with drinks and bags in their hands as Ciel heard his phone begin to play a familiar ringtone. He smiled softly as he looked at his friends.  
  
"Someone's calling me. I'll catch up with you shortly." he said.  
  
"Kay! We'll be at A&F if you're looking for us!" Mey Rin said as the three began to make their way to the clothing store.  
  
Ciel quickly made his way over to an alley and he pulled out his phone, answering it.  
  
"Hey there, Sebastian." he said.  
  
"Hey, cutie."  
  
Ciel laughed a little, a cute blush dusting his cheeks pink.  
  
"So...what you call for?" he asked.  
  
"Are you free this evening?" this question made Ciel arch an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't I always free?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, I ask just in case. You could've planned something with your friends or something."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry for turning down your offer, because I'm going to go party with Alois tonight." Ciel told him.  
  
"Oh. I was going to ask you if you wanted to- - -" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel laughing.  
  
"You really think I'd turn you down? I'm free. Why are you asking?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I want to take you out for dinner."   
  
"Dinner?" Ciel questioned as he sipped a little on his Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Yeah. That is, if you're up for it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Secret."  
  
Ciel pouted at that.  
  
"Aw..." he trailed off.  
  
"Does six thirty sound good?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be ready by then." Ciel told him.  
  
"Okay, then. By the way, you are such a fucking minx. If I were with you right now, I'd fuck you so hard that you'd scream for mercy."  
  
Ciel laughed a little.  
  
"That's for later, babe." he told him flirtatiously.  
  
"Okay." he heard talking in the background and Sebastian hollering at someone. "Look, I seriously have to go. Duty calls." he said.  
  
Ciel smiled.  
  
"Okay, then." he blew a kiss over the phone. "Bye! Drive safely! And I...I...I love you, babe." he said into the phone.  
  
That small confession was enough to make his head spin, to make him wonder if he was saying the right thing or not.  
  
"Love you too, Ciel." he heard the phone click and that small confession was all it took for his heart to pound twice as fast.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:15 pm  
  
Ciel looked at himself in the mirror for what might've been the third time.  
  
He had tried on two outfits and none of them seemed good. He spun around a little, examining himself in a black Bob Marley shirt, black leather motorcycle jacket, white skinny jeans (Alois told him that it might impress Sebastian), a black and white checkered belt, and black Nike high tops with silver velcro straps.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair just as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" he hollered.  
  
He quickly ran into the bathroom, sprayed some cologne all over him and popped in a few breath mints before racing out and over to the door. He opened it and saw Sebastian standing in from of him.  
  
"Hey, babe." he said as he was pulled in for a hug. Sebastian then pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips, which made said boy giggle. They pulled away from the kiss moments later and Ciel pressed a kiss to the tip of Sebastian's nose moments later.  
  
"How are you?" Ciel asked as he pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Now that I am seeing you after a long day, absolutely great." Sebastian flirted.  
  
"Oh, you hush." Ciel smacked Sebastian's arm playfully. "Are we going now?" he asked.  
  
"If you want to keep our 7:00 reservations." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay, okay. I just want to get something before we go." Ciel said before heading back into the house.  
  
Sebastian could only stare at the boy's retreating figure before watching him disappear into his room.  
  
 _"What did he need to get?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Ciel sprinted out of the bedroom moments later, his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"Done! Now, let's go." he stated as he walked out of the apartment room.   
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel in wonder as he watched the boy skip down the hall towards the stairs. He then closed the door to Ciel's apartment room as Ciel called out to him.  
  
"Hey! You coming or what?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little at this.  
  
"I'm coming." he said before walking over to Ciel.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:55 pm  
  
Sebastian turned onto Hudson Street as Ciel let out a frustrated whine.  
  
"Oh, gawd!" he stretched out a little in his seat. "When will we get there?!" he snarled in anger.  
  
"Just now. Chill out for a sec, babe." this made Ciel narrow his eye at the older man.  
  
"Fuck you. If the food isn't good, I will make sure I tease you and never fuck with you for the rest of the week." he threatened.  
  
"Don't worry. I think you'll like where we are." he stated as they pulled up at the curb and Sebastian turned off the engine. They unbuckled their seat belts and they stepped out of the vehicle. Ciel looked up at the neon sign.  
  
"Takashi?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah. It's probably one of my favorite Korean restaurants in New York." he stated.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel licked his lips a little. "I hope this place impresses. I love Korean food." he admitted.  
  
He then jumped a little, feeling Sebastian grab his hand in his. He intertwined their fingers together as he looked at the restaurant.  
  
"Don't worry. Besides, I would only do the best for my little sweet." he said, bringing Ciel's hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles lightly.  
  
Ciel's cheeks flushed furiously. He tried to look anywhere but at Sebastian as he began to speak.  
  
"Let's go in. I'm hungry." he stated.  
  
Sebastian only smiled as he walked into the lively restaurant with Ciel following from behind. He closed the door behind them and he walked up to the hostess at the front.  
  
"Hi!" a peppy blonde with emerald green eyes greeted them. "How many?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I had made a reservation for two under the name Michaelis." Sebastian told her.  
  
The blonde looked at the computer and began scanning it until recognition hit her.  
  
"Ah, yes! You're the one I helped set up a reservation for!" she picked up two menus. "Right this way!" she chirped.  
  
She motioned for the two to follow. She took them to a table in the back, which Ciel liked. It gave them a little bit of privacy to chat about whatever they wanted. She placed the two menus down and she looked at them as they sat down.  
  
"Nina will come to take care of you shortly!" she said before walking off.  
  
Ciel picked up the menu and instantly flipped to the drinks menu.  
  
"Want wine?" he asked, shooting a glance at Sebastian.  
  
"Not for you, though." this made Ciel pout.  
  
"God, I wish I were twenty-one..." he grumbled, which made Sebastian chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry. Two more years and you can drink to your heart's content." Sebastian told him as a lady came up to them with two glasses of water.  
  
"Hello! May I get you two started with something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"May I get a glass of some Pinot Gris?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Okay...and for you?" she asked, looking over at Ciel.  
  
"I'll stick with water. But, can you bring me a lemon wedge or two, please?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Sure! Sir, I will be back with your Pinot Gris." she told him before walking off.  
  
Ciel looked through his menu again to look for something to eat. However, Sebastian had tipped his menu down so that he could look at him.  
  
"You want an appetizer?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"Do as you please." he stated.  
  
"I at least want your input. I can't pick something and then you're not into it. I do not want my sex life to be put on the line." Sebastian said, which made Ciel snicker a little as he sipped on his water.  
  
"Okay, okay. What were you thinking of?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmm..." Sebastian glanced back down at his menu. "Either the peppery edamame or the stewed beef tendon casserole." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel tapped his finger against his chin as he thought about it a little.  
  
"Hmmm...edamame sounds good..." he trailed off.  
  
"Okay. So, edamame it is." he stated as the waitress came back with a glass of water in one hand and a small bowl with two lemon wedges in it in the other. She rested those two on the table and she whipped out her note pad.  
  
"Alright! May I start you guys off with an appetizer?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and we would actually like to order our entrees along with the appetizer." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay. What is your appetizer?" she asked.  
  
"The peppery edamame." Sebastian said.  
  
The waitress wrote that down and she looked at him.  
  
"And to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm...I would like to try the rosu." Sebastian told her.  
  
"And that comes with rice. Is that okay, sir?" she asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
"And how would you like that cooked?" she asked.  
  
"Medium well." he told her.  
  
She wrote that down and she turned her attention to Ciel.  
  
"And you?" she asked.  
  
"Um...I..." he scanned the menu until he came upon a dish. "I'll try the bone marrow and crawfish dumplings." he said.  
  
"Okay..." she wrote all of that and beamed. "Those will be out as soon as possible! If you need me, the name's Nina!" she chirped before heading off to leave the couple in peace.  
  
Sebastian shot a glance at Ciel.  
  
"Dumplings?" he questioned.  
  
"What?! I was in the mood for some." he whined.  
  
He dropped a lemon wedge into the water and he stirred it around a little with his straw before sipping. He glanced over at Sebastian occasionally as they sat together in silence. Nina placed Sebastian's Pinot Gris and walked off. That was when he decided to break the silence.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Day...?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"At university. How was your day there?" Sebastian elaborated a little on his question as he sipped on his wine.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I guess." he sipped a little more on his water. "Mrs. Annafeloz scolded me for being late to her class, Alois saw the hickies you gave me and pestered me about it, Mey Rin kept thinking my Lit teacher was trying to hit on me, I had McDonald's for lunch, and other shit happened." he explained.  
  
"How's Law and Justice going for you?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Good. The class is pretty easy, but I would like a new teacher. Mr. Landers is like a drone." Ciel rolled his eye at the thought, which made Sebastian chuckle.  
  
"So, what makes the class seem so easy for you?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I guess...it might be because I had used to help out at the firm in Queens before I came to Brooklyn. Also, I am to be the heir for the firm, so I guess that also comes into play." Ciel explained.  
  
"That's true." Sebastian then looked at Ciel with a serious look on his face. "And did you say that one of your friends thought that your Lit teacher was hitting on you?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yeah..." Ciel then noticed something. "Babe, are you possibly jealous?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"I'm not saying that." Sebastian told him.  
  
"It sounds like that was what you were saying, though." Ciel stated.  
  
"Don't try to switch my words around." Sebastian countered.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian, sighing deeply as he reached out to take Sebastian's hand in his own.  
  
"I'm yours. I'll never belong to anyone else." he pulled the jacket collar and some of his shirt away to show off the hickies. "These show that I am yours. You've marked your prize and it'll never leave you." Ciel told him.  
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel in surprise, taking in the boldness of the college student's words. He then brought Ciel's hand up to his lips.  
  
"And you'll stay that way." he said, bringing his lips to one of Ciel's knuckles. He then bit it lightly, which made Ciel blush bashfully as Nina rested a plate of edamame and two small plates down on the table. She walked off without saying a word, leaving the couple by themselves.  
  
Sebastian released the boy's hand and they began to dig into the appetizer. Ciel bit into the edamame and he slowly chewed.  
  
"Mmmm...pretty good..." he trailed off.  
  
"Really now?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah." Ciel finished off the soybean he was eating. "I never thought spicy food could be so good..." he murmured.  
  
"Have some more." Sebastian bit into an edamame as he picked up his wine glass. "It's my treat." he said.  
  
"Mmmm, thanks." Ciel said as he bit into another edamame.  
  
As Ciel ate, Sebastian observed the boy.  
  
He had to admit it, the boy looked stunningly beautiful. So beautiful that it would make him fall for him. But, the rules of this charade they have created had stopped him from doing so. No matter how beautiful or how goddamn sexy Ciel made himself, he wasn't going to fall. He wasn't going to break.  
  
But, there was that subconscious feeling that was beginning to make itself known to the older man. That feeling of love. There was a voice that kept taunting him, teasing him, telling him that he was in love with Ciel. He may lust for him, but that love factor was still there in the back of his mind.  
  
"Sebastian? Are you okay?"  
  
Ciel's voice woke Sebastian up from his trance. He blinked his eyes twice and looked into a worried sapphire orb. Ciel scanned him up and down, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Sebastian began to find himself getting lost in the sapphire pool.  
  
"It's just what?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian kept staring into Ciel's eye before leaning in. Ciel watched as Sebastian planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Ciel," his lips lingered over the spot he just kissed. "Did you ever know," he moved down to kiss the tip of Ciel's nose lightly. "that you are so beautiful?" he asked.  
  
He watched as Ciel's cheeks turned a bright red.  
  
"Wh-What? Sebastian, just what are you- - -" Sebastian shushed him before he could continue.  
  
"Just let me do this." Sebastian whispered.  
  
Ciel was about to ask what Sebastian meant, but he got his question answered as Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair, but they were out in public. Sebastian laced their fingers together as he tried to deepen the kiss a little. Ciel moaned a little as two plates of food had been placed down on the table. He heard her tell them to enjoy their food before walking off.  
  
They slowly pulled away and Sebastian looked at him.  
  
"They brought the food." he noted.  
  
"Yeah, while you were trying to make out with me." Ciel replied sarcastically.  
  
"You taste so irresistible, though." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel scoffed as he picked up a dumpling.   
  
"Stop flirting." he grumbled as he put the dumpling in his mouth.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but sigh as they ate.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:00 pm  
  
Sebastian brought Ciel into his apartment, kicking the door shut.  
  
"Can I kiss you now?" Ciel asked.  
  
"No, you little tease. You get to wait." Sebastian told him as they made their way to his bedroom.  
  
Ciel pouted as he glared at Sebastian cutely.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. It was just a joke." Ciel told him.  
  
"Joke or not, I won't let you kiss me. I'll tease you instead." Sebastian said.  
  
He rested Ciel on the bed and he rested his hands on his button up shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button.   
  
Ciel watched as Sebastian slowly unbuttoned his shirt, feeling a little frustrated.  
  
 _"Goddammit! I hate when he gives out punishments like these!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He watched as Sebastian finished unbuttoning all of the buttons and he slowly shrugged the shirt off. He was about to unbuckle his belt when Ciel felt like he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Fuck this shit." he snarled before hopping off the bed and pulling Sebastian onto it. He crawled on top of him and kissed him roughly. He fisted his hands in Sebastian's hair as Sebastian flipped them over.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't kiss me." Sebastian stated.  
  
"And I said to fuck it." Ciel fired back before pulling Sebastian back down for another kiss.  
  
Their lips moved and molded together. Ciel tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss. Sebastian pried his mouth open and pushed his tongue in. Ciel moaned, feeling Sebastian's tongue run along his teeth. Their tongues danced together in a sultry dance, saliva drubbing down Ciel's chin. They broke away moments later, gasping for air.  
  
"Fuck. I want you." Ciel growled.  
  
"You'll have to wait for that." Sebastian replied before moving down and suckling on his neck.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly, rolling his head back into the pillow. His hands grabbed onto the sheets as Sebastian marked a hickey on his skin. Sebastian reached for his jacket and shirt, pulling it off to reveal unmarred, white skin. Sebastian moved lower towards his chest, peppering the porcelain skin with kisses. Ciel sighed a little.  
  
"Oh, god...go lowe- - -Ahhnn!" Ciel cried out suddenly.  
  
He arched his back as Sebastian's mouth encircled one of his hardened nipples. Sebastian swirled his tongue around it and he occasionally nipped at it. Loud moans echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Mmmmah! F..." Ciel moaned loudly.  
  
He bucked his hips up desperately, wanting it more badly as the seconds ticked by. Sebastian switched nipples as his hand trailed down Ciel's hip. Said boy shivered under the touch. Sebastian's hand unzipped Ciel's jeans and they slipped into his boxers, palming the boy's obvious erection.  
  
"Ohhhh! Ah shit!" Ciel cried out in pleasure.  
  
He squirmed a little under him as Sebastian used his other hand to pull down Ciel's pants and boxers. He flung those off to the side as he moved down to lick at the tip of Ciel's cock.  
  
"Mmmmm...oh god..." Ciel moved his hands to fist themselves in the man's ebony locks. "Ahnnn...! Go fucking deeper!" he gasped out.  
  
Sebastian engulfed the tip and he began to swirl his tongue around the shaft. Ciel shouted out curses as Sebastian sucked a little harder on his cock.  
  
"Oh god...ahnn...fuck, why are you so good at this?" Ciel murmured out.  
  
Sebastian pulled away for a split second so that he could answer.  
  
"Aren't I supposed to live to please you?" he glanced up into a surprised azure orb. "If you're not pleased, then I'm not pleased, either." he stated.  
  
Ciel was surprised for only a moment. But, he quickly recovered as he scoffed.  
  
"Whatever. Can you just- - -Ah!" Sebastian began to kiss the underside of the boy's length. Ciel moaned as he delved in the pleasure.  
  
"Sebastian...! I'll cum at this rate!" he moaned out.  
  
Sebastian moved back up to engulf the tip, sucking on it hard. Ciel knew he was getting close. That familiar feeling of heat pooling in his stomach was present. He moaned, continuously calling for Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian...Sebastian...Sebastian, oh, Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
Ciel then cried out, Sebastian's name flying out of his mouth as he came, cum spurting out in long shots into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallowed every drop eagerly.  
  
He then pulled away and looked into Ciel's eye, which was now glazed over with lust.  
  
"You know what you have to do now, right?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he sat up on the bed. He then pushed Sebastian down onto the bed lightly and he unzipped the man's jeans, freeing Sebastian's cock from its confines. He licked his lips before licking at the tip slowly.  
  
A grunt was heard from Sebastian as he threaded his fingers through Ciel's navy locks. He yanked the boy's head down a little.  
  
"Suck." he commanded.  
  
Ciel didn't respond as he began to suck hard on Sebastian's length. He swirled his tongue around it, feeling it occasionally twitch. He moaned softly onto it, which sent vibrations through Sebastian. This made Sebastian groan as he suddenly thrusted into Ciel's mouth.  
  
Ciel gasped on it suddenly as he pulled away from it.  
  
"Goddamn!" he shot a glare at Sebastian. "Don't just fucking thrust into my mouth like tha- - -" he was forced onto all fours.  
  
"Stop being so goddamn sexy. I wonder if you realize how much you turn me on with each sound you make." Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear.  
  
Ciel whimpered a little as he gripped onto the sheets.  
  
"Goddammit, can you just fuck me already? I'm growing impatient just waiting for you to put that bad boy in me." Ciel snapped.  
  
"Wait." Sebastian took the eyepatch off and let it fall to the bedsheets. "Good things will come to you if you wait." he said.  
  
Ciel whipped his head around to shoot daggers at Sebastian.  
  
"Fuck that! Can you just fuck me alrea- - -" his eyes grew wide once he saw the purple vibrator in Sebastian's hand.  
  
"Did you seriously think I wouldn't have noticed this? I knew you were going to get a toy to play with in the first place." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel was frozen in place as he watched Sebastian turn on the toy on, letting it vibrate on low.  
  
"I feel like teasing you now." he stated before bringing the toy to one of his ass cheeks.  
  
A low moan was drawn from those plush, pale pink lips as he felt the small vibrations.  
  
"You like this?" Sebastian asked, moving it around on his ass.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, trying to hold back an embarrassing moan.  
  
"Hnnn..." that was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he bit down on his lip harder.  
  
"Don't hide how much you love this." Sebastian's other hand moved down towards Ciel's reawakening erection. "See, you're already like this. You have such a lewd body, Ciel." he said as he began to stroke him slowly.  
  
Ciel tried his hardest to hold back his moans, but it was proving to be a hard task for him. The pleasure was building up tremendously and it was going to end up being too much for Ciel if Sebastian didn't stop.  
  
"Would you like some more?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel wanted to answer, but he didn't know how. That was when Sebastian put the vibrator on medium speed and he brought it to his entrance, teasing it.  
  
A loud noise between a shout and a moan fell from Ciel's lips as his head flung back. He pushed against the vibrator, wanting more.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh god! Fuck!" his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. "Se-Seba- - -Nnnnn!" he felt Sebastian slowly move the vibrator towards his sac.  
  
"You little slut. You love this kind of thing, don't you?" Sebastian whispered huskily, which made Ciel moan loudly in a sultry voice.  
  
"Fuck! God, Sebastian! I...I lo- - -more..." he whispered out.  
  
Sebastian growled animalistically in Ciel's ear, making Ciel whimper, his body twitching a little in pleasure as Sebastian positioned him and he rammed into him roughly without warning.  
  
A scream was torn from Ciel's lips as he came suddenly, his body shaking as his cum spurted out in long shots onto the bedsheets. His cheeks were stained a beet red as another animalistic growl sounded from behind him.  
  
Rough thrusts were delivered as Sebastian fucked him roughly on the bed. He dropped the vibrator onto the sheets as he draped himself over him, his hands curling over Ciel's.  
  
"You bad boy." he continued to pound into him. "I never said you could cum so quickly. You'll have to be punished." he said.  
  
Ciel panted harshly as his insides were being continuously pounded.  
  
"I...I'm sorry! M-Master...oh...Fuck me harder. Fuck me as much as you plea- - -OH, FUCK!" he screamed loudly in rapture as his prostate was hit.  
  
Loud moans and screams echoed off the walls of the bedroom, skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed accompanying the whole symphony. Ciel's cock slapped against his chest, the pleasure building right back up.  
  
"Ohhhhh...Oh, fuck..." he gasped sharply as Sebastian's hand moved down to stroke his sopping wet erection in time with his vigorous thrusts.  
  
He was a screaming and moaning mess under Sebastian. He felt his arms give way and he collapsed onto his elbows, his moans instantly muffled by the sheets. Sebastian smirked, liking the feeling of dominating Ciel completely.  
  
He was such a damn sadist...  
  
He yanked Ciel up roughly by his hair, making said boy scream lustfully.  
  
"I'm going to cum inside of you." he practically snarled into Ciel's ear. He nipped lightly at the shell, which made Ciel cry out.  
  
"Ah! Se-Sebastian...Oh, goddammit to fuck...cum inside of me..." Ciel turned his head a little to look into Sebastian's eyes. "Cum inside...coat my insides. I've been suuuuuuuuch a baaaaaaaaad boy recently." he cooed out.  
  
Sebastian picked up the pace, continuously pounding into his sweet as Ciel let out more delicious screams.  
  
"Oh god! Sebastian! I'll- - -FUCK!" he screamed as he came, his orgasm more powerful than the last one. He swore that the euphoric feeling of it was going to drive him crazy.  
  
He then felt Sebastian pump his essence into his hole, coating his insides. He moaned loudly as his head began to spin. Once Sebastian pulled out of him, he found himself falling forward. He fell asleep, curling up.  
  
Sebastian looked down at the sleeping boy in slight surprise. He then smiled as he pulled Ciel to him and he got under the sheets with the naked boy in his arms.  
  
"Sleep tight." he kissed Ciel's forehead lightly. "I love you." he whispered before falling asleep, as well.

* * *

 

 **Translations:**  
  
Rosu-ribeye (Korean) $26  
Edamame-green soybeans $7  
Bone Marrow and Crawfish Dumplings $16


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! O.M.G. 101 kudos?! *squeals like Grell* YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, now I should stop acting crazy.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward to the next chap! :D

**Date:** September 22  
 **Time:** 8:00 am  
  
"You fucking bitch!"  
  
Sebastian pushed Ciel a little, which made said boy look at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Goddammit! Why do you always have to blame me for everything?! Have you ever thought that you could've caused some of this shit?!" he snarled.  
  
"You fucking little bastard!" a fire was lit in his mismatched eyes. "How dare you fucking insult me?! You dare think that I started this shit?! Fuck yourself!" he shouted before running out the door.  
  
He raced down the stairs and out the door, flying down the sidewalk in a conflicted mess. Angry and sad tears flowed down his cheeks. He tried to blink them away and that was when he had realized something.  
  
He had forgotten to tie on his eyepatch.  
  
"Fuck..." he grumbled under his breath as he stopped.  
  
He let his briefcase slip to the ground as he swiped away at his tears furiously. He was slowly beginning to grow frustrated with himself. It was like as if his feelings were starting to betray him.  
  
"Fuck it..." he swiped away at a few more. "Shit..." he murmured.  
  
There was a rev from behind and that was when he stopped crying. He turned his head and that was when he saw a car pull up next to him. The window rolled down and he saw Alois waving at him from in the driver seat.  
  
"Yo, you running late, too?" he called out.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he picked up his briefcase.  
  
"Then, get your cute little ass in here. I'll drive ya." he offered.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he walked over to the car and he opened the door, getting into the vehicle. Alois began to drive off in the direction of the university.  
  
"You never run to university." Alois noted.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ciel questioned, glancing over at Alois.  
  
"I said you never run to university." Alois stopped at a traffic light. "What is up with tha- - -" Alois turned to look at Ciel and he stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Ciel eyed Alois weirdly, wondering why he suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"Why'd you stop talking suddenly?" he asked.  
  
"Your eye..." he trailed off.  
  
Ciel's eyes grew wide once those two words slipped past the blonde's lips. His hand instantly flew over his discolored eye like as if it were on instinct and he looked away.  
  
"Shit...I had forgotten to tie on my eyepatch this morning." he said.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you without your eyepatch." Alois then beamed. "I think your true beauty is better." he complimented.  
  
Ciel stared at him with a wide eye as the stop light turned back to green and Alois continued driving.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:05 am  
  
"Okay, class! This is the last day to work on your project! Presentations will be tomorrow. Please remember to bring it or you'll have to present after school or during lunch break." Mr. Wordsmith began writing something on the board. "You may get to work." he said.  
  
As Mey Rin began putting the finishing touches on her crossword puzzle, she noticed how Ciel had his hand over his eye. Mey Rin reached up to poke Alois with a red marker.  
  
"Hey! You freaking marked me!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"I want to know what's wrong with Ciel. Is his eye hurting?" she asked in concern.  
  
"He forgot his eyepatch this morning. He didn't want anyone to see it." Alois explained.  
  
"Oh boy. My poor baby..." she trailed off.  
  
Ciel continued to work. He had finished two out of the three, which was an analysis paper and a diary entry from Guy Montag. As he continued on his crossword puzzle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right and he saw Mr. Wordsmith staring down at him in concern.  
  
"Ciel, are you okay? Your hand's over your eye, so I wanted to make sure that you're not hurt." he said.  
  
"Um...I forgot to put on my eyepatch today..." he trailed off.  
  
"Why don't you go down to the nurse? I'm sure she'll give you a medical one." Mr. Wordsmith suggested.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he rose up from his seat.  
  
"Thanks." he said before going down the stairs and heading out of the classroom.  
  
He walked through the empty hallways, sighing. He never knew he would end up with a day like this. Sebastian had called him a bitch and he had run out the door without tying on his eyepatch.  
  
 _"God...this is simply the worst..."_ he told himself.  
  
He approached the nurse's office a couple of moments later and he knocked on the door. He heard a muffled 'come in' and he stepped into the office. The nurse looked up from the computer, a bored look on her face.  
  
"Ya got a pass?" she asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No..." he trailed off.  
  
"Then, you can't be here. Head back to class." she told him sternly.  
  
"But...Mr. Wordsmith sent me down here. He told me that you may have a medical eyepatch." he explained.  
  
"Mr. Wordsmith?!" the nurse nearly jumped up from her seat. "Oh my, come here! I think I have an extra one here!" she exclaimed as she ushered him over to one of the infirmary beds. She sat him down and she went to go get a medical eyepatch.  
  
Ciel breathed out a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
 _"Man...once Mr. Wordsmith is mentioned, then everyone goes wild..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
The nurse came back moments later with a white medical eyepatch that had a red cross on it. She tied it over his eye and she stepped away.  
  
"Alright, there you go." she stroked his hair a little. "Now, head back to class." she told him.  
  
Ciel slowly got up and made his way out of the nurse's office.  
  
"Oh, and say hi to him for me!" she called out as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:30 pm  
  
Ciel sat on the bench in the local park, letting the seconds tick by. His briefcase was sitting by his foot and he was curled up into a ball on one side of the bench. His phone was sitting in his lap.  
  
His phone began to vibrate. He turned it on and it went straight to the Messaging App, where there was a text from Sebastian.  
  
 **I am sorry 4 calling u a bitch. Forgive me?**  
  
Ciel snarled at the text as he typed a reply to him.  
  
 **Fuck u.**  
  
He then turned off his phone and he curled up into an even tighter ball, small sobs being torn from his throat. Tears rolls down his cheek as he rested his head against his knees.  
  
"God...how I hate this..." he mumbled to himself as he continued to cry.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:00 pm  
  
Ciel was still curled up into a ball, his tears dried. No more threatened to fall. He continued to mentally beat himself up for his weakness as he heard a voice.  
  
"Ciel."  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth, knowing who that voice belonged to.  
  
"Fuck off." he snapped.  
  
"Look, didn't I apologize to you?"  
  
"So what? Go the fuck back to your house." he said.  
  
He then heard shuffling and Sebastian speaking.  
  
"Hold this." he put the briefcase in Ciel's lap, which Ciel reluctantly held onto. "Now, don't put up a fuss." he said.  
  
Ciel was about to ask why when he was suddenly lifted into Sebastian's arms. His eye grew wide as he began to fight in Sebastian's arms.  
  
"Let me the fuck go! No!" he began swinging his briefcase around, hoping to land at least one hit on that goddamn perfect face of his. However, Sebastian dodged every swing. This pissed Ciel even more.  
  
"Goddammit! Leave me alone!" Ciel shouted loudly.  
  
Sebastian carried him to his coupe and he set him down. This gave Ciel the perfect opportunity to pound his balled up fists on the male's chest.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone!" he stared into Sebastian's eyes angrily. "What do you not understand about that?! I don't want to talk to yo- - -" Ciel was pushed into the passenger seat suddenly and his lips were attacked.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide, tears beginning to well up in them as he tried to push him away.  
  
"No...goddammit, you dick..." Sebastian pulled away from the kiss. "Fuck off." he snarled.  
  
"Have you ever cared to think that I didn't mean what I had said this morning?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"No, because I remember you saying that you always mean what you say and that you never lie." Ciel couldn't help but scoff. "Bastard." he growled.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he grabbed Ciel by his arms.  
  
"Why are you being so difficult?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Because you make me act difficult! Fuck you!" Ciel shouted in Sebastian's face.  
  
Sebastian looked into Ciel's eye and that was when he noticed that it was beginning to grow a little glassy. His hand slid up to Ciel's cheek and he began stroking it softly with his thumb.  
  
"Did I really upset you that much?" he whispered softly.  
  
Ciel didn't say anything. All he did was bite on his lower lip and turn his head away.  
  
Sebastian turned Ciel's head back to him and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before leaning in and capturing his lips again.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:45 pm  
  
Ciel gasped in pleasure, the sensations jolting through his veins. He threaded his fingers through ebony locks as his back arched a little off the bed. His head rolled back into the pillow, nearly hitting the headboard of Sebastian's bed as he moaned.  
  
"Ohhhh god...Sebastian..." he whispered out.  
  
He lowered his eye down to meet Sebastian's ruby ones as Sebastian sucked him off.   
  
Sebastian's tongue swirled around the boy's hardened length. He sucked on it hungrily, drawing delicious moans from said boy.  
  
"Mmmmnnn! Oh! Sebastian! I...I'm gonna cum!" he choked out.  
  
Sebastian pulled away and he began to pump vigorously with his hand. He planted a couple of kisses on the mushroom tip, which made Ciel cry out. He then moaned loudly, his orgasm hitting him. Cum spurted out and onto his chest, some hitting the bottom of his chin.  
  
"Aw...and I wanted to drink it..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
Ciel scoffed in slight disgust.  
  
"Disgusting pervert..." he grumbled.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he licked off some of the cum off of the boy's length and he licked down to his entrance. He pushed his tongue against it, teasing Ciel.  
  
"Nnnn...fuck." he shot a glare down at Sebastian. "Can you just get on with it?" he snarled.  
  
"Patience." Sebastian glanced up at a slightly pissed off Ciel. "I'll make this worth your while if you don't make a fuss." he told him.  
  
Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, his lower lip curling into an adorable pout as he mumbled some cuss words under his breath. Sebastian's tongue then pushed past the ring of muscles, which made Ciel gasp in surprise.  
  
"Ah! Fuck!" he shouted out.  
  
His hands fisted themselves into the sheets as Sebastian pushed his legs up, gaining more access. He pushed his tongue in a little further, which made Ciel moan in pleasure. His legs went down to wrap themselves around Sebastian's neck. This made said man grunt.  
  
"Don't do that. That's going to make me choke." Sebastian said.  
  
"Fuck that." Ciel growled.  
  
Ciel then sighed softly as he felt the tip of Sebastian's tongue brush against those bundle of nerves. He then began to whine, feeling Sebastian withdraw his tongue.  
  
"What the fuck?! I was just feeling it!" Ciel whined.  
  
"You're going to get something much better. Don't complain." Sebastian told him as he unzipped his jeans and he pulled that down along with his boxers to reveal his hardened cock.  
  
Ciel looked down and he licked his lips hungrily at the delicious sight. He watched as Sebastian positioned the tip at his entrance.  
  
"Hold onto something." Sebastian warned.  
  
Ciel motioned for Sebastian to come a little closer. The man complied and Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck, staring into twin ruby pools.  
  
"Push in." Ciel demanded.  
  
"In a moment." he leaned in towards the medical eyepatch that Ciel was wearing and he tugged it off with his teeth, watching the discolored slowly flutter open. "Beautiful..." he whispered as he kissed under the orb.  
  
Ciel whimpered as he felt Sebastian push into him. The feeling of being stretched was always there no matter how many they fucked together. It sometimes pleasured him and sometimes bothered him. He didn't know why he was feeling a mix of the two as Sebastian swallowed him completely.  
  
"I'm moving." Sebastian whispered onto his neck as he began to slowly thrust into the tight heat.  
  
Ciel began to moan. His eyes squeezed shut as the moans flew out of his mouth with wild abandon.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh! Oh, fuck...shit..." he felt Sebastian begin to pepper his neck with kisses. "Oh, god...more...faster...harder..." Ciel whispered out in a sultry voice.  
  
Almost instantly, Sebastian began to pick up speed.   
  
"Mmmmm! Oh! Seba- - -Oh, god! Shit!" Ciel screamed in pleasure as his fingernails began to dig into Sebastian's neck. "Oh, fuck! More!"  
  
Sebastian continued rutting into him like a merciless beast. Ciel's screams grew louder and louder, the noise echoing throughout the room.   
  
"God!" he founded himself clawing at Sebastian's back unconsciously. "I'm going to cum! Fuck!" he screamed.  
  
Sebastian pounded into him harder and harder, if that even existed, that is. Ciel felt like he was about to split in two. The pleasure was too much for him. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he screamed the loudest scream he had ever screamed during sex as he came uncontrollably, his orgasm hitting him twice as hard as the last one. His fingernails dug into Sebastian's shoulders roughly, drawing blood.  
  
Sebastian rammed into him a couple more times before cumming, shooting his seed in and filling Ciel up. Ciel's mouth flew open in a silent moan as he felt himself being filled.  
  
Sebastian pulled out and watched as his semen trickled out of Ciel's entrance. He saw the boy was slowly falling asleep and before the boy could lose himself to sleep, he whispered onto Ciel's cheek.  
  
"I love you, babe."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some CielxWordsmith moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back! Now, in this chapter, this'll be kind of the main cause for the huge conflict, which will occur in two chapters. Whoever said that this will go downhill after the Wysox thing, then you are so damn correct.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please onward! :D

**Date:** September 23  
 **Time:** 10:30 am  
  
Ciel rose up from bed only to slump back down, feeling pain shoot up his ass. He cursed under his breath.  
  
 _"Shit..."_ he growled to himself in his mind.  
  
He looked to his right and he noticed the spot next to him was empty.  
  
"Sebastian?" he called out in a raspy voice.  
  
His eyes then grew wide, one hand flying over his mouth and another hand landing on top of his throat.  
  
 _"What the hell? My throat's raw..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He looked around at the older man's room before getting out of bed, grabbing the sheets and covering his naked form with it.  
  
 _"Maybe Sebastian's making breakfast..."_ his stomach grumbled, which made him blush furiously. _"I'm pretty hungry..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to the door and he opened it, making his way down the hallway. That was when he heard voices.  
  
 _"Hmmm? What's going on?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He poked his head out from the corner and his eyes widened, the hand holding the sheets nearly letting the sheets fall off of him.  
  
Sebastian was pressed against the counter by the sink, a woman that oddly looked like his Calculus 2 teacher pressing her lips to his. He watched as she moved his hands down to her hips, her hands moving up Sebastian's chest.  
  
Ciel whirled around abruptly, that image still in his head. And Sebastian seemed to be liking it. He began to run down the hall as quietly as he could, but he totally forgot how long the sheet around his body was.   
  
He tripped on the sheet and he found himself falling face-first onto the wood floor. He quickly got up, hearing the noises from the kitchen stop. He forgot about the sheet and he ran back into the bedroom, silently cursing as he nursed his aching head.  
  
He slammed the door and rested his head against it, teeth gritted. His heart began to ache suddenly. He didn't know what was going on. He wasn't supposed to feel hurt that Sebastian had gone and kissed someone other than him.  
  
However, he brushed it off as a couple of tears rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:45 pm  
  
"Gosh, that's gonna leave a mark." Alois commented as he observed the blue-black bruise on Ciel's forehead.  
  
"Like I didn't know that already..." Ciel shot a look at his friend. "And don't walk like that! You'll bump into someone like that!" he exclaimed, motioning to how Alois was walking backwards.  
  
"What? It's not like I'm really going to." Alois told him.  
  
As they turned the corner, Alois bumped into someone. The blonde gasped as he whirled around.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm tryin' to walk her- - -"  
  
"Claude?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Claude stared down at them, pulling out his black Skullcandy earbuds.  
  
"Oh, yo." he greeted.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Alois asked.  
  
"I went to visit Grell." they noticed how Claude scoffed at the mention of Grell. "Fucking brat's down with a fever. And just a few days before the big race down in Fayetteville!" Claude complained.  
  
"Oh boy..." Alois trailed off.  
  
"Come to think of it, I noticed that he wasn't here today." Ciel noted.  
  
"Yeah." Claude said.  
  
Ciel heard his phone begin to vibrate in his briefcase. Alois and Claude diverted his attention to Ciel as he began to dig through his briefcase.  
  
"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Claude sneered.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I'm single." Ciel told him as he pulled out his phone and he looked at his text.  
  
 **Hey, babe. Can we talk?**  
  
Ciel bit his lip, realizing that the text came from Sebastian. He then typed out a reply.  
  
 **K. I'll be there in a few.**  
  
Ciel put his phone back into his briefcase and he looked at Alois and Claude.  
  
"Look, I gotta go now. I'll see you guys?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Claude said.  
  
"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Alois shouted as he waved, watching his friend make his way back to the complex.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:00 pm  
  
Ciel walked up to Sebastian's apartment door and he knocked on it. The door opened almost instantly and he swore that he felt the blush rise up to his cheeks.  
  
Sebastian was shirtless with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. However, it seemed to be sliding off, showing off a little bit of the man's pelvis. Water droplets rolled down Sebastian's built body slowly, tempting Ciel to push Sebastian into the room and lap at the droplets. Sebastian's raven black hair clung to his sexy alabaster face and those garnet pools stared into Ciel's sapphire one. The whole image was turning Ciel on.  
  
Ciel gulped slowly as Sebastian spoke.  
  
"Do I really look that sexy to you?" he asked.  
  
Ciel scoffed.  
  
"Fuck you." he growled as he pushed past Sebastian, walking into the apartment room.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel could only nod as he rested the briefcase on the ground and he padded into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of juice and he uncapped it as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"Where'd you get that bruise on your forehead?" he asked.  
  
Ciel froze mid-sip. He swore he was going to choke on the juice he was drinking.  
  
"Um...at school..." he trailed off, trying to cover up what really happened with a lie.  
  
"How?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I tripped." Ciel replied, his heartbeat slowly quickening.  
  
"On what?" Ciel swore he heard Sebastian's voice get closer. However, he shook it off, thinking that it was his imagination.  
  
"On...On my own two feet..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Oh, really now?" Sebastian trapped Ciel against the counter, making the boy freeze. "It doesn't look like it." he stated.  
  
"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Ciel stammered out, feeling the man's covered erection against his clothed ass.  
  
"It looked like something else." Sebastian pushed himself away from Ciel and he walked off somewhere.   
  
Ciel capped the bottle and he quickly whirled around.  
  
"Wha- - -" his eye grew wide as Sebastian came out with the sheet that he had wrapped himself with this morning.  
  
"Or did you trip on this sheet?" he asked.  
  
Ciel gulped as he tried to speak. But, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"You want to know how I know? I heard you this morning. I heard a thud." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel was speechless. And he was almost never that way.  
  
"Did you see?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel quickly recovered from his shock, gritting his teeth in anger as he balled his hands into fists.  
  
"I got hungry this morning and thought you were making breakfast. So, I came and then I saw you smooching with who might've been my Calc 2 teacher." Ciel looked away. "And for some reason, I felt hurt." Ciel said.  
  
"Hurt?" Sebastian questioned, letting the sheet slip from his hands.  
  
"I won't repeat myself." Ciel shot a glare at Sebastian. "And you know that." he said.  
  
"I do. But- - -" Ciel cut Sebastian off.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it!" he felt the tears begin to well up in his eye. "You're going around, smooching with other women and then you forget that I exist!" his voice grew raspy all of a sudden, which caused him to gasp. His hands flew over his mouth in shock.  
  
"I thought that went away! It came back again!" he told himself.  
  
Sebastian eyed him weirdly.  
  
"Ciel...?" he questioned as he began to make his way over to him.  
  
"No!" he moved away from Sebastian. "Screw yourself over!" he shouted before running out of the apartment room.  
  
He slammed the door shut behind him and he ran down the stairs and out the apartment building, looking for someplace to calm down.  
  
The tears began flowing down his cheek uncontrollably, which began to bother him. He swiped at them furiously, trying to will them away.  
  
 _"Stop crying! Stop crying, goddammit!"_ he shouted at himself in his mind.  
  
He ran into the park and that was when he bumped into someone. He was about to fall to the ground when someone grabbed him up by the waist and pulled him up. Ciel looked up to meet brown eyes.  
  
"Wait a second..." the person let go of him slowly and they looked at him. "Aren't you my student?" he asked.  
  
Ciel scanned the person and his eye grew wide.  
  
"Mr. Wordsmith...?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, that's me." he said.  
  
Mr. Wordsmith looked at Ciel and noticed the fresh tear streaks on the boy's cheek.  
  
"Were you crying?" he asked, watching as a lone tear escaped.  
  
Ciel gasped softly as he swiped at the tear.  
  
"N-No..." he stammered out.  
  
"You can tell me. I won't say anything." Mr. Wordsmith told him.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, contemplating on whether or not he should say anything to his Lit teacher. He had already told Alois about his troubles (well, most of it). He didn't know if he should trust anyone else with this secret. However, Mr. Wordsmith had been nice to him ever since that day when he first saw him. So, why not tell him?  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly, which made Mr. Wordsmith smile.  
  
"Great. How about we talk someplace else?" Mr. Wordsmith was tempted to swing an arm over Ciel's shoulders, but he felt like the boy would feel uncomfortable. "There's this coffee shop I know of not too far away from here. We can talk there." he suggested.  
  
Ciel nodded his head as he let Mr. Wordsmith lead the way.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:25 pm  
  
"This coffee shop is the only shop that even dares to stay open late." Mr. Wordsmith noted as he sipped on his coffee.  
  
Ciel chuckled a little at that.  
  
"Yeah...all the coffee shops I know of close at either three or four in the afternoon." Ciel stated.  
  
"Ah." Mr. Wordsmith rested his coffee cup on the table and he looked at Ciel. "Are you ready to talk now? Or do you need some more time to calm down?" he asked.  
  
"I...I am. But, I just...don't want you to judge me." Ciel said.  
  
"Why would I judge you? Everyone is different and I like people the way they are. Sexuality, race, personality, it doesn't matter. As long as they have a good heart, I am fine with that." Mr. Wordsmith told him with a smile.  
  
A light blush dusted Ciel's cheeks as he glanced down at his vanilla latte.  
  
"Well...okay." he sipped a little on it. "I am actually gay. I got into a relationship with this man four years ago. But, it's not like any ordinary relationship. It's the kind with some string attached. We can't be in love. We're only in it for our deepest carnal desires. We are in it to satisfy it. It's always the same thing every night. We retire to the bedroom and we, excuse me for my language, fuck until we tire ourselves out. Then, in the morning, we found ourselves in useless quarrels that just make no sense. It usually ends with either me telling him to get out of my apartment or me storming out." Ciel began.  
  
"Who is this man you're with?" Mr. Wordsmith asked.  
  
"His name is Sebastian Michaelis. He's a famous race car driver in these parts." Ciel reached for the lemon pound cake Mr. Wordsmith bought for him and he broke off a piece, popping it into his mouth. "I'm not saying that he abuses me. I'm not saying that this is an abusive relationship nor am I saying that we hurt each other. I just feel like this relationship hasn't been going anywhere. It's a useless relationship and I feel like I should just stop trying." Ciel said.  
  
"But...?" Mr. Wordsmith trailed off, sensing a but in this explanation.  
  
"But...recently, I feel like I need to fight for this relationship. I feel like I need to keep that despicable man by my side even if we hit bumps in the road that almost make me want to say, let's just split. I don't know if it had happened a while back or that day when he took me to see his car, but I feel...happy." Ciel explained.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Mr. Wordsmith asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. That is what has been confusing me for so long now." Ciel told him.  
  
Mr. Wordsmith drummed his fingers against the table, trying to come up with a possible solution. He then stopped, an idea hitting him.  
  
"I think I know why." he stated suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Ciel asked, breaking off another piece of the pound cake and eating it.  
  
Mr. Wordsmith let out a sigh.  
  
"You may not like what I am going to tell you right now, but...I think that you're in love with him."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy), a CielxWordsmith moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Happy Easter and welcome back to Sugarcoated! So, we will be feeding MORE gasoline to the fire! What happened between Sebastian and Annafeloz in Chapter 24 and what will happen in this chapter will be one of the main reasons for the huge conflict next chapter. So, keep that in mind. And please comment more! I wants to hear from you!
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**Date:** September 24  
 **Time:** 12:00 pm  
  
Mey Rin's eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! No way!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You talked with Mr. Wordsmith outside of school?!" Finny exclaimed as Alois turned the corner in his red convertible.  
  
"Yeah...it was actually unexpected. I was walking around in the park and we bumped into each other. So, he took me out for some coffee." Ciel half lied.  
  
"Aw...how I wished that was me..." Mey Rin trailed off.  
  
Finny rolled his eyes as he punched Mey Rin in the arm lightly.  
  
"Gosh, you and your boy fantasies..." he grumbled.  
  
"Hey! Don't give me your shit!" Mey Rin snapped angrily as they began to engage themselves in an argument.  
  
Ciel laughed nervously as he watched his two friends argue about Mr. Wordsmith and weird fantasies.  
  
Out of the corner of Alois' eye, he glanced at the bluenette. He knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He may not show, but it so evident to the blonde that it was shocking.  
  
He decided to leave that for later as he drove into town.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:10 pm  
  
They stood in line at a Checker's for some burgers. They had already thought of what they had wanted and were just waiting to order.  
  
"You guys order for us." Alois grabbed Ciel's wrist, which made said boy gasp. "I need to talk with Ciel for a little bit." he told them.  
  
"Oh." Finny and Mey Rin blinked their eyes twice. "Okay!" they chirped in unison.  
  
Ciel watched in shock as he was dragged out of Checker's by Alois. He was then pulled into an alleyway and Alois looked at him.  
  
"You do not seem like yourself. What went on yesterday?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"Meh. Just felt like going out for a run and I bumped into Mr. Wordsmith. Nothing much." Ciel told him quickly.  
  
Alois narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Like hell that happened. Something had to have happened." Alois noticed how Ciel had tensed up suddenly. "Tell me. Aren't I the only one who really knows what's going on behind the curtain?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel looked at his friend before sighing.  
  
"I guess I should..." he took a deep breath before speaking. "So, the person who had texted me yesterday was Sebastian. He wanted me to come by and speak to me a little. When I went, he had asked me about the bump on my forehead. I lied, telling him that I got it during class and then he told me that he knew I was lying. What really happened was that yesterday morning, I woke up with my voice raw and I called out for Sebastian. I wrapped a sheet around me, since I was naked, and I went out and towards the kitchen. I saw him kissing a girl that looked scarily similar to Ms. Annafeloz. I grew upset and I tried to run back to the room. However, I tripped on the sheet and I hit my head on the floor. He knew that was what had happened and we got into a fight about it." Ciel began.  
  
"Wait, Ms. Annafeloz was all over your man?" Alois questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly.  
  
"But, you could only feel jealous in love. And you're not supposed to be in love with him..." Alois looked at him. "How could you feel upset over that if those feelings aren't even supposed resurface?!" he asked.  
  
"His mouth was on a woman!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"And he's fucking a boy!" Alois snapped back.  
  
They both stared at each other, silence hanging over them for a few moments. Alois then cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"Continue." he said.  
  
"I then ran out of his apartment and I found myself at the park. That was when I bumped into Mr. Wordsmith. He asked me if I was okay and offered to take me out for coffee. I took his offer and we went out. I told him my situation and so, he came up with the solution that I really and truly was in love with him." Ciel finished his explanation.  
  
"So? Is it really true?" Alois asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what to think of it, at first." Ciel tucked a couple strands of blue hair behind his ear. "But, late last night, I realized that I was really in love with him." Ciel told him.  
  
"So...what are you going to do about it? I mean, you know that you can't be in love with him like this, especially in that kind of relationship." Alois asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"I'm thinking that I should just embrace it."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:00 pm  
  
"And that is how Bradbury expressed light vs. dark in Fahrenheit 451." Ciel said, finishing off his analysis paper.  
  
Mr. Wordsmith clapped as he watched Ciel from behind his desk.  
  
"Very well done. Bring your papers up to me." he said.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he picked up his crossword puzzle, journal entry, and analysis paper up from one of the chairs and he brought it up to him.  
  
"Anything else you may need, Mr. Wordsmith?" he asked.  
  
"Your grade in the grade book, Mr. Phantomhive." Mr. Wordsmith replied in a slightly sarcastic voice.  
  
This made Ciel chuckle.  
  
"Okay then, hotshot." Ciel looked at him. "Well, I need to get going now. I shall see you next wee- - -" he gasped softly, watching as Mr. Wordsmith trapped him against the desk.  
  
"M-Mr. Wordsmith..." Ciel shot him a worried glance. "Wh-What are you- - -" a finger was placed onto his lips.  
  
"Arthur." he removed his finger from Ciel's lips. "Just call me Arthur." he whispered before leaning in and capturing Ciel's lips in a kiss.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide. He definitely wasn't expecting this. His hands went to try and push Mr. Wordsmith away from him, but it didn't work.  
  
"Mmmm...Sebastian..." he murmured into the kiss as a voice filled the room.  
  
"Are you done eating each other's faces over there?"  
  
Ciel froze, knowing that cold voice from almost anywhere. He quickly pushed himself away from Mr. Wordsmith and he looked into Sebastian's eyes. They were filled with hurt and what might've been hatred. It made Ciel's heart pang a little to see Sebastian like that, especially when he was the cause.  
  
"Get your stuff. We're going back to my apartment." Sebastian's voice had some bite in it, which made the boy cringe.  
  
He shot one glance at his Lit teacher and then at Sebastian before going to grab his briefcase and following Sebastian out the door to the coupe.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:30 pm  
  
Ciel was suddenly thrown into the apartment, the briefcase slipping out of his hands and onto the floor.  
  
"Just what the fuck?!" Sebastian slammed the door shit and he glared at the boy. "What were you two doing?" he snarled.  
  
"He...He pushed himself on me! I swear to God!" Ciel said to him.  
  
"It didn't seem like it." Sebastian grabbed ahold of Ciel and shoved him against the wall. "You kissed him back!" he shouted.  
  
"I said your fucking name! Goddammit!" Ciel screamed in his face.  
  
"That's not fucking enough!" Sebastian shouted back.  
  
He pushed Ciel, making his back nearly collide with the wall.  
  
"Just what the hell, Sebastian?!" Ciel felt the tears beginning to well up in his eye. "I never yelled at you this much when you fucking made out with my goddamn Calc teacher! Why you?! Why is it **ALWAYS** you who has to act like someone shoved a fucking stick up your goddamn ass?!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"It's because I love you!" Sebastian declared.  
  
Ciel stared at him with a wide, glassy eye. The only noise present in the room were their harsh breathing.  
  
"You love me..." Ciel whispered.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do. I do not want to end our liaisons, but I want to have your love, as well." Sebastian walked over to Ciel as said boy began to back away. Ciel's back hit a corner of the kitchen, trapping him between the kitchen corner and Sebastian. "I'm jealous because I am possessive. I yell and scream because I don't get why you don't understand that you're mine. I fuck you so that I could mark my property. I kiss you so that you feel wanted, I hold you and hug you to show that I will never let you go, so why?!" Ciel heard the small crack in Sebastian's voice. "Why can't you just fucking realize that I want you more than anything else on this damn world?!" Sebastian choked out.  
  
Ciel glanced up at him and noticed how tears began to well up in those gorgeous ruby pools. Some pooled out and streamed down his cheeks, a few drops hitting his cheek. He had honestly never seen the man cry. A few days after they had started their sexy affair, Ciel had suddenly felt the urge to cut himself. They had taken him to the doctor after he had lost quite a bit of blood (when Sebastian had finally found him in the shower) and Sebastian had cried for days upon days, finding out that he was temporarily going under harm OCD (I bet you there is NO such thing as temporary harm OCD). He had never seen the man truly cry after that.  
  
"St-Stop..." Ciel moved in to lick away at the tears. "You'll make me break down, too." he whispered softly.  
  
This was all it took for Sebastian to roughly grab Ciel by the back of his head and pull him in, their lips mashing in a searing, passionate kiss.  
  
Ciel found himself threading his fingers through the silky, ebony locks as he kissed back with as much fervor. Sebastian pried his mouth open and pushed his tongue into the moist, warm cavern. Ciel squeezed his eye shut in pleasure as he coaxed Sebastian's tongue into playing with him.  
  
Their tongues tangoed in a passionate tango, teeth clashing occasionally and the sound of lips smacking filling the air. Ciel moaned loudly into the kiss as Sebastian lifted him onto the counter. He pulled away from the kiss and he moved to unbutton the boy's button up shirt. The boy shrugged the article of clothing off and he pulled Sebastian back in for another kiss.  
  
His legs wound themselves around Sebastian's torso. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as Sebastian picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He kicked the door open and he carried him to the bed, where he threw him onto it. He climbed on and he began to pepper Ciel's neck with fiery hot kisses.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly, his head rolling back to bury itself into the pillows.  
  
"Se-Sebastian..." he whispered out. "Go...Go lower..."  
  
Sebastian suckled roughly on a sensitive spot on Ciel's neck, creating a hickey. Ciel gasped in surprise as he made more. The man rose his hands up and he began to tweak Ciel's nipples in between his thumb and index finger.  
  
"Ah! Unnngh, Sebastian!" Ciel arched his back a little.  
  
Sebastian pulled away from the boy's collarbone and he moved down to the right nipple. He licked at it a little, nudging it with his teeth before encircling it with his mouth. A breathy moan was elicited from Ciel. His hands fisted themselves tightly in Sebastian's hair, keeping him in place. Sebastian's tongue swirled around the hardened nub, his teeth grazing along it occasionally.  
  
Ciel could feel his pants tighten up. He was growing a little too hard. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips up in obvious pleasure.  
  
"Fuck...Sebastian, please..." he choked out as his hand moved down to caress the man's cheek a little.  
  
Sebastian pulled away from the nipple that was now slick with saliva and he stared into the boy's lust-filled orb. He moved his head up and pressed a quick kiss to the boy's plush lips.  
  
"Patience." he whispered onto his lips before moving back down to attack the other nipple.  
  
Ciel cried out in pleasure, his back arched, his toes curled into the sheets, and his head rolled back into the pillows. Moans fell from his lips with wild abandon as Sebastian pulled away from his nipple. Sebastian glanced up at Ciel for one split second before moving down.  
  
"Oh, god..." he planted a kiss on the boy's abdomen. "Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful?" he asked before moving lower.  
  
Ciel sighed softly as Sebastian's hands began to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down. He threw those off to the side and he looked at how Ciel's erection was tenting up in his boxers. He ran his fingers along it, kissing it a little. Ciel moaned as he bucked his hips.  
  
"Horny, aren't we?" Sebastian questioned with a deep chuckle.  
  
Ciel let out a frustrated whine as he bucked his hips up again.  
  
"You...You made me this way..." Ciel moved Sebastian's hands up to the waistband of his boxers. "So, you're responsible to get rid of it." he said before using Sebastian's hands to yank down his boxers.  
  
His cock popped free from its confines. He hissed softly at how the cool air hit his hot, throbbing erection. Sebastian pulled his boxers down the rest of the way and he threw those off to the side. He buried himself in between Ciel, planting feather-like kisses along the inside of Ciel's thighs.  
  
"Mmmnnn..." Ciel looked down at Sebastian as he pulled Sebastian towards his cock. "Suck." he commanded.  
  
Sebastian obliged as he moved up and licked the tip a little. He then brought the tip into his mouth, making Ciel gasp.  
  
"Sebastian...oh, fuck, please..." Sebastian's tongue swirled around his length, taking in more of him. He could feel the boy's length occasionally twitch around his mouth and how Ciel would moan lowly each time he sucked him hardly. He alternated from slow sucking to quick, sloppy sucking. The pace drove Ciel crazy, louder moans being drawn from him.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Shit! I'll cum at this rate!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian went deeper until he deep throated him, making said boy cry out in ecstasy as he came, shooting his load into Sebastian's mouth uncontrollably. His back arched beautifully off the bed as Sebastian sucked on his cock harder to prolong his orgasm.  
  
Ciel glanced down at Sebastian as he motioned for him to come up. Sebastian moved his head towards Ciel's, bringing the boy in for a kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm..." he tasted his semen on the man's lips, addicted to the taste. He pried the man's mouth open forcefully and he plunged his tongue in to taste more.  
  
"Mmm..." Sebastian pulled away from the kiss. "You're so needy tonight." he whispered.  
  
"I want more..." Ciel whispered back before pulling the man back in for another kiss.  
  
As they kissed, Sebastian's hands moved down to unzip his jeans and pull those down. Ciel moaned a little as he felt something brush against his entrance. Sebastian kicked his jeans and boxers, throwing those onto the floor along with his black v-neck Imagine Dragons concert shirt. He lined himself up with Ciel's entrance.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
Ciel grunted a little.  
  
"Hurry it up..." he murmured.  
  
Sebastian chuckled, running his hand through the silky, slightly unruly locks of navy blue and he pressed a kiss to his forehead before pushing into him.  
  
A breathy gasp escaped Ciel's lips as Sebastian pushed past the ring of muscles. He looked up into ruby orbs, watching the lustful twinkle in them. His hand went up to rest on Sebastian's cheek as he continued to push. He finally sheathed himself inside of him and he stared at Ciel.  
  
"I'm going to move now, okay?" he told him.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly, giving permission for Sebastian to continue. Sebastian planted a couple of kisses on the boy's face before beginning to thrust inside of him.  
  
Ciel moaned, feeling how Sebastian's cock pulsed a little inside of him. His hands moved down to fist themselves into the sheets.   
  
"Mmmm...get on all fours..." Sebastian whispered in a sexy voice.  
  
He pulled out of him, making Ciel grunt in annoyance. However, he got up and got on all fours. Sebastian pushed into him without warning, making him cry out. Small screams and moans fell from his lips as Sebastian rammed into him.  
  
"Mmmm...oh...Seba-Sebastian..." Ciel was a complete mess. His mind was all jumbled up and his body felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Hmmm? What is it, my cute little Ci?" Sebastian whispered into his ear.  
  
"Hnnngh! Shit!" Ciel's back arched a little. "Is...Is it wrong to say your name during s-sex?" Ciel asked in between breathy moans.  
  
Sebastian was slightly surprised by the boy's question. However, he shook it off as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"No." he whispered as he nibbled a little on his ear. His hands went on Ciel's hips as he rammed into the boy's sweet spot.  
  
"Fuck! Shit!" when Ciel threw his head back, he almost hit the headboard. He honestly had no idea how they got so close to the headboard. But, they just did.  
  
Sebastian picked Ciel up and had him on his knees almost against the headboard. Ciel moaned like a wanton slut, his hands going to rest on the top of the headboard as his erect cock slapped against it.  
  
"Mmmmnnn!" his head rolled back to face the ceiling. "Se-Sebastian...unnngh, oh god..." he murmured.  
  
As the pleasure built, it felt more warm to him rather than intense. Why that feeling was welling up inside of him, he would never know.  
  
"Se-Sebastian...I...I feel weird..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"In what way?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Um...I feel kind of warm..." a moan fell from his lips. "Sebastian, just what is it that we're doing?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel, his nose ticking the shell of Ciel's ear. He then began to whisper into it.  
  
"We're making love." he whispered.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide as he screamed suddenly, his orgasm hitting him full-one like a furious tsunami. He threw his head back, moaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
Sebastian grunted as he shot his load into Ciel moments later. Ciel's back arched in a wanton fashion as he felt Sebastian fill him.  
  
They stayed in this position for a few moments before Sebastian pulled out. Ciel found himself falling backwards and Sebastian caught him in his arms, falling back onto the bed, as well.  
  
And they stayed like this until the morning came.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Sugarcoated. My head is fucking aching. Please thank the person by the name of A for that. That little bitch is making my head pound more than it should be (and yeah, I literally have a headache). And now, my friend Jess is involved...again. Goddammit. And...ha! A! *breaks down laughing* OMG, am I getting pranked by Alison Dilaurentis here?! Oh, wait...who is A now, though...? God, I haven't read the series in forever...(Anyone catch that reference?) *continues laughing*
> 
> I believe some of you guys have now kinda seen how bitchy I can get when you cross the wrong line. So, here's a tip: don't cross that line. And so, for today's chapter, I think it may fit how I am feeling today (maybe, i dunno).
> 
> Before I give out the disclaimer (I apologize for the EXTREMELY long note today; I'm just very pissed off and I need to blow off a lil' steam), I have to explain something: just how the fuck did Annafeloz's lips end up on Sebastian's? So, long story short: Once upon a time, Sebastian and Hannah (not me) met and became friends, Hannah fell for him, she went to visit him, and then she pounced. So, yeah...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read on and be prepared to cue the waterworks (I mean, not a lot of people will, but whatev)!

**Date:** September 25  
 **Time:** 8:30 am  
  
Ciel stared at his outstretched hand, examining his fingers in the sunlight. As he looked at the slender digits, one question swam through his head.  
  
When did this all begin?  
  
He had always wondered why he wanted to be in a sexual relationship with Sebastian. They could've just fucked at that party and then begin to date. They could've! But, just what drove him to do this to himself? What drove him to be in a sexual relationship like this, one where it was based off of desire and only that?  
  
He curled up next to Sebastian as memories of that night came back to him.

* * *

 

_**Date:** January 14; four years ago_   
_**Time:** 9:10 pm_   
  
_"Mmmmnnngh! Oh! Shit..." Ciel rolled his head back into the pillow as Sebastian's mouth encircled his hardened length._   
  
_Sebastian swirled his tongue around it as he rubbed his thumb into the inside of one of his thighs. Ciel weaved his fingers through the raven as he bucked his hips upward._   
  
_"Sebastian! Oh, god. Please..." he moaned out as he continue to thrust into the man's mouth._   
  
_Sebastian's hands moved down to rest themselves on the boy's hips, which caused Ciel to whine._   
  
_"No! Stop it!" Ciel tried to move Sebastian's hands away from his hips. "I wanna...I wanna...!" he cried out._   
  
_Sebastian pulled away from the boy's length and he clasped the boy's hands in his, rising up to face him._   
  
_"Patience." he pulled him in for a kiss, which he instantly dominated. Ciel felt a clothed bulge against his entrance, making him moan into the kiss._   
  
_"Hnnnn...Fuck me..." Ciel whispered into the kiss._   
  
_"Fuck me what?" Sebastian asked playfully as he pulled away, trying to coax him into using him manner._   
  
_Ciel snarled, knowing what the man was trying to get him to do._   
  
_"Fuck you." he growled._   
  
_"Oh, Ciel..." he ran his fingers along the rise of his porcelain cheek. "Have you possibly forgotten your manners?" he purred seductively._   
  
_Ciel whimpered in pleasure as the bulge pushed a little more on his entrance._   
  
_"Mmmmm, please! Please..." Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes lustfully. "Please fuck me, Sebastian..." he whispered out._   
  
_Sebastian growled into Ciel's ear, making said boy shiver. He pulled down his boxers down and he lined the head of his cock with Ciel's entrance._   
  
_Ciel shot a cute glare at Sebastian as his arms went up to swing themselves over Sebastian's shoulders._   
  
_"Fuck me or else I will punish you big time." Ciel snapped angrily._   
  
_"Mmmhmm." Sebastian replied before beginning to push into him._   
  
_Ciel bit his lip as he was being stretched by him. He moaned softly as Sebastian pushed into him. He finally swallowed him to the hilt and he glanced at Ciel, who was giving him the 'go ahead' look. As Sebastian began to slowly thrust into him, he began to speak._   
  
_"I have a proposal for you." he stated suddenly._   
  
_"Nnnnngh...if...if it's about marriage, then no. I will not marry you." Ciel stated coldly._   
  
_"No, it's not that. Although, I would love to marry you." Ciel rolled his eye at that as a moan was ripped from his throat. "I will give you all the desire and pleasure you want. I'll give you everything that you ask for." he told him._   
  
_"Fuck...Ahnn! For what?" Ciel asked in between a strangled cry._   
  
_Sebastian chuckled._   
  
_"It seems to be that you know I have a condition." he suddenly slammed his hips into Ciel's, making said boy cry out. "Well, I'll fuck you to your heart's content if you agree to be in a relationship with me." he proposed._   
  
_Ciel was about to remark when Sebastian nailed his prostate. He screamed, his toes curling into the sheets as he threw his head back._   
  
_"Ohhhhh! Fuck yes! More!" he screamed out._   
  
_"So, you accept?" Sebastian questioned in an innocent voice as he began to pick up speed, hitting Ciel's sweet spot each time._   
  
_"Ah...Unnngh!" a moan flew from Ciel's lips with wild abandon. "Who...Whoever said that I had accepted?" Ciel asked in between pants._   
  
_"Just an assumption." Sebastian stated simply as he continued to fuck Ciel. Ciel moaned out loud, his body feeling like it was on fire._   
  
_"Ahhnnn! Oh, fuck! I...I'm going to cum!" he cried out._   
  
_"I am, too. We'll come together." Sebastian felt Ciel trying to meet his thrusts as they continued. "But, you need to give me your answer. If I fill you up and your answer is no or you just don't give me an answer, then I'll never come in contact with you. I won't f you anymore or try to molest you." Sebastian told him._   
  
_Ciel felt the pleasure continue to build up inside his petite body. For some reason, he felt like he wouldn't be able to live without nightly sessions like these ones. He felt like he couldn't live without the man's teasing words, his touch, or his voice. He wanted this man by his side and to stay by it for years to come, even if he was on the verge of wanting to split._   
  
_"I- - -Mmmmm!" Ciel felt himself reach his orgasm, cum spurting out of his cock and onto his chest. Before Sebastian filled him up with his seed, he moaned out his answer. "Yeeeeeeees...! Oh, fuck yes! I wanna...be in a relationship with you." he moaned out._   
  
_Sebastian grunted as he came, shooting his seed deep inside of him. Ciel began trembling a little, which concerned the man. He pulled out and brought him into a hug._   
  
_"Mmmmm..." he smelled the navy blue locks that smelled faintly of strawberry shampoo. "And remember: this is a sex friends with benefits relationship. No love." he told him._   
  
_Ciel nodded slowly._   
  
_"No love." he murmured as he pecked Sebastian on the lips lightly._   
  
_When he had pulled away, Sebastian moved in to whisper into his ear. Ciel stared at him with a wide eye, wondering why he said what he did. Before I could retaliate, Sebastian brought him into a kiss that effectively shut him up._

* * *

 

 **Date:** September 25; Present Day  
 **Time:** 9:00 am  
  
Ciel gasped softly at the memory. He tried to remember what the man had told him four years. However, he couldn't remember.  
  
He heard said man grunt as he pulled him closer. Ciel smiled softly as his head went to rest on the man's built chest. He planted a kiss near one of Sebastian's nipples and he laughed softly.  
  
"So cute..." he murmured.  
  
That small smile turned into a deep frown as a piece of the flashback came back to him.  
  
 _"And remember: this is a sex friends with benefits relationship. No love."_ Ciel almost cringed at that statement.  
  
 _"Is that really it? Is that..."_ Ciel curled up a little closer to Sebastian. _"All we'll ever be?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:15 am  
  
Ciel was sipping on some Starbuck's Vanilla cold coffee drink while washing the dishes. Sebastian was finishing up his breakfast and flicking through channels to find something good to watch.  
  
As Ciel scanned Sebastian, he felt his heart tighten. A lump began to form in his throat, tears threatening to well up in that blue orb of his as his eye traced the man's lithe figure.  
  
It hurt. And this time, he wasn't going to deny it. He was in love with the man and Sebastian reciprocated those feelings. So, why? Why did they stay as sex buddies and not go up to the level? Just what the fuck were they afraid of?!  
  
The plate Ciel was washing nearly slipped out from his hands. Just what were they afraid of? What stopped them from leaping across the chasm? What was holding them back?   
  
Before Ciel could stop himself, the words began to flow from his mouth.  
  
"Sebastian? Can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sebastian questioned, not caring to look at the troubled boy.  
  
"Will we really stay as sex buddies?"   
  
Silence hung over them. Sebastian had turned to stare at the man in what might've been surprise. The only noises in the room were the sink running and a Simpsons re-run. Sebastian then decided to use this opportunity to speak.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"I mean will we continue to stay like this?" Ciel asked.  
  
"What are you trying to ask me here?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I'm asking you if we'll be more than this or not!" Ciel shouted.  
  
He finished washing the rest of the dishes and he turned off the sink just as Sebastian spoke again.  
  
"Why would you ask such a thing? You know the answer to that." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel bit the inside of his cheek, that aching feeling returning.  
  
"You don't understand..." his answer came out in a low whisper. This made Sebastian arch an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You don't understand." Ciel said a little louder.  
  
"What do I not understand?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"You don't understand shit!" Ciel shouted as he slammed the glass filled halfway with cold vanilla coffee on the counter, creating a crack on the bottom of the glass.  
  
"What the fuck are you going in about?!" Sebastian asked, getting up from the couch.  
  
"You should know pretty damn well!" Ciel shouted back.  
  
"But, I really don't!" Sebastian told him.  
  
"Oh, just shut up!" Ciel ran his fingers through his hair. "It's the same bullshit again! You act like you know nothing, but in reality, you know exactly what the fuck I mean!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"I don't!" Sebastian snapped back.  
  
"Don't you love me?!" Ciel's voice rose almost two octaves higher, which concerned Sebastian a little. The boy's eye welled up with tears, but they didn't fall. The sadness was evident, but Sebastian wasn't going to let himself fall for it.  
  
"Stop playing those tricks of yours." he said in a voice that came off colder than he meant to make it.  
  
"Who ever said I was trying to trick you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You're always trying to trick me! Stop being so goddamn innocent!" Sebastian shouted.  
  
"Who the fuck ever said I was innocent?! You were the one who tried to fucking cheat on me!" Ciel snapped angrily.  
  
"Since when did I ever try to cheat on you?!" Sebastian asked incredulously.  
  
"That woman! That wench! You fucking fucked her!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"What woman?!" Sebastian growled.  
  
"That busty big ass bitch! Your ex-manager! You fucked her in that hospital room when you got into that accident with Aleister!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"How do you even know about that?!" Sebastian snapped.  
  
Ciel gasped, his eye growing wide.  
  
"So, you really did do it..." he trailed off.  
  
"How did you know?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the arms roughly and he began to shake him. "How?!" he shouted loudly in his face.  
  
"I saw you!" Ciel's eye was beginning to brim with tears. The tears and emotions were getting harder to blink back the more he spoke. "I saw you two, goddammit..." he choked out.  
  
Sebastian stared at Ciel before an angry expression washed over him.   
  
"Why, you fucking little..." Sebastian snarled angrily, which startled Ciel a little.  
  
"Sebastian...?" he choked out in what might've been fear.  
  
That was when Sebastian's grip on his arms began to tighten. He then slammed Ciel into the wall, which made said boy squeak in alarm.  
  
"Ow! Stop! Y-You're hurting me!" he tried to shoot the best glare he could at Sebastian. "Fuck you! Stop acting like you think you know everything! Do you really think you- - -"  
  
A loud slap echoed throughout the room. Ciel landed on the floor with a sharp gasp. Tears stung at the corners of his eye, his hand flying up to his cheek as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"Goddammit! Just what the fuck?!" a fire was lit in Sebastian's eyes. "You say that I'm cheating, but what about you?! You kissed your fucking teacher, for crying out! You think me with my ex-manager was bad, but a teacher-student relationship is even worse! And...And these fights! They're so fucking messed up! We argue about useless shit and then we go right back around like a cycle of some sort! I always had to deal with **YOU** slapping me and screaming and shouting at me! I'm tired of it!" Sebastian shouted.  
  
He then noticed how the boy was near tears. He almost felt guilty. However, he refrained himself from picking the boy up and holding him in his arms, apologizing and saying that he didn't mean what he said.  
  
"Well..." Ciel hiccuped a little. "If that is how you really feel, then why don't we just break up?!" Ciel shouted.  
  
Moments after those words recklessly flew out of his mouth, he slammed his hands over his mouth in horror. He then realized what he had just done: he told him that they should split.  
  
"Fine then." a pang was delivered to Ciel's chest. "We should probably break up." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel knew the bucket was about to tip over. He knew that he couldn't hold his emotions in anymore. It was growing harder to hold onto his pride.  
  
As Sebastian began to walk past him, he said something to him.  
  
"And by the way, I never loved you in the first place."  
  
Ciel's blood ran cold, feeling like a knife was being stabbed into his heart. He rose his fists to his mouth to suppress his crying, but the bucket had tipped over at this point. He began to cry loudly as Sebastian walked out of the apartment room and slammed the door closed behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some CielxPaula, masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back! So, this will be a pretty long author's note explaining a whole ton of shit. First, I have disabled the anonymous comments thing for this story. Why? I kept getting harassed about how they think this story "sucks." And I was so pissed because then, my other three friends had to get involved and...God. It was such a mess. I plan to delete those comments soon, but not right now. And it was a Monday accompanied with a headache, too! XC
> 
> Second, I may or may not leave this site. If I do, I will move my stories to DeviantArt under my account and if I decide to do this, I will give you the link to my DA account. My reason? I feel like I have met pretty disrespectful people on this site. Most of you have been there to cheer me on and I like that. I will try to make sure that I do not let them get to me, but if it gets too rough, then I will be leaving. :/
> 
> AND on that note, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, read onward!
> 
> *From now until Chapter 33, we will be time skipping to three years later after the huge outburst between Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel is now 22 and he is now a lawyer. Sebastian is 29 and he still races, but not as much. Most of it will now take place in Queens, NY*
> 
> *Oh, if anyone was curious, then here's a little factoid: Mr. Wordsmith got fired*
> 
> Date: September 25; 3 years later  
> Time: 4:30 pm

**Date:** September 25; 3 years later  
 **Time:** 4:30 pm  
  
"Alright! Good work today!"  
  
A twenty-two year old man stepped into his office and stood at the window of the lawyer firm he owned. He stared out at the city blankly as a girl with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stumbled into the office.  
  
"Mi-Mister Phantomhive! Um...I..." she began to stammer.  
  
He chuckled as he turned to face her.  
  
"Paula, you do not need to address me so formally. You can just call me by my name." he told her.  
  
"But...Ciel, that is against the- - -" he cut her off before she could continue.  
  
"So what? Is it a crime? It's not like anyone will listen in." he stated.  
  
"Ciel..." she trailed off.  
  
Ciel sighed as he walked over to her. He ran his fingers through her wavy hair as he spoke.  
  
"I'll win that case for Funtom. Don't you worry about it." he reassured her.  
  
"But! What if you- - -" he shushed her, resting a finger on her lips.  
  
"Don't fret. Look, I gotta go. Lock up here after ten minutes." he told her.  
  
He then leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Her face turned in a tomato as Ciel pulled away and he made his way over to the door, snatching up the car keys from his desk.  
  
"I...I'll be there!" she stuttered out.  
  
"I know you will. Don't be late." he said cooly before heading out of his office.   
  
 _"I'm really in need of a coffee break..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He took the elevator to the first floor and he made his way to his blue BMW. As he sat in the driver seat, a distant memory ran through his head.  
  
 _"Mmmmmf! F! Hit there agai- - -Nnnn!"_ garnet red orbs came into view and he gritted his teeth, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he drove off.  
  
 _"That was four years ago...forget about it."_ he told himself.  
  
He pulled up at a coffee shop and he got out. As he looked at it, another memory came to him.  
  
 _"This coffee shop is the only shop that even dares to stay open late."_ his Lit teacher's voice made its way to his ears. He bit his lip as he remembered how he replied to him. _"Yeah...all the coffee shops I know of close at either three or four in the afternoon."_  
  
He shook his head quickly.  
  
 _"Gosh! Stop remembering things from college!"_ he snapped at himself.  
  
He grabbed for the door handle and he pulled it, stepping into the shop. The first thing he noticed was a familiar strawberry blonde-haired boy, who was filling up coffee cups like a crazy person.  
  
As he hollered out an order, he spotted Ciel.  
  
"Ciel!" he hollered.  
  
Ciel waved as he made his way over to him.  
  
"Hey, my cute little barista!" Ciel leaned against the counter. "How you been?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Ah, Grell, can you take over for a bit? Ciel's here." he said, looking over at the redhead.  
  
Grell waved at Ciel before going to the coffee maker.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm, just needed a coffee break." Ciel replied.  
  
"Ah, okay." the strawberry blonde said as Grell called out to them.  
  
"Finny! What day is it today?!" Grell hollered.  
  
"It's the 25th of September!" Finny hollered back.  
  
"Gawd, you don't have to tell me the month! I'm not **THAT** stupid!" Grell snapped.  
  
Finny couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yah, yah! So, Ciel!" Finny looked back at Ciel. "Will it be 'the usual' for yo- - -Ciel?" he questioned, looking at his friend with concern.  
  
Ciel's eye had grown wide in horror, that day racing through his mind. He remembered what happened that night three years ago. He could still remember it like it just happened.  
  
 _"Well...If that is how you really feel, then why don't we just break up?!"_ Ciel bit his lip as a familiar voice rang through his mind. _"Fine then. We should probably break up."_  
  
"Ciel!" Finny snapped his fingers in Ciel's face, snapping the bluenette out of his daydreams. "Will you have 'the usual' or no?" he asked.  
  
Ciel blinked his eye twice before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." he trailed off.  
  
Finny gave Ciel a concerned look which only lasted for a second before he beamed and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"We got 'the usual' over here for Order 19!" Finny hollered.  
  
Ciel smiled softly at the number. That was how old he was when he came and started having coffee at this coffee shop. And that number was reserved only for him.  
  
"Oh, next!" Finny waved over another customer. "What may I get you, Sir?" he asked him.  
  
"A decaf coffee with a spoonful of sugar, no milk." that order made Ciel tense up. Only one person he had used to know would've wanted something like that.  
  
"Alright! Anything else you would li- - -" Finny looked up and scanned the guy carefully like as if he were some kind of rare specimen. "Don't...I know you?" he asked.  
  
The guy eyed him with ruby red orbs and that was when it clicked.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Bard's boyfriend?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah...you know, I never thought you would've come back. After what happened three years ago, you practically fled to London!" Finny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I just...didn't feel like racing in New York was my thing anymore." he told him.  
  
Ciel was tense all over. He couldn't believe it. He turned his head to look at the person just as he did the same. Sapphire locked on ruby and the tears began to well up in Ciel's eye.  
  
 _"Sebastian...he really is here..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
Garnet red blinked and that was when Ciel realized that he had been staring. He gulped as he quickly whipped his head around to face Finny.   
  
"Actually, I'll come by tomorrow and have some. Call off the order." he quickly whipped his phone out of his navy blue dress pants pocket and he looked at it like he were looking at a text. "I'm actually quite busy." he said before turning on his heel and running off.  
  
"Wait! Ciel! Just where in the world are you goi- - -" Ciel closed the door behind him and he raced to his BMW. He got in, buckled his seat belt, and sped off to his penthouse in the city.  
  
As he began to speed a little, he felt the tears overflow from his eye.  
  
 _"Fuck...I said I'd never cry if he ever came back into my life!"_ he got off the exit and drove into the city. _"So, why?! Why the fuck am I crying?!"_ his mind screamed.  
  
He quickly pulled into a spot at the complex and he went up the stairs to the fifteenth floor. He unlocked the penthouse door and he walked in, slamming the door shut behind him. He slumped down to the floor, his back against the door as he began to sob.  
  
"Goddammit...Goddammit to fuck!" he screamed loudly as sobs wracked his body uncontrollably.  
  
But, he had to admit that the man had grown sexier in those three years. His bangs had grown a little longer, but he had cut the rest of his hair short. He had grown about two extra inches, making him six foot three now. However, Ciel had shot up from five foot four to five foot eight. Just thinking about how sexy Sebastian looked now made him grow ridiculously hard. Ciel looked down at his pants and gulped.  
  
 _"Shit! I grew hard already!"_ his eye flickered back towards the door. _"But...Paula's supposed to be here in about three hours..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
His hand moved down and he brushed his hand over his tenting up erection. He moaned softly at the touch.  
  
 _"Maybe...would it be bad if I relieved myself before she even gets here?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He zipped down his pants and pulled his cock out from in his boxers. The cool air hit his heated organ, making him hiss a little. His hand tentatively reached out for his cock and he began to stroke it slowly.  
  
"Ohhhh...Mmmmm, shit..." he murmured out.  
  
He continued to stroke up and down, occasionally playing with the tip. He smeared some pre-cum that was seeping out of the slit onto the head of his cock. He moaned loudly as images of Sebastian began to resurface.  
  
He had no idea how many times he had screamed Sebastian's name. He really didn't. Every time Paula would help him relieve himself each night, he would just let loose and forget that her name was even Paula. He would scream and moan in rapture, calling out for Sebastian as a fake cock was shoved up his backside. Nowadays, he didn't even know if he could continue to go on like this.  
  
His hand went up to toy with one of his nipples through his white dress shirt. He moaned as his toes curled and uncurled themselves in his brown loafers.  
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck...! I'm...gonna cum! Ah! Fuck!" his head slammed back into the door suddenly as he screamed. "Oh! Sebastian!" he screamed out the man's name in rapture as he came.  
  
His cum spurted out uncontrollably as it splattered onto the wood flooring. He moaned loudly as he pumped himself quickly, prolonging his orgasm.  
  
He panted unevenly, his head spinning uncontrollably. His sobbing resumed as he continued to cry.  
  
"I am such a horrible person..."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, mention of sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated. Ah, it's saddening that this story is almost done...just four more chapters and it's over. But! I have a new story coming out soon. So, watch out for it. I don't know what I'll put up next, but we'll see.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 26  
 **Time:** 10:30 am  
  
"...iel! Are you in there?!"   
  
Ciel laid in bed, the sheets half-covering his naked body as he slept.  
  
"Wake up! I know you're in there!"  
  
His arms were swung over a petite waist. A naked Paula laid in bed next to him, their legs tangled up in a mess as her head rested on his chest.  
  
"Ciel, it's Alois."  
  
The sound of a door unlocking didn't seem to catch the tired bluenette's attention. There was the sound of feet padding around and the door creaking open. The sheets were yanked off of his body, which made him stir.  
  
"Just what the fuck...?" he snarled in anger.  
  
He glared into aquamarine orbs, which also glared at him.  
  
"Dude, you need to get up." he then noticed Paula next to him and sighed. "Again?" he guessed.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
Paula began to stir and she opened her tired chocolate brown eyes. She glanced up at Ciel curiously.  
  
"Mmmm...Ciel, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Alois' here." Ciel sat up in bed and stretched a little. "Go throw on some clothes." he told her.  
  
She nodded her head as she got up, not thinking to wrap a sheet around her naked body as she picked up her discarded clothes and made her way to the bathroom. Once the door clicked shut, Alois began to speak.  
  
"Look, you need to stop this. You'll only hurt her in the end." he warned.  
  
"Look, she's a smart girl. She knows she's being used. However, she's not complaining." Ciel told him.  
  
"That's what you think. But, what about her? She likes you a lot." Alois stated.  
  
"Which is why she is willing to 'fuck' me." Ciel stated back.  
  
Alois sighed deeply, running his fingers through his tousled blonde locks.  
  
"Okay, what scorpion crawled up your ass?" Alois asked as he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Ciel.  
  
Ciel sat there, contemplating on whether or not he should tell him that he saw someone he never thought he would've ever seen again last night. He felt the tears well up in his eye as they began to fall down his cheek unknowingly. His friend shot him a concerned look.  
  
"Okay, something must've really happened for you to break down. What went down?" Alois asked.  
  
"I...I saw him..." he whispered out as he moved to rest his head on Alois' lap.  
  
"Saw who?" Alois asked, having an odd feeling on who it could've been.  
  
"Se-Sebastian..." he stammered out as more tears pooled out of his eye. A sob choked his throat a little as Alois ran his fingers through his mussed navy blue hair.  
  
"Come on, you must've been dreaming. Nobody has seen him in three years." Alois stated.  
  
"I really did! Last night, I went to go get some coffee at Late Nite and I...saw him." he stated.  
  
Alois sighed deeply.  
  
"If it really is him, then...he must've come back from London." Alois told him.  
  
As Alois tried to calm Ciel down, said man began to wonder what he meant by that.  
  
 _"London? Come to think of it, Finny has said the same thing...just what is going on here?!"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:30 pm  
  
Ciel walked around Brooklyn, obviously bored. He had Paula take over the firm while he was taking the day off. He found himself standing in front of a little cafe, some memories coming back to him.  
  
 _"This is where I had gone with Sebastian on our first date..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He felt like he needed to cry, but he held the tears back. His phone began to ring, which caught his attention. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and he looked at the screen, arching an eyebrow.  
  
 _"Hm? Unknown?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He decided to answer and he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"I am quite surprised that you still have this number."  
  
The deep, baritone voice sent chills down Ciel's spine. There was also a hint of a British accent in the person's voice.  
  
"D-Do...Do I know you?" Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Shouldn't you?"   
  
"N-No...I- - -"   
  
"Look up."   
  
Ciel slowly looked up and saw an oddly familiar person waving at him from at a table. They took off their sunglasses and that was when he realized who it was.  
  
"You..." he was surprised that he actually had the nerve to call him after three years of not seeing each other.  
  
"Come over here. I'll treat you to something." the man's voice floated through the speakers and into his ears.  
  
Ciel bit his lip, wondering if he should. The memories were too much for him. And even if he decided to forgive him, he wouldn't be able to forgive some of the things he had said.  
  
"Okay." he hung up and made his way over to the table. He took the seat across from him and he forced on a smile. "Long time, no see, Sebastian." he greeted in a voice that almost came off as fake to him.  
  
"Hello." Sebastian sipped on some iced tea. "You know, you should give me a real smile." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Haaah? A real smile?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yes. After all, we are finally seeing each other after three years." Sebastian stated.  
  
"But...this is how I normally smile." Ciel stated as Sebastian waved over a waitress.  
  
"Get him some water with two lemon wedges." Ciel blushed a little at how he had still remembered what he always ordered at a restaurant. "That is how you normally smile? Like a Barbie doll?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Your smile is fake, not real. What happened to the smile that I had known, the one that had shown off a little bit of your dimples?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel scoffed as the lady brought him his glass of water with two lemon wedges in it.  
  
"You know nothing." he snapped, sticking a straw in and sipping on it.  
  
"I see you're still feisty." Sebastian noted.  
  
"And? Is that some kind of surprising discovery?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"It could be." the woman brought two turkey burgers over to them and rested them on the table. "So...what's been up with you?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Nothing much, really. I went through the rest of college and graduated. I now own my father's law firm. Life's going good." Ciel bit into his burger. "And you?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I had decided to move to London and I lived there for the past three years. I decided to come back because I felt like I didn't belong in London." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Huh. My mom told me that my father had felt the same when he moved to London from Seattle." Ciel pointed out.  
  
Ciel's phone began to vibrate in his hoodie pocket, startling the two men.  
  
"That's mine. One moment." he took his phone out and he answered the call. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ciel, you have to get down here!"  
  
"Wha...Paula?! What's going on?" Ciel asked.  
  
"The firm's erupting in chaos because you're not here! Not only that, the client has changed his mind and is deciding to come now!"   
  
"What?! Wait, hold up, dear. The client's coming now?!" he nearly shouted into the phone.  
  
"Yes! Get here now! Oh, and change into some appropriate clothing or something."   
  
"Gosh, thanks for ruining my break, Paula." he told her in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"No problemo!" she chirped before hanging up on him.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he put his phone back into his hoodie pocket and he waved the waitress back over.  
  
"Hey, can you box this up for me, please? Thanks." the lady went off to go get a box. "Sorry to leave you so soon, but I have to." Ciel stated.  
  
"Well, that's sad." Sebastian said, feigning hurt as he did.  
  
"That's just how the world works, though." the lady boxed up his sandwich and fries and she put it into a bag. "Nothing goes your way, even if you wished it wasn't so. Like with what happened three years ago." the last sentence came out as a small whisper, which caused Sebastian to arch up an eyebrow.  
  
"You said something." he stated.  
  
"Oh, that? It was nothing." Ciel said before getting up and heading off to get to the law firm in time.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 7:15 pm  
  
Ciel sighed in exasperation as he stumbled into his apartment. He rested the bag of food onto the small, round, glass coffee table and he kicked off his shoes, making his way to the bathroom.  
  
 _"I need to shower..."_ he peeled off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and standing under the freezing cold jet.  
  
He could honestly care less if the water was freezing cold. His life had been messed up since Sebastian had left him three years ago. It was painful and he didn't want to remember it. He really didn't.  
  
As he shampooed his hair and conditioned it, he could hear Sebastian's voice in the back of his mind.  
  
 _"That is how you normally smile? Like a Barbie doll?"_ he gritted his teeth, digging his fingernails deeper into his scalp.  
  
 _"Yeah, that's how I fucking smile. I smile like an artificial bitch."_ he snarled at himself as he washed himself off and turned off the water.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and he grabbed for a light green towel, drying himself off.  
  
 _"Paula's now working at Takashi, so no more play time. I have to resort to my sex toys now."_ he thought to himself.  
  
The mere thought of his sex toys brought back some interesting memories from back when he used to be with Sebastian.  
  
 _"Be patient. I do not think I've ever used a sex toy before. Especially on someone else."_ the man's voice made him shiver as he quickly moisturized himself and he wandered into his room stark naked. He pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants and a baggy white shirt that said, Keep Calm I'm British, on it and he threw those on. He made his way into the living room and he sat down on the couch as another thing that Sebastian had told him earlier came back to mind.  
  
 _"Your smile is fake, not real. What happened to the smile that I had known, the one that had shown off a little bit of your dimples?"_ he bit his lip as a choked out sob fell from his lips. His hand quickly moved up to swipe away at the tears that were now falling down his cheek.  
  
"Shit...SHIT!" he screamed as his sobs turned into loud bawls. His body shook as more tears flowed down like a river.  
  
 _"I lied to him...I told him the complete opposite of my life."_ he swiped away at more of his tears. _"Shit..."_ he murmured in his thoughts.  
  
He sniffled as he reached for the TV remote.  
  
 _"Maybe there's something good on TV..."_ he trailed off as he turned on the TV, which was now showing the news. He looked at the people on it and that was when he realized something.  
  
"Sebastian..." he whispered out as the reporter began to speak.  
  
"So! What made you come back out here?" she asked.  
  
"Well...I wanted to redeem myself."  
  
"Even after that loss three years ago, are you ready to finish what you had started?"  
  
Ciel eyed the TV weirdly.  
  
 _"Finished what he had started? What?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am."  
  
"Now, tell us: what exactly happened at that race in North Carolina?"   
  
"Well...the day before I flew out there, I...had a fight with my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh my. Ladies, did you hear that? Mr. Michaelis is actually gay!"  
  
Ciel scoffed.  
  
 _"Like she didn't figure that out already!"_ he snapped angrily in his thoughts.  
  
He took out his turkey burger and he began to eat it as Sebastian continued to speak.  
  
"I am. My relationship with him was pretty hard to decipher. I mean, it would quarreling by morning and then apologies by night. Some people would've either dubbed it 'it's complicated' or 'sex friends with benefits'. On that day, we had both snapped. It was me who snapped more than he did. I had slapped him and shouted at him, calling him names. Then, he told me that we should split and so, we did."  
  
"So, that was what caused the crash that day."  
  
A picture of Sebastian's race car flipped over on its side with two cars smashing into it on both sides and another car slamming into it from the front came into view. Ciel gasped sharply, the picture startling him greatly.  
  
"Yes." he watched as Sebastian quickly swiped away at what might've been a tear. "That was what caused it. I was completely distracted by it and another component that plays into this is whether or not he actually prays for me. When he does, I win a race. When he doesn't, bad things happen. And I could tell he didn't. I had ended up in the hospital for six weeks with a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg along with a medium concussion."   
  
"Oh, you poor man. We feel your pain. Is there anything you would like to say to him?"  
  
"Actually, there is. Ciel," Sebastian looked into the camera like as if he were looking at him. "If you are watching this, then I want to say that...I miss you. I know you miss me, too. You act like you hate me, but I know you care. So...please stop. Stop and come back to me, Ciel. Just...Please."  
  
Ciel muted the TV, his body growing numb. He suddenly lost his appetite. He threw his half finished turkey burger into the styrofoam takeout box as he sobbed loudly, the tears coming back to his eye. He curled up into a ball and cried loudly, cursing himself and damning Sebastian to hell until he fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Sugarcoated~! All I have to say about this chapter is this: Teehee. This chapter may seem a bit weird in some parts, so just warnin' ya right now.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 27  
 **Time:** 9:00 am  
  
Ciel was curled up in one corner of the couch, fast asleep. He had been like that ever since last night, when he had started crying over that news report.   
  
He heard the sound of the front door unlocking and Ciel began to stir a little.  
  
"Ciel! I know you're in here!" the door closed. "Are you sleeping with Paula again?!"  
  
"No..." Ciel yawned loudly as he rose up from the couch. "I'm right here, Alois." he told him.  
  
"Ah, thank goodness. I thought you were with your secretary again." Alois stated.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No. She's working at Takashi during the night now, so no more playtime." Ciel told him.  
  
"Thank god..." Alois then noticed that the TV was on. "Did you leave the TV on by accident or something?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged tiredly.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe I did..." he murmured tiredly as he stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
Alois sighed deeply as he walked over and sat down, snatching up the remote.  
  
"Gosh, you're such a mess..." he then noticed the styrofoam takeout box with the half finished burger in it. "Wait, did you go out to eat yesterday?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel came back out with a bottle of grape juice. "I was walking around Brooklyn and I found myself at Le Déjeuner, where I had gone on my first date with Sebastian. He was there and he treated me to lunch. But, it was cut short by Paula, who told me I had to get to the law firm to meet our client, who I was supposed to meet next week. And on my day off, too!" Ciel whined.  
  
"Look, I know how you feel." Ciel looked at him with a hopeful eye. "On the day off part, though. I have never gone through that kind of thing with Claude, so I wouldn't know." Alois stated.  
  
"You should! What about Timber?!" Ciel asked.  
  
"Timber would always cheat, not f me and then yell at me after it! Your relationship is way more complicated than mine!" Alois told him.  
  
"Whatever! At **LEAST** give me some words of advice!" Ciel whined.  
  
"Well...I...Look, if you want to forget about him, then do so. I'm not forcing you to do anything." Alois told him.  
  
Ciel scoffed as he got onto the couch, rested the bottle onto the coffee table, and he curled up in Alois' lap.  
  
"Fuck this..." he grumbled angrily.  
  
Alois looked at the TV with a far away look on his face as he stroked Ciel's hair softly.  
  
"How many times have I had to comfort you like this?" he asked softly.  
  
"Every second of the day..." Ciel whispered out his reply.  
  
"I figured." Alois stated as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:15 pm  
  
"Good work..."  
  
Ciel looked up at the seemingly cloudy sky studded with very few stars as Paula drove off, leaving him two blocks away from his complex in New York City.  
  
 _"Today was so tiring...make I should start stocking up on those Trolli Worms..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he turned the corner, the thought of alcohol swam through his mind.  
  
 _"Hmmm...maybe a drink sounds good right about now..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he had bumped into someone.  
  
"Ooof!" he fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow..." he shot his head up to glare at the person that bumped into him. "Dude, just what the fuck is your problem?! You need to watch where you're going, you fucking little- - -" he stopped, noticing the ruby red pools that stared him down.  
  
The person then chuckled.  
  
"You're quite funny, firing off even though you don't know who I am." that sentence made Ciel's eye grow wide.  
  
"Sebastian..." he whispered out, remembering that the man had told him that the first time they met.  
  
Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his and he pulled him up from the ground.  
  
"Yes, it's me." he stated.  
  
Ciel looked up into Sebastian's eyes, entranced by them. He did not know when was the last time he had been captivated by someone's eyes or by said person, in general. This man had it all. One look and his voice would've gotten caught in his throat. One word and his body would've heated up and his heart would've started beating furiously. One syllable out of those delectable, perfect lips would've given Ciel a hard-on. And he wouldn't have given a shit.  
  
He didn't realize that he had been holding onto Sebastian's hand for a little while until he felt Sebastian stroke the back of his hand with his thumb lightly. He gasped softly, pulling his hand away quicker than he meant to.  
  
"S-Sorry." he stammered.  
  
"It's fine. Old habits coming back out, I guess." Sebastian stated.  
  
That sentence stung Ciel a little as said man bit his lip in nervousness.  
  
"Um...Well...I was going to go out for a drink or two. There's a bar down the road from my complex, if you want to tag along with me, perhaps?" Ciel offered.  
  
"Hmmm...a shot of bourbon doesn't sound too bad right about now." Sebastian said.  
  
"Well, come on." Ciel said as he ushered for Sebastian to follow him.  
  
As they began to walk down the street in silence, they heard a loud rumble of thunder. They glanced up and that was when the rain began to come down.  
  
"Ack!" Ciel grabbed his briefcase and threw it over his head like as if it was on instinct. "Was it supposed to rain today?!" he asked.  
  
"I think, I really don't remember." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel looked around in search of a place to find shelter. He then found his complex and he pointed at it.  
  
"That's my complex over there. You can stay with me until the rain lets up." Ciel said as he reached for Sebastian's arm and they ran down the crosswalk.  
  
Sebastian swore that he could feel the pulse under his wrist go a little crazy. The younger man hadn't held onto him in such a long time. It almost made him feel a little warm on the inside.  
  
They walked into the complex and they walked up the stairs to the fifteenth floor.  
  
"You climb up these many floors?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah. And?" Ciel glanced over his shoulder to look at Sebastian as they arrived on the twelfth floor. "Does it bother you?" he questioned.  
  
"Well..." they continued to climb up the stairs. "I thought you still had asthma." Sebastian stated.    
  
Ciel's hand curled around the stair rail, the question startling him.   
  
"...It's gone." he released the strong grip he did not know he had on the stair rail. "I don't have it anymore." he told him as they resumed climbing up the rest of the way.  
  
He grabbed his keys out from his briefcase and he unlocked the door to his penthouse. They walked in and slipped off their shoes as Ciel flicked on the lights, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Nice place." Sebastian commented.  
  
"Thank my mom. She picked out the place before she..." Ciel trailed off a little, which concerned Sebastian a little.  
  
"Before she...?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel shook his head as he ran his hair through the dampened locks.  
  
"It's nothing." he looked at Sebastian from over his shoulder. "We're soaked to the bone and I'm in need of a shower. So, take those off and..." he then glanced at the ground, a blush coloring his cheeks. "If you want, you can come in the shower with me..." he murmured softly.  
  
He didn't think Sebastian would've heard his small suggestion. But, when the man responded, it startled him.  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't mind. Plus, it would be killing two birds with one stone, anyway." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel's cheeks burned as Sebastian breezed past him. His heart pitter parterre quickly as Sebastian called out to him.  
  
"Where's your room?" Sebastian called out.  
  
"Um...second door to the left." Ciel replied.  
  
Once the door to his bedroom closed, he began to hyperventilate.  
  
 _"Shit! What the fuck did I just do?! I practically gave him an invitation to shower with me!"_ he sighed deeply. _"Well, I guess it can't be that bad...right?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:45 pm  
  
Ciel stood under the water, letting the warmth of it caress his skin as he heard Sebastian step in from behind. His heart began pounding nervously against his ribcage.  
  
"Will you let me get under the water?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he moved away from the water, letting Sebastian go under. He grabbed for the shampoo and he began to massage it into his scalp. He sighed in a soft voice as he glanced at the man. Gorgeous, was the only word that came to mind at the moment.  
  
He was lean, but his body looked so built at the same time. Those biceps that he loved were still there. His eyes traveled down the man's body until they landed on his ass. He blushed furiously, realizing where his eyes were. He looked down as Sebastian spoke.  
  
"You don't have on your eyepatch." he stated.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No. I normally don't shower with it on." he told him as he dipped his head under the water to wash the shampoo out.  
  
"You know, your shower's pretty small." Sebastian noted.  
  
"I know that. This shower is only meant for one person." Ciel stated.  
  
He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, making him gasp softly as Sebastian stepped under the water.  
  
"There. Now, we can both stay under the water so that we won't get cold." he stated.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth, a thought entering his mind. His body shook a little unknowingly as he began to speak.  
  
"Why...?" he whispered out.  
  
"Why what?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Why do you act like this?!" he pulled away from Sebastian and he looked at him. "You act like you don't remember what happened three years ago! I have been miserable every waking second of my life and all you've been doing is living the good life?! You- - -" Ciel found his lips against Sebastian's before he could continue ranting on.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he felt the man's arms wound themselves around his waist. His fists went up to try and push him away, but he felt himself melting into the kiss.  
  
"Ciel," Sebastian pulled away from him a little. "You do not know how miserable I have been, too." he whispered onto his lips before capturing them again.  
  
Ciel groaned softly. His back was pushed against the tile wall as Sebastian pried his mouth open and plunged his tongue in. Ciel wove his fingers into the wet ebony locks. He moaned softly, his tongue brushing against Sebastian's sensually. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, their hard-ons rubbing against other. Ciel moaned as Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"I want you." Sebastian said as he began to go lower, peppering kisses along his neck, throat, and down to his shoulder.  
  
"Unnnn...Mmmmm..." his toes curled and uncurled themselves as he moaned.  
  
The feeling was so intense. It was so intense that it had surpassed his substitute. He had wanted this, he decided. He had wanted this ever since the man left him. He wanted the pleasure, the bliss, the lust. Everything. But, most of all, he wanted him. This despicable man. The man he still loved.  
  
He felt Sebastian's mouth encircle a nipple and a loud cry was drawn from his lips. The man's tongue prodded and toyed with it, his teeth occasionally grazing it. His hand moved up to tweak the other nub in between his fingers. He could feel Ciel twitch under him and it made him groan lowly.  
  
This was complete heaven. He never knew he'd get to do this to him. He never knew he would have Ciel in front of him, writhing and moaning in pleasure. This made him suckle harder, drawing louder moans from Ciel.  
  
"Ah! Oh, god!" Ciel turned his head quickly, pushing his fist against his mouth as Sebastian switched nipples. He moaned into his fist as Sebastian continued.  
  
Sebastian moved down, nipping and licking at Ciel's skin. Muffled moans came from Ciel as he bit into his knuckles a little.  
  
"You're out of control." Sebastian licked down to the younger male's erection. "Is this too much stimulation for you?" he asked.  
  
Ciel answered with a small 'hnnngh'. His cheeks were permanently stained a beet red. Sebastian licked a little at the tip and he engulfed it.  
  
Ciel moaned loudly into his fist as Sebastian sucked on it roughly. He ran his tongue along the underside and swirled it along the hardened piece of flesh.  
  
"Haaa...haaa..." Ciel slowly removed his fist just as he moaned loudly. "Sebastian..." he choked out.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sebastian hummed onto his length, which made him cry out again.  
  
"Ahnnn! I...I have been...l-longing...for thi- - -Mmmnnn!" Ciel moaned out, rolling his head back into the tile wall.  
  
"How long?" Sebastian asked as he resumed sucking.  
  
"E...Every waking moment of my life..." he choked out as a strangled gasp fell from his lips. His orgasm hit him like a raging tsunami, shaking him to the core as he shot his cum into Sebastian's mouth uncontrollably. Sebastian eagerly drank every drop, the taste seeming to be a little nostalgic to him.  
  
"Salty..." Ciel's knees buckled and he began to fall. However, Sebastian managed to catch him before he hit the floor. "Is your mood bad?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"The people at the firm were acting a little shi- - -" his lips were captured and instantly, he melted into the kiss.  
  
Ciel was acting like a needy whore. He was acting wanton. He could've resembled a person who had just finished fasting. Sebastian tasted so addicting. He had forgotten what the man tasted like, what his scent was, even. But, he could now recall it.  
  
 _"Cinnamon...nutmeg...Old Spice...Calvin Klein cologne...and lips that taste like pure bliss..."_ he moaned softly into the kiss.  
  
His legs were beginning to feel like noodles. He was going to collapse from the intense pleasure he was gaining.  
  
"Let me do it..." he whispered into the kiss as he pulled away from the kiss slowly.   
  
He slowly moved down to under the man's chin, nuzzling his nose against the man's pulse point.  
  
"I missed this..." he whispered before moving in to suck on the man's pulse point.  
  
"Oh, god..." Sebastian's hand moved up towards Ciel's head, weaving his fingers through the beautiful, damp locks of navy blue.  
  
Ciel sucked harder, his hands roaming aimlessly around Sebastian's body. They traced his abs, ran along the man's hardened nipples and ghosted down to the man's erection. Ciel moved one hand back up to tweak with a nipple while he used the other hand to pump the man's length. Sebastian grunted as Ciel withdrew, planting a kiss against the pulse point.  
  
He planted butterfly kisses along the older man's neck, nipping and suckling on the skin. He marked a few hickies as he continued to kiss down towards one of the hardened nubs. He licked at it like he were lapping up at the water falling from the showerhead. He then encircled it with his mouth, making Sebastian hiss.  
  
He looked down at Ciel, watching how he was suckling on his nipple while pumping his erection. He missed this. A lot. By the way Ciel had acted ever since he kissed him not too long ago, he could tell how much the younger male had missed this kind of thing.  
  
He felt Ciel bite playfully at his nipple before moving downward. He watched as the younger male got down on his knees and he put his length into his mouth with no hesitation.  
  
"Ciel..." Sebastian's other hand went down to fist itself in Ciel's hair. "Ciel, oh god..." he whispered.  
  
Ciel could feel his erection reawaken. He rolled his eyes down to his erection, which was half hard, and then rolled them up to stare up at Sebastian. The man's ruby eyes were clouded with lust and longing. Ciel hummed a little onto his length as he swirled his tongue around. Sebastian groaned in pleasure as he unconsciously bucked his hips forward.  
  
Ciel let out a muffled gasp. However, he let the man do as he pleased. He let the man fuck his mouth, unconsciously wanting to be used like a toy.  
  
He moaned onto the man's length as his hand traveled down to his own erection. He stroked himself slowly, which made him moan more. The vibrations shot through Sebastian's body, making him grunt once more as he came. He shot his load into Ciel's mouth, which Ciel eagerly drank up like it were the finest wine. He then came soon after, a moan falling from his lips as he pulled away from the man's cock.  
  
He slowly got up and Sebastian pulled him in for yet another kiss. Ciel moaned loudly, feeling Sebastian push him under the water. Their fingers wove themselves in each other's hair as they came closer, their chests becoming flush against one another.  
  
"Mmmmmm, god..." Ciel pulled away as Sebastian whirled him around, having his body face the wall. "Gosh, fuck me." Ciel commanded.  
  
He had his fists against the wall by his head as Sebastian positioned himself. The tip rubbed against the puckered entrance, making Ciel moan softly. As his head rolled back, Sebastian leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Do you want this?" he whispered.  
  
A whimper was Ciel's reply as he pressed himself against the tip of Sebastian's cock. He was so close to what he wanted. But, he was being stopped by the man's playful teasing.  
  
"Tell me or I can't give you what you want." Sebastian practically purred as he rubbed his length up and down the younger male's entrance.  
  
"Se-Sebastiaaaaaaaan! I...I need you! I want you in me! Please, just...just...just fuck me already!" Ciel shouted loudly.  
  
His loud proclamation rang throughout the steamy bathroom. This surprised Sebastian a little. Yes, he knew that he had always been demanding. But, it sounded more like Ciel was pleading with him. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Ciel's shoulder.  
  
"Understood." he whispered before beginning to push into him.  
  
Ciel moaned, his breath hitting the tile. He watched some of the droplets of water separate from one another due to his harsh breathing. His entrance hadn't been stretched in so long. It felt like years since the last time he had sex.  
  
Suddenly, Sebastian's cock slid in all the way, making Ciel let out a sound between a surprised gasp and a low moan. He could already feel his stomach tie itself into millions of tiny knots. He could've cum at this point. The real thing was way better than having his secretary shove a plastic cock up his ass and have him pretend he was being fucked by Sebastian, blindfolded and everything.  
  
Sebastian began to thrust into the tight heat. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming right back into him. Moans were drawn from the rosy red lips as Ciel delved in the intense pleasure. His body felt like it had been set on fire and with each thrust, it felt like Sebastian was trying to slowly tear him apart like he were slowly tearing a piece of paper.  
  
"Fuck...Oh...Se-Sebastian..." he panted out, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He let out breathless moans and cries as Sebastian kept going deeper. "Sebastian! Gosh, fuck!" he screamed out.  
  
Sebastian moved his hands to crown themselves over Ciel's balled up fists. He leaned in, covering the boy's body with his own as he whispered into his ear.  
  
"C-Ciel..." he thrusted more deeper into his hole, making Ciel cry out wantonly. "Am...Am I dreaming? This...This can't be reality..." he breathed out.  
  
Ciel moaned as Sebastian picked up the pace, the sound of skin smacking against skin growing louder in the bathroom.  
  
"Wha-What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"I think it may be reality." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Then, reality it is." Ciel said as Sebastian pounded into his prostate. He screamed loudly, his eyes flying open as his head flung back suddenly. "FUCK! YES! Hit right there! HARDER!" he screeched loudly.  
  
His loud screams and moans were enough to make Sebastian even more horny. He went even deeper, thrusting faster and harder. Ciel screamed and shouted lustfully as he helplessly clawed at the tile wall and bucked his hips into thin air. His erect cock would slap against the slick wall, making him cry out softly. He wanted it rough and he wanted it hard. He wanted Sebastian to ram into him so hard that he bled. He wanted Sebastian to f him until he couldn't walk. Most of all, he wanted Sebastian to mark him so that he could be reclaimed.  
  
"Sebastian! Oh, fuck!" he instantly lowered his head, hot tears welling up and pricking the corners of his sapphire eye. "Fuck, Sebastian! I'm going to cum!" he cried out.  
  
His voice was starting to crack at this point. The heat of the shower water was also starting to get to him. His mind began to feel dizzy yet fuzzy at the same time. He was spiraling out of control and it was all thanks to the man mercilessly fucking him from behind. Something began coursing down his cheeks like a furious waterfall and he couldn't tell if it were his tears or the shower water. He screamed, feeling that all too familiar heat pooling in his nether regions.  
  
"SEBASTIAN! FUCK!" he screamed and wailed more, seconds close to his peak of instant euphoria. "SEBASTIAN! I LOVE YOU!" he screamed out as the white hot pleasure coursed through his veins vigorously.  
  
He hit his peak and he came, cum spurting out uncontrollably like water coming from a hose. He screamed loudly, the sound ricocheting off the bathroom walls. His walls clamped down on Sebastian's length, making said man hiss.  
  
"Fuck...Ciel..." he thrusted a little more. "I'm going to cum inside of you..." he whispered huskily.  
  
"FUCK! JUST CUM IN ME, DAMMIT!" Ciel could give a shit if his voice were to grow raspy and raw the next morning. "Oh! Sebastian! Fill me with your fucking cum! Please!" he begged.  
  
Sebastian thrusted into him a bit more before grunting deeply, shooting his load deep inside of the younger male. Ciel's lips flew open in a loud moan as he felt Sebastian's cum coat his insides. Sebastian pulled out, watching as some of his semen mixed with some blood spilled out of Ciel's entrance.  
  
Ciel's legs were beginning to shake, his body trembling a little. He felt like fainting. He turned to face Sebastian, but fell forward, letting the man catch him in his arms.  
  
He was scooped up and carried out of the shower as Sebastian turned off the shower head.  
  
"Too hot, hm?" Sebastian guessed.  
  
Ciel could only nod his head as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Sebastian's neck.  
  
"No more sex in the shower for you, then." Sebastian stated before drying themselves off and carrying Ciel to his bed wrapped up in a fluffy white towel.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:00 pm  
  
Ciel curled up next to Sebastian, their naked bodies becoming flush against one another as his head went to rest on the spot where the man's heart was.  
  
Sebastian looked down at him before leaning in and kissing Ciel lightly on his head.  
  
"Mmmm...Ciel..." he murmured as he pulled the boy a little closer, that is, if that were really possible.  
  
He then heard the boy choke out a broken sob. This concerned him a little.  
  
"Ciel? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I..." he pulled away from the man's chest and he wiped at his tears. "I am such a horrible person...I mean, I'm supposed to hate you for what happened back then, but I ended up having sex with you." he choked out.  
  
"That just means that you missed me." Sebastian replied.  
  
"I know, but...I also feel bad for lying to you..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"Hm?" Sebastian questioned, obviously not getting what Ciel was telling him.  
  
"Truth is..." Ciel sniffled a little. "My life had been like hell ever since you left. The truth is...I never graduated." he admitted.  
  
"Wait, what? You never graduated from college?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No. A week after the fight, I dropped out. I was too fucked up to think straight and I fell behind more than I ever did when I was with you. I also moved out the exact same day I dropped out. The apartment held too many memories of you. I moved in with Alois and Claude for a year until I found my own place. My mom gave me the penthouse before she passed away from cancer. This penthouse is the only thing I have left of her now. I had been fucked up and miserable. I always had to have Alois come by everyday and comfort me because I broke down so much. I took over the firm about a month later and met Paula, who is my secretary. We kind of got to know each other better and she decided to become my substitute after hearing my story about you and me. She would blindfold me and let me pretend she was you. And I...Now that you're here...it just seems...a little unreal to me." he explained.  
  
"Ah. Well, as for me, I had actually moved out a few days after the fight. I went to North Carolina for the race and I got into a crash- - -"   
  
"With a medium concussion, a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. You were in the hospital for six weeks." Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "I saw it on the news last night, so that was how I knew." he told him.  
  
"You saw it?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"I got bored and since I'm not really into Hallmark anymore, I decided to watch the news." Ciel stated.  
  
"You don't watch those sappy romantic movies anymore?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I'm more into criminal and suspense series, like Backstrom." Ciel pointed out.  
  
"Huh. That series sucks like crap." Sebastian stated.  
  
"O-Oi! Don't insult it! That show's so damn good!" he swung a punch at Sebastian's arm. "Anyway, how the heck did we get to talking about TV shows and Backstrom?! Continue your story." Ciel said.  
  
"Okay. After I had gotten out of the hospital, I was attacked constantly by the press. Bard told me to go to England, which I did. I left because I needed to get away from the press. Not only that, I also felt like I couldn't race anymore. I felt like I had lost my touch. But, when I was there, there wasn't a single moment where I never thought about you. I always wondered what you were doing and I wondered if you also thought of me. Ciel, I love you." Sebastian moved his hands up to cup Ciel's cheeks. "And I mean it this time. I really do love you. I do not know what took me so long to find that out. But, all I know now is that I want to stay with you." he confessed.  
  
At this point, the tears were welling up in his eye. He tried to blink them back furiously, but a few managed to escape.  
  
"Sebastian..." he stared into the vermillion orbs that entranced him so much. "I think...we should start over...But," he cuddled up closer to him. "We should start over as something else." he told him.  
  
"Like what?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"As...As a couple. Sebastian, please. Date me." Ciel requested.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he leaned in, knocking their foreheads and noses together lightly.  
  
"Anything for you, baby." he whispered before closing the distance between them and capturing the younger male's lips with his own.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, blowjob, handjob (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Sugarcoated! :D Oh, just only two more chapters left...*sighs* Well, I'll put up more eventually (notice how I said eventually).
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 28  
**Time:** 9:30 am  
  
Ciel was curled up in bed next to Sebastian, their naked bodies flushed together like as if they were meant to be this way. He purred softly as he cuddled up more into the sheets.  
  
"Hnnnn..." he moaned in content.  
  
Sebastian pulled the boy a little closer and he nuzzled his nose into the navy blue locks that smelled of mangoes and cherries.  
  
"Ciel..." he whispered.  
  
This caused the younger male to stir a little. He opened his eyes and he glanced up at Sebastian.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he murmured.  
  
"If I did this, would you be?" Sebastian questioned, leaning in to peck Ciel on the lips sweetly.   
  
Ciel giggled.  
  
"Good morning, Sebastian." he said as he was pulled back in for another kiss.  
  
Their lips molded and moved together in sync. Ciel's hands slid up to clasp together at the nape of Sebastian's neck as he pulled himself closer. Their crotches rubbed against one another, making Ciel moan into the kiss. This gave Sebastian the opportunity to push his tongue into the tasty cavern otherwise known as Ciel's mouth. His hands moved down to grope at Ciel's ass, making Ciel cry out suddenly into the kiss, his back arching a little.  
  
"Mmmm...Sebastian..." he whispered out.  
  
"Hm? What is it?" Sebastian asked, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"Look down." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian did as the younger male told him and he watched Ciel's erection, which stood up proudly against his chest. This made him smirk as he turned them so that Ciel was sitting on the bed facing him.  
  
"You dirty boy. I've only kissed you and groped you and you're already this hard?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Sh-Shut up!" a bashful blush colored the younger male's cheeks a bright pink as he looked away. "Just...Just take care of it..." Ciel murmured in embarrassment.  
  
Sebastian only nodded his head as he moved in and planted kisses along the inside of Ciel's thigh. Ciel sighed softly in pleasure as Sebastian nipped lightly at the porcelain skin, licking down towards the base of Ciel's cock. He sucked a little on his sac before licking up the underside of the younger male's erection towards the mushroom tip. He licked at it, tasting the pre-cum that was beginning to seep out of the slit in the tip.  
  
"Horny already, huh..." Sebastian murmured before engulfing the tip.  
  
"Ahnnnn! Oh! Se-Sebastian!" Ciel gasped out, his eyes wide. They then screwed themselves shut as Sebastian began to take in his length. His hands fisted themselves into the sheets as his head lolled back a little, his body burning up.  
  
"Sebastian...shit..." curse words tumbled from those innocently beautiful pink lips as Sebastian began to suck harder.  
  
He moaned loudly as the tip of his cock hit the back of Sebastian's throat. As Sebastian sucked harder on his cock, his hands rested on the underside of his thighs, his thumbs caressing the inner part of his thighs lovingly. He cried out, the pleasure quickly building up.  
  
"Oh shit! Sebastian! Harder, suck me harder!" he cried out.  
  
That was when someone's cell phone began to go off. Sebastian released Ciel's erection with a lewd 'pop' and he gazed at his lover.  
  
"Is that yours?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I believe so." Ciel grabbed for his phone and he answered it. "Yes, hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ciel, it's Paula."  
  
"Oh, hey. I'm sad to say this, but you've caught me at a bad time." Ciel said, looking down at the man who was trying his hardest to not continue sucking him off while he was on the phone.  
  
"I have?"   
  
"Yeah. You see...I just got up." Ciel lied.  
  
"Whaaaat?! Anyway, you have to come down here!"   
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm taking the day off for today." he told her.  
  
"What?! But, you can't! Our court hearing is tomorrow! We have to discuss what's going to happen the- - -"  
  
"You can do it, can't you?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"We can't do it without you here!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I really don't feel so good." he hung up in her before she could say anything else and he chucked the phone in the direction of the door, the phone successfully landing on top of some dirty clothes in a dark green laundry basket. He looked down at Sebastian as the older man began to speak.  
  
"Why did you turn her down?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting a pretty damn good blowjob right now." his hands went to entwine themselves in silky ebony locks. "Continue." he commanded.  
  
Sebastian knew from past experiences what would happen if he did not comply. He brought his lips to that delicious piece of meat and he sucked harder than he did last time, acting like he was trying to furiously milk him.  
  
Ciel cried out in pleasure and slight pain. Sebastian's teeth grazed along his length in a teasing fashion occasionally, which drove Ciel crazy. Said male moaned out like a wanton slut as he yanked Sebastian's head down lower.  
  
As he delved in the pleasure, he didn't hear the sound of the penthouse door unlocking.

* * *

 

**Time:** 9:50 am  
  
Alois stood in front of Penthouse Room 1509 as he sighed in exasperation.  
  
_"That idiot...did Paula come by again?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
He fished through his black Under Armor hoodie and he pulled out the spare key that Ciel had lent him.  
  
"Well," he tossed them up in the air once before catching them back in his hand. "At least I have the spare key." he stated.  
  
"God, like you couldn't wait for me."  
  
Alois turned his head to the left and he watched as Claude walked down the hall towards him.  
  
"Sorry, babe." he said as Claude approached him. He pecked the man on the lips before going to unlock the door.  
  
They walked into the penthouse and Alois called out to Ciel.  
  
"Ciel! Are you in here?! Or did you already leave for work?!" he hollered.  
  
"Do you always do this?" Claude asked.  
  
Alois nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Ever since he moved out of our condo, he's been practically useless. Not only that, he also sleeps with his secretary sometimes." Alois explained.  
  
"Huh." Claude said as they made their way down the hall.  
  
"Ciel! Gosh, do I have to drag you and your damn slutty whore out of bed agai- - -" they stood in front of the door to Ciel's bedroom, which was swung wide open.   
  
The first thing they saw were the two towels on the wood floor. Their eyes then traveled to the bed, where they saw Ciel on the bed naked, his head thrown back, cheeks painted a rosy red, mouth open, and his legs spread open to accommodate another person, who was in between them.  
  
Claude stared at them while Alois' aquamarine eyes grew as big as saucers.  
  
_"I feel like I've been in this kind of situation before...Wait, this couldn't be...!"_ Alois' jaw slowly dropped.  
  
"Oh, why the fuck again?" he moaned out in annoyance.  
  
The loudness of Alois' voice caused Ciel to jump a little.  
  
"Ack! Stop!" Ciel grabbed the person by their hair and he pulled them away. "I...I think that someone's in the house." he said.  
  
"Aw...and you were so close, too. Don't you want to cum?" the other person purred in a seductive voice.  
  
"Sh-Shut up! Gosh, what if someone heard you?!" Ciel whined as he looked over at the door.  
  
There stood an extremely flustered Alois with a plastic bag in his hand and behind him stood Claude, who had a blank look on his face. The room was silent, the air a little tense.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" he quickly back away from the person, his back hitting the headboard of the bed. "Goddammit, I swore that we had gone through something like this before!" he shouted.  
  
"No kidding." Alois glanced over at the other person. "Okay, fess up. What the hell are you doing back here, Sebastian?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, hey." Sebastian greeted.  
  
"Oi, don't dodge the question. Why are you back in New York?" Claude spoke up, narrowing his eyes at the ruby-eyed man.  
  
"To redeem myself and take back what is mine." Sebastian replied.  
  
He then slid his hand across the sheets and it went to wrap itself around Ciel's member. Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian quickly picked up the pace.  
  
"St-Stop it! This is embarrassing!" Ciel whined.  
  
"No." Sebastian replied bluntly as he continued to pump Ciel's erection.  
  
Ciel cried out loudly as his orgasm suddenly hit him, cum spurting out like thin ribbon. It spurted onto his chest and Sebastian's hand. It leaked down and onto the bedsheets. He panted harshly as he gazed into Sebastian's eyes with a lustful look in his eyes.  
  
"Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
"And since did you two get friendly again? I thought you two were pissed at each other." Alois stated.  
  
"Well...we ran into each other last night and it began to rain, so I let him stay with me until the rain let up. I didn't think he'd be spending the night. I let him take a shower with me so we didn't have to waste water, I guess..." Ciel murmured the last part of that explanation under his breath.  
  
"And so, you two ended up in heat and fucked like rabid little bunnies in the shower. Why, you two little motherfuckers...!" Alois snapped angrily.  
  
"God, won't you just shut up?! It was our choice to fuck around in there!" Ciel snapped angrily.  
  
"Well, good for you two! Now," Alois held up the plastic bag in his hand. "Anyone feel like eating some breakfast?" he asked.

* * *

 

**Time:** 10:25 am  
  
Ciel had managed to chase Alois and Claude out of his penthouse, making them leave the food that they had gotten from Le Petit Déjeuner. He was curled up on Sebastian's lap, his head resting on Sebastian's chest where the man's heart was as they watched Skyfall 007 on TV.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel bit into a piece of a croque-monsieur that Alois bought. "This is so good..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"No kidding." Sebastian said as he held the boy in his arms.  
  
Ciel finished off the sandwich as he spoke.  
  
"Mmmm...Maybe I should tell you about some other things that had happened while you were gone." Ciel said.  
  
"Like what?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I told Mey Rin and Finny about our relationship." Ciel stated.  
  
"You finally told them, huh?" Sebastian said.  
  
"Yeah. About a year and a half after our argument, I called the three of them over and I had help from Alois to explain the situation. Finny felt sympathy for me, which I didn't want. As for Mey Rin, she was pissed that I never told her this and also at you for hurting me. She said that she would never talk to you again." Ciel explained as he remembered what happened that evening.

* * *

 

_**Date:** March 25; a year and a half after Ciel  & Sebastian's argument_  
_**Time:** 6:50 pm_  
  
_"Okay, sit down." Alois said as he ushered Mey Rin and Finny to sit in the living room of Ciel's penthouse. "What Ciel is about to tell you had really happened to him. He is willing to tell you what happened because he thinks that you are ready to understand." Alois spoke._  
  
_"Huh...?" Finny questioned._  
  
_Ciel sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, a yawn slipping past his lips._  
  
_"Please do not give me sympathy for what I had gone through. I do not deserve it. So," he cleared his throat. "Let us go back to almost five and a half years ago, when I was sixteen. Someone had moved into the apartment next to mine back at the old complex where I used to live. There was a lot of noise and I had gone to see who was making such a racket. That was when I met Sebastian Michaelis for the first time. He had touched and flirted with me, which kind of disturbed me. Then, I found myself sexually attracted to him. At a winter party three months later, we had sex in a linen closet in someone's bathroom at their apartment. It was probably the best thing ever. Then, a month later, we got into a sexually relationship that was only based off of desire. Since I am such a perfectionist, I felt like this was a complete flaw of mine. So, I created a façade to cover it all up, to pretend that I had the perfect life. But, behind the door of my apartment, the opposite happened. We argued by day and fucked by night. It was like a cycle: argue, apologize, fuck, and then the cycle resumed. It was useless, to be honest. However, I never told him anything. Then, one day, Alois had walked in on us." Ciel began._  
  
_"Yeah. I came to visit him one day and...well...Sebastian was sucking Ciel off. It kind of creeped me out." Alois admitted._  
  
_"Well, I told him to keep it a secret until I thought the time was right for you guys to know. And then we got into this suckish argument that just...just..." Ciel sniffled as the tears welled up in his eye. "It just broke me..." his voice cracked a little as he began to cry._  
  
_Finny and Mey Rin watched as Ciel cried. He rose his hand up to swipe away at the tears, but they kept falling._  
  
_"Ciel." Finny reached over to rest his hand on Ciel's knee. "Don't cry. It isn't good for you." he said, his voice laced with sympathy._  
  
_"I told you not to sympathize with me." Ciel told him._  
  
_"But, it's kind of hard not to. I mean, Alois' the kind of person who wouldn't show much sympathy, but I'm not like that." Finny told him._  
  
_"Ciel...how come you didn't say anything?" Mey Rin breathed out after a long time of not speaking._  
  
_"You weren't ready." Ciel told her._  
  
_"So what?! I could comfort you, too!" she stood up suddenly and glared at the ceiling. "And you! Sebastian! You will fucking die! You hear me?! I don't want to see you ever again! If I do, I will beat you up!" she shouted angrily._

* * *

 

"I would guess she would be mad at me." Sebastian said.  
  
"No kidding. She really cared for me, so I wouldn't really blame her." Ciel told him.  
  
"Mmmm." Sebastian said as the movie finished.  
  
"And there was something else I had lied about. Well, I was half lying. My asthma came up more often until last year, when it suddenly stopped. Sometimes it would be so bad that when I headed back up to the penthouse one night, I would collapse on the stairs. I never really thought of buying an inhaler, so I stayed there trying to catch my breath and sobbing over the thought of you." he could see flashbacks of himself on the stairs, curled up in a ball and sobs shaking his body. He cringed at the mental image just as Sebastian pulled him closer.  
  
"I seemed to have made you suffer so much..." Sebastian looked down at the younger male in his arms. "Why would you put yourself through this?" he asked.  
  
"All...All I wanted was to hear you say you truly love me." Ciel looked at Sebastian with a glassy eye. "And you have, so..." tears began to stream down his cheek. "My suffering is over..." he choked out.  
  
He buried his face into the man's chest and he cried, letting the man comfort him for the first time in so long.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back! So...second to last chapter, huh...Well, this story's wrapping up pretty quickly. Oh, and I am just so excited! They're bringing out another season for the K Project sometime in the fall! At least, I think it's in the fall...I'm also frustrated cuz I can't find the movie nowhere! It's pissing me off! And now, I have to wait until the 22nd of this month in order to see it. *frowns* Okay, I should shut up now.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 29  
 **Time:** 7:25 am  
  
Ciel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and his cell phone going off at the same time. He slowly sat up in bed and he reached for the phone to answer it.  
  
"Alois, can you just fuck off already?" he growled.  
  
"Boss, it's Paula."  
  
"Oh, Paula! Sorry. I thought you were my friend." Ciel apologized.  
  
"It's quite alright. Listen, the court hearing's today and you're not at the courtroom! It's starting in two hours!"   
  
"I know, I know. I'll be there soo- - -" the phone conversation suddenly cut off and Ciel felt the phone disappear from his hand. The phone was tossed off to the side and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his naked torso. Ciel gasped softly as he was pulled back onto the bed.  
  
"Ah!" he quickly shot a glance over his shoulder. "Se-Sebastian!" he stammered out.  
  
"What?" an innocent pout appeared on Sebastian's face. "I'm lonely without you next to me." he said.  
  
"You've been without me for three years! I'm sure you'll be fine without me for ten seconds!" Ciel snapped angrily.  
  
"Aw...but ten seconds sounds like an eternity." he whined a little, pulling Ciel towards him so that their naked bodies could flush together.  
  
"D..." a furious blush colored Ciel's cheeks. "Don't start spouting out complete bullshi- - -" he was cut off by Sebastian planting a soft kiss on his bare shoulder.  
  
"O-Oi! Who...Whoever said that you could just kiss me whenever you pleased?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Me." Sebastian replied simply before kissing up the boy's neck and up to his cheek.  
  
Ciel sighed before shifting around in bed so that he could face Sebastian. He watched as Sebastian continued kissing up to his lips, which he captured in a sweet, loving kiss.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:25 am  
  
Ciel found himself practically flying out the door and into his BMW, quickly starting up the engine and speeding off.  
  
 _"Gosh dammit...Fuck Sebastian! Why did he have to go so hard?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then remembered how Sebastian had rammed into him like a ravenous beast, his fingernails digging into his hips as his head nearly hit the refrigerator door in his kitchen. He could remember how heated he felt and heard all the moans he made, alternating from low and husky to high pitch and ecstatic.  
  
 _"Oh! Oh, fuck! Sebastian, please! No...I have to get to wor- - -Hyaaan~! Nuuuuuuu!"_ a loud smack to the ass resonated through his mind, which made him grit his teeth as he parked about a block away from the courthouse. He looked down at his pants and gasped sharply.  
  
 _"Fuck! I'm hard!"_ he tried his hardest to ignore it as he got out of the car, briefcase in hand. "Damn that horny beast to hell..." he grumbled angrily.  
  
He slammed the car door shut and he locked it. He tossed the keys into his coat pocket and he (awkwardly) walked into the court house. As soon as the automatic door closed behind him, Paula ran towards him.  
  
"Oh, Ciel! Thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
He gulped, suddenly realizing something.  
  
 _"Shit! Please don't feel my hard-on, please don't feel my hard-on, please don't feel my hard-on."_ he prayed furiously, hoping that she didn't notice. However, God did not answer his prayers. Paula slowly pulled away with an embarrassed blush on her face.  
  
"Ciel, I think you need to deal with that before the hearing starts in ten minutes." she suggested in a timid voice.  
  
Ciel nodded his head almost in a robotic-like way before shoving his briefcase into her hands and he raced off in the direction of the restroom.  
  
He quickly ran into a stall and he leaned up against it, panting harshly.  
  
 _"Fuck...I totally forgot that Paula can tell what's going on with me."_ he told himself.  
  
He quickly rested his briefcase down on the floor and he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the slit in his boxers. He began to pump it, his other hand going over the tip.  
  
"Ahnnn...Ah, Sebastian..." a low moan was drawn from his lips as his head slowly rolled back into the stall wall.  
  
He panted as he quickly picked up the pace. He had to try and get rid of his erection before the hearing started. He moaned loudly.  
  
"Ahnn! Fuck...Fuck you, Sebastian..." he moaned out as he felt the pleasure build up inside of him. His stomach began to tie itself into tiny knots as he cried out, his orgasm hitting him. Cum spurted out into his hand as his boy twitched. He moaned loudly as his back arched off the wall a little.  
  
He reached for a piece of tissue and he cleaned himself off as he looked at his watch. His eye grew wide.  
  
 _"Shit! I have only one more minute!"_ he quickly put his now limp cock back into his boxers and he zipped up his pants. _"Oh, I just hope that they don't start without me!"_ he thought to himself before flushing the tissue down the toilet and hurrying out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Time: 10:30 am  
  
"You know, I can't believe we're doing this again." Bard said as he stood outside on the track, pencil tucked behind his hair and cigarette in between his lips with a clipboard in his hand.  
  
"No kidding." Claude stated as he heard someone call out to them.  
  
"I got Sebastian!" a familiar voice hollered.  
  
"Good going, Alois!" Bard hollered as Alois and Sebastian approached them.  
  
"This man was sulking in his vehicle garage, saying that he's completely sick." he stated.  
  
"Sick? In what way? You look fine to me." Agni stated, resting his palm against Sebastian's forehead.  
  
"Lovesick." Alois chirped.  
  
"Wait, you found someone?" Bard questioned.  
  
"Nada. It's the same bluenette he's been fucking around with." Claude stated.  
  
"Ciel?" Agni questioned.  
  
"Wha?! I thought you two fucking hated each other!" Bard exclaimed.  
  
"No. We're back on good terms now." Sebastian told them.  
  
"Well, that's a good thing. Now," Bard smacked Sebastian on the back. "Get yer ass in dat damn car! It's been missin' ya!" he hollered.  
  
"I know. I bet you it also misses our glory days." Sebastian said as he made his way over to the car and he climbed in.  
  
"No kidding. Now, attaboy!" Bard whistled as Sebastian drove off and around the track.

* * *

 

 **Date:** October 13; 2 weeks later  
 **Time:** 10:30 am   
  
"Babe, you sure you don't want me to stay and cheer you on?" Ciel asked with a worried look on his face as they stood outside of the racing arena.  
  
"I am sure. Besides, you need to find out the verdict of that case, don't you?" Sebastian asked, staring down at his lover.  
  
"Yeah...But..." Ciel's lips curled into a worried pout as he fidgeted a little nervously.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he reached to run his hair through navy blue locks.  
  
"What do I need to do to make you feel better?" he asked.  
  
"I...I don't know! Think of something, dammit!" Ciel snapped, his eye darting to the right.  
  
He then found himself being pulled towards Sebastian, their lips mashing together in a kiss. His eye grew wide in surprise. He totally wasn't expecting the man to suddenly lean in and kiss him. He honestly didn't know whether or not he should actually kiss back. Before he could come up with a decision, Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"Did that help?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm...I actually don't know." Ciel admitted, his cheeks colored a light pink.  
  
"Then, let me try again." Sebastian said before pulling Ciel back in.  
  
This time, Ciel kissed back. One hand went to cup Sebastian's cheek while the other one went to weave itself in Sebastian's hair. Their lips moved and molded together in sync. Before Sebastian could try to elevate it, Ciel slowly pulled away.  
  
"I have to go now. Drive safe." he gave Sebastian one last peck before getting into his BMW and driving off.  
  
Sebastian waved at the car, a small frown appearing on his lips as the younger male's vehicle disappeared around the corner.  
  
 _"If only he didn't have to go to that stupid verdict hearing..."_ his mind grumbled in annoyance.  
  
He then shook it off as he walked into the arena. His car was already out there in Line 2, like it should be. Next to his car was Aleister's. He gritted his teeth as he scanned the white car that sponsored Volkswagen.  
  
 _"That fucking bastard's still racing?! I thought he retired or some shit like that!"_ his mind exclaimed.  
  
"And now we will start our race! This race'll kick off our tournament for the year! Now, please welcome racer number 1, Aleister Chambers!" the announcer hollered.  
  
Everyone cheered as Aleister waved and blew kisses to his fans. Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
  
"Racer number 2! He was and still is the raging lion of the track in the NYC! He may have taken a short break in London, but he's back and ready for some rip-roaring action! So, let's give it up for Sebastian Michaelis!" the announcer hollered into the microphone.  
  
Sebastian swore that the while stadium had gone into complete chaos. Even some of Aleister's fans began screaming for him. He smiled a little as he waved at the crowd. He threw on his helmet as the announced the rest of the racers.  
  
"Racers! Get into your cars!" the announcer declared.  
  
Sebastian climbed into his car and closed the door. He buckled himself in and turned on the engine as he looked to his right. Aleister glared at him, which looked scarily similar to him. However, Sebastian ignored it as the announcer began to count down.  
  
"3, 2, 1...Go!"

* * *

 

 **Time:** 1:45 pm  
  
"We did it!"  
  
Ciel and the others exited the court room with their client, who was a lean Chinese man.  
  
"We finally proved your innocence, Lau!" Paula exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks a lot, you guys. Now, I can go back to Ran Mao and not worry if I am an opium smuggler or not." Lau stated.  
  
Ciel smiled.  
  
"Thank goodness...And not only that, I've won my very first case." Ciel stated.  
  
"This calls for some celebration! Let's all head down to the sports bar! They're probably showing that car race today." one of the workers suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Abberline." Paula chirped as someone's phone began to go off.  
  
"Oh, that's mine." Ciel dug his phone out of his pants pocket and he put it to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ciel, it's Claude."  
  
"Claude? Why are you calling me? Why do you sound so worried?" Ciel asked, noticing how worried the older man sounded over the phone.  
  
"Look, you need to get down to the hospital right now."   
  
"The hospital? But...aren't you at the race?" Ciel questioned, the situation beginning to confuse him.  
  
"We were. But, something came up."  
  
"Like...?" Ciel waited for Claude to tell him what was up.  
  
"Ciel..." he heard Claude breathe out a deep sigh. "Sebastian got into a crash and he's now hospitalized."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Sugarcoated for the last time! Yeah. This is it, folks. The last chapter of Sugarcoated. Well, you don't really have to be sad. I will put up a few one-shots for this story and also a side story of their trip to Cancun (check Chapter 10). So! The journey's not really over yet!
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward to ze final chapter! :D

**Time:** 2:00 pm  
  
Ciel could care less if he had gotten pulled over for speeding. He had to get to the hospital right now. He swiped away at a few tears as various thoughts flooded through his mind.  
  
 _"Why?! Why again?! I thought he promised he wasn't going to get into another crash with Aleister like the one from those many years ago!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He parked in front of the building and he turned off the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt and shooting out of the car. He stormed into the building and he stood in front of the reception desk.  
  
"I need to see Sebastian Michaelis." he said to the lady up front.  
  
"What is your relationship to him?" she asked.  
  
"I'm his boyfriend. Claude said that he was expecting me?" he told her.  
  
She looked down at the computer for a split second before nodding.  
  
"Room 212. Please write your name on this visitor sticker and put it on your coat." she told him.  
  
He took the sticker, quickly scribbled his name onto it in blue pen, and he stuck it onto his coat. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. He stepped in and waited for the elevator to go up. He sniffled as a few more tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
 _"Goddammit..."_ he furiously swiped away at them. _"Stop crying...it's not good."_ he told himself.  
  
The elevator arrived at Floor 2 and Ciel quickly sped out, looking for Room 212. He spotted Claude, who was standing by a room.  
  
"Claude..." he trailed off, racing over to him.  
  
"Hey." he replied, pulling him into a hug.  
  
Ciel pulled away from it moments later and he looked at him before looking around him.  
  
"Alois' not here yet?" he questioned.  
  
"No. He got stuck in traffic, so he won't be here for a while." he admitted.  
  
"Aaaagh..." Ciel ran his fingers through his hair. "Goddamn that prick..." he grumbled in annoyance.  
  
A nurse with short, choppy red hair and ruby red eyes stepped out of the hospital room.  
  
"You may go in and see him now." she said, her eyes locked on Claude.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Durless." Claude looked at Ciel. "You go in. I'll wait for Alois." he suggested.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he stepped into the room. He gulped, watching how pale his lover looked. There were scratches and bruises all over him along with a bandage wrapped around his head and his arm and leg in a cast. He gasped sharply.  
  
 _"Oh my god...the crash must've been horrible..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
His legs felt like lead as he slowly treaded across the room to the only available chair, which was next to Sebastian's side on the right. He sat down and took Sebastian's hand in between his two hands. The man's hand felt cold while his hands were hot and clammy.  
  
A sob flew past his lips as he lowered his head, his forehead lightly brushing against Sebastian's fingertips.  
  
"Sebastian...I...I should've stayed..." his body shook as tears flowed out of his sapphire blue eye. "I should've stayed...I should've stayed...I should've stayed..." his voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
"Ah, I figured you'd come."   
  
Ciel gasped sharply as he pulled away from the motionless man to see Bard leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Wha...Bard..." he then noticed how he was still holding onto Sebastian's hand. "Ah! I...I was just trying to see if he'd wake up and- - -" Bard cut him before he could continue.  
  
"Don't try to sugarcoat it. I know what kind of relationship you two are in." Ciel watched as Bard made his way over to him. "Actually, as a matter of fact, I have known about this for quite some time." he admitted.  
  
Ciel gulped, his eye growing wide at that confession.  
  
"How...How long?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure you remember that victory party we has when Sebastian raced in Long Island, right?" Bard asked.  
  
Ciel slowly nodded.  
  
"Well, in the morning, I saw you two cuddling up in the guest bedroom." he admitted as a memory came back to him.

* * *

 

_**Date:** September 10; 4 years ago_   
_**Time:** 8:30 am_   
  
_"FUUUUUUCK!" Bard groaned out as he got up from the floor, stumbling a little. His head pounded furiously, making him snarl a little. "God, where's the damn aspirin?" he growled._   
  
_As he stormed down the hallway, he noticed that the guest room door was cracked open a little._   
  
_"Hmm? Did someone go in?" he asked himself._   
  
_He pushed open the door a little and poked his head in to see Sebastian cuddling with the bluenette from the party. Their clothes were discarded of, so they were probably cuddling together naked. One arm was out of the sheets and swung over the boy's waist._   
  
_Bard was kind of surprised by the sudden predicament. He would've never imagined that the bluenette that Sebastian had been giving bedroom eyes to was actually in some kind of affair. He back away from the room and he continued down the hall to the bathroom._   
  
_As he entered the room, one thought ran through his mind._   
  
_"Dat jus' ain't fuckin' right..." he trailed off in his thoughts._

* * *

 

"Ah..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"I think that that damn Aleister had known longer than I had, though. He said that when he went to see his cousin that had fallen ill, he had seen you with him. Apparently, you was on top Sebastian and you two were kissing each other like you two would die if your lips weren't connected to one another." Bard explained.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously, clearly remembering that day when Sebastian suddenly requested for him to get on top of him and kiss the living hell out of him.  
  
A groan came from the bed and Ciel gasped, whipping his head to the right and he watched as Sebastian slowly awoke from being unconscious for so long.  
  
"Sebastian...!" he gasped out.  
  
Sebastian's vermillion red eyes slowly opened and they quickly fixated themselves on the cerulean eyed angel sitting before him.  
  
"Ciel...?" he whispered.  
  
Ciel nodded his head quickly as tears welled up in that gorgeous eye.  
  
"Yes..." he brought Sebastian's hand up to his lips. "Yes, it is me..." he whispered out as he pressed multiple kisses to the man's fingers.  
  
Bard flashed him a peace sign.  
  
"Yo! I'm glad you're okay, bud!" he declared.  
  
"Same here." he replied in a slight sarcastic voice. He tried to sit up, but he winced a little, feeling jolts of pain shoot throughout his body.  
  
"Sebastian, please." Ciel gently rested Sebastian back down on the bed. "Stay laying down, please." he pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, what yo cutie bluenette said." a bright red blush came to Ciel's cheeks at Bard's comment. "I'll leave you two alone." he stated before heading out of the room.  
  
Once Ciel heard the click of the door, he began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Babe." Sebastian released his hand from in between Ciel's and he brought it up to the navy blue hair, running his fingers through it. "Don't cry. I'm alright now." he reassured.  
  
"No, you're not!" Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes with a watery eye. "No, you're not..." he choked out.  
  
"Ciel..." Sebastian trailed off, not knowing what to do or say to comfort his lover.  
  
"I should've stayed..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
"Babe, you had to go to that verdict hearing. There was no way out of it." Sebastian told him.  
  
"No! There **WAS** a way out of it: I don't show up to the fucking thing!" the tears wouldn't stop falling. "Gosh, I should've stayed! Everytime I pray for you or stay to cheer you on, something good comes out of it! Why?! Why?!" he screamed out.  
  
"Ciel." said male gasped softly as Sebastian brought his hand up to Ciel's cheek and he stroked it lightly with his thumb, wiping away at the tears. "Kick off your shoes and get on the bed." he requested.  
  
"Wha...? But- - -"   
  
"Just do it." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian for a few moments before kicking off his loafers and climbing onto the bed. Sebastian clasped the hand that was not in a cast with Ciel's hand and he pulled him down, their lips coming together in a kiss. Ciel's eye grew wide at the sudden attack, but he quickly returned the action.  
  
The sounds of lips smacking began to drone out the sound of the beep of the monitor as their lips moved together in a sensual tango. Ciel slowly pulled away and he let himself fall onto the bed next to Sebastian.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian turned a little to look at Ciel. "If I asked you to marry me, would you tell me yes?" he asked.  
  
Ciel scoffed.  
  
"Why would I answer such a question?" he asked.  
  
"Because I want it to be real." Ciel stiffened a little. "And I mean it." he said.  
  
"Sebastian, just what are you- - -" Sebastian leaned his head forward, their noses and foreheads barely touching.  
  
"Ciel, you are a beautiful boy." Sebastian watched how the porcelain cheeks suddenly turned a bright red. "You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever met in my life. When I first met you, I instantly figured out that you were the one. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your voice, your laugh, your smile, your every curve, your beauty, your grace, your everything. I love every inch of you. I wan to stay with you forever. So, please. Will you marry me?" he proposed.  
  
Ciel stared at him with a wide eye. A few tears tumbled down his cheek as he sniffled.  
  
"Goddammit...stop making me feel all emotional when you don't even have a fucking ring..." he grumbled.  
  
"I do have one. It's in my suit. I was planning to propose to you after the race, but that crash got in the way." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel felt his heart flutter as he spoke.  
  
"Then, yes. I will marry you." he said before leaning in to peck the man on the lips. Sebastian smiled into the kiss as he slowly pulled away.  
  
"Then, to celebrate, let's fuck." he suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
A vein popped in Ciel's head as he shot a glare at the widely grinning man.  
  
"You know what, you should just go fuck yourself over."  
  
                                                                                                                                _ **~The End~**_


	34. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got a surprise that I'm sure you all will like...

Hey, you guys! I'm sure you're wondering why the heck I'm updating this even though this story finished a LONG time ago. Well, I know a lot of you have been asking for a sequel and I wasn't planning to do one. But, one day, ideas started to flood into my head. And I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, so lemme just get straight to the point:

 

**There will indeed be a sequel for Sugarcoated!!!!!**

 

It will be called Pretense and it takes place a couple of years after Sebastian and Ciel get married. However, problems arise as they kinda slump back into their old relationship. This won't be put up right away, since I've got other stories to do like Seoul Lights, Secret, Waiting for Superman, and How Crazy Can This Get? I may have this up by December or even January of next year (yeah, that's how busy I'll be).

 

But, at least there's something to look forward to! So, I shall see you all in either December or January of next year! :D

 

*This will be taken down as soon as Chapter 1 of Pretense is up*


End file.
